


The Man Who Talked to the Mountain

by JoeyPare



Series: Tanner's Mountain [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 129,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyPare/pseuds/JoeyPare
Summary: A good friend of Judge Travis recommends a new sniper for Team 7. Vin Tanner discovers a Senator has left him a huge stone house and ten thousand acres of land and mountains. But... someone else has plans for that mountain.





	1. The Sniper

**Author's Note:**

> Rangeman Security, Trenton, NJ. ..Is from Janet Evanovich's Stephanie Plum Series. "Ranger" was a Special Forces/Army Ranger as was Vin Tanner. Personally knowing an Airborne Army Ranger/Green Beret, I wanted Vin to have the best security. And in fiction worlds, Rangeman Security is the best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A former Army Ranger, a sharpshooter for the Texas Rangers, proves his worth on his first day as an ATF agent.

It was a quiet Friday morning when former Texas Ranger, Vin Tanner, parked his off road Texas licensed, Army Green Jeep Expedition in Visitor's Parking at Denver's Federal Building.

He checked to make sure his Colorado plates were still in the drawer under the passenger seat. Then he eased out, quietly keying the dog alarm should anyone peek in the windows.

Vin was just approaching the guard at the door when he heard the Jeep's alarm go off. Turning fast, he almost knocked over the guard.

“Samuel. Sorry,” the soft Texas voice rasped as he raised his remote to click it off and then decided not to. He could hear the barking, growling from where he stood.

“You have a dog in there, son?” the guard asked. “It's going to be a warm day,”

“Dog?” Vin chuckled looking at the remote.

“Let's see,” Vin whispered, showing the man the vehicle's remote. “Dog. Fire Engine. Hiss. Not sure what Hiss is. Maybe a snake?”

The guard named Samuel laughed. “You have any weapons on you, son.”

“Shoulder holster holds a Glock. Left boot has a long knife. Right ankle has a Derringer. I have Texas Ranger ID. Would that do?”

“Best go through here, or every alarm in the building will go off.”

“What elevator is best to get to Travis' office?”

Samuel looked out at the Jeep and the men walking around it.

“Will that ...dog... go off if they touch it?”

Tanner turned to look. “Let's try the ... Hiss. That won't be so noisy.”

Again the two men watched as three men jumped backwards, knocking a fourth to the ground.

“Go down the main hall there... to the A elevator. Twelfth floor. Turn left. Can't miss it.”

“Thank you, Samuel.”

Vin stared at the Directory as he waited for the elevator. Staring at Judge Orin Travis’ name he suddenly connected the name to his history. This was the man that helped Nettie Wells legally adopt Vin Tanner as her grandson. He was also a classmate of Tanner’s Colonel who had suggested Vin to Travis for Team 7. Team 7 had gone through four snipers this year alone and it was only June.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin quietly observed the two men and three women in the elevator. He stood to the right of the door. Never entering far enough in to be trapped in the back.

One of the men was giving him the once over. The other rasped, “That a purse you carrying there, boy?”

Tanner's shadowed blue eyes turned cold as he looked at the man.

“This is a Wells Fargo Pony Express mail pouch. Much better for carrying documents than those briefcases that can slip from your hands.”

Which is exactly what happened to both of the men when the elevator jerked to a stop on the 12th floor.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

As Vin pushed open the door to the Colorado’s ATF office, he remembered Colonel Hayward’s words.

_You’ll be a surprise. I didn’t tell him who was coming. Just my best sniper was now in his hands._

In front of him, Vin saw Orin Travis, with his back to the door, talking to an older woman, probably his personal secretary.

“Judge. Ma’am.”

“VIN! What brings you…. Oh he is going to owe me lunch for a month!”

“I’d go for more than a month, Judge,” Vin stated calmly.

“Come on in. There a couple of things you need to know. Then I’ll send you down to Team 7.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin once again stepped into the elevator, this time going down four floors. Travis had told him some of the history of the team. Vin was glad to know ‘Padre’ Josiah Sanchez was part of that team. He’d already talked to Ezra before he went undercover. Ezra had given Vin insight into the loss of Larabee’s family.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Larabee,” Chris Larabee, head of Team Seven, answered into his desk phone. “Yes Orin.”

“_I found you a sharpshooter. His name is Vin Tanner. Former elite Army Ranger. He was promoted from a Staff Sergeant to a Lieutenant during a battle in which he also received the Bronze Star! He was a successful bounty hunter when he got out of the Army and was a tracker for the Texas Rangers. Don’t scare him off.”_

Seconds later, Chris’ intercom buzzed with his long time friend, Buck Wilmington saying, “Hey stud. Someone named Tanner here to see you.”

“Send him in Buck. Any word from Ezra yet?”

“Not a peep and we’re getting worried. He should have checked in by now.”

Chris’ office door opened and in walked the most beautiful man Larabee had ever seen. Ash blond hair just barely touching his shoulders. Slim build and the bluest of blue eyes that turned Larabee’s hardened heart to mush.

“Name’s Tanner,” Vin said entering the office and taking the chair offered him. Vin laid his folder on the desk and watched Larabee glance through it.

“You were an Army sniper?” Chris asked. Orin hadn’t told him that. “Says here you speak multiple languages …how many would that be?”

“How many do you need?” Vin said in all seriousness. He watched the reaction of the man across the desk before he continued. “Let’s see … Spanish, French, and German …fluently. Also Dutch, some Russian, Portuguese, little Italian. Can swear in Apache, Kiowa and a few others.”

“Apache? Chris asked, his eyebrows rising.

“My maternal grandfather was an Apache chief. Knew that before I knew English. Went to the Army’s Linguistic School for a year …I am dyslexic because some teacher thought left-handed kids were evil. All my tests have to be oral. Learned all my languages orally. Travis …said someone named JD could order a voice activated computer.”

Chris Larabee just looked at the young man. He was a decorated Ranger with a Purple Heart and Bronze Star. Spoke 8 languages learning them all by sound. He was blown away by everything he’d glanced over in his file and yet, this man was humble.

“You need a place to stay?” Chris asked as he continued to look at the ATF application that had a Houston endorsement.

“We’re staying at Nettie Wells for now. My apartment in Purgatory is sublet until the end of next month.”

“Purgatory?” Larabee growled.

“I’ve had it since I graduated high school. Kept it all the time I was in the Army and bounty hunting. Only real home I’ve had that I could afford. Paid rent by the year when I was in the Army.”

“We?” Chris asked glancing again at the application and then seeing that Vin had a son.

“I met Maria at a popular gay bar in Houston. She was bartending. Her husband had run out on her taking all their funds and most everything they owned. Her son was three at the time. I know what it’s like to be homeless. I legally adopted William so Maria wouldn’t lose him into the Social Service System. I’ve been in that Texas system. It’s hell. She signed custody over to me and I gave them both a place to live. William has my name. He will be six in August. Maria and I share rent but … we do not share the same bed.”

“You’re gay?” Larabee questioned his groin growing warm at the thought. _I’d like his beautiful ass on my desk right now._

“Yes … and no, I’m not interested to be fucked on your desk.”

“What? I did not say that out loud. You… heard me in your head…?”

Larabee’s office door burst open. “Chris! We heard from Ezra. It’s going down in an hour!”

“This be Ezra Standish?” Tanner said standing, “Formerly with the FBI?”

“You know him?” Chris questioned.

Smiling, Vin simply said, “We’ve met.”

Buck Wilmington looked Tanner over. “What kind of rifle you use? I’ll see if we have it.”

“I’m licensed for one which I carry with me. It’s in a lock box in my Jeep.”

Buck and Chris looked at each other.

“You carry it with you?” Buck questioned, surprised someone would carry a sniper rifle for immediate use.

“Miss Nettie doesn’t have a place for it. Till I can get into my apartment, it stays where it is. You have a layout of what’s going down?” Tanner asked.

Chris reached for his phone and told Travis’ secretary he was hiring Tanner and to make sure the man’s Jeep wasn’t towed away. Shirley said she would have security register it and put parking tags on it.

Tanner walked out of Larabee’s office and was introduced to Team Two. He shook hands with their sniper, Cory Muller. Cory was surprised and pleased when Vin spoke German to him. They had chatted for about six seconds when Larabee growled and Tanner laughed.

Buck explained the layout and pointed to the buildings surrounding the warehouse they were headed to.

“What about the homeless?” Tanner asked quietly.

“Homeless?” Several quipped.

“Here ….here …and here…” Tanner said pointing to three other buildings.

“The homeless live here. They have for years. This building holds families. Maybe you don’t see them. But they are there.”

Someone in Team Two replied, “You’re new Tanner. This …”

“At age of twelve …I was homeless on these streets,” Tanner said tightly. “You learn to be invisible especially to police and to anyone who is a danger to you. Some people I knew as a kid,” Vin said looking into the faces of the men around him, “…still live down there. I helped deliver a baby to one last year. You go in here with guns blazing... they will booby-trap you faster than the perps you’re after.”

Larabee swallowed and looked at Buck. Both men knew they had an uphill battle to get Vin to trust them …cops when he was a kid.

Vin watched the exchange between Wilmington and Larabee. He knew instantly the relationship between the two men was more than casual. He also picked up Larabee’s thought that they had been cops when Vin was a kid.

It was Cory that began asking questions in German and pointing to one building in particular. Vin responded …tapping his finger on the ‘family’ building and pointing to the perps building.

“Okay …Vin is pretty sure we can get a spot in this building …which is also probably where their sniper will be. Vin will go in first ‘cause they know him …and we’ll let you know when we are set.”

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Cory whistled at the sight of Vin’s Longbow. “Nice piece.”

“I was on call for the Army …so I’m authorized to carry it.” Vin explained as he pulled the carrying case from a steel box in the back of his Jeep.

“On call?” Larabee questioned.

“I have a specialty in sniping,” Vin replied. “Been called back three times since I was discharged. I am pretty sure being your sharpshooter took me off the list.”

=-=-=-=-=-=

Vin and Cory sprinted up the stairs to the top floor of the abandoned building. They had just reached the top and Cory started to reach for the door when Vin pulled him back and shoved him into the wall.

The door flew open and a man dressed in black clothes yanked a small boy after him. “GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE KID!” The man shouted.

With the speed of light, Tanner grabbed the boy and pulled him away. “Stulpen.” {cuffs}

Cory produced a set of handcuffs as Tanner pulled the surprised man around. Vin grabbed an arm and slapped a cuff around it, saying to Cory, “Stulpe im Knöchel!” (Cuff his ankle)

Cory laughed as Tanner twisted the man around the railing handcuffing a wrist and then an ankle. The man was a pretzel and had nowhere to go. Muller was even more surprised when Tanner started signing with the boy who took off on a dead run through the open door as Tanner reached out and took off the man’s belt. Seconds later the boy was back with what looked a sock. Vin stuffed the sock in the man’s mouth. Then he carefully buckled the belt around the man’s head and across his mouth.

Vin and Cory’s mikes crackled and Vin answered saying,” We have just neutralized their sniper.”

“He alive?” Larabee wanted to know.

“So far,” Tanner answered. “If he misbehaves though …he’ll fall eight floors down. We have some homeless up here. Cory is going to check out where this guy roosted …then we’ll set up.”

The two snipers slowly walked in behind the boy. Vin touched the boy’s shoulder and spoke to him again with some hand signals. The boy reached down to the paper strewn floor and came up with a wood pole. Tanner took the pole and used it to pound on the floor three times. Instantly, two men appeared. Tanner signed to these men also.

Vin turned to Cory. “Come. They said the guy had a spot up here but there is another spot that is better. Let’s have a look.”

Cory pulled out some binoculars while Vin produced a spyglass. They first checked out the enemy’s spot and then went up to the balcony.

“This is too open for me,” Cory said. “I’ll take the other spot.”

Vin nodded and cleared a spot for himself. He was just opening his scope when he heard a sound behind him. Turning slowly, he smiled at Professor Gladden who handed him a white sheet …and signed “to cover your black clothes. You will be invisible this way.”

Both snipers were in position when Cory spotted something on the opposite building. “Vin …one o’clock opposite you.”

Tanner picked up his scope and zeroed in. “He’s scanning the windows. Be on your toes.”

The bust went down fast and then fell apart. No shot had been fired yet, but now Chris was in the open and Ezra had a gun to his head. In his ear Chris heard German and knew Vin and Cory were setting up a strategy. Suddenly there was a shout of a word that no one but Ezra understood. Larabee glanced to his right and saw what looked like an angel with rifle. Seconds later the man with a gun on Ezra was dead. Then a second shot rang out as Cory hit the man on the roof. A scream of pain was heard as a scope and rifle fell to the cement below and the sniper who had his sights set on Tanner fell back onto the roof mortally wounded.

In English, both teams heard …”Shit Tanner! I never made a shot like that before in my life. How’d you know it would work?”

All they heard was a chuckle and then a whispered reply. “Learned that when I was ten. Used it in the Army plenty a’ times.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ezra turned and looked at the dead man, smiling when he saw where the man was hit. Looking up at Larabee the undercover agent said, “It’s about time you hired someone like Mr. Tanner.”

“How do you know him, Ezra?”

Standish grinned widely but only answered, “We’ve met before.”

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Buck and Josiah stared at the handcuffed perp. ‘Siah laughed. “I see Vin is using some of his Indian tricks again.”

“Hey, Preacher man!” Tanner said coming through the door followed by Cory.

“You took that guy out with one shot, Tanner.” Buck said as he unbuckled the belt around the captive man’s head.

“I never miss,” Tanner replied as he started down the steps.

A vibration on the floor stopped Tanner and caused the others to stare at the man in the doorway with a pole in his hand. Vin retraced his steps andCory smiled as Buck and Josiah gawked. It was an animated conversation of sign language which ended with Vin shaking the man’s hand.

“Let’s go!” Vin said to Cory and they again started down the stairs. The two sharpshooters were halfway down when Buck shouted, “HEY!”

“YOU AIN’T TAKIN' ME ALIVE!” The perp yelled as he pushed off the railing and started to fall.

Buck and Josiah looked over the rail and heard Vin and Cory shout to each other in German and then much to the amazement of the older men they watched Tanner reach out and grab a flailing arm …then Muller an ankle …and seconds later the sniper was sitting startled on a landing staring wide eyed at Tanner and Muller.

“You ain’t dyin’ on our time,” Tanner growled as Buck and Josiah hurried down the stairs.

“You do that before?” Buck asked as he handcuffed the man.

“Nope. That was a first for me,” Tanner replied as he and Cory continued down the stairs.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

By the time Team Seven showered and cleaned up, and gotten to Inez’s practically every agent in the Federal Building had heard about the shot Vin had talked Cory through. About how Vin handcuffed the guy to the rail and then saved the guy from falling to his death.

“It weren’t no big deal,” Vin said as he sipped his beer. “Just doing my job.”

“Cory said he had to shoot through a three inch hole in the brick work!” JD replied, awe in his voice. “And he killed the guy too.”

“It’s no big deal,” Vin repeated. “Been done lots a’ times in the Army and from a lot longer distance.”

Tanner watched as Inez picked up a plate with a very large Éclair sweet roll on it. He knew that she bought them from a bakery down the street. They were custard filled with thick chocolate on top. Vin was quite surprised when she walked over to Team Seven’s table and put it down in front of him.

“Welcome home, Vin.” Inez said with a smile. “Heard you got hired to Larabee’s team today.”

“I did, yeah.” Vin answered not taking his eyes off the plate in front of him.

“Vinnnn?” A raspy voice from behind Wilmington gasped.

Looking up, Tanner was astonished to see one of his high school friends. They both had survived living on the streets of Denver. Both came out on the good side. Many never made it out.

“Bruce? Yer wearin’ a monkey suit!“ Tanner chortled looking his friend up and down. Taking in the pin striped dark, blue three-piece suit.

“Inez. Could Vin and I use your office? I need to talk with him,” Bruce asked the Hispanic owner.

“Sure, Bruce. Vin. You better take that with you. Won’t be nothing left if you leave it.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“So, you’re a real lawyer now?” Vin mused as he dug into his éclair.

“Senator Casey paid for my college and my law degree. In turn, I watch over his accounts… property.”

“Stanley died about four years ago, didn’t he? I was overseas when I saw that.”

“He did.”

“Milly… is she still around? She was younger,” Vin put in as he slapped his friend’s hand from swiping chocolate off the top of the éclair.

“Did you know Stanley did radio broadcasts about you?” Bruce continued, still eyeing the éclair.

“About me? Why?”

“He had a radio talk show. He talked about the man on the mountain. A young man that could talk about any subject yet didn’t have a real home. Had lost his parents. Lived on the streets. Was an Army man. Did bounty hunting. The world had brought him up. Have you ever seen the house he had on the mountain?”

“No. I first met him on the mountain by the eagles’ nest. You know the spot. Sometimes I’d find a note tacked on the trapper’s cabin. I bought that cabin with my first big Army paycheck. Once he left a number. And I’d call it when I was in town. He’d meet me on the mountain and we’d talk.”

“A radio broadcast? He talked about me?” Vin couldn’t imagine anything they talked about was worth sharing on the radio.

“He never gave your name, Vin. But, I knew who he was talking about because I’ve sat up on that mountain with you … and with him.”

“Vin, I have some papers you need to sign….”

“Papers?” Vin questioned, as one long finger swiped up the remaining chocolate on the plate.

“Vinnie… Stanley left you his mountain. Several thousand acres and a five bedroom house.”

Vincent Michael Tanner stared at his childhood friend speechless at the news.

“Stanley… left me the whole damn mountain?” Tanner gasped, his mouth gaping open.

“You are the only one he trusted to keep the mountain pure. Keep the eagles free. Keep the Native American sacred grounds intact.”

“Hell, Bruce… no one’s ever … shit. I’m stayin’ at Nettie’s. I’ve adopted a little boy who had no dad. And his mama is with him. We’re not married though. Her husband left her and took everything. I used all my bounty hunting, Army skills and couldn’t find the bastard. She don’t mind that I’m gay. Been watching YouTube about satisfying a woman. Discovered it ain’t much different that a man. Just got two holes instead of one to plug into.”

Bruce Hanson burst out laughing.

“I’ll come to Nettie’s for breakfast and you can follow me out. It would be good for all of you, Nettie too, to look at the place.”

“I will bring the papers in the morning. Nettie can be the witness that signs to affirm you are Vincent Michael Tanner. Then I can register them while you look at the house.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“He’s coming back,” JD whispered.

Tanner knew they were talking about him when all conversation stopped as he approached.

Vin was almost at the table when Morgan, Team Two’s team leader stopped him.

“Tanner. I want to thank you for showing Cory that shot today. I know Army snipers probably do it on a regular basis …but Cory is relatively new at being a sharpshooter. And for him, it was like winning an Oscar. Thanks.” Morgan said extending his hand which Vin shook.

“Bruce Hanson, a friend from school, has some things for me to do. See you all on Monday.”

Larabee stood up and went to grab Vin’s shoulder when Tanner turned and stared at him. Chris’ arm dropped to his side.

“After a bust like this, we always have a cookout at my ranch on Saturdays. 2pm.”

“I’ll think about.”

_Good way to meet the team._

_You got more?_

“Please,” Chris said quietly.

“I’ll think about.” Tanner said and then he was gone.

Chris turned back to his chair. His team was staring at him. Buck was frowning.

It was Ezra who broke the silence. “I take it that you and Mr. Tanner had a quiet conversation there that we were not privy too.”

“We can communicate mentally. Strangest thing. Never had that happen before; not even with Sarah.”

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin was almost to the door when he spotted a medic from one of his Army units. He stared at Whitehorse until the man started brushing his neck. Grinning, Tanner watched as the Seminole spun around and jumped to his feet.

**SARGE!”** Whitehorse bellowed.

The whole tavern came to a buzzing stop. No one said a word as Larabee’s new sniper stood firm against the big Seminole Indian heading his way.

Seminole lunged for his Sergeant. Vin sidestepped and caught the man’s ankle with his foot. Whitehorse went into a somersault. Came up and grabbed for Tanner who twisted around and brought the big man to his knees.

“Damn Tanner …you’re better than you were in the Army!” Michael groused as Tanner helped him up. Then he made another grab and put Vin into a bear hug.

“You sure… you want to do this… in front of an audience, Michael?” Tanner said calmly.

Whitehorse looked around. The whole place was looking at them. No one was saying a word. Michael put his former Sergeant down and lightly brushed him off.

“Nope. Don’t want an audience to see me put down by a guy half my size.”

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Back at Team Seven’s table all talk was about how fast Tanner was on his feet. His comeback when grabbed… and his humor.

“I think he will be a very good fit in this team,” Josiah said as he prepared to leave. “Just give him some space, Chris. His demeanor changed after that young lawyer and he came out of Inez’ office.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“You’ve had your eyes on Vin all night, Chris. Shifting in your seat there a few times.”

“He’s gay. Adopted a young kid who had no father… but the boy’s mother is with him too. They met at a gay bar in Houston.”

“He’s damn good looking, I’ll agree to that,” Buck mused. “More than one man and a few ladies watched him walk back to Inez’ office.”

=-=-=--=---=-=-=-

Buck was unlocking his truck, as Chris walked to his Dodge RAM pickup, when Inez’ bartender burst through the tavern’s front door.

“AGENT WILMINGTON!” Inez’ bartender called. ”Agent Dunne has had a bit too much to drink. He needs help.”

“Oh hell, I told him those Long Island Iced Tea Coolers were laced,” Buck chortled.

“Is that what he was drinking?” Larabee quipped following his friend. “Hell, I think he had about three.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin slowly crept into Miss Nettie’s barnyard with his lights on low beam. It was late and he really didn’t want to disturb her.

“Dad’s here! Mom! Dad’s here!” Six-year-old William Tanner yelled as Nettie turned on the yard lights.

“Whoa there, young man,” Nettie said calming the boy. “Your Dad’s had a tough first day.”

Vin eased out of the Jeep and walked to the back. He checked to make sure his gun was secure. Then he used his remote to lock the Jeep and beep the horn.

Tanner laughed as Nettie’s front door flew open and his son burst forth on a dead run for him …in Batman pajamas.

“DAAAADDD!” William screamed as his father dropped to his knees and embraced the boy. “Colonel Hayward called Miss Nettie and said you were comin’ today. That you got a job here and don’t have to go back to Houston.”

“That’s right my little man,” Vin gushed, hugging the boy. “And, Uncle Erza is on the team too.”

“Is he undercover here too? If I sees him do I got to ignore him?”

“We will have to check with him tomorrow, okay. Come on, the ladies are waiting.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin waited until William was in bed before asking Nettie about Senator Casey’s mountain home.

“Oh, yes! I have saved that magazine for years. Hang on, I’ll get it.”

Vin watched Maria in the kitchen. He knew she was just doing diddling thinks to keep busy. He was just about to get up and go talk to her when Nettie returned.

“Here it is, Vin! It is the most beautiful thing. Five bedrooms, three bathrooms on the second floor. A master suite on the first floor along with a huge great room, a kitchen, a study that has a fingerprint pad to get it. Plus an exercise room on the third floor. There is a stairway from that third floor that goes all the way down to the basement. Lower level they call it because you can walk out.”

Vin laughed. “You like it, do you?”

“Oh Vin. They had an Open House one weekend. You had to get tickets for it months in advance. I don’t know who it was, but I received two in the mail. I took Inez with me. In the basement … there is a walk-in freezer. A big bonus room with a huge television screen on the wall. A furnace room with all you need to run the place.”

“Then there is an apartment that is behind a huge steel door that looks like a vault to a bank.”

“Behind a steel door?” Vin questioned, remembering something Stanley had told him.

“The Senator’s only son came back from the war totally deranged. He was locked in there for three years. One day it was left unlocked. No one knows why. His shoes were found by Lookout Mountain Lake. That isn’t a place to swim. It was a soft bottom”

“Miss Nettie, there are two lakes on the mountain. The one by the meadow you can swim in. Chadwick and I have swum in there, no problems. But the one inside the mountain through the caves, that one you cannot swim in. That one will pull you under in a matter of seconds.”

Tanner wasn’t sure he wanted to tell Nettie about the house or wait until Bruce came tomorrow. The way she was looking at the magazine he decided to wait until Bruce came.

“Bruce Hansen will be coming for breakfast. He came to Inez’ tonight. Said he has some papers for me to sign.”

“Nettie. What do you know about the man on the mountain that Stanley Casey talked about on the radio?”

“He was a young Army man. Made his living tracking people. Was quiet yet knew things no one else seemed to know. Talked to the mountains and the birds… and they seem to listen….” Nettie’s voice tapered down to a whisper as Vin stared at her. That’s when she realized who that young man was.

To break the tension and the realization that Nettie knew about the mountain, Vin offered, “We’ve all be invited to Larabee’s for a cookout tomorrow afternoon at two. Need to bring a dessert, I think.”

“Will and I can make those cookies you like, Vin. The ones with the surprise of chocolate inside. They are easy and quick.”

“Don’t know if I want to share those.”

Nettie laughed. “Maria, we can make the dough up tonight and make those while Bruce and Vin are taking care of business. Vin, you better call Larabee and tell him your family and me will be coming.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Chris Larabee had put the horses away early. Had the security activated and was in his study scanning U.S. Army photos of one Vin Tanner. He had printed off two when the ranch phone rang.

“Larabee.”

“_Just callin’ to let you know that I’ll be bringing, Miss Nettle, Maria and my son William to the cookout tomorrow.”_

“That’s fine, Vin. That way the whole team will get to know them.”

_Vin smiled as he saw what Chris was looking at. “You hot for me cowboy. Type in these words on YouTube … black leather master Army man. It will ask for a code. Type in, all in caps – HAWK FALCON. You will need a shower or two afterwards… see you tomorrow.”_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee stared at the search box at the top of the YouTube page. He had typed in ‘black leather master Army man.’ He stared at his new sniper dressed in black leather from his head to his toes. The man was standing at parade rest. His arms in front of his body, his hands holding a riding crop with several long strips on leather on one end. Several minutes passed before Chris had the nerve to type in the code.

Then the man on the screen, his sniper, was in his head. Larabee was hot! He obeyed every command. He was half naked before he realized what he was doing.

“God, Vin. Want you so bad. So bad. Almost took you on my desk this morning.”

“_Take a baggie or a tall tumbler ... nothing that is breakable. Slide your cock into it. Feel the friction. Imagine it inside the one you want, man or woman. You are hot. You are in need. Scream that name. Feel their hands on you as they mount your ass. Feel their penetration. Buck your ass up to meet every thrust. _

Larabee’s mind heard every word, every breath that man on the screen said. His sniper. His sniper was in his head, in his mind. Was here in this room.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

On the Nettie’s front porch, Tanner was amazed at what Larabee was doing. He could see everything in his head. Hear the man shouting his name. See him come hard in a tall ice tea glass. Vin could almost feel the man’s sweat on his hands.

“_Chris. Turn off the computer. Burn that code in the bathroom sink. Burn it now!”_

Vin waited as he ‘saw’ Larabee rush to the bathroom to burn the paper with the nightly code.

“_Now. Into your bedroom. Pull the blankets back. I want to see your naked body on that bed. Lay naked on the bed and grip your hard-on with your hands. I want to see it dripping.”_

“_Good, cowboy. Good. Now…grab your pillow and turn over… shove your fully loaded cock into it. Hump into it. Fuck it! Fuck it! It’s my ass you’re fucking. TAKE IT.”_

It wouldn’t be until later that Chris would realize no words were spoken. All instructions were given mentally.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin looked up suddenly. Nettie was tapping him on the knee.

“You still have that daybed in the barn office?” The former Texas Ranger asked.

“It is about time you took her. Now go.”

Vin slowly got up and walked up behind Maria. He took the things that were in her hands and laid them on the counter.

“Time we connected, Maria Tanner,” Vin spoke quietly.

She yelped as he picked her up and put her over his shoulder. Grinning, he walked out the door Nettie was holding open.

-=-=-=--=-=-=-

A sharpshooter named Tanner seduced the mother of his son on a daybed in the barn. Maria Swift found out her gay man knew a lot about seducing and satisfying a woman.

His body lay over hers, his organ deep inside …planting a seed for a girl that would be born nine months to the day. They lay together panting, just enjoying each other’s bodies before starting all over again.

The rooster woke them and they found themselves under a blanket. Vin blushed deep red when he realized Nettie had probably come out looking for them.

\--=-=-=-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee woke up with a hard-on, his penis still wrapped in one of his bed pillows. Stretching out the aches, he sat up suddenly when seeing the glass on the dresser. Instantly, the vision of Tanner on that YouTube subscription channel had Chris shouting his name “Vin! God, that was awesome last night.”

_How the hell am I going to survive seeing him every day. Every time I look at him … I’ll see him in black leather._

“_Better build a sound proof room in your barn, Chris. Want you hard again…. During the cookout… in your barn. Gagged… screaming my name in your head. Your penis hard as a rock. Now get in the shower. Want to see you come again.”_

Slowly, Chris moved off the bed. He felt new. Something happened last night. Something was released. He stripped the bedding. He’d make it up new after his shower. Walking naked into the laundry area, Chris deposited the sheets into the tub to wash during breakfast.

Back in the master bath, Chris started the shower. Glancing at himself in the mirror he noticed how relaxed he looked.

“_Chris! You have a dildo in your closet there. Lube it and put it in while you shower. Want to see you come. NOW LARABEE! Before my son hears me.”_

_Once again the blond, former Navy SEAL, was on his knees jerking off a rock hard cock. Hot water had turned cold and still he obeyed the voice in his head. The television voice telling him what to do._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Maria watched the man she loved as he stood looking out the bedroom window. He was dressed in jeans, black and white snakeskin boots and a button down shirt, plus a jacket.

“Last night, you got up and stood silently staring out through that little window in the barn. Were you worried about us?”

Slowly turning, Vin smiled at her. Being with her last night, was better … more wonderful than he’d ever imagined making love could be.

“Us together last night… was wonderful. I never knew doing it with a woman was so good. I don’t want to stop doing it, Maria. I want you in my bed from now on.”

“What happened last night was a mental connection with someone. I was trained for something in Army Intelligence. Something I can’t break away from. Something that has become a part of me. It involves mental telepathy. I had to connect with someone last night. They reached out to me … I had to help them.”

Maria slowly walked over to him. Put her arms around him saying, “You are the man in black leather on the Self-Help subscription channel.”

Every nerve in Tanner’s body was suddenly on alert. “You’ve watched it?”

“No. I don’t have telepathy. But, I know another warrior who has watched it, and it helped him so much. I also think last night was wonderful. The man who left me … never was interested in satisfying me, only himself.”

She kissed him lightly on the mouth. “I better check on William.”

-=-=-=-=-=- 

Chris Larabee was humming to himself when he heard a truck roll to a stop outside. He had washed the sheets. Remade the bed. Cleaned up the mess in his study. Gotten another tumbler and put it just under the bed… just in case, he and Vin connected again tonight.

He was just taking steaks out to unthaw when Buck walked into the mud room.

“Bit early aren’t you, Buck?” Larabee questioned, surprised to see the man here so early. “Is JD with you?”

“Told JD to get a ride with Ezra. Wanted to check on you. You were pretty hot last night… watching our new sniper.”

“Vin and his family, along with Miss Nettie, are coming this afternoon. Bringing some kind of cookies… Vin’s favorite, they said.”

Buck Wilmington gawked at his friend. Chris was relaxed. More relaxed than he’d seen him in years.

“What happened last night? Haven’t seen you this relaxed in years.” Buck remarked, walking into the kitchen and helping himself to some coffee.

“Watched a YouTube video. Blew me out of the water. Released all my tension. Was typing something and made a mistake. Hope it is saved in the history. Will want to find it again after a tough day. Why don’t you go put the horses out for me? Haven’t gotten there yet.”

Shaking his head at the change in his friend, Wilmington turned back through the mud room and headed toward the barn.

Chris stopped what he was doing and hurried to his study. Quickly checking, he discovered he had already hidden the code to Tanner’s page and burned the entry code.

_A new code comes every time there is a need. Call mentally. If I am available, you will receive a new code._

-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

Standish’s phone continued to ring. It had been ringing for several minutes.

“Good Gawd, who is up this early in the morning on a Saturday?”

“Standish.”

“_Ez. It’s Vin. Need you at Nettie’s to witness my signature. Need two witnesses, Miss Nettie being one. Bruce Hanson is the lawyer. We’re having a late breakfast… come, please. Senator Casey … has willed me his Lookout Mountain property.”_

Ezra Standish bolted upright in bed. _Vin was Casey’s Mountain Man? Army man. Bounty hunter. Good lord._

“I can be there in twenty minutes, depending on traffic. Are we signing papers before we drive out there?”

“_Yes. While we are looking over the house he will be registering the papers. Has to be done before noon.”_

-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

They sat around Miss Nettie’s kitchen table. The papers were all signed. Bruce had left to get the papers registered. Vin sat in shock that he had inherited from Senator Stanley Casey's over two thousand acres of Lookout Mountain. Plus a five bedroom, three story house. A maintenance barn with garden tractors, snowplows, and enough tools to start a hardware store. And, a building that could be called a bunkhouse though half was a sleeping area and half was a recreation type room with a large kitchen.

Miss Nettie picked up her thickest cookbook and dropped it in the middle of the table.

THUD!!

Everyone jumped.

“Vincent! Are you going to be able to drive or can Maria drive your Jeep?”

Vin blinked and looked around. “I can do it, Nettie. Just can’t believe Stanley did this. Ezra, could Miss Nettie ride with you. I have some things to discuss with Will and Maria about this place.”

“If she doesn’t mind a side trip I need to make. I have ordered a dessert for the cookout, and need to pick it up. Best I take it with me as I doubt I will be back in town until late.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Dad. Uncle Ezra said this is a really big place? Could I get lost in it?”

“Will, I can get lost in it. We are going to walk around together. Look in every room. Then we have to have the electricity and all that turned on.”

“Ezra was already calling someone on that, Vin,” Maria put in. “When he was walking to that car of his. Telling someone you were a Federal agent. An ATF agent …and the utilities needed to be turned on immediately.”

Glancing at ‘his woman’ as he now thought of her, Vin said with relief, “then we don’t need to wait until Monday. We can move in this weekend.”

“And William,” Vin began. “We will be able to bring up Peso from Houston and the horse we were going to surprise Maria with.”

“Okay! Mom! We got you the neatest horse. Just like the one you wanted. Remember how we met Dad and you liked that one horse. We found one.”

“Vin, I don’t remember Bruce saying anything about stables.”

“They aren’t close to the house. I remember Stanley pointing them out to me when we sat on the mountain. He said there were enough for ten horses. We will want to walk through all the buildings. Great way to spend a Saturday.”

“Dad… we got that cookout with your boss.”

“Shit! Well, we will be a little late. Ezra can give our excuse.”

“I think, Dad, Uncle Ezra will be late too.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Ezra,” Nettie began after they had picked up the cake he had ordered for Larabee’s cookout.

“I would like you to look over these papers a man from the Colorado Historical Society sent to me. They want to turn my farm into a living museum. They are offering a lot of money. I have no clue what other places are being sold for. I know the Johnson’s sold out. And that buyer lied to them. Everything is being bulldozed down. They are going to build townhouses there.”

“I will be glad to look them over, Mrs. Wells. I am aware the Society has been looking for a place where interested people can live as the world did in the 1940’s. The fact that you and your husband built the house and those barns would definitely be of interest to them. Plus, I think they would love to have you teach people why you chose that spot. Why the house was built in the direction it is.”

“You think they will want me to still live there?”

“I certainly would think so. You are the one who knows the history.”

“But… Maria and Vin. If they have more babies…”

Ezra kept his eyes on the road. He was well aware that his friend, Vin Tanner, was gay. Though, as Standish thought about it, he didn’t think Vin had come in contact with too many women because of how he was raised.

“Look for an eagle in a nest. That is how we found it for the open house.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner slowed the Jeep down and clicked on the emergency blinkers.

“Should be right along here. Probably overgrown with a lot of weeds.”

“Dad! Look! There is an eagle in that tree.”

_Look for the eagle’s nest, Vin. That is what I am giving you. Another place to watch the eagles._

“Will, look behind you. There should be some leather gloves there. We need to clear some of this away or Uncle Ezra will never see it.”

Twenty minutes later the beginning of the drive was clear and the eagle in his nest was visible from the road.

Slowly, the Jeep crept forward. There were only two other times they had to vacate the Jeep to clear the road.

The three sat in the Jeep stunned at the magnificent house before them.

“Wow! Dad…. It is really big.”

Maria twisted in the front seat, looking all around. “Maybe we should wait for Ezra and Miss Nettie.”

Vin didn’t answer, but he thought that might be a good idea. The last thing he wanted was to endanger his family.

Vin leaned back and took in the magnificent structure of stone and wood.

_A walk out basement. At least from the back side. First floor ... kitchen, living space and master bedroom suite. Second floor is for family... children. Third floor exercise room and storage. The turret … another place to watch the eagles._

Suddenly, Vin was opening the door.

“Come on. Ezra’s coming. Let’s go have a look.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Standish parked the Jag near Vin’s Jeep. As he assisted Miss Nettie out of the low slung car, Ezra’s ATF phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, Standish sighed. Their computer whiz probably needed a ride.

“Good morning, Mr. Dunne.”

“_Ez. Buck took off early to Larabee’s. I need a ride.”_

“You had best call Agents Jackson or Sanchez, Mr. Dunne. I am in Four Corners witnessing signatures of a client. I may be late getting to Mr. Larabee’s cookout as it is.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	2. In Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry to the mountain house is by fingerprints only. Money... lots of money in plain sight - if you know where to look. Signed documents that could destroy the mountain - left in plain sight.

They stood on the large wraparound front porch, staring at a stylish hand carved door with etched windows.

“How are we going to get in?” Nettie asked. “I don’t see a keyhole or anything Ezra can pick.”

Tanner’s phone began to ring with an odd melody. He pulled it from his jacket and stared at the number. _New Jersey?_

Looking up, Tanner saw the camera. Grinning he answered, “Agent Tanner. How is the weather in New Jersey?”

“_If I had known you were the man inheriting this place, I would have told you years ago. Hell, Falcon. This is an awesome property. The electricity is on. We just got the code of who the new owner is. Everything is done by fingerprints. The Senator didn’t even trust his own family.” Ricardo Carlos Manoso exclaimed._

“So, Ranger, how do we get in this place?”

“_See the square under the light. Place three fingers there. The three between your pinkie and your thumb. You have been programmed in ever since you laid your hand on his tablet.”_

“Crap! You’re telling me that Stanley downloaded my prints to this house way back then?” Tanner yelped. Why hadn’t he listened more to what Stanley was telling him?

“_Yes. Now put your hand there and walk in. I will walk you through the rest. There are some things you need to know.”_

Vin reached up and laid three fingers on the keypad under the light.

Stepping back, they all heard a number of clicks and then Tanner turned the handle and stepped inside.

All at Rangeman Security heard the collective gasp. Then Will Tanner yelled, “DAADDD! THIS IS REALLY BIIIIIIG!”

“_Falcon. Let your family walk around. I need you to walk past the kitchen to the hall on the south side of the house… to Casey’s study.”_

Vin whistled. “Okay people, this is the company that has the security on this house. Miss Nettie, Maria.. why don’t you take William up to the second floor and look at the bedrooms. I think there is one that has trains in it.”

“Ezra. Need you to check out the third floor. There is supposed to be some kind of a turret. A lookout to see the eagles nest from here. Then we’ll all come back after Larabee’s cookout and really go through the place.”

“Vin,” Maria began. “I would like to look through the Master suite.”

“Mr. Tanner. Miss Wells and I can take Master William. Go.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Ranger. Have you been here before?”

“_Yes. It is an awesome place. There should be another fingerprint pad here. The door is invisible. Place your fingerprint on the pad two times.”_

“Done…. Pocket doors! Awesome!” Vin gushed as the wall disappeared into its self.

Walking into Senator Stanley Casey’s home study, Vin Tanner was blown away by the magnificent colors. The bookshelves … one held books of every venue. Another had Native American pottery of several Western tribes. Another had pictures. Pictures of him … as a Sergeant, as a Lieutenant, as a bounty hunter. It was the picture of he and Stanley sitting on the mountain that drew him in. This one had to have been taken …. by that drone Vin saw one day.

“_Somewhere in the study, Stanley has stashed funds for you to run the place. Plus the lawyer, Bruce Hanson, has a trust for your family and any children you might have.”_

“In plain sight. Stanley told me several times to look for surprises in plain sight.”

Just on a whim, Vin walked over to the Native American pottery. Reaching up he took down the Apache designed pot. Looking inside, the Texas gasped loudly.

“_Vin! What’s wrong? Are you alright? Casey computer… boot up!”_

_On the screens at Rangeman Security in Trenton, New Jersey, came Vin Tanner with his mouth hanging open staring into a large earthen jar. Plus William Tanner standing in the middle of a children’s room with bunk beds, toys, and a train running on a track that was two feet below the high ceiling._

“_Vincent!!” Carlos roared over the phone._

Tanner carefully reached in and pulled out a group of twenties.

“Packages of twenty-dollar bills! The pot is full of them!”

Reaching up for the Navajo jar, Vin looked inside and gasped. “This one has small packages of fifty dollar bills.”

“Ranger. We need to program Maria and William into the entry of the house. And maybe Maria into this room but no one else.”

“And, Ranger man, I need to know about that room in the basement that held his son. Can that steel door be taken off and the room used for …. other things.”

‘_Does Hayward know you have changed your channel to a private subscription?”_

“It doesn’t go through Army Intel but they might try to monitor it. One of your geeks recommended a Marine cyber expert. He is working on it this weekend. There will also be a layer of telepathy to go through to get to me.

“_I will make arrangements to fly out there next week. Several things need to be updated. Bruce Hanson said you are now a Colorado ATF agent.”_

“Yes,” Vin answered glancing at his watch. “And we are late for a cookout at Larabee’s ranch.”

“_There is a way to take off that steel door. The security in that room is tight. I will bring the schematics for that room.”_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

They were all standing back in the great room jabbering about the house, when Vin whistled.

“We are late for the cookout. On our way out, Maria and Will are going to be programmed into the house so they can get in and out. This is the only way to enter the house … by placing these three fingers on the keypad. Come.”

“After the cookout, we will go back to Miss Nettie’s and pack up. I called Chadwick. He will meet us here tonight. He is calling some Rangers that we know. One of the things I need to do is have the property surveyed and signs put up… “

“Gotta put up No Trespassing signs, Dad….”

“Computer.”

“_Yes Vin Tanner.”_

“Has anyone tried to get into the house since it was empty? Was any security in place?”

“_Outside security has always been on. In the study you were in, I can show you who has been trying to get in the last few months. Perhaps Mr. Standish would like to move into the guest house that is just east of the drive. It was for Millie Casey’s mother who had quite expensive tastes. He also might know the men who have been trying to get into the house.”_

“The Senator’s mother-in-law lived out here? She was a Washington DC matron of the Arts.” Standish remarked, finding it hard to believe such a woman would chose to live in a forest.

“_Then, Mr. Standish, you should like that guest house.”_

They all walked around the back of the house following the computer’s direction to the guest house.

“Wow, Uncle Ezra, this is cool. You got your own garage too.”

Ezra gawked at the elegance of the guest house and he was only standing in the doorway.

“Okay Ez! Put your fingerprints in the pad. Your prints and mine are the only ones for now. Looks like there is a remote for the garage. Grab it and park the Jag inside. And bring that cake! We are all going to Larabee’s in the Jeep. You can check out the rest in the morning.”

_-=-=--=-=-==-_

“Any answer yet?” Buck asked as the steaks were ready to be put on the fire.

“Neither Vin or Ezra are answering their phones,” Chris growled as honking was heard in the yard.

“HEY, CHRIS! BUCK!” JD yelled. “Ezra is coming with Vin. Something must have happened to the Jag.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Inside the Jeep, Vin and Ezra were telling Maria, Nettie and especially William NOT to talk about the house.

“Everyone will want to see it. We need to know more about it before we want all these people barging in.”

“It’s a surprise we can’t tell, right Dad?” William whispered loudly.

“Master William. Your Uncle Chris is the big blond man. Uncle Buck is the one with the mustache. They will immediately be asking us all why we are late.”

“Cause we had to help get your car into a garage….” Will ventured.

Vin looked around saying, “Works for me.”

“Me too,” answered the other three adults.

“And those other men, I can’t tell them either, right”

“That is correct. No one outside this car needs to know.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Larabee was immediately in his agents faces. “Standish! Tanner! You are aware that when your phone rings you are to answer it!”

“My phone …” Vin started. “Was I supposed to get an ATF phone with everyone’s number in it? Travis didn’t issue me one? Ezra’s .. “

Almost six-year-old William Michael Tanner stepped in front of his father and used Colonel Hayward’s glare on his dad’s boss.

In a stern voice, copying the Colonel, Will said, “We is late Uncle Chris because we had to help Uncle Ezra push his fancy car in a gar-rage.”

Miss Nettie, Ezra and Vin bit their cheeks to keep from laughing.

However, Buck Wilmington burst out laughing, gaffing, “He’s got you there, stud.”

Will turned to his dad saying, “Is Uncle Chris a shifter? Does he change into a horse like those men in the books Grandma Colby reads?”

“Grandma Colby?”

“She’s a lady at the Houston Library who reads books about men who can change into animals.”

“Ah … no. That is not what Uncle Buck meant … is it Uncle Buck?” Tanner responded tightly.

Before Buck could answer, Miss Nettie spoke up. “William. We need to get these cookies into the kitchen.”

“Uncle Chris… these are really good. We have to hide them at home or my dad will eat every single one… and we don’t get any.”

Vin met Larabee’s eyes. _The middle is filled with melted chocolate. You have to curl your tongue all around to make sure you lick up all the chocolate before you crunch the cookie shell._

Larabee swallowed hard. Turning sharply, he almost knocked Buck over. “I’ll put the steaks on. Buck, find out how the newcomers like theirs done.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The ladies were in the kitchen cleaning up and chatting over coffee. The men were in the den discussing yesterday's bust and JD’s hangover. Vin was looking around for his son when Will stepped out of a door at the top of the stairs.

Chris heard Adam’s door close. Looking up, he was surprised to see William on the top step.

“Dad,” Will rasped.

“William.”

_Dad! There is a ghost boy up here! He walked right through the wall. He says I can take a book to read. Uncle Ezra told me him and his mama was killed in a car._

_Will. You need to ask Uncle Chris if you can borrow a book. But don’t say Adam asked you to. Chris has never seen the ghost boy._

“Uncle Chris? Would it be okay if I borrowed one of Adam’s books? We can bring it back…uh, Dad, can we bring it back tomorrow?”

‘_Your son came through the wall and told him he could take a book to read.”_

“_He saw Adam up there?”_

“_Yes.”_

Chris Larabee swallowed hard. This boy was so much like his son. He was having a hard time watching him.

Suddenly, Vin jumped to his feet. Hurrying to the stairs, he picked up his son and carried him into the first room at the top of the stairs.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin quietly stared at Adam Larabee. “Adam. We need you to make yourself visible to your papa. Others see you but he doesn’t.”

“_Mama says he gets too sad when he sees me. I don’t like him sad.”_

“He is sad because you were killed. The man who did it, wanted your papa dead, not you.”

“_Okay. He has to come now because I can’t be here for too long.”_

Tanner stepped out of the bedroom and looked down the stairs.

“Larabee! Up here now!”

Chris stared at his new sniper. When the man made a hand gesture of a finger jabbing to the floor, the rest of the team was shocked to see Chris obey.

Seconds later they disappeared into Adam’s bedroom.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Chris stood stunned at the image of his son sitting on the floor with William. Will was bigger. His hair was a different color.

“_Papa. Don’t be sad for mama and me. We are in a good place. I get to see Jesus every day for real. He isn’t just in a book. Mama’s met your grandma too. She is really nice. She was alone before we came.”_

“_Chris.”_

“Sarah!” Larabee and Tanner gasped in unison.

“You know my wife, Tanner?” Chris growled.

“_Quiet, Christopher. His mother and I are cousins. I came to him when he was small. Telling him his mother was in heaven. In a better place. Adam, it is time to go.”_

“_Papa. Will can read any book he wants in here, okay? He won’t lose them.”_

Vin quietly motioned his son out of the room. Gently closing the door, they left Chris to sit and ponder what just happened.

Walking back into the den, Vin held up his hands for quiet.

“We just had an encounter with Sarah and Adam … talking with Chris. Might be best for us all to head home. Buck, you might want to hang loose here. Not sure … you know the history. Don’t think the man should be alone.”

“Sure, Vin.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

“Dad. Hasn’t Uncle Chris ever seen Adam since he died?”

“No Will, he hasn’t. Buck and some others have seen him but never Chris.”

“I heard his voice. And then he came through the wall. I thought it was magic, but then I remembered what Uncle Ezra said. DAD. We forgot to get his fancy car.”

“I will be driving out with your father in the morning, William. You and your mother have some packing to do. We need to check through the house to make sure everything is safe.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin and Ezra had been talking on Standish's porch for several minutes when Tanner’s phone rang.

“Tanner.”

“_You asked me to check your subscription channel,” Carlos Manoso of Rangeman Security quietly said. “Who the hell told you to use that Marine cyber idiot?”_

“One of your geeks and Ezra Standish,” Vin replied looking at Ezra.

“_Mine won’t be working here when I find out who that is. I fired the Marine. He is the one who let Larabee in last night. Cantankerous Cal discovered the Marine used to work for Hayward. Cal sent a hook into the Marine’s home unit and came up with numerous images of you talking men through the troubles of coping with civilian life. Then he discovered a link to Colonel Hayward. He picked up more interesting things on you. Also, several others Hayward was saving. I saved them into a private file.”_

“_I’d like to ask you to hire Cal. His grandmother would like him to move to Denver. He can live in the bunkhouse or there is also an apartment above the maintenance garage._

“_That steel door can be removed. The Senator wasn’t there that often. Your family needs better protection, Vin. I’ll look through my Airborne list to see if any of your Rangers live in the area. Maria and Will both need bodyguards.”_

“What the hell has the Colonel been collecting?” Vin wanted to know.

“_Vin, you are standing in a public place. You don’t want to know. Better to have Cal show you. I’ve put him on an early morning flight. His grandmother is in her sixties. She is the last of his family. He will be picking up something that looks like a Hummer, but not.”_

“_Tell Standish to get me the name and address of his so-called contact. Enjoy the house. I’ll be there on Monday.”_

“Carlos. I noticed some cameras on the drive going in. Are they yours?”

“_No. Use them for target practice, Falcon. But it is something we will definitely do.”_

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Dad’s been talkin’ a long time, and Uncle Ezra doesn’t look happy.”

“Something with the house probably,” Maria replied. “A lot to do with his new job and this new big house.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Rangeman Security,” Vin said looking at Ezra. “Best in the country as far as I’m concerned. The cyber expert you got me, has been sendng things to Colonel Hayward and others. And saving pictures into a private file. I need his real name and address.”

Standish was stunned at the news. “I’ll have it for you in the morning. I had better check some of my files to make sure he hasn’t put in a back door to come into my undercover files.”

“Best be up by seven, Ez. We’ll pick up breakfast on the way.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Chris, you all right?” Buck asked for the fifth time.

“William and Adam were just sitting on the floor talking like normal kids. Vin motioned for me to sit on the bed, and I damn near fell through it when Sarah appeared. And get this, Vin knows her too.”

“Chris…”

“She said she came to him when he was small. How is that possible?”

“It had to be before Adam was born.”

Larabee bolted up and started pacing.

“The weekend of that triple murder. We were both tied up with the detective squad. She flew down to Texas somewhere. A cousin took ill. She said… she saw him when he was small. Told him that his mother was in heaven.. a much better place. But, why didn’t they take him?”

“You’ve worked with Social Services. Hell, Miss Nettie can tell you the horror stories. They put you in some foster care place while the family jumps through hoops. By the time the family comes with proper paper work, the child is lost.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Miss Nettie. Could I look at the magazine again? I want to read the article about the house.”

Nettie retrieved the magazine and stared at the thing her adopted grandson had in his hands.

“What is the world is that?”

Vin laughed. “Funny looking, but it works. It mirrors the printing so it is backwards, but forward to me. I have to read it Chinese style from the right to the left, instead of left to right. The father of one of my Texas Rangers made it for me. I have a smaller one too.”

“Nettie. Could you talk with your church ladies? I’d like to know where Millie Casey is. Bruce said she was still alive but wouldn’t tell me where.”

“Mildred Casey. She was ten years younger than the Senator. Let me see… Rose should know where she is. Maybe we could call on her tonight yet.”

“While you are finding out, I’m going out to put my Colorado plates on the Jeep.”

“Vin! No! Leave them on. It will make the place think you have driven up from Texas to see her.”

Vin chuckled as he went up to his bedroom to change into better clothes and to tell Maria where he was going.

-=-=-=-=-

Vin parked on the circle drive rather than Visitor Parking. A security guard was talking to a smartly dressed man as Tanner eased out of the Jeep and set the alarm.

“Excuse me. Got a message that Millie Casey was here. Any chance I could see her?” Vin said with an air of authority.

The man in the suit smiled. “Vin Tanner?”

“Have we met, sir?” Vin rasped, surprised that the man knew who he was.

“Yes and no… Millie has numerous pictures of you around her room. She is in the solarium. Follow me.”

Vin’s eyes scanned every person, every wall, every thing. _So far it looks like a nice place. Neat. Clean. Help is dressed well._

They turned a corner and then Vin saw her. She was older. Some gray hair but not a lot. As usual, she was holding court. All conversation stopped as the two men entered the room.

Vin stopped halfway into the room. Someone next to her tapped her on the arm and pointed.

Mildred Casey gasped. Then she was pushing back her chair, dancing around people and heading right toward him.

“VINCENT!!!” Senator Casey’s widow screamed, tears on her face.

Vin hugged her. He kissed her on the cheek, as he whispered, “Is there somewhere we can talk?”

“Mr. Andrus. Could we use your little conference room when you interview people?” Millie asked with a smile.

“Go right ahead, Millie. There may still be coffee there too.”

The men sitting around the solarium noticed immediately that the young man offered his arm to her so she wasn’t walking alone.

“That young man has manners,” several in the group whispered.

-=-=-=-=-=-

They were barely in the conference room when Millie started shooting questions at Vin.

“Have you been in the house? Have you moved in yet? Rangeman Security needs to be notified.”

“Bruce Hanson caught me Friday night. Had me sign the papers this morning. Bruce has known where I’ve been … why wasn’t I notified about the house before?”

“Bruce Hanson!” Millie gruffed. “I know you two went to school together. Stanley paid for him to become a lawyer. He goes a bit overboard in protecting Stanley’s assets. You have been programmed into the house for years. They should have notified you when you were discharged. What papers? You don’t need to sign any papers. Stanley told the world on one of his broadcasts that you inherited the house.”

“What? He had a stack of papers… hold on.”

Vin pulled out his phone and called Ezra. They had a short conversation and it was decided the team needed to know.

“_Vin. I will call Mr. Larabee and Mr. Sanchez. We will get the papers back. Mr. Hanson said he was leaving the papers on his desk. I will also call Judge Travis. Do you have a lawyer?”_

“I don’t have a lawyer. Have Travis recommend one. He and I go way back Ez.”

“_Leave it to the team. We will handle this.”_

“Vin….,” Millie spoke calmly.

“Hell, Millie. I bet I signed the whole mountain over to him. Even Ezra, our undercover agent, didn’t think anything was wrong. He’s calling the Team and Judge Travis. If I hadn’t insisted Miss Nettie find where you were … the mountain would have been lost.”

“I remember you went toe to toe with Richard Garcia when he was District Attorney. He is now in private practice.”

“Team 7 and Travis are on it now. Let’s hope they can get the papers back.”

Changing the subject, Vin asked, “This place… is it a place you like being in?”

Millie Casey smiled at Vin. She loved him more than she had loved her own son.

Vin’s eyebrows went up as he took in her thoughts.

“The man out there in that fancy suit is my cousin. He and I put this place together. Neither of us liked those run of the mill places where you have to be in bed by ten. Or have to go here or there once a month. This place you just kind of do. There is a list of activities to do every day or every week. You can go or not go. We have a list of outside activities to do. And you can suggest something for the whole group to do.”

“So you are a co-owner?” Vin asked, not surprised that she would do her own thing.

“I am. And I am loving it. Why Stanley never notified you, only he knows. You have been programmed into the house since you were a bounty hunter,” Millie explained.

Vin smiled. It was good to see her. Then he decided to tell her about William.

“Three years ago I adopted a three-year-old boy. He and his mother came home late one afternoon… opened up their front door and discovered all the furniture.. everything gone. Just the bare walls were there.”

“My Texas Ranger partner and I were on a stake out on that street and came running when she started screaming. Several neighbors came out. It turned out that her husband had told the neighbors that she and William had been killed in an accident. He was packing up and moving out.”

“When we put his name and picture out, we found out he was a bigamist and had done this three times before.”

“He also emptied all their bank accounts, including one of hers the bank shouldn’t have given him. Because of a statement she just happen to have in her purse, the bank was forced to replace the money they had given away.”

“One of the Rangers gave her a place to stay. But, a neighbor called Social Services.”

Millie growled. “Those damn neighbors, Vin. They need to keep their noses out of other people's business.”

“I had given her my card. She called me. I picked them up and brought them into the Texas Ranger substation. We hashed over several things and the Chief said, ‘if one of you guys adopted him’ that would stop Social Services.”

“I was the only one that didn’t already have a family … yes, still. William and I were really getting on. I knew what would happen if Social Services got him. There was no way I wanted him in that system.”

“It takes a long time to adopt a child like that, Vin.”

“I called Orin Travis here in Denver. He helped Nettie Wells adopt me when I was fourteen. He called someone on the bench in Houston’s Federal Building… and four weeks later, I was William Michael Tanner’s father. They also changed his name.”

“Four weeks!” Millie gasped. ”That is unheard of!”

“I have no clue what Travis told the Court down there. But Maria agreed to allow me to do it. She moved into my guest room and we have been together ever since… and no, we are not married … yet.”

“One day you will, Vincent. One day you will discover a woman is as exciting as a man. It is so wonderful to see you.”

“I asked Bruce if you were still alive .. and where you were. Why wouldn’t he tell me?”

“Bruce has issues… I just zone him out and do my own thing. I’ve always done my own thing.”

Laughing, Vin answered, “Yes. You have definitely always done your own thing.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Stepping out of the conference room ahead of Millie, Vin stopped short. He heard the argument going on and quickly stepped back in.

Vin pulled out his beeping phone as he closed them back in the conference room.

“Tanner. Yes, Judge.”

“_We have the papers you and Ezra signed. Arrest warrants have been issued for Bruce Hanson and his partner, plus five others.”_

“Bruce is here now. At Parkway Manor.”

“_I have also called Millie’s lawyer. Another one of your high school friends … Shirley Temple. She is on her way there. She has a copy of the broadcast that states you inherited the Casey Homestead and the mountain. You are also listed on all Mildred Casey’s medical forms as her only next of kin. I take it Bruce Hanson never told you this.”_

“He sure the hell didn’t,” Vin growled.

“_Miss Temple lives in that area. She should be there shortly. _“

“If I am listed as next of kin, why has Bruce refused to tell me where she is?”

“_Stanley gave some rambling orders before he passed away. I doubt Bruce Hanson understood what they really meant.”_

“Judge, is it possible for me to request a week off to get moved in and bring horses up from Houston? I have also heard from Rangeman Security. They will be here tomorrow to upgrade the security system.”

“_The Army Man. The bounty hunter. The man well versed in any subject. Could debate anyone. My apologies, Vin. You could have had that house long ago.”_

“I think Judge, right now is the best time. I do, however, need a lawyer. I don’t want this to happen again. And even though I have worked with Rangeman Security, I would like a local lawyer to go over everything from now on.”

“_How about the former District Attorney that you came head to head with when you were seventeen?”_

“Richard Garcia?”

“_Yes. You put him on his toes. He spoke of you often. You made him think like no one else had before.”_

“Call him. See what he says. I need to get with my finance man in Dallas. See what kind of funds I need.”

“_I’ll call Richard. I will also get the local president of Bank of America out of bed. There should be a Trust fund for operating the Homestead. Hopefully, Hanson hasn’t spent it all. I will alert Richard to these funds also. He has contacts in the financial areas of Denver and Colorado. Stay at Parkway Manor until Garcia arrives. “_

“_Keep Hanson there. I’ll send your team to you. According to security in his building, he and his partner threatened to plow you under when they bulldozed the house. I have also activated the State Police to guard the entry of the Casey Homestead and keep anyone not authorized out. When you arrive in the morning, give them a list of who you know is coming. That includes Team members.”_

“Yes sir.” Vin quietly closed his phone.

Millie touched Vin’s arm. “Things move fast when you ask Travis for help.”

“Looks like those papers Ezra and I signed were actually me giving the mountain away. They have been found and will be part of the evidence against Bruce and his partner… and nine others. All are being arrested.”

“Let’s go.. Bruce is out there, and we have orders to detain him for authorities who are on their way. Have your gang out there help keep him from leaving if he gets away from me.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner unbuttoned his jacket and let the shoulder holster he was wearing be visible. Then with Millie Casey on his arm, the two stepped out of the conference room into the large lobby of Parkway Manor.

“LOOK! I KNOW TANNER IS HERE! HIS JEEP IS OUT THERE!”

“Good heavens, Bruce. What are you shouting for?” Vin asked tightly as he walked Millie over to a group of women who were moving chairs around to watch the show.

“I really don’t understand what you are so upset about,” the cool Texan drawled. “As Millie’s official next of kin, I have every right to visit her. Really, Brucie… what is the big deal about me seeing her.”

“Look around. This place is an illusion. It isn’t really this nice.”

Tanner did a slow turn, winking at the ladies who giggled at him. He watched Team Seven slowly, quietly walk in and expand around the room.

“Well,” Tanner began, “the walls are a nice dusty blue color. Very restful. It has crown molding. Don’t see that in most places. It has security cameras so if anyone falls they won’t lay there all day. The furniture is definitely better than two places I’ve visited in Houston. Over all, I’d say this is pretty nice. You don’t need elaborate, fancy places that cost a fortune to upkeep. You want a place that is as comfortable as your home was.”

“Security is good. Oh, did you know that Millie and Mr. Andrus are cousins?” Vin shared suddenly, taking in Andrus’ thoughts.

Andrus shot a look to Millie who shook her head no.

Vin smiled at their exchange.

“His grandfather and her grandmother were brother and sister. Small world. There are people here who speak French, German and Dutch. Is that what upsets you… you always did get upset when we lived on the streets … and someone didn’t speak English,” Vin stated calmly.

“Yeah.. and I suppose you speak those, huh? You never did tell anyone what you scored on that high school IQ test. Must have been some low score, right.” Hanson shot back angrily.

“You’re right, I didn’t tell anyone. Mrs. Meecher told me not to. Said no one would believe that I had one of the highest scores in the school.”

“Highest score in the school? You?” Hanson barked laughing. “More like a 90, don’t you think?”

Vin heard Larabee growl and briefly looked at the man.

Tanner’s teeth grew tight. Now he understood why he was treated so roughly by the other students in high school. They all thought he was a moron.

Vin also heard Larabee’s thought .._that bastard is dead meat._

“Well, Brucie … I hate to break your bubble, but my score was 145. After I got a Bachelor’s degree in Criminal Justice… it was even higher.”

“A Bachelor’s degree?” Hanson gasped suddenly realizing he was in trouble here.

“Plus I have a Master’s in Languages. Which I got at the War College in Washington D.C. Eight languages… all learned orally because I’m dyslexic. Forced to be that way because a fourth grade teacher in Texas thought all left-handed kids were evil. That is what this scar is from…” Vin said, pausing as he pointed to a scar on his left arm.

“You always asked me about this scar. Every boy in that school had one. This teacher tied the left hand down whenever you tried to use it. I’d been left-handed since I was born. She reversed my brain and many other kids too. Hold that paper up to a mirror… that is what I see.”

Around him, everyone including Millie and Richard Garcia, who had entered without Vin noticing, gasped at the realization of what this young man had to live with.

“Those papers I signed didn’t have anything to do with me taking possession of the mountain, did they? You had me sign away my hold on the mountain. They were mismatched papers that hoodwinked a weary Texan into giving up the mountain so you can destroy the house … kill the eagles …and plow under the sacred Indian burial grounds.”

Four elderly men jumped to their feet and rushed Hanson, pushing him up against a wall.

“You’re going to plow under the Native American burial grounds that have been there for centuries. May you rot in hell forever.”

Bruce Hanson swallowed back bile as he felt a trickle of pee run down his left leg into his shoe.

Vin spoke two words that only the four men understood. Slowly they nodded and backed away.

“Vincent. Back off,” Richard Garcia said quietly. “My turn now.”

-=-=-=-=-

Shirley Temple, who appeared out of nowhere, quietly took Millie back into the conference room.

Mr. Andrus informed the residents that it was well past curfew. None of them argued when they saw what time it was. Two hours past lights out.

In a corner of the solarium, US Marshalls were arresting Bruce Hanson as Richard Garcia explained to the man that the papers he had Tanner sign were being held as evidence of extortion.

“I suppose you tore the whole office apart?” Hanson moaned.

“Actually, they were in plain sight on your partner’s desk. In the IN basket. The men who were to bulldoze the house are also being arrested. Everyone on the list we found will also be arrested for being involved in the killing of the Bald eagles… plowing under Native American burial grounds and the destruction of a historical house. Not to mention, attempting to swindle and kill a Federal agent.”

“A Federal agent?” Bruce gasped, gawking at Vin.

Garcia just shook his head. “Tanner signed on Friday as a Colorado ATF agent.”

“You’ve noticed those men,” Richard continued, gesturing to the group. “Larabee’s team. He is Team 7’s new sniper. And in case you haven’t kept up with your high school bud. He is the best sniper in the Army. Actually, according to competition last month… the best in the U.S.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin was on a walking tour with Kurt Andrus. Vin wanted to make sure this really was a good place. He talked to a variety of people. Was shown the original sketch that Millie had drawn up on the place. Plus how the architect interpreted her design.

“Do you understand it?” Andrus asked as he watched the young man’s hand move over the plans.

“Quite innovative. The Dining is in the middle, so no matter where you are … the distance is short. You don’t have to walk the full length to get there. This gives me some insight into the house. Because I know she designed that also.”

“Stanley never understood how smart she was. She was always drawing. Stanley really didn’t understand women. That is probably why he had Misteress.”

“The Senator had a mistress?” Andrus was shocked at the news.

Tanner groaned. He probably shouldn’t have said that.

“He had a ‘mister’ who travelled with him everywhere. They were always together. I’ll have to ask Millie his name.”

“The man was gay?” Andrus was shocked at the news.

“Not in the true sense of the word. One man took his fancy, and that man stayed with him most of the time.”

Walking back into the lobby, Vin pulled out his vibrating phone.

“Agent Tanner.”

“_DAAAD! It’s getting late. When are you coming home? We are packed. Maybe we could go to the mountain tonight?”_

“In the morning after breakfast, William. I’m here with all your uncles… you go to bed.”

“_Uncle Chris? And the others are there too? Is Grandma Millie alright? Nobody hurt her, did they?”_

Vin turned as he heard Millie whisper ‘Grandma Millie.’

“Grandma Millie is fine. I’ll ask her if she can come out to the house and tell us its secrets?”

“_Ask her if there are secret passages.”_

Millie walked up next to Vin and took the phone from him.

“There are no secret passages, but there is a secret stairway from the third floor to the basement. I’ll show you tomorrow.”

“_ALL RIGHT!”_


	3. Under Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Casey Homestead, the Mountain are under attack. Some are innocent. Some are not.

Richard Garcia looked around. Hanson was cuffed and being walked out the door. Vin and Millie were huddled over a table with house plans that Millie had remembered were in the Manor’s safe. All was quiet.

“Millie! Is there outside lighting? Floodlights or motion detected alerts?”

“Oh my gosh yes! In the turret, there are mounted guns. Stanley found out what kind of sniper rifle you were using. Bought four of them and mounted them on all sides of the turret. There is probably enough ammo up there to start a war.”

Before Vin could respond, two ‘call to arms’ tones went off on two phones.

Tanner and Garcia stared at each other as they each pulled out small red phones and responded.

“Major Garcia.”

“Lieutenant Tanner.”

_“Colonel Hayward. The Homestead is already under attack. I have four of Falcon’s units on the ground. Blackhorse and his tribe are at the burial grounds. They have already neutralized four people.”_

“I hope you told them not to scalp anyone, Colonel. Blackhorse gets pretty pissed off when anyone even spits on sacred ground.”

“Mrs. Casey has just told us the turret is armed with sniper rifles and ammunition. What units do you have there? Could four snipers be air dropped up there?”

_“We need lights for that… I see spotlights on the house but…”_

“Hold on, sir,” Vin said pulling out his other phone.

Speed dialing Lily, the new ATF agent was heard to say, “Lily. Activate outside security lighting. Anything that is motion detected… activate that also. Are there lights in the turret?”

_“Lights activated! On my gosh, there are people out there. Turret lights going on. Vin. There are guns up there.”_

“Lily. Army Rangers are going to be dropped from helicopters into the turret. They are the good guys. If you can, let them know the way into the house from there.”

_“Vin. I can do that. That is the only place where you can enter and leave without the fingerprint pad. But if they leave the house only you or Maria can let them in again.”_

Returning to his red phone, Vin’s head jerked up. He stared at Larabee.

_‘Make my ranch the home base. Your family needs a safe place until that mountain is clear.”_

_“Is that north pasture big enough to park Army birds?”_

_“Do it.”_

Garcia and Team 7 watched the silent interplay between Tanner and Larabee. Ezra smiled at the exchange. Buck frowned.

“Colonel. Agent Larabee has just offered his north pasture near the tree line to park any Army birds for ground units. Especially those protecting the eagles nest.”

_“Bird’s Unit is up there. Two men are under it. The rest are top side.”_

“Tell Bird’s unit they all need to be topside. Dangerous under the nest. Not only because the eagles will attack there but… the caves are full of holes and hidden shafts. Whoever pulled the ‘straw’ for the eagles will probably come armed.”

“Lily said..”

_“Is there a woman in that house Tanner?”_

Vin glared at Richard Garcia, who responded, “Answer the man Lieutenant.”

“Lily is a computer. Stanley went to MIT and asked their computer gurus to put together a system that would guard the house as well as be a system that works within the house. Instead of saying ‘computer’ …. I gave her a name. You just lost your grandpa status, Colonel.”

_“We will let William decide that.”_

“What snipers do you have there? Can you get them to the turret?”

_“Spider’s foursome is already airborne. They will be there shortly.”_

“Have Spider call me when they are in. What about Miss Nettie’s? Any problems there?”

_“Jerome’s geezer group is there.” Colonel Hayward responded with a grin his sniper couldn’t see._

Vin’s mouth opened and closed. “Jerome is seventy years old!!”

“_And lethal.”_

“And lethal. Will I be able to get in?”

_“Have Security park your Jeep and drive out to Larabee’s with him._

“No! I can take the tent off the Jeep and put it into the back of Larabee’s truck. I have Colorado plates already. I’ll put them on here. If you want me at Larabee’s, to be close to the homestead, I refuse to be there without a vehicle.”

_“Son, listen.”_

Vin paused for just a second at the term ‘son.’ “Colonel. They will be looking for a Jeep with Texas plates and a folded tent on top. Believe me, I know the mentality of these kind of people. If what they are looking for isn’t exact, they won’t stop it.”

_“I take it, this is how you always got past every sentry I had looking for you in Texas?”_

“I refuse to answer that on the grounds I may incriminate myself. Have Spider’s four call me when they are in the turret. I have the house plans. I will lay them out at Larabee’s tonight. Standish’s vehicle is in the guest house garage. He will need a ride out in the morning or whenever you plan to roust them up.”

-=-=-=-=-=- 

“Buck Wilmington and Vin were taking the tent contraption off the roof of the Jeep while Chris changed the license plates.

Millie Casey stood next to Richard Garcia asking why Vin was never told about the mountain before now.

“We trusted Bruce Hanson. Stanley paid for his college and his law degree. Helped him get started in his law career. This is the last thing any of us expected. He’s been to the homestead numerous times. He should be locked in that prison room in the basement.”

Looking at Millie, Richard asked, “Did you ever find out what happened to your son?”

Millie watched Vin interact with Chris Larabee. She saw something that amazed her. Larabee ‘glowed’ whenever he looked at Vin. The man was in love with Vin or maybe it was the black leather Vin he had already encountered.

Tanner suddenly turned and stared at Millie. She smiled at him.

“_You are one sexy man in black leather. You need to wear it more often.”_

_“How?”_

_“I help people too. Someday, I will share with you how I do it.”_

Looking back at Richard, Millie responded. “The shoes found by the lake were size 10. Our son wore size 12. That size was found inside the mountain near that bottomless lake. I am sure he researched the mountain in his time in that mini-apartment. Who left the door open? No one knows. Maybe he was sane for a day and discovered how to open it.”

All conversation outside stopped when Tanner’s phone when off playing the Lone Ranger theme.

“Tanner.”

_“Hey, Sarge…. Never did like that yahoo who made you a lieutenant. We are in the turret. Whoa, you should see these sniper rifles up here. They are on swivels. Plenty of ammo too.”_

“Spider! Do not aim to kill. Repeat. Do not aim to kill! We want those men alive. What are you seeing?”

_“We can see the eagle’s nest from here. Bird’s unit has already neutralized three enemies. They are trussed up in the trees. Since the lights came up, most that were closing in towards the house have fallen back. We put some holes in their beer cans. I believe Colonel Hayward is around here somewhere. His voice ordered them to sit where they stood and not to move. Floodlights from helios are spotlighting them as State Police with dogs move in to arrest them.”_

“Do we know who the enemy is?” Vin asked looking around, wondering if some were here.

_“This is Hayward. So far, the enemy are the nine people who were already arrested. The demolition team got an email and a down payment to destroy the house. The man in charge knew it had been empty for a long time. It was just a contract to him. No other connection.”_

“The eagles and the burial grounds?” Vin asked quietly.

_“Those have been arrested. They are interested to build condos here. Also those at the eagle’s nest have been arrested. Take Larabee to your cabin. Leave the whole team home. I’ll see that Standish is picked up in the morning.”_

“How many are going to stay on the ground? What about my family?” Vin wanted to know.

_“Spider’s group is staying and Bird’s group is staying. They are TDY for your protection as well as the Homestead’s protection. When Millie comes out tomorrow, have her show you the secrets of the house. The Geezers and I will bring my grandson, Maria and Miss Nettie out before noon.”_

Vin closed his phone and opened the back of the Jeep to make sure his lock box was secure. He pulled up a folded blanket and dropped it over the box. Then he carefully took out two teddy bears and strapped them in a sitting position on the blanket.

“Vin,” Larabee rasped softly.

“Colonel Hayward wants you to send the team home. He will have someone Ezra knows pick him up in the morning. I am to follow you out to your place. We are to park both vehicles in a visible place. And… hike up to the miner’s cabin for the night. We are to stay there until mid-morning. Then head back to your place and drive over to the Homestead.”

“This Colonel… you trust him?” Chris wanted to know.

“Army Intel. He is who set up the subscription channels. He is the first man I ever trusted with my life. William knows him as Grandpa Jack.”

As Vin closed up the back of the Jeep, he looked at the blond.

_“Better bring a supply of condoms… and … that glass under the bed. Want to see you come in that again.”_

-==-=-=-=-=- 

Team 7 stood between Larabee’s black RAM truck and Tanner’s Army Green Jeep. Chris had explained what Colonel Hayward wanted about the team all heading home.

Vin told Ezra someone he knew would be picking him up in the morning, at which, Josiah answered, “That would be me.”

“You know the Colonel, ‘siah?” Vin asked.

“I knew his son, who died a horrible death at the hands of an idiot. Someone spaced out on drugs… his son was trying to help. It took a long time for Hayward to trust after that. Then you came along, Vin. He still doesn’t know how you did it. But you brought him back into the land of the living. A lot of people are indebted to you for that.”

Chris looked around for Buck. “JD. Where is Buck?”

JD pointed to the far side of the parking circle.

“He’s been talking to some woman from Vegas for an hour. Seems she thinks he is the dad of her son. She ran a DNA on three men and he came up with the highest score.”

“How old is the boy?” Vin asked.

“Six, I think.”

“Six?” Larabee gasped. “Shit. We were there six years ago for a long weekend conference. It was before Travis was dubbed for the ATF. We’d just finished a long murder case with Denver PD. Buck wanted to visit an old friend who has a wedding chapel on the outskirts of Vegas. He is the one man Buck relates to like a father.”

“Mr. Larabee. I suggest you let Mr. Wilmington know that we are all heading home. He had best get on his way if he is to get up at a descent hour of the morning. I am sure Mr. Jackson can have a DNA test done here to verify the true identity of the boy’s father.”

Chris nodded. Slowly he walked over to Buck and found the man staring at his phone.

“Buck.”

“I’m a dad. You know, I figured one day this might happen yet really felt it never would. She sent me this picture of her son, Rodney. Look at the left eyebrow. Hell! Don’t need a DNA done. My mom told me more than once … look at the left eyebrow of the man. If it is like yours, that man is probably your father. His father had it and his father before him.”

Larabee took the phone and enlarged the image. He looked at the boy and then up at his friend.

“How long have I known you? Since high school? I’ve never noticed you had a twisted left eyebrow before.”

-=-=-=-=-=- 

The Jeep and the Ram were parked next to each other between the barn and the house. Vin was on the phone talking with his son as Chris brought in the horses. Both men had decided it was too late to go to the cabin. It took Vin several minutes to convince his Colonel that walking through the woods in the middle of the night was not safe.

Both men scanned the walk to the back of the house. Vin spotted the wire. Chris spotted the bell. They slowly stepped over the wire, and continued to the coded back door.

_“Wait! Braid some of the daisies around the wire.”_

_“I’ll hold the damn bell. You do the flowers.”_

_“Your glare does nothing for me Larabee.”_

Much to the men’s surprise they found the back door partially open. Both men pulled their weapons and eased through the door.

The two ATF agents slowly, silently walked through the kitchen. Using hand signals they came up behind the two men standing in front of a large television screen.

Vin scanned the room, cocking his head to hear any other intruders.

_“How about we strip them to their shorts? Tie them to the fence.”_

_“Works for me.”_

“No TV for you boys tonight.” Tanner growled.

The intruders spun around reaching for their weapons as they turned.

“Don’t even try it!” Larabee growled. “Strip to your shorts!”

“What? You have to be kidding?”

“You heard the man.” Tanner responded.

“Look! We’re house sitting for the dude that owns this place.”

Stepping into the man’s face, Larabee gruffed, “I own this place. And I don’t hire house sitters. Let’s see some ID and strip.”

Twenty minutes later the two men were sitting out on the front porch with their hands cuffed around one of the posts that held up the front porch roof.

“No ID relating to the Army or any law enforcement agency. other than driver’s license. Each has a license to carry. I don’t recognize them, do you, Vin?”

“They aren’t Army. Pretty sure they aren’t State Police.”

“Chris. Do you have any old ski masks? Ones for cross-country skiing. You know, that have only eye openings… don’t want these guys hollering.”

“Got something better. Halloween masks.”

-=-=-=-=-= 

Vin was staring at the men’s phones. Something wasn’t right but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was. He pulled out his phone and compared the numbers.

“OH GOD!”

“What?”

“This last call I got from Hayward that said to go to the cabin wasn’t from the Colonel. That call came from Heyward… H-e-y not H-a-y. The number is the same except for the last number.”

“Let me call Nettie’s. Make sure the family is okay.”

_“Papa… Miss Nettie’s in the chicken coop.” William spoke hesitantly as he stared at the strange man watching his mother._

“Is Grandpa Jack there? Yes or no.”

_“Grandpa Jack is tied up right now, Papa. He can’t come to the phone. Mama is worried.”_

“Stay close to your mama. Remember the trick with the penis. It will make a man fall fast.”

_“Well, Sergeant Tan-ner. You have a nice family here.”_

Larabee saw the horrified look that came over Vin’s face.

“This is Larabee….”

“So, the assholes I left at your place goofed up, did they? Just two more to kill. No big deal.”

Chris stared at the phone.

“There is no way we can get there in time. Shit!” Vin lamented.

Chris was on his phone pulling up the group number. He waited until all were on.

“Listen up. A maniac has taken over Miss Nettie’s. Colonel Hayward is hurt and tied up in the living room. The man is a killer. Miss Nettie is in the chicken coop or barn… probably with the older Rangers who were there today. Call up Team Two and Three. There is no way Vin and I can get there in time.”

_“He is an escapee from a mental hospital. Gets his jollies by cutting up people.”_

“Vin says, this man is a maniac who likes to dice up people. Probably escaped from an Army prison.”

_“Chris. We are at Inez’s. Three other teams here. I know a short cut to her place from here. Are you safe there?”_

“We have neutralized two that were in the house. More are waiting for us at Vin’s cabin.”

“I can send Rangers there. Not a problem.”

“Josiah. Bring the family here. Nettie too.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Pulling out his phone, Vin called Lily. “Lily. Can you connect me with those in the turret?”

_“Excuse me boys. Your burgers will be airdropped shortly. Lt. Tanner is calling.”_

“Spider. When was Foresum released?”

_“Foresum? He is in a prison for the criminally insane.”_

“He is presently at Miss Nettie’s with Maria, William and a disabled Colonel Hayward.”

Spider was stunned to silence.

“_It’s Cooper, Sir. He has sweet talked two women, so far, that helped him in the past to get out. They were both later found dead. Tell whoever is on their way to Miss Nettie’s … to kill the bastard.”_

“Did Lily.. who is a computer, by the way, tell you that you can get into the house from there.. but if you leave the house you cannot get back in.”

_“She told us about that. She didn’t tell us she was a computer though. Shoot, and here I thought I’d found my lost love.”_

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Wish to hell I had listened to Stanley more closely.” Vin rasped, as he paced back and forth in the kitchen.

“Vin. Sit. You’re going to wear a hole in my floor. Toasted cheese and tomato sandwiches are almost ready. One of the team will call when the situation is neutralized.”

“How did you know something was wrong?” Larabee asked as he set the sandwiches and two beers on the kitchen table.

“William called me ‘papa’ instead of dad. We set up that code in Texas when something happened with one of our neighbors. He also said Grandpa Jack, that’s the Colonel, was tied up and couldn’t come to the phone.”

“Meaning he was literally tied up. And probably injured too,” Chris responded.

“And,” Chris asked as he took a sip of his beer, “what is the penis trick?”

Vin waited until the beer was at Larabee’s mouth before he answered.

“Grab the penis and pull as hard as you can to the floor.”

“PFFFST!!”

“Gees, Chris. Glad I didn’t sit across from you.” Vin gaffed as he stood up to get a towel, so Chris could wipe off the table.

-=-=-=-= 

Three ATF teams parked in the dark along the road in front of the Wells farm. Each had a task to do.

“Team Two,” Buck began. “You know Miss Nettie. She is in the barn somewhere. Probably the older retired Rangers are with her. Vin said the man in the house is a lunatic. A former Ranger. Sentenced to life in an asylum. Has killed several women. Maria is in danger and that Colonel has been neutralized.”

“Team Four.”

“We’ll take the perimeter and the back of the house. Make sure he doesn’t have anyone else around. But from what Chris said, the ones they found at the ranch were morons.”

“Okay. Josiah and I are going in the front. This guy knows Vin. Called him Sarge on the phone, so we can’t pretend to be Tanner.”

-=-=-=-=- 

It went down fast. Team Four found a jimmied window open in the back of the house. Two agents eased in slowly, quietly.

Buck and Josiah knocked on the front door and walked in before being invited.

Colonel Hayward was on the floor with a head wound, his arms tied to a chair. William was standing in front of his mother unmoving.

“Hey, William. Miss Nettie said she had some eggs for us. Is she out milking?”

Will’s eyes went wide. _Milking. That’s when you pull the…. The penis trick!_

Foresum’s scream was heard all the way to the road. Agents stationed there came running.

-=-=-=-=- 

At the ranch, two phones rang at once.

“Larabee.”

_“He’s dead,” Buck informed his boss. “Colonel is on his way to the hospital. Ezra is taking William and Maria to his condo. We figure it was best to get them out of here. You two be alert. Might be more out there looking for Vin.”_

“Tanner. Maria?”

_“Our son is going to teach me that penis trick. They heard him scream all the way in Denver, I think. Miss Nettie and the Geezer crew are staying here. William and I are going to spend the night with Uncle Ezra._

“Good, I won’t worry about you there. His condo has top security. What about the Colonel?”

_“He took a blow to the head. The paramedics think he will be all right but they will do x-rays. They said not for you to come until tomorrow.”_

_“Vin, this man seemed to know me.”_

“He researches people, Maria. Has killed many women. Escaped from a mental hospital for the insane. It is good that he is dead.”

Vin left Chris talking to Buck and quietly walked into the living room.

“I love you Maria Swift. I want to fly up to Vegas and get married there. Don’t want to lose you. You hear me.”

_“Yes, my husband. Now go take care of the blond. He glows when he looks at you. It is amazing to know that you can mentally bring a man off without touching them. I love you too.”_

-=-=-=-=- 

State Police came and interviewed the two cuffed to the porch. They took the job because they thought it would be cool to be on a ranch. The snoring man in the pasture was a lost hiker.

Two men waiting at the cabin were contracted to kill Agent Tanner. They were not happy to learn they were going to jail for a very long time.

-=-=-=-=- 

“Horses put away?” Tanner asked. “House is locked up. I’ll take the bedroom at the top of the stairs… opposite Adam’s room.”

Larabee stared at his sniper. He had other plans but the night and the rescue…. All his plans were shot down. The blond stumbled almost falling on his face when he heard…..

“Be sure to keep that glass handy. Want you naked and hard in thirty minutes.

-=-=-=-=-=-

The man in black leather, who now stood inside Larabee’s closet surrounded by black clothes, was once more in Chris’ head.

_“I said HARD. Dripping. Put an image in your head. You want the black leather man… put him in your head. Touch him. I want you dripping, Larabee. Dripping.”_

“Vin… want … you… want… want… the black leather man. The man covered in black leather… every time…. Get so hard when I look at you. Your eyes melted … melted my frozen heart. Please Vin, I can’t hold it much longer.”

_“Take the plastic glass and put your swollen cock into it. I want that cock to fill the whole glass. Bigger…. Bigger. A tongue is around it… sucking it…. Better. Much better. Now… we are going to do something different. I want you to walk into the shower… with the tumbler on the swollen cock. Good. Good. Chris. Into the bathroom… into the shower.”_

Tanner stayed where he was, in among the black clothes. His mind was in Larabee’s. Seeing and feeling what the blond was doing.

_“Close the shower door. Lean forward. Put your head lightly against the wall. Left hand. Right hand. Work each ball until the glass is filled with semen. Until the cock is invisible.”_

_Tanner’s hand moved forward. Fingers working in the air. Eyes closed he visualized himself standing behind the man. Fingers played in the man’s ass._

“OH GOD VINNN! FIST ME! FIST ME! I WANT TO FEEL IT! PLEASE. PLEASE.”

Tanner’s eyes flew open. He had never fisted a man before. He’d seen it done but hell… he knew he had to do it or this session would end badly. Vin knew how long his cock was fully blown, so he measured that out on his arm ….

“VIN PLEASE! I AM HOT! PLEASE FIST ME! FIST ME NOW!”

So, the Army Intel mentalist, did as he was told. He thrust ten inches of his arm into the air. Pulled it back and did it again.

Then Vin stepped back into the depth of the closet and sagged to the floor. In his head he heard Larabee screaming.

“OH GOD TANNER THAT WAS AWESOME! THE BEST SEX I’VE HAD IN YEARS.”

“If that is the best sex he’s had in years… the man is really deprived.”

Pushing himself to his feet, Vin left the bedroom and jogged up the stairs to his room. If he had the energy, he would drive into Ezra’s. But these sessions exhausted him. He called Maria.

_“Relax my darling. William is nestled in a recliner with three teddy bears. Ezra said he can fly us up to Vegas whenever we want. One of his step-fathers has a casino and they marry people every day. Stretch out. Relax. Tomorrow is another day. I love you.”_

“I love you too, Maria. So… did our son really take down the madman?”

_“The man lunged toward Buck and Will jumped up and grabbed at the man’s pants. He screamed as he fell but… he pulled a weapon as he rolled. It was aimed at Will… I was terrified. Buck shot him.”_

“I’ll check on the Colonel in the morning.”

_“Ezra took a message on that. He has a concussion. Otherwise seems to be okay. A few days rest at the Homestead… go to sleep, Vin. Sleep.”_

-=-=-=-=-=- 

Chris Larabee stood in the shower for several minutes. Finally he turned on the water and took a relaxing shower. He didn’t know how Tanner could do this. Be here and then gone.

He stood in the bathroom doorway and listened. The house was quiet. He checked the back doors to make sure the alarm was on. Checked to make sure the coffee would go on at seven, then headed to bed.

Upstairs, Vin heard the man walking around checking doors. He lay still as a mouse. Chris knew he was there, yet didn’t. Hopefully his internal alarm would wake him so he could leave before Chris awoke. Maybe, for a change, he’d sleep in past six in the morning.

-=-=-=-=-


	4. Report!

_William! Where’s William? _

_Falcon! Who are you? Get away from me! FALCON!!_

Vin bolted upright, forgetting for a minute where he was. Looking at the small clock on the dresser, he saw it was five in the morning.

_Larabee’s! Shit! I never checked in with anyone but Maria._

The Texan found his boots and quietly used the upstairs bathroom. Then he called Lily and asked her to run through Larabee’s security for the alarm code so he could get out of the house.

Once outside, the cold mountain air shot him instantly alert. The men had been picked up by the State Police late last night well after Chris was wasted and asleep. The truck and Jeep were still parked by the fence.

Vin remembered Chris took something out of the back. He didn’t remember seeing the man lock it up. Much to his relief, he found the lid unlocked.

Quickly, Tanner folded down the Jeep’s back seats. Pulled down the shades for the back side windows, and transferred his things into the Jeep. Rather than starting it, he put it into neutral and slowly walked it backwards down the driveway. When he thought he was far enough away that Larabee wouldn’t hear the engine, he climbed in and started it.

This early Vin didn’t expect to hit much traffic, but still he put on his overhead cop lights and flew down the mountain highway.

Once he was inside the city limits the overhead lights came off. Then he turned on his GPS for the shortest way to the hospital. Vin decided against calling the unanswered numbers. He would head straight to the hospital and check with Information to find the floor Colonel Hayward was on.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Four Rangers were pacing on the Medical-Surgical floor of Denver General Hospital.

“He’s got to be on the mountain or he’d be here by now,” a young Sergeant offered.

“Maria said he checked in with her. He and Larabee neutralized two men who had broken into Larabee’s ranch. I hope to hell he didn’t go to the cabin. Bird said his men were in a stand-off for an hour before they could talk the two whacked out men there to give up their weapons.”

The four weary men watched a change of shift at the nurses station. They were surprised when one of the nurses said, “He’s here.”

“Vin!”

“Lieutenant!”

Tanner held up his hand to stop the Rangers approach and headed straight to the Nurses Station.

“Vin. Heard you were back in town.” Head Nurse Amy Booker said with a smile.

“How’s Colonel Hayward? Sorry, I was in the mountains.”

“Follow me. Brewster. Let Doctor Sharp know the Colonel’s medical next of kin is here.”

“Wait? What?” Vin yelped, stopping. “Next of kin?”

Amy stepped back to the nurse’s station and reached for the Colonel’s medical file. Carefully pulling out a photocopy of something. She handed the paper to Vin.

‘Please notify – In case of death or injury : Vin M Tanner. Texas Rangers. Houston, TX …….’

“We called this number last night. They referred us to Judge Travis who said you were now a Colorado ATF agent.”

Vin stared at the date. It was two months after the secret mission for the President. They both had been injured.

“I’ll give you a number before I leave. It goes through a computer, but she can find me. Let’s see the Colonel.”

As they walked down the hall, followed by the four Rangers, Vin’s phone beeped with a message.

Amy stopped near the end of the hall, in what Vin knew was a large suite.

Looking at the message, Tanner smiled.

_Two pictures of William. I am sure Grandpa Jack will want to know that he is okay._

Vin grinned at the pictures. One was of Will sound asleep on top of the blankets next to Uncle Ezra. The second was Will holding a handmade sign that said ‘I luv you’ with a big red heart.

“Here we are,” Amy whispered. “He’s been restless all night.”

Vin looked at the four men. Rangers. He had no clue who they were, but they knew him.

Speaking quietly to the men, Vin ordered, “Two inside. Two out. Only the doctor or nurses inside. And make sure they have name tags and hospital ID.”

“Yes Sir.”

As they stepped into the room, Vin asked, “Is it more than a concussion?”

“X-rays showed only a blow to the head. No cracked skull. He should be awake by now but…”

“Two years ago, we were on a mission together. Also head to head with a madman .. like last night. He might think that is where he is now.”

Vin looked at the two Rangers reading their name tags as he scanned the room.

“Jenkins… stand there. In front of the television. George … you are the doorman. Anyone wants in… I don’t care if it is the doctor or the President… ask for ID and check it out before you allow them in.”

Both Rangers eyebrows went up as they looked at each other.

“Yes sir!”

-=-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee heard a woman calling his name. Only no woman had ever called him ‘Christopher’ except his mother.

“AGENT LARABEE!!” Lily’s voice boomed from the computer in his study that she had turned on.

Chris threw the blankets back and sprung out of bed. Stark naked the man roared into the den and then the living room demanding to know who she was. It was when he went past the front door that he realized he was naked. But that wasn’t all he saw. He saw only his black truck.

“TANNNNER!” Chris yelled, heading for the stairs. He searched every bedroom but found no one. A slightly damp towel in the upstairs bathroom was the only evidence that someone had been there.

Chris searched in the master bathroom for the tumbler. Crawled under the bed to see if it had rolled under there. Walked into the kitchen, still naked, to look in the sink and the dishwasher. He found four tumblers in the dishwasher but had no clue how many were there before.

Walking back into the master bedroom, Larabee stared at the open closet. Carefully he pulled back his clothes. Clothes, shoes, boots were all in neat rows.

“I KNOW YOU WERE HERE TANNER! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?”

-=-=-=-=-

Lightly touching the right side of his Colonel’s face, Vin quietly spoke.

“Colonel. Time to wake up. Mission is over.”

Vin heard an angry voice behind him and inwardly smiled at the Ranger’s response. He ignored the doctor as he approached the opposite side of the bed.

“_Colonel Hayward. Foresum is dead. William took him down. Wilmington killed him when he went for his weapon. When the hell did you put me down as your next of kin. What about your brother? That blond, curly haired guy?”_

“The blond curly haired guy is an ass. You only met him for a day,” came the verbal response from the unconscious man.

“_So. Is this the game we are going to play? Have a doctor here looking at me like I am insane.”_

“Are you sure William is all right? Falcon… that is the third time that man escaped from that prison.”

“_He’s dead, Colonel. Now wake the hell up! That’s an order!”_

Eyes blinked open. Gray green eyes stared into ocean blue eyes.

“You giving me orders, Lieutenant?”

“Damn straight, I am. Someone has to. You snoozing here while everyone else is working. When in the hell did you put me down as next of kin?”

Doctor Sharp watched the interaction between the two men. Obviously, silent communication was going on here. He found it interesting that these men could communicate in such a manner.

Vin pulled out his phone and opened the message Maria sent him.

“Image number one. William asleep next to Uncle Ezra. We felt the safest place for Will and Maria was his place. It has high security.”

A soft smile spread across Hayward’s face as he looked at the child he’d fallen in love with three years ago.

“Next up.. this is just for you…”

Colonel Hayward’s mouth opened and closed as he stared at William Michael Tanner holding a handmade sign with a big red heart .. with wild printing saying ‘I luv u grandpa.’

“Looks like I moved up a notch,” Hayward said quietly.

Vin moved the phone so the doctor could see it, as he replied, “Looks that way. Grandpa Jack has become just Grandpa. You ready for that?”

“I put in for retirement a month ago. Haven’t heard anything on it yet.” Groused the man in the bed.

“Want me to call the President?” Vin asked, not seeing the shocked faces of the Rangers or the doctor.

“_You still have a direct line to that man?”_

“_President Bush, I do. The incoming nutcase, no.”_

“Who is the Army top brass you put it through? Is it Metcalf?”

“_Don’t tell me you know Metcalf?”_

“I’m going to step outside and talk to the Rangers out there, while your doctor gives you the third degree.”

“Jenkins… stay here. George.. with me.”

\--=-=-=-=-=-

The three Rangers followed Vin down to the end of the hall.

“I need a report on what happened last night while I was on the mountain.”

The three looked at each other before George began to speak.

“Foresum surprised us all. He captured Miss Nettie first and used her as bait to get us all into the barn. Locked her in with the chickens and us in some kind of a storage area that had an open padlock hanging on it.”

“Jenkins was outside using the old outhouse. He stayed back and saw the man storm the house. Miss Nettie told him to call Team 7 and she remembered Wilmington’s number so we called him.”

“He arrived with two other teams. Because William knew him, he and Agent Sanchez walked directly into the house without knocking. We were unaware that Colonel Hayward was in the house.”

“One of the teams discovered a jimmied window in the back of the house and two agents climbed in. They saw Hayward on the floor unconscious. William jumped in front of his mother when Foresum went toward her.”

“Your son has guts, Lieutenant. He jumped forward, grabbing at the gunman’s genitals and yanked them to the floor. I’m pretty sure they heard him scream all the way to Denver.”

“Still, the man rolled over banishing a weapon and Agent Wilmington fired two shots, killing the man.”

Vin looked at the man givng the report. He was probably in his thirties. Maybe a career man.

“Good report. Very thorough. I appreciate that. Thank you.”

“Vin,” Nurse Booker said softly. “Dr. Sharp would like to know if you can communicate with a young teen who was in an accident a few weeks ago.”

“I’d like a report from the doctor on Colonel Hayward, and then I can try.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin stared at the young teen in traction. A broken left leg and left arm. Ribs taped up. He was in a car on the way to the airport when they were broadsided by a truck running a red light.

First, Vin tried sign language and got a no with a shake of the head.

Suddenly, Tanner remembered the two boys he saw in Europe who would tap each other on the head… talking in their heads.

Looking at the nurse that was in the room, Tanner asked, “Could you print out something for me, so I can hold it up to him?”

“Certainly. Hang on. I think there is a tablet here.”

“Okay… print in capital letters… ‘THINK OF WHERE YOU COME FROM SO I CAN SEE THAT IN YOUR MIND.’

The nurse stared up at Vin for just a moment and then wrote it out.

Vin took the sheet and held it in front of the young man with his left hand while he tapped the side of his head with his right pointer finger. Then tapped the boy’s head the same place.

“Vin…,” JD Dunne rasped behind Tanner. “Someone called and said you might need me.”

“JD. I need everything I say between this young man recorded.”

“I got it! Hang on.”

The teen in the bed stared at Agent Dunne as he opened up a laptop. Then he brought out a microphone, plugging it into the laptop before clipping the small speaker onto the man next to him.

Again, Vin started. This time he pointed to himself and to the teen, and then the paper.”

_I am scared! No one understands me. I am an exchange student from Germany._

“He is an exchange student from Germany.” Vin repeated out loud.

_Tell me your name. What city are you from? Munich? Hamburg?_

_My name. my name…. I don’t remember my name. I’m from Germany near the Rhine. _

_Tell me what you see when you look out the highest window._

_The cathedral where David Garrett plays…_

_Cologne…_

_Yes!_

Looking up Vin spoke quietly, “He is an exchange student from Cologne, Germany.”

Taking the microphone off and laying it on the bed, Vin looked around and was surprised to see several people standing behind him.

“I need an encrypted phone in this room. And I need it now.” Tanner ordered.

The only man in a suit ordered one of the security men to his office explaining where such a phone was and to bring it here.

-=-=-=-=-=-

It was a quiet morning in the Oval Office when the red phone on the President’s desk began to ring.

“President Bush.”

“_It’s Falcon, sir. Sorry to disturb you this early. I need a direct line to the German ambassador to the U.N. I believe I have found his lost exchange student.”_

“Vin. I’d like to know how you always know when to call me when I am having coffee with each person you need?”

“_Just luck, sir.”_

\--=-=-=-=-—

In the hospital room in Denver, Colorado, the young exchange student’s eyes widened as he heard the man he’d been silently talking to begin speaking in German.

_His parents were worried about him. The ambassador was putting them on a private plane and flying them here. This man, in his room, had called the PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES, to get information for him. Him who was just an exchange student._

“Mr. President. You asked me to keep you alerted to Metcalf. He is sitting on several retirement requests of ranking officers. Four, who I believe you okayed their retirement months ago, are still awaiting his signature.”

“_Vin. Are you sure you wouldn’t like to be on my personal staff?”_

Vin Tanner burst out laughing. “Mr. President. As you have told me many times… I already am.”

“_I have been to the Casey Homestead. It is an amazing place. I know you and your family will enjoy it. When I am out of office, I may just come to that mountain again. Senator Casey and I sat where you and he sat. It is an amazing vista.”_

The call ended and Vin stared at the phone. _The President sat on the mountain with Stanley. His mountain…_

Vin Tanner slowly replaced the receiver and unplugged the phone. He turned and handed it back to the hospital security man.

Looking at the man, Vin figured was the hospital administrator, he reported…”you will be getting a fax, sir, from the German Ambassador with the student’s name. Along with his allergies and some other information. The Ambassador is flying his parents over and they should be here tomorrow afternoon.’

Looking at Dr. Sharp, Vin asked, “How’s the Colonel? When will he be released?”

It was J.D. Dunne who spoke for everyone in the room.

“Vin! You just called the President of the United States! You even dialed the number. You knew his number!”

“Yes, JD. I knew his number. Did you record the conversation in German?” Vin asked quietly.

“Yeah. The microphone and everything were still on.”

“Good. Bring that out to the Homestead this afternoon. Lily can translate it and print it out. Doc. About the Colonel.”

“I’d like to keep him another day just to make sure the head injury hasn’t caused any memory problems.”

“George. You better set up another foursome. Two in and two out. The Colonel has been known to escape….places like this.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Buck Wilmington parked his truck next to the black RAM. He stared at the closed up barn and noticed no horses in the pasture.

“Hell. Don’t tell me Chris is drunk as a skunk again,” Buck rasped as he headed for the back door.

Walking through the mud room and into the kitchen, Wilmington was shocked to find his friend standing naked in the kitchen. Chris was inspecting glasses in the top rack of the dishwasher.

“Chris!”

“Hey, Buck. I’m trying to find a glass I used last night when Vin was here.”

“Don’t you think you better get dressed? Want me to put the horses out?

“Sure…” the blond team leader replied turning and heading back to the bathroom “Maybe it’s still in the bathroom. Yeah. I had it in the shower.”

Buck stared after the man. Turning he headed out the back door. As an after thought, he keyed in the alarm code. No way did he want anyone walking into whatever was happening with Larabee.

After putting the horses out and making sure the outside water trough was full, Buck climbed back into his truck and headed back to town.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Agent Dunne looked around the hospital lobby. He did not see the man who had called him and driven him here. Nor did the security guard at the door remember the man. Even though he knew his roomie was driving out to Larabee’s, JD called Buck.

“Buck! I’m at Denver General, can you come and pick me up?”

“_The hospital? What happened? You were fine when I left?”_

“No. I am fine. Someone called me and said Tanner needed to record a conversation. Some old guy gave me a ride here. Told me what room to go to. “

“_Old guy? JD! You have to stop trusting people you don’t know! I just got back into town. Will be there in a few.”_

Vin stepped out of the elevator and looked around. JD had disappeared before he could talk to the young agent. Walking out the rotating front doors, Vin saw the young man waving to someone. _Buck. Oh hell! He’ll blab to Buck about him calling the President._

JD was jumping up and down in excitement as Wilmington stopped in front of the agent.

Tanner went into a flat out run to get there before JD started talking.

“Buck! You’re not going to believe this! Vin called ..hmppfhs…”

“Not another word, Agent Dunne,” Tanner ordered as his hand covered the young man’s mouth. 

“You cannot tell a soul, you understand me? You took off before you heard me tell the rest of the people that were present. What happened was for that young man who has lain in a strange hospital bed for weeks. Weeks of not knowing where he was. He was still in shock from his accident. He couldn’t even remember his name. Who I called was unimportant.”

“But Vin, you called t….. Hey! That’s my computer!”

Tanner opened up the laptop and put in a phone number. Lily came up immediately. Vin told her to monitor this Think Pad and if the owner said one word about the call Vin had made in the hospital… she was to wipe out his favorite game.

“WHAT? NO. I’m on Level 72.”

“No talkie. Game is saved. Spill the beans… game disappears.” Vin remarked sternly.

“Hell. I heard the Rangers talk about you last night. If you say no, that means no and the consequences aren’t good.” JD moaned taking his laptop back.

“As soon as I get a report on what happened on the mountain last night, I’ll send a text to the team about coming out.”

“Call me when you get home, Buck.”

“Vin. I’m going to follow you to Ezra’s. Maybe he can help me with my problem.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Mr. Wilmington,” Ezra began over coffee around his dining table. “May I suggest you begin by calling Mrs. Jackson and asking her the best way to get a DNA done. It is quite simple with just a saliva sample in a test tube. Also you may want to ask Mr. Dunne to run this picture of young Rodney through the FBI database to see if there are any matches regarding the twist in the eyebrow.”

“Twist in an eyebrow?” Vin quipped walking into the room.

“JD!”

“Yes Vin.” Dunne responded meekly much to the surprise of Buck and Ezra.

“Could you scan this image into your laptop?”

“Sure, but it will take hours to …. Lily can do it, right?”

“Right.”

“Who is Lily?” the two seated at the table asked.

“The Senator’s computer at the Homestead. Let me know when you’re ready. Buck. Is your mother buried in Las Vegas?”

“Yes. Well, outside Vegas. I moved her there when I was in the Navy. “

“Would it be that cemetery on the hill that looks west into the sunset?” Vin asked quietly. He had a feeling he knew who Buck’s father was, but wasn’t sure he wanted to tell the man.

Wilmington looked at the Team's new sniper. A lot had happened since this man walked into the bull pen.

Quietly Vin offered, “That cemetery has cameras around the place to keep vandals away. If we can pinpoint where her grave is, it might be possible to see who visits it. Besides you, that is.”

Buck slowly pushed his chair back and stood up. Pulling out his wallet he produced a small card.

“This is the Section and Plot number.”

Tanner took the card and looked at JD's laptop. There in the left hand corner was a Lily.

Lightly touching the icon, Vin put the card on the screen as he spoke. “Lily. We need you to scan this cementery, this area for someone who regularly comes to visit this grave site. Let us know when you have it.”

“_On it. And.. a report in from Blackhorse. They are camping up near the burial ground through the weekend just to make sure no one else comes around. Bird's unit is taking over your miner's cabin, in shifts. He has put three men at the nest round the clock.”_

“Thank you Lily.”

William walked into the room and looked at all the men. Then he saw Uncle Buck's phone open to a picture.

“Hey! How come you got Rodney's picture?”

Four pairs of eyes turned to stare at Will.

“Will,” Vin said softly. “Do you know this boy?”

“Sure! Dad! His mom is a nurse. Don't you remember when officer Putman had to have a special nurse with him. His mom does that.”

“MOM!”

“No shouting in Uncle Ezra's condo,” Maria remarked coming into the dining room.'

“Mom! Uncle Buck has a picture of Rodney.”

Maria also picked up the phone and studied the picture. She looked at Vin who gave her a slight nod.

_Sally contacted Buck. DNA puts him in the running for Rodney's father._

_Hmmm._

“_Vin!” Lily called. “I have two men that come to the grave besides Agent Wilmington. They come separately. I am putting the images up now.”_

“Holy crap! General Metcalf!” Tanner blurted out.

“Buck. You know the other one?”

“I've seen him there. Always waited until he left before I approached.”

“_Here is a full image and his name. He lives in Austin, Texas.”_

“Dad, that looks like Judge Williams.”

“It is Judge Williams. Lily. Could you bring up a bio of him?'

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Buck! Hell, now where did he go? First Vin disappears and now Buck. Doesn't matter. He put the horses out. Time to wash the sheets and remake the bed. Want it clean if Vin and I connect again tonight. Don't dare step in the shower again. Already came twice in the damn tumbler. Memory of what went down there is so hot I get hard just stepping into the thing.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin motioned Buck into the kitchen and quietly asked him some questions.

“When your mom died, how did the hospital bill get paid?” Vin asked his new team mate.

“I was just starting Junior High. I asked them how was I going to pay off her bill. The nurse said..'it has already been paid in full.'” What are you thinking?” Buck asked, liking this new man more and more.

“I think we need to ask Lily to get into that hospital's medical records archives. See if we can get a name. I always go with my gut feelings. And something tells me, whoever paid off that bill is probably also your father.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Mom...,” Will whispered to his mother as she sat watching Ezra play with some cards. “Do you still have Rodney's mom's phone number? Him and me were buddies in Texas.”

Ezra quietly gathered his cards and slipped them back into his inside jacket pocket.

“What kinds of things did you and Rodney do together, William?”

“We both liked dogs. We helped at a kennel that took in dogs that no one wanted any more. They had a play area, and we would have balls to throw or .. we'd just sit on the ground and pet them.”

“I hope Dad will get some dogs... lots of room out there for them to run.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Found this!” JD yelped. “I'm sending it to Ezra's printer. It just lists 'the Major.” Maybe that was all they knew him by.”

“What is the date stamp, JD? Maybe they keep old secruity tapes. No, wait! Look for pictures in the newspaper of the President of that year.. giving an award to an Army Major.”

William quietly tip-toed back into the dining room. “Dad...,” Will whispered. “Do you think we could have a dog out there?”

Vin grinned at his son. “I think we can probably have two or three.”

“Okay. And maybe Rodney could come too?”

“We're working on it, Will.”

“Even if Uncle Buck isn't his father … if they need a place, we could still... uhmm..”

“We could give them a place, yes. We will probably need a nurse there.”

“Okay!” William chirped as he turned and ran back to the living room.

“HOLY SHIT!!!” JD yelped as a younger picture of General Metcalf came up.

“Print it off... wait.. put Buck and that image together. Then print it off,” Vin ordered.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“I think we better call the Lieutenant,” Jenkins offered. “He is restless and not responding like he should. Something is going on.”

“_This is Agent Tanner.”_

“Lieutenant. Colonel Hayward is really restless. The nurses have tried talking to him. We've tried saying different names, but he just keeps saying … 'not you, not you.'

“_Ask one of the nurses, if William can come up with me. I'll hold.”_

“Yes, sir. That is a go. And maybe Maria too.”

“_Okay. Hang loose guys.”_

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Maria. William. We need to go to the hospital. Grandpa Jack is misbehaving. Doctor has given an okay for William to come.”

“Vin..., “ Ezra began. “Perhaps it would be wise to take Mr. Wilmington along also, as he was present when the paramedics picked up the Colonel.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

They parked the Jeep in Visitor's Parking even though William reminded his father that he had a Police Sticker.

Just outside the entrance, Buck reached down and picked up William.

“Whoa, Uncle Buck's giving me a ride.”

“Shhh, Will,” Maria rasped. “People are resting.”

As they stepped out of the elevator, they could hear Hayward shouting at someone.

“Looks like we arrived in the nick of time,” Buck said. “Let me lead the way.”

Everything was slow motion as Colonel Jack Hayward saw Agent Wilmington walking toward him with William in his arms.

“Buck... William...”

Will reached out saying, “Grandpa Jack... I love you.”

Jack Hayward let the tears flow as he explained the last thing he saw was Foresum making a grab for William.

“Uncle Buck shot the man, Grandpa Jack. Two times.”

Tanner left his son, Buck and Maria with the Colonel while he talked to the four Rangers

“What's the latest on the mountain? Do you know?”

The three looked at Jenkins.

“Spider's unit have received orders. They are TDY there for three months. Order was signed by the President.”

“The President?” Tanner gasped.

“i will be glad when Mrs. Casey can walk me through that house. I have a feeling the Senator has more secrets there. What else?”

“Bird's unit has also received orders for three months there. And they have had to rope off the path up to the eagle's nest and tourists have decided they have a right to look.”

“Are you guys going back to the mountain?”

“Yes.”

“Ask Blackhorse about setting up a live cam near the eagle's nest. Put it on YouTube or wherever those things go.”

Vin watched Maria step out of the Colonel's room.

“Good job, you guys. Thank you.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Buck, Will and Maria had gone to the cafeteria when the Colonel asked to speak to Tanner alone.

“I pulled your subscription channel off You Tube. I discovered someone had set up a back door and was taking images off. Not of you but of the men you were helping.”

“Ranger called me about that. One of his cyber guys. He fired the man.”

“The other thing I discovered is Larabee has left his home computer open. He comes into what looks like a study and says.. yes, I saved the code. And Vin... he is walking around stark naked.”

“What?!”

“Oh hell, is he going to be like Robinson? It took that man a whole year to realize I was never in the room with him.”

“Are you going to behave yourself now? We are going out to the Homestead in the morning. We'd really like you to come along.”

“Did Jenkins tell you that Bird's group and Spider's group are temporarily assigned to the Homestead?”

“Yes. Is Jenkins a career man? He has a lot of poise. Gave me a very detailed report of what happened at Miss Nettie's.”

“I know he likes the Army. Don't know if he wants to make it a career. I'll pass that on to his C.O. Talk to Buck about Larabee. He was out there this morning.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

William was in bed. JD had hiked to Buck and his condo. Maria was making a grocery list. Buck and Vin were sitting on the front steps of Ezra's condo.

“When Chris and I got to the ranch last night. Two men were there. Foresum had hired them to house sit. Chris was acting really weird. Talking about connecting online with a black leather man. How long since that man's had sex?”

“He and I do it occasionally but not on a regular basis. I much prefer a woman.” Buck answered.

“I gave him a link to a subscription channel while we waited for the State Police to pick up the house sitters. Next thing I knew he was screaming my name and having sex in his bed … by himself.”

“By the time the State Police picked up those guys it was too late for me to drive back to Miss Nettie's. I crashed in one of the upstairs bedrooms. I almost crawled under the bed when I heard him prowling around calling my name.”

“I was out there this morning,” Buck began. “He was in the kitchen looking in the dishwasher counting glasses. And Vin, he was naked. Not a stitch on him. He hadn't even let the horses out yet.”

“Looking in the dishwasher?”

“Looking for a tumbler. Said the tumbler was making him hard. Then he headed to the bathroom. I put the horses out and headed back to town.”

_'OH HELL COLONEL... LARABEE HAS GONE OVER THE EDGE.'_

_-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-_

  
  



	5. Who is Mr. President?

  
  


“Buck. When I asked Travis for this week off to move the family into the Homestead, he said the team usually takes the week following a bust off.”

“That's true, Vin, we do. Usually, we go out to Larabee's or take a trip. Or just hang loose. This time, most have volunteered to help you move in because they want to see the place.”

“Well... I was thinking that maybe you and I ...William and Maria and Ezra could fly up to Vegas. Maria and I want to get married and .. this Saturday is the first Saturday of the month.”

“You think he still goes up there?” Buck asked surprised Vin would be interested in this.

“If I am right on who it is, the man plans his whole year out. I'm sure the first Saturday of the month is blocked off, unless he is overseas.”

“Guys!” JD quipped as he jogged towards them. “You got to see this.”

Vin's mind popped open_. He found the Major. Now to connect the two._

JD plopped down on one of the steps and handed out the pictures he had printed off.

“Lily had me look through the hospital's security files, just the name 'The Major.' While she scanned through the cemetery security. We both came up with something.”

“Uh huh,” Tanner muttered.

“You know him, Vin?” Buck asked suddenly remembering Vin saying a name in the house.

“He was known as The Major,” JD gushed. “He is a career man in the Army. Maybe Vin knows him. This is a picture of him at the cemetary and this one is in the hospital. These three are from the hospital.”

Buck took the three from the hospital. His mouth dropping open as he saw the room number behind the man.

“What do you remember, Buck?” Vin asked softly.

“My mom said more than once... 'I wish your papa could make himself known to you.' She was always sad that he couldn't. Said I was too young to explain why.”

“And I got this,” JD whispered as he pulled papers from his pocket.

“It is an image Lily got of the Cashier's Check that paid off your mother's hospital bill.”

“Eighty-five thousand dollars!” Buck and Vin gasped in unison.

“You got smoke coming out of your ears, Vin,” Wilmington remarked quietly.

“What?”

“Whenever I was deep in thought, my mother always said I had smoke coming out of my ears... burning the brains.”

Vin burst out laughing. “Miss Nettie uses that same term too.”

“So, Agent Wilmington. What do you say about a voyage to Vegas this weekend. We can probably stay at Ezra's step-father's casino. If not,I have someone I can call. And if Ezra's step-father's plane isn't available, I have an Army jet bird and a pilot we could borrow.”

“Let's go talk to Ez,' Buck said, standing.

“Hey! What about the rest of us?” JD quipped.

“I think you will be busy with Lily and Rangerman Security's cyber man. I want some things found out about Senator Casey.”

“Isn't this the weekend Nathan and Rain have to be in that wedding,” Buck asked reaching for the front door.

“Oh yeah. They are leaving on Thursday to fly to .. somewhere,” JD responded.

-=-=-=-=-=-

When Doctor Sharp found Colonel Hayward walking the halls, he called Agent Tanner.

“_Doc, let me call one of those Army guys to come pick him up. I'm in a meeting I can't leave right now.”_

Tanner called Miss Nettie and they decided to have two of the retired officers that were hanging out there, pick Hayward up. She would fix the guest room up for him. Vin told her Will was already asleep here at Ezra's, so he and Maria would crash here.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin walked into the living room in the middle of a discussion.

“Josiah will be at the mission this weekend,” Maria put in. “I heard him explaining to Nathan, that he was subbing for someone.”

“So that leaves us with Mr. Larabee,” Standish responded tightly.

Buck and Vin exchanged a glance.

“I don't think Larabee will be going,” Vin ventured.

“I agree,” Buck growled. “He was totally out of it when I saw him this morning.”

Standish aburply stood up. “Let me call my ...”

“No,” Tanner rasped. “Knowing who this is. We are going to use Army birds.”

Vin pulled out his phone and punched in some numbers.

“_Hey, Lieutenant! Lot going on out there in the West.”_

“Frankie. Is your jet helio anywhere near me?”

“_It can be. What do you need?”_

“Three ATF agents, I am one of them, plus William and Maria need to fly to Vegas for the day. Actually, west of town.”

“_You and Will's mom finally getting married?”_

Vin shook his head. “Yes. Plus one of the agents will be meeting his father for the first time.”

“_You sneaking off so your men can't invade?”_

“Yes, Franklin. I don't want 300 Rangers invading.”

“_How about just two squads? Would you allow that?”_

“How about the first two squads who didn't think they would make it and are still the best?”

“_You got it, sir! What time do you want to leave? We going to that chapel west of town. The guy who runs that is known as Uncle Charlie.”_

“Buck. Are we going to Uncle Charlie's?”

“Yes!”

“_Okay. Best to get there before noon. Gets busy after one.”_

“Okay. We will plan on leaving early. We will be at the Homestead. Have you been there?”

“_Just came from there. A gorgeous place. Can't wait to see the inside.”_

Closing his phone, Tanner relayed Franklin's message. “He said the chapel west of town, known as Uncle Charlie's, gets busy after one. Which works for us because we want to be at the cemetary by one.”

“So, think about what you want to wear,” Buck offered. “They have all kinds of costumes. You could be a lawman or a sheriff, Vin. Maria could be a Boston woman or a saloon girl.”

“I think you should do the opposite,” JD offered. “Vin could be one of those English dukes or high society bankers. Maria one of the fancy Court ladies... Duke and Duchess type.”

“Oh Vin... I like that. Something totally opposite of what we are.”

Buck turned and offered his hand to Vin. “Sure am glad you signed onto this team, Vin.”

“Me too, Buck,” Vin responded taking the hand.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ezra had retired to the master bedroom. Maria was asleep in the guest room. Vin was watching his son. Then he walked into the living room, stopping when he saw the big double recliner.

Smiling, he walked back and carefully picked up William. Carrying him back into the living room. Vin eased them both into the big chair and pushed back into a reclining position.

“Dad...”

“Shhh. It's okay. We're at Uncle Ezra's, go back to sleep.”

“Okay.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“_Colonel Hayward... we have a problem with Larabee.”_

“_I'm at Miss Nettie's. Her guest room is very nice. I called Rangerman Security. Told them to close down the opening so just a sign comes up saying 'new site under construction.' They also went in remotely and closed down the computer. Black leather Army man will not come up again. The new page... we will think of something else and let your regulars who are there for health, know what it is.”_

“_Interesting that Metcalf is Wilmington's father. It explains why nothing can be scheduled on the first Saturday of the month. Be sure they take plenty of pictures of you two getting married. Now go to sleep.”_

“_What about Eagles Nest for the new logo?”_

“_We will discuss it in the Senator's study. Now close your eyes and go to sleep.”_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The next morning everyone was up before eight except Ezra. Vin and Buck were loading the stuff from Vin's Jeep, that he had put in Standish's garage last night, into Buck's truck.

“Guess I better pound on Ezra's door or he will miss his ride to the Homestead. Let's see what surprise Maria has done for breakfast.”

The men had just walked through the front door when Will came running toward his father.

“Dad! Rodney's mom is on the phone. They bought this old Jeep. I think it is your old Jeep. They are in Vegas. Come on.....”

“Maria...” Vin spoked softly coming up to her in Ezra's kitchen.

“Sally. Hold on. Vin's here.”

Maria took a breath and let it out slow. “Sally's company down sized and she was one of 100 people let go. She called her friends in Vegas to see if she could come up for a while. Only when she knocked on their door this morning … she discovered they had moved to Seattle! But their cells were still Nevada. They never told her they had moved. Now she is sitting in a McDonald's parking lot trying to decide what to do. She isn't sure the Jeep will make it to Seattle.”

Vin reached for the phone, as he twisted Maria back to what she was doing on the stove.

“Sally. Is there a symbol of some sort on the glove box... that looks like a pound sign with a sword through it.”

“_YES!”_

“That is my old Jeep. I sold it to a junk yard. I am surprised it make it that far. What McDonald's are you at?”

“_Village Center Circle. We are sitting in the parking lot having a cheap breakfast.”_

“Okay. I want you to stay there. I am calling some Army ladies I know in that area.”

“_Oh, Vin, listen._..”

Buck Wilmington took the phone out of Vin's hand saying, “You need this to make that call?”

Tanner grinned as he pulled out his red phone.

Buck walked back into a corner of the living room as Vin made another call.

Tanner scrolled down a list under Las Vegas until he found who he was looking for.

“_Gemstone here.”_

“Hey, Greta. I have a mother and young boy, Will's best friend from Texas, stranded in Vegas.”

“_She wouldn't be sitting in what looks like your old Jeep, would she?”_

“She definitely is. She was invited up to friends there who forget to tell her they had moved to Seattle. I need them protected until we can get up there Saturday morning.”

“_We are parking behind them now. Rich will drive the Jeep to our place. Our boys love meeting new friends.”_

Wilmington rushed back into the kitchen. “VIN. Someone has just parked behind Sally. Blocking her from leaving.”

Tanner grabbed the phone. Quietly he explained that this couple were retired Army that he had served with. Her name is Greta. Her husband is Richard. He goes by Rich. You will be spending the week with them. Rich will drive your .. my Jeep to his place. Take all your things and put them in their vehicle. There is a good chance that Jeep won't make it out of that parking lot.”

“_Vin... Buck asked me to marry him. I don't want him to feel trapped.”_

“Explain why he said that.”

“_Well, he asked about a birth mark under Rodney's arm. And honestly, I had never really noticed it before. So I looked and he has it. Buck said that and the eyebrow told him Rodney is truly his son. He said you and Maria are coming up here to get married, so why not us too.”_

“Sally. Buck was raised without a father, so I'm sure now that he knows Rodney is truly his son, he wants you all to be a family. Also as I recall, you told us about the best weekend in your life with a mustached Navy SEAL”

“We are coming up there to also try to meet Buck's father. Your DNA search brought up things that Buck remembered as a child. So, if this man turns out to be Buck's father... we will also surprise him with a grandson.”

“_A father and a grandfather … that would be wonderful. Have Buck call me when he gets to … what .. a mountain?”_

“I inherited a house and property in the mountains. We are all going out to look at it this morning. Also, Sally, you might look up Four Corners Urgent Care in Colorado. I think they are wanting some nurses there.”

“_You are wonderful, Vin. Thank you.”_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Dadd...” William said quietly. “I tried to wake up Uncle Ezra but all he says is 'go away.'

“Okay. You go sit at the table. I will get Ezra up.” Vin responded with a grin.

Doing a sharp military turn, Tanner headed to the master bedroom. Pushing open the door, Vin shook his head. There was only one way to get this guy up and that was by saying his mother had arrived.

“EZRA! MAUDE'S HERE!”

Standish bolted upright in bed. “Good lord no!”

“Breakfast is being served. Then we are driving to the mountain. If you wish to get a ride... best think about getting up.”

-=-=--=-=-=-=-

Maria had set the dining room table for four. Then Buck showed up, so she added another. Quietly she mused to herself about Buck's proposal to Sally. It would be a good thing but.. was Buck doing it because he loved her or was it just the right thing to do.

“Deep in thought there for so early in the morning,” Buck said quietly.

“You don't have to marry her, Buck. I mean, you don't have to rush into something like that.”

“While I was on the phone with her last night, I remembered some things. I had just been discharged from the Navy. Was now a homicide detective in Denver. Hadn't been with a woman for a while. And I was one of those Navy men who had a girl in every port. The weekend Sally and I were together was really neat. She took me around to out of the way places that tourists don't see. We walked around hand in hand like an old married couple. I never figured I'd have any kids, though I've always worried that someone would knock on my door … now the lady who has knocked on my door, is someone I like and had a lot of fun with.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Buck, Vin, Maria, and William were just sitting down to breakfast when Ezra walked in looking half asleep but dressed.

“Is not Mr. Dunne joining us?” Standish asked as he poured himself a mug of coffee.

“JD! Oh, hell, I forget!” Buck exclaimed. “Miss Nettie called about some list Vin was to bring out. He was typing it up and calling some others to get their names.”

“List?” Tanner muttered, remembering Hayward saying something about only letting in...

“Oh Shit!” Vin yelped as the doorbell rang. “I'll get it.” He was up and gone before anyone could say a word.

Maria was up immediately. “JD, what can I get you?”

“That's okay. I already had breakfast while I was calling everyone.,” JD responded, handing Vin the list.

“JD... just read it off. Maybe the others here will think of someone who should be on it.”

“Okay. I talked to Colonel Hayward. He said with all that happened on the mountain last night, Travis had ordered up the State Police to monitor who goes in and out.”

Before JD could start reading, Vin's red phone went off.

“Tanner.”

“_LIEUTENANT! We already have people parking along the road to the eagle's nest.”_

“Bird. Is Murphy there? Did he bring his paintball gear?”

“_Hold on. …. Yes.”_

“Okay. Get him up there with three or four guns. Florescent paint. Aim for the shoulder or bare arms. A place that tonight it will still be glowing. Also have the guys who made up the No Trespassing signs... put up ones that say...'No Trespassing. Violators Will be Shot. You have been warned.'

“_Oh Falcon. I am going to love being here for three months. We are on it.”_

Vin closed his phone and looked at the people staring at him. “When at war .. at home or abroad, you defend yourself. It is why I was given the mountain. Read the list JD.”

“Okay. Well, the Team... Buck, Ezra, you, Vin, me, Nathan, Josiah … I couldn't get through to Chris. His phone just rings busy all the time. Then, Millie Casey, Richard Garcia, Judge Travis, Colonel Hayward, Nettie Wells. Colonel Hayward is bringing his own list for Army men who are going to be sorting through the maintenance barns to make sure no one has planted anything there.”

JD looked around the table. “Have you guys had the news on?”

There was a collective 'no,”

“It is all over the news that Team 7's new sharpshooter is the Army man who inherited Senator Casey's mountain. They are listing a bunch of stuff you did in the Army. How you were mustanged up .. don't know what that means, from an enlisted man to an officer. Said you collected some hefty bounties that even the FBI couldn't find.”

“SHIT!!!” Tanner roared jumping to his feet. “Now Maria and Will and even me are going to need bodyguards.”

Vin stared at the red phone on the table when the ring played “Hail to the Chief”.

“Mr. Tanner,” Ezra spoke quietly. “I believe you had better answer that.”

Vin swiped at the answer and left it on the table for all to hear.

“Mr. President.”

“_Vin. I've just been made aware of the news that is putting you and your family in jeopardy. I've ordered up bodyguards from the Red Feather Clan. Blackhorse advised me this was the best way to go. Many had already volunteered to him when the news broke on who inherited the mountain.”_

“Sir, I have Rangers I can call on. Ones I know are good. The Red Feathers that are left … aren't on very good terms with me.”

“_I also talked with General Metcalf. He has signed all retirements that have been on his desk for the last four months. He is also taking personal leave for 30 days to decide to continue or also retire.”_

“Do you have any idea where he is going, sir.”

“_He has a place in Vegas he goes to. Said some things had come across his desk he needed to check out.”_

'DNA test.” Tanner rasped.

“_DNA?”_

Vin looked at Buck who gave him a silent 'go'.

“Buck Wilmington of Team 7 was contacted by a woman he knew six years ago. She recently had a DNA test done to try to find out who her son's father was. The match came back to two people. Buck Wilmington and General Metcalf. Until now, Buck has had no clue who his father was. We have found out that Metcalf visits Buck's mother's grave the first Saturday of very month.”

“I have put the woman and her son in the protection of retired Rangers in Vegas. We had planned to fly up there on Saturday...as this is the first Saturday of the month.”

_There was silence on the phone for several seconds before President Bush answered. “Metcalf has a condo in that area. Near the cemetary. I do know that he has a son he's never connected with. Has kept track of him over the years. You are aware of Metcalf's history.”_

“Yes sir,. I am.”

“_May I suggest, Vin. That you do what you planned to do today. But tomorrow, fly up there. My Texas instinct, as you call it, tells me if he sees his son with a son at the grave.. he will make himself known.”_

It was Buck who answered and ended the call. “Thank you Mr. President. I appreciate this information. We will definitely follow your suggestion.”

“_Falcon. We'll talk later.”_

They sat around the table in silence until William asked, “Who is Mr. President?”

Maria clapped her hands and said,” OK! We have places to be. Let's clean up these dishes and hit the road.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Okay, are we ready to roll? JD and Buck in his truck with all my stuff. And.. Maria..”

“Master William and I will ride in the back, Mr. Tanner. Miss Maria and you in the front. If there is any danger on the way, I'm better at protecting William.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Maria had made the suggestion that they wear their ATF vests. So, they made a detour to the Federal Building and JD raced into the bullpen and picked up four vests.

As they got closer to 'the mountain' traffic started backing up. So the small group pulled off and listened to the radio.

“_State Police has asked citizens not to drive out to the mountain. The family is trying to move in. There is no truth to the rumor that money is hidden in plain sight. Please go home. You are endangering your lives and the lives of others on that road.”_

“Good grief,” Ezra groaned.

“Buck! Do you have a portable cop light?”

“No, only Chris has one of those.”

“Do you have a cigarette lighter?”

“That I have.”

“Okay. Let me climb in the back. I've got one in my gear. You follow me in. Maria, get that list out. We should have made more than one copy.”

“Oh! Hold on. I made a bunch of copies,” JD yelped as he twisted in his seat and pulled his laptop pack up.”

“Good going,” Vin respectfully said, taking three of the copies.

Once they made sure the light worked on Buck's truck, they all climbed in their vehicles and headed down the road.

Three miles from their destination the backup started. Tanner turned on his cop lights and siren and swung around, followed by Buck. They got halfway to the Eagle's Nest when their way was blocked by two mounted State Police officers. Leaving the lights going, Tanner opened his door and stepped out, taking two of the lists with him.

As he walked to the mounted officers, Vin pulled out his ATF badge. He handed that to them first as he asked, “What the hell is going on here?”

The two officers looked at the badge and nodded. “You're Larabee's new sniper. Took down Seminole Friday night.”

Vin laughed.”He was in one of my Ranger units. Damn good paramedic.”

“Have you listened to the radio or TV this morning?” One officer inquired.

“Been a bit too busy this morning.”

The older officer enlightened Vin. “Someone called in and said there was money hidden in plain sight. All you had to do was come out and pick it up.”

Tanner shook his head. “If there was money laying around... my six year old son … would have found it right away.”

“This is a list of those coming to the house today. Anyone not on that list who thinks they have a right to be there, call me. I'll come down to the end of the driveway. All these people... give them a ticket for blocking traffic.”

The younger officer looked up after reading the list. “Richard Garcia. He's the former DA, right?”

“Yes. He is. He is bringing Millie Casey … the Senator's widow out here this morning. She is walking my family through the house. We were here yesterday, and got lost in it.”

The older officer pulled his mike off his shoulder. “Mounted 24. Four members of ATF Team 7 are coming through. One is their new sniper.”

Vin looked at the man. “Is that my new code name?”

They laughed. “It is.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Daddd, why are all these people wanting to get into our house?”

Ezra quietly gave the answer. “Someone called the radio station and said there was money hidden in the house. All these people want to look for it.”

“But, we own the house. If there is money there it belongs to us, not them. And … and they'd probably rip down...Daddd.” William cried woefully.

Vin saw more mounted patrol ahead, plus two police cars and a huge Army Humvee. Reaching to his remote on the key chain, he clicked on the fire engine sound. Everything ahead of him stopped. He groaned when he saw who stepped out of the Humvee.

“I told Bush I didn't get along with the Red Feathers here. They didn't stand up for me when Texas Social Services pried me out of my grandfather's arms. They sure the hell are not going to protect my family now.” Vin blasted angrily.

“Stay here.” Tanner ordered sharply as he stopped on the shoulder and stepped out of the Jeep.

Vin pulled out his red phone as he walked toward the Humvee. Looking at the red Ranger Danger Icon. He punched it six times. He held up a hand to a State Police officer to stop as he confronted the man who stepped out of the Humvee.

“GET YOUR DAMN VEHICLE OUT OF MY DRIVEWAY TONTO! THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY AND YOU ARE NOT WELCOME!”

'Lieutenant,” an older Chekokee soldier began.

“It is Agent Tanner!” Vin growled back. “You were not invited by me. Now get the hell off my property. There is no way I will allow any Red Feather to protect one member of my family. You didn't stand with Grandfather when Social Services ripped me from his arms. You never informed me when he passed. And you ignored me when I came in uniform to his funeral. You do not exist in my book.”

Behind him, Vin heard the helicopters. Six were in the air. Several, he knew, had men rappelling down.

As those Rangers hit the ground, Vin Tanner started a shouting conversation in a language no one understood except the man he was arguing with.

Vin was surprised when Colonel Hayward was suddenly in his face.

“Back off.” Hayward said quietly. “Somewhere there is a cameraman.... Police are looking for him now.”

“Good! Maybe the rest of the Red Feather clan that kicked out many young people will get the message. Is there another way in?”

“Your Jeep would make the dirt road but I doubt Wilmington's will.”

“Then call your friend the President and get these assholes off my property.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

In a small office in the White House, three Secret Service men stood watching Fox News.

“You don't want to be around Tanner when he is pissed off,” one agent stated.

“I think we better inform the President about this. I know Tanner wasn't happy that the Red Feathers volunteered. It would be interesting to find out just why they did volunteer.”

“I happen to know he showed up in Army dress uniform, plus three other Rangers came with him. All Native Americans. To be ignored by relatives who helped raise him... they kicked him to the gutter and ignored him.”

“Monty. Call our investigator. Find out why this group volunteered.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tanner did an about face and walked toward his Jeep. He stopped momentarily at the Jeep telling everyone to buckle up, they were going down a dirt road. Then he continued to Buck's red truck.

“We're going to have to go down an older dirt road, Buck.”

“I can put it into four wheel drive, Vin. No problem. Let's go.” Buck offered with a grin.

“You got it brother.”

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee swung around fast when he heard Tanner's voice bark, 'NO WAY IN HELL”.

“VIN? About damn time you showed up! ...Vin?”

Larabee followed the voices and discovered the den's television was still on. He stared at the confrontation of his sniper with several Indian Army men.

“What are you talking about? Your family... William. But that woman Maria? You're not married to her. Hey! What the hell are Buck and JD doing there?” Larabee groused.

Larabee and others watched the camerman being surrounded by police and Army men. Then the picture was gone. The camera flashed through several vehicles as it spun to the ground. One image shocked the team leader. Maria Swift giving a loving smile to his sniper as he slid into the driver's seat. But it wasn't the smile that shocked the blonde. It was the kiss Tanner gave to the woman.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Okay, gang. We're heading down the road. Will, look for a big orange Spider in the tree.”

It didn't take as long as Vin thought it would to get to the house. Several Army trucks had used the road during the night and had worn down the rough spots.

As they broke through the trees just west of the house it was William who spoke for all of them.

“WOW! DAD! This is an awesome place.”

“I should say, Mr. Tanner,” Ezra began. “Three stories of stone. It appears to be a castle in the mountains. A magnificent structure.”

“Stanley said the main living was on the first level. Bedrooms and children's play area on the second level. Third...a fitness room... turret. Though that looks higher. And in the walk out is a huge recreation room with tv screens on the walls. Plus a walk in freezer.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Millie Casey, Richard Garcia and Judge Travis sat on the deck chairs on the wraparound porch.

“Here they come,” Millie yelped. “At last, they found a way in.”

“We are going to have to talk him into letting more than him and Maria be programmed into the house.” Garcia replied.

.-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

As they all got out of their vehicles, Vin explained who the people on the porch were.

“So, can I call her Grandma Millie”” William wanted to know.

Vin looked at Ezra. He was at Parkway Manor.

“I believe Mrs. Casey would like that very much, Master William.”

“Does that mean yes, dad?” Will asked with a frown.

“Yes. Go.”

“Maria, would you open the house for them? I need to talk to the ones in the turret.” Vin stated as he pulled out his red phone and walked further away from the house.

Richard Garcia stood at the end of the porch and watched his client talk with some kind of foreign sign language to the group in the turret.

“He is amazing, isn't he?” Millie whispered. “Stanley saw his potential. Why he never flat out told Vin this place was his, I'll never know.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Tanner learned from Spider's group that they had walked through the whole house. They had found several cake boxes with cakes inside, in the walk in freezer. They called the bakeries as each box was stamped with a name. They discovered they were all stolen months ago. And were told to throw them out.

Vin grinned as he learned two chocolate layer cakes were unthawing in the kitchen. And they had already eaten what they thought was a three tier wedding cake.

Vin was also informed that in the basement was some kind of a bunk house set up. Bunks for about eight people. Plus a big bathroom with a double shower. Be good for bodyguards, Spider thought.

Vin advised his man to keep two men up there and to rotate shifts. He needed to talk one on one with three squad leaders about bodyguards for Will and Maria.

Tanner pocketed his phone as he walked back to the house. He saw Garcia on the porch watching him. He was not anxious to talk to the man. Wasn't sure he wanted him as a lawyer yet knew the Judge wanted him or he would have suggested others.

As Vin headed for the porch, he once again stopped and pulled out the red phone.

“_Eagle Nest Incorporated.”_

“What?” Vin gasped looking at the number.

“_Hey cousin. I just saw the confrontation with our damn cousins. Called our corporate office and asked that our name be changed immediately. How does Eagle Nest sound? Didn't want to use Falcon or Casey Homestead.”_

“Go for it, Bobby. Is your corporate plane in use?”

“_Vin, it is OUR corporate plane. And it is not in use. However, I purchased a jet Hermes helicopter and a pilot named Chad Jones the Third. Said he knows you.”_

“Yeah. He is a damn good pilot. Do we have money for that?” Vin asked.

“_Vincent. YOU have more money than you will ever need. I have spent two days on the phone with Senator Casey's bankers. Banks Bruce Hanson knew nothing about. Casey set up trust funds for you. Three or four for any kids you might have. Money for the house. Plus what you made during your bounty hunting days.... remember we talked about guest houses in the trees? I am calling a place in Boulder. You need to build some on the property there.”_

“Are you telling me … I'm one of those filthy rich men?” Vin quietly asked.

“_Yes, cousin. You are.”_

“Don't suppose you invested in anything in Vegas? Buck Wilmington and I plus William, Maria and Agent Standish are flying up there tomorrow. We are going to have to find a place to stay.”

“_You and Maria finally getting married?”_

“We are. Plus Wilmington is marrying a lady who had a son by him. And we are meeting Buck's father for the first time... though that man doesn't know it yet. Can Chad be here by midnight? The way things are going here. We better be there before sunrise.”

“_A suite for the Tanners. A suite for the Wilmingtons. And a suite for Standish. Wait. This is Maude Standish's son, right.”_

“Yes. Give him the one that is the fanciest. Give Chad the info on the place.”

“Wait! Bobby. What do you know about Richard Garcia? He was the District Attorney when I was a teenager. Now he is a lawyer. Judge Travis asked him to be my lawyer.”

“_You couldn't have a better man, Vin. I know the two of you have history. But you rang his bell big time... he changed considerably after that case. In fact, he helped to overturn several cases. Keep him.:”_

“One more thing. Is there a way we can discreetly buy my apartment building in Purgatory? Fix all the broken stuff but keep the cost for the residents the same.”

“I_'ll look at that. Sometimes those landowners forget to pay taxes and we could... I will look into it. Now go and talk with your lawyer. Don't hold back from him Softfoot. He represents you now.”_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Tanner closed his phone and walked toward the porch. He watched his son come through the front door and stand on the top step waiting for him.

“Dad. If you want some chocolate cake you better come get some or it will be all gone.”

“Why don't you have Mom put a really big piece in a bowl for me and bring it out here.”

“Okay.”

“So, counselor, how do we get all those people to go back home?”

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin laid the red phone on the wide railing of the wraparound porch. He sat quietly savoring the delicious stolen chocolate cake. He had just shared with Garcia the background of the Red Feathers. His history with Senator Casey. And, about the trip to Vegas that was leaving at midnight.

Richard Garcia watched his client take his finger and wipe up every speck of chocolate left in the bowl.

Debating about setting the bowl on the porch, Vin called his son over and asked him to take the bowl into the kitchen.

“Sure, Dad,” Will answered getting up from the top step where he'd been watching some birds in the grass.

The RED phone started ringing just as William walked past it. Instantly, the young man's eyes went wide. Before Vin could move, he saw Will swipe the phone open.

“This is William Tanner.”

_In George Bush's private office in the White House all action stopped as the soft child's voice came over the open connection._

“_William. This is President Bush. Is your dad there?”_

Will's eyes grew wider. IT WAS THE PRESIDENT!

“He's just finishing some chocolate cake we found in the freezer. I got him the last piece. It was really good.”

“William,” Vin said quietly as he approached his son, who suddenly moved away from his father.

“Are you the President that everyone says is the President? Why won't anyone tell me who the President is?”

_Bush looked at the people around him who were frantically writing notes. Two assistants placed their notes in front of the President._

“_William. You have met the President in Houston. Do you remember that big car?”_

“The big car with all the Secret Service men around it. That was YOU?”

“_That was me. Soon I will be back in Texas because there will be a new President here. But like your dad, who was a Lieutenant in the Army.. I will still be called Mr. President.”_

“Cause all the Rangers here still call him Lieutenant. So you will still be Mr President even when you are on your ranch and not in Washington.”

“_Yes.”_

“So, I'm a Texan even though I'm not in Texas anymore. You're Mr. President even though you aren't in that office with the flag. What is hard about that? No one here could explain that.”

“Dad! Mr President wants to talk to you,” William remarked handing his father the red phone. Then he picked up the empty bowl and walked back to the front door.

“Sir.” Vin cautiously said, not knowing who was really on the other end of the line.

“_I think I would like both of you on my staff. This is what we have found out about those Red Feathers. They left the reservation a few years ago. They have never been in any military service. They purchased that Humvee at a sale. And... they seem to be part of a self-made militia.”_

“In other words, they are putting together their own army and have probably been using these mountains for their activities. It looks like I might have to let the US Army in here to do some maneuvers.”

“_Walk carefully. Even though Hayward is retiring, he still has command of troops he can call on.”_

“Thank you sir.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tanner sent a coded message to Blackhorse saying someone was using his code name. The Red Feathers were never in the Army but they are putting together their own army. Walk cautiously.

_Instantly, Vin got a message back. 'Twenty-four Red Feathers in custody. As soon as they threatened you and the house we knew they were bad. Interesting humvee. We might take it over. We are hunting their camp now. Be safe tonight. More than Squad one and two will be there for protection.'_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Millie Casey gave the Tanner Family a tour of the house. Spider and his second in command followed along and discovered things they hadn't found. Now everyone was back in the huge living room.

Vin lifted his son up onto the end of the long divider between the living and dining area, telling him what to say.

“HEY EVERYBODY!” William Tanner shouted.

All conversation stopped. Young six year old William became the center of attention. Attention he wasn't sure he liked.

“MY DAD'S GOT SOMETHING TO SAY.” Will said as he looked down at his father. “Right dad?”

Vin lifted his son down, then stood in front of where Will had been standing.

“Please find a place to sit. There are some things you need to know.”

Turning to four Rangers, Vin quietly ordered. “I need all squad leaders here in twenty minutes. Any squad on the mountain. I want them or their second in command here … down in that bunk room Spider showed me.”

“Yes sir!” Came the immediate answer as the four got up and left.

Looking back at the seated group, Vin asked, “Who is spending the night here?”

Richard Garcia slowly stood and walked over to the window. There he discovered State Police waiting. Turning he looked at his client. A young man who had matured beyond his years, and … had it all together.

“Judge Travis is leaving. Also Agents Sanchez and Jackson as they have other obligations. I am assuming the State Police on the porch are here to escort them out.”

“Yes.”

“Colonel Hayward is staying, of course. Mrs. Casey is staying and I am staying.”

Vin gave Garcia a surprised look.

Richard smiled at his client's look. “I have already called my family and told them to hunker down. I will be here 24 hours or longer. From what I have observed we may well be defending this house and the mountain tonight.”

“You are full of surprises,” Vin ventured looking at the man.

Looking around the room, Vin continued. “The President called me while I was on the porch. They have discovered that the Red Feathers have never been in the Army. They purchased that Humvee at a sale somewhere. And... they have started their own army. They also have been camping out on the mountain. Blackhorse's unit has already taken some into custody that threatened to kill me. Now they are hunting the rest of the clan. We have no clue, however, who else may be involved with them.”

“Millie. Are you sure you want to stay?”

“Darn tootin' I do. Learned to shoot a long time ago. Tell them the rest....”

Vin burst out laughing.

“The rest … sometime before midnight, Maria, Will and I, along with Buck Wilmington and Ezra Standish are flying to Las Vegas. Maria and I are going to get married at a chapel outside Vegas that belongs to a friend of Buck's. Buck is also meeting up with a woman he knew six years ago. A woman, who we have discovered, had a child by him. The DNA for this child brought up two men. The other man may well be Buck's father, who Buck has never met.”

“Working through Colonel Hayward, he suggested we go up tonight rather than wait until Saturday. The first Saturday of the month was the key to the identity of Buck's father. The man visits his mother's grave the first Saturday of every month.”

“Are you going to tell us who that man is?” Garcia asked.

“No. Until he can be verified, his identity is not important here.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	6. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Vin head to Las Vegas. Buck Wilmington meets his father.

Vin stood in Stanley's study trying to figure out how much money he should take to Vegas. Hell! He'd never stayed in a high class hotel before. Didn't know anything about tipping.

“_Vin,” Lily began. “There is a wall safe behind that picture of you and the Senator sitting on the mountain. The code for opening it are the last four digits of your military ID number.”_

“There is more money here?” Tanner gasped. He could not believe what was already stockpiled in the pottery. Plus what Bobby had told him.

“_There is a credit card with the name .. Vincent M. Tanner. It does not have an expiration date because it does not expire. He told me there was a lot of money to backup whatever you needed it for. Also the only signature that will work is this one....”_

Vin stared at the monitor on the wall as his scribbled **VMT** came on the screen.

“_Anyone who signs Vin M Tanner or Vin Tanner or Vincent Michael Tanner .. or any combination of your full name, will be bounced. Only the initials you used that one day with him when he saw you sign something for Bobby Cousins is your true signature. This is true for all legal documents. You need to tell this to Richard Garcia also.”_

“_Now open the safe. Your family is packed and ready to go. Buck is getting anxious and so is Will. You need to pack also. Ask Ezra about money for tipping. He knows all about it. Get out a stack of fives and tens. Let him in here.. he will gloat.” _

-=-=-=-=-=-

Ezra Standish stared at the stacks of ten dollar bills, five dollar bills and twenty dollar bills.

“Hell Ez! I've never stayed in a high rise, high class hotel. Don't know anything about tipping. This is just part of the funds I have found hidden in this room! Plus .. in a safe was this credit card …” Vin rasped, sliding it out of his wallet.

“No expiration date. The computer, who I named Lily, showed me the signature I've always used which she said is now my legal signature. Which means all those papers I signed for Bruce aren't legal. Vincent Tanner is not my legal signature.”

“Yes. Mr. Garcia received a call from someone telling him whoever signed those papers, was not Vin Tanner. His legal signature is not his name.”

“In regards to tipping. Usually you tip the man carrying your bags to your hotel room. The norm is five or ten dollars.”

“For carrying a suit case or a duffel!?” Vin yelped.

“Vin... most of those people, like waitresses and waiters, only make minimum wage. Their tips are their livelihood.”

“Ezra. I've never had more than ten bucks in my pocket at one time. Carrying this much cash...man, I'll think I robbed a bank.”

“Vin... have you ever travelled overseas? Had one of those wallets for passports?”

“Just got....” Vin started. Grinning, he pointed to Ezra. “Great idea.”

Ezra Standish watched as his friend broke open two stacks of twenty dollars bills. Then three stacks of tens and of fives.

“Mr. Tanner... Vin ...”

“Buck's going to need some cash too. Don't want him maxing out his credit card.”

Standish was astonished when Vin walked to the door, keyed it open and yelled for Wilmington.

Buck stared at the stacks of money. “Holy hell Vin! Where'd you find this?”

“Here and there. Look you guys. I don't know anything about tipping people. And I don't want you to max out your credit card, Buck ... so help yourself.”

Buck stared at Standish.

“Our friend is quite serious, Mr. Wilmington. I would take him up on the offer. You will need extra for the lady and her son.”

“And, may I ask where we are staying, Mr. Tanner. I checked with my seventh step-father and there are not too many vacancies at this time of night.”

“We are staying at the Oasis. A new place near the wedding chapel we're going to.”

Buck's head shot up at the name of the hotel. “Vin..., that place is always booked up. How...”

“Connections. Buck. Connections.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner, Richard Garcia, several Army Rangers and State Police were in the downstairs recreation room in deep discussion on the possibilities of the coming evening. How endangered was the Homestead now that most of the Red Feather Clan had been captured.

The State Police explained some of the conversations that had been overheard along the highway. Numerous people are saying once the lights go out they will be venturing in to try to find a way into the house.

“Motion lights will kick in at a sneeze,” Vin offered. “So tell your troops to not move around. Let the intruders discover for themselves. Now that the computer has been activated … and have backup … anyone coming in at night will be in for a surprise. She will automatically dial the State Police even though she knows you are here.

“Spider...”

“Bird and I are coordinating with other units. The Colonel has called in three extra squads. From what he said, President Bush has okayed any West Coast troops that are available. One, because it is a historical place. Two, Senator Casey has history here. And actually, he is pretty sure Bush doesn't want anything to happen to the country's best sniper.”

Tanner just shook his head as the State Police began to realize who this young man was.

“Okay. Most of the Red Feather clan that was camped on the mountain has been arrested... for trespassing... threatening to kill a Federal Agent... possession of more guns than anyone needs. ATF Team Two is on call if any visitors come armed.”

Spider looked at the State Police officers. “As we are here, hammocks are being set up around the porch. Mostly on the corners. The men in those, which are enclosed, will have guns with rubber bullets. Some will have paint ball guns.”

“Also,” Spider continued, “the Eagle's Nest is going to be more fortified. There will be a small unit up by the nest. However, there will be troops camped with an Army Humvee at the entrance where people have been sneaking in.”

Looking at the State Police, Spider ventured, “I think some of your mounted are going to be spending the night over there too.”

“They are. We are actually pulling in some of Denver's mounted patrol also.”

Spider looked at his watch. Tapping he rasped, “Lieutenant.”

Vin glanced at his own watch and blinked. “Right. Need to get topside and get things together.”

“Richard. You represent me. So you represent the Casey Homestead too. Don't let Millie sweet talk you or the Colonel into anything.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin stared at the red, white and blue jet helicopter that already had the new logo painted on the side. An eagle with wings spread wide ... Eagle Nest Inc.

Vin had talked with Millie. He had checked the study to make sure no money was visible. He had found his passport wallet, which still had his current passport. Slipped several fifty dollar bills into it, along with some twenties. Put smaller denominations in his wallet. Hell, he did feel like he robbed a bank.. and told Stanley so as he left.

“Mr. Tanner, we are ready to leave.”

“Hell, Ezra. I haven't even packed anything yet.”

“The future Mrs Tanner and I have packed what we think you will need. Anything else can be purchased. You did take that bank card, didn't you?”

“I have it tucked away, yes.” 

“Okay, boss man. I need to file a flight plan. Where are we going first?” Chad Jones asked his new boss.

“Greta and Richard's first. Buck has to meet his future wife and talk with her. Then we go to the Chapel.”

“Gemstone know we are coming in this late? Might be better to stay there and get married in the morning.”

“Nope. Have to visit a cemetery in the morning. Need to be there before noon.”

“Cemetery?” Chad questioned, giving Tanner an odd look.

“It is a long story Chadwick. Don't have the time now. You staying at the Oasis too?”

“I am coming back to Greta's. Richard has a doctor's appointment on the other side of Vegas. It would take him an hour to drive over there. I can fly him there in five minutes. You have Army people there already. So if you need an air ride, call on one of them.”

“Okay, that will work.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Attention back there!” Tanner said over the loudspeaker. “We are coming into the farm where Sally and Rodney are. We will be here for an hour or so, and then go to the chapel. Bobby has already alerted the hotel that we are coming in tonight. Have no clue what that means, but I'm sure Ezra does.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Chad parked the helio west of the house. Once the doors were opened and the two young boys saw each other it was....

“RODDD..NEYYY!”

“WILLLL...LIAMMM!”

Sally and Maria hugged each other and slowly walked away whispering.

Sally whispered, “Do you think I'm doing the right thing?”

“Yes. Go for it.”

Buck had run the scenario of meeting her through his head a hundred times. Seeing her, threw them all out the window. He saw a swing in the distance. He remembered how they sat on a different swing talking for hours.

“See you later Vin,” Buck said as he headed for his woman. She yelped as he swung her into his arms and walked over to the swing.

Vin,” Greta asked. “What are you going to do with the boys after you're married? What will they do at that hotel?”

“There are Rangers camped up at the penthouse level. Two will be with the boys. Don't give me that look... between the two of them, they have five boys. They know all the tricks little boys like to hatch.”

“Plus, we need the boys in the morning when we go to the cemtery. Where hopefully we will meet Rodney's grandfather and … Buck will meet his father for the first time.”-

=-=-=-=-=-

“Buck, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I just wanted you to know you had a son and to be in his life.” Sally whispered quietly.

“Darlin', watching him, is like watching myself. I don't aim to be a part time father. Want to be a full time father. I remember our weekend together. We ended up holding hands and not wanting to leave each other. This time... that isn't going to happen. This time you are coming home with me as Mrs. Buck Wilmington.”

“Uncle Buck! Come on, Rodney. He is a really cool guy.” William called, urging his friend over.

Rodney Reynolds took baby steps walking towards the big man sitting next to his mother. His eyes widened when he watched the man take a small scissors out of his pocket.

“Son. You have my eyebrows. Do you know, we have to clip those long hairs back or pretty soon people will think you have a mustache up there.”

“Mom doesn't know how to do that.”

“Well, hop up here,” Buck suggested patting his knee. “Let your old dad do it for you.”

All were amazed when Rodney jumped up onto Buck's lap and allowed the man to clip back his bushy eyebrow.

“Doesn't itch now, does it? That's how we know that it needs to be cut back... when it starts itching.”

“Are you really my dad?” Rodney wanted to know staring into Wilmington's face.

“I am. I'm trying to get your mom to marry me... got any ideas on how we can make her do that?”

“Aren't men the boss? We just have to tell her that we going to do it.” Rodney replied with a grin.

Buck stood up with Rodney in his arms. Turning to face the woman he would spend the rest of his life with, he said, “Your men have made a decision. We're getting married. Best be packed and ready to go. We're doing it tonight.”

Sally bit her lip as tears came. Buck reached out his hand and pulled her up.

Turning to look at Vin, Buck saw the man grinning. Then he got a thumbs up and a let's go sign.

“You packed?” Buck asked.

“We been packed all day, dad.” Rodney answered putting his arms around Buck's neck

.-=-=-=-=-=-=

As they circled Charlie's Chapel, Chad barked, “What the hell are all these Army birds doing here. I only invited two.”

“Colonel Hayward ordered some up, but not this many. A militia threatened my life and family. Land as close as you can. Let me out. I will clear the place. Buck, you know this place. You better come too.”

Vin and Buck stepped into a melee of noise. Buck introduced Vin to Charlie. Vin asked if there was something he could stand on, and was lead over to a step ladder.

Tanner climbed halfway up the ladder and then let out a shrill whistle.

“ATTENTION!! ONLY SQUAD ONE AND TWO WERE INVITED TO THIS EVENT. THE REST OF YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF DODGE. YOU ARE CAUSING THIS MAN TO LOSE MONEY. I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE A GENEROUS DONATION ON YOUR WAY OUT.”

“Lieutenant... the President....”

“i HAVE ALREADY TALKED TO BUSH. YOU ARE ONLY NEEDED TOMORROW WHEN WE GO TO A CEMETERY, WHERE I WILL BE WIDE OPEN. THERE ARE ALREADY RANGERS AT THE HOTEL WE ARE STAYING AT. I WOULD SUGGEST YOU CHECK WITH THEM FOR ROTATION. ANY QUESTIONS... CONTACT COLONEL HAYWARD.”

Buck watched the men slowly began to leave. Many left twenty dollar bills in a brandy shifter next to Uncle Charlie. Two groups of six men stayed.

“Okay, Buck. Let's get our families in here.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner knew exactly who he was going to be dressed up as when he saw a picture of Steve McQueen from the television series, Wanted Dead of Alive. He had been a modern day bounty hunter. It was perfect.

Maria was stuck. She couldn't decide. There were too many choices. Finally Charlie suggested an Eastern school teacher. Very proper and smartly dressed.

Buck and Sally had been whispering the whole time. Because they had spent part of their weekend at the zoo, which that day had a traveling circus in their parking lot... Buck chose to be the Ringmaster. Sally, with her men urging her on, was a trapeze artist in a long flowing cape with just bare legs showing.

Rodney and William were each dressed in similar costumes sitting at the feet of their parents. Numerous pictures were taken and put on a CD. Vin asked to have three texted to his phone, and then he called Lily to have her put them up in the Homestead.

-=-=-=-=-=

“Attention!” Lily announced as she booted up the large television screen in the living room.

“Vin Tanner has just sent the following images of the Tanner's and Wilmington's wedding. This Chapel has numerous costumes available to choose from if you wish to be married in something other than the traditional bridal dress. Both couple chose … some interesting outfits.”

“First up are the Tanners. Because Vin was a modern day bounty hunter, he chose the outfit of actor Steve McQueen in his successful TV series. Maria is an eastern school teacher coming west.”

Millie Casey jumped up clapping her hands. “Vin was born for that role. And Maria … this is perfect. Lily, we need to have bigger images for framing.”

“Next up are the Wilmington's. Buck and Sally spent their first time together at a zoo and a circus. Buck chose to be a circus Ringmaster. And Sally... Vin said she couldn't make up her mind, so 'her men' decided for her. She is a shapely trapeze artist.”

“And this third one is a composite of the two boys also in costume.”

Millie Casey, Richard Garcia and Colonel Jack Hayward burst out laughing. The six year olds, one pose was stoic and serious. In the other two, one or the other was making a face at their parents kissing.

-=-=-=-=-=-

The Head of Security at the Oasis stopped a young Army Sergeant as he stepped out of the penthouse elevator. The man had gone up with the General Manager of the hotel and was just now coming back.

“Sergeant. We've only had Mr. Cousins here. Could you give me a heads up on Mr. Tanner.”

Sergeant January laughed. “Well. He isn't anything like you are expecting. The Army men you see here will be calling him Lieutenant. If you have been watching the news. He is the young man who inherited 'the mountain' in Colorado.”

“HE is the man who talks to the mountain? Is saving the eagles?”

“Yes,” January replied with a smile. “He is also dyslexic. He sees the printed word backwards. If you have papers for him to sign, alert your people to just give him a synopsis of what it is. His signature is also different and unique.”

“He also speaks several languages, including deaf sign language.”

“Deaf sign language! We may need him in about an hour. Our translator for that broke her arm. We have several students coming in for a conference... arriving after midnight from the East Coast.”

-=-=-=-=-=

“Buck. I don't have that group number for Team 7. Why don't I text you these photos and you send them to the rest of the team. I'm sure Larabee will hit the bottle on these.”

“Hell, I hope not. Last time he disappeared for three years.”

“Five minutes to landing at the Oasis. Sergeant January and his men are already there,” Chad explained. “Penthouses have been scanned. Two birds on the ground there. I messaged him that he will be transporting you to the cemetery in the morning.”

Vin looked at his watch as they landed on the Oasis' helipad. _ '1 a.m. Why do I have the feeling all is not well at the Homestead.'_

-=-=-=-=-

The Tanners and the Wilmingtons were unloaded and walking behind a luggage carrier as they entered the busy Oasis lobby. _Nothing ever stops in Vegas._

The quiet was broken by William's yell as he pointed to a huge television screen.

“DADDD! THEY'RE ATTACKING OUR HOUSE!”

Everything stopped. Vin pulled out his red phone as he walked to the screen.

Punching in a code, the Texan began issuing orders as people around him stared.

“Lily! Patch me through to the Squad leaders..... “

“Spider! Spray some of your grease on the turret roof. You have some kid trying to land a drone up there. Bird... use the orange fluorescent paint. Spider... switch to rubber bullets.”

“What? You are live on some damn FOX network. Lily, tell the Colonel to call the airport and make the Casey Homestead a no fly zone.”

Tanner gasped as he saw the hang gliders with spotlights.

“Blackhorse? Are you mobile?”

“_We are. What do you need?”_

“How close are you to the eagle's nest?”

“_Not far.”_

“Got two stupid hang gliders with spotlights going straight toward the eagle's nest. Mama bird is just waiting for the attack. She will rip the threat coming at her to shreds... men and kites ...as she protects her eggs. If the male is close at hand....”

Vin swung around as he shouted, “TURN THIS OFF NOW! “

It was switched to another channel just as a picture of a huge eagle was seen diving into the face of a hang glider.

“Dad,” William quietly said.

Vin dropped to one knee, putting one arm around his son.

“What is so important about the eagles? That man is gonna die, isn't he?”

Vin was suddenly aware of black combat boots and dress shoes that were surrounding he and Will.

“Yes, he will probably die. It is very stupid to do that sport at night. And two, an eagle is like a bear. A wild animal that is defending its house and its children. Baby birds are in those eggs. Big baby birds. Just as my Rangers are fighting to keep the homestead safe, those eagles are fighting to keep theirs safe.”

Vin slowly stood up, pulling William with him. Looking around he saw January.

“January. Let's get checked in and the family upstairs.”

“Your party is all registered and have keycards. All you need to do is sign something.”

“Let's do it before the damn red phone rings,” Tanner said following his Sergeant.

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Vin shook hands with the General Manager of the Oasis and the head of Security.

As an afterthought, he asked Sergeant January if any of his men knew deaf sign language.

“Let me check, Lieutenant. That group that was mentioned should be here soon.”

Vin watched the high school kids with four adults walk in. The General Manager saw them at the same time.

The General Manager watched as Tanner walked up to the group. Even not knowing the language, the man understand what Tanner was explaining. Their person had a broken arm.... Vin had pointed to his arm indicating something. He, obviously was explaining the presence of the Army man, as one walked up to stand next to Tanner.

As the Army technician took over, Vin walked over to the Manager who was talking with the Registration Desk.

Once again pulling out his wallet, Vin pulled out his no expiration credit card. Laying it on the desk, he quietly explained.

“This group has raised money for three years to come to a deaf event here. They have figured out what they can and can't have. How many meals they will have to go without … because they might run out of funds.”

“Please put their rooms and all food … Bobby said you have color coded meal cards. Give each one a card for breakfast and for dinner. Punch it or whatever. I'll pay for whatever meals they have. For what all these kids have gone through to get here, they shouldn't have to starve to enjoy the town.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Two Rangers escorted Vin up to the penthouse. Walking in, he just stood there stunned.

Buck slowly walked up to the team's stunned sniper. “Brother. I like your connections. Even Ezra was stunned at this layout. Come see where the kids are. They have actually fallen asleep .. if that was possible.. come look.”

Vin followed his team mate into a sunken playroom. There were climbing blocks, a slide, a tunnel, three rocking horses, books, and a trunk of toys.

“My cousin, Bobby Cousins, put this together. He has three kids.”

Then he saw William and Rodney in a wad of blankets sleeping on the floor

Buck chuckled. “They fell asleep riding the horses. We wrapped them in blankets, found in a closet, and laid them where they are.”

“I figure we have to be at the cemetery by ten. And I am holding this through tomorrow in case your father wants some time with you and Rodney. Which suite is Maria in?”

“Maria went left and Sally went right. Two Rangers are responsible to getting Ezra up.”

Vin laughed. “Good luck with that. How is the new Mrs. Wilmington doing, Buck?”

Buck motioned Vin over to a corner opposite their children.

“You know... we've been holding hands ever since the pastor introduced us as Mr. and Mrs. Buck Wilmington. If she comes up to me, she slips her hand in mine. And I do the same to her. It was meant to be, Vin.”

“What about that black book I heard JD mention?”

“Well, at Sally's suggestion I sent several group texts of our wedding picture. The one with Rodney .. to all the ladies. I've heard back from only two. Hopefully the condo will be standing when we get back. Not sure yet where JD is going to be living.”

“I'm not sure from what Calvin texted me, but I think JD has already moved out and is bunking in the homestead guest house with Cantankerous Cal. They are working on things for the homestead, and Calvin is helping JD with something that Larabee asked him to do. Speaking of the blonde, have you heard from him.”

“Got this text … 'are you and Vin nuts?' ...that is all it says. Reckon we'd better stop there before going into town.”

“What about tomorrow, Vin? Well today. What if this man doesn't show?”

“I'm pretty sure he will, Buck. He has probably been standing at his window since that DNA test came across his desk.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Vin had just reached over and turned off the alarm when they heard the scream.

Maria bolted upright. “What was that? Are the boys okay?”

“I believe that was my Rangers getting Uncle Ezra up. If they cannot wake you, they will put you in the shower and turn on the cold water.”

Maria looked at Vin with a grin. “I believe, Mr. Tanner we should shower separately or we will not make breakfast.”

“Probably a good idea. Are we fixing breakfast here or going down?”

“We are going to eat all our meals down in their dining room. Sally and I are not here to cook,” Mrs. Tanner stated evenly as she threw back the blankets and headed to the large bathroom.

“Yup. Married life is here … but what a view.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Buck woke up with a woman in his arms. It took him but a second to remember who she was. Where he was.

“Sally. Looks like we are going down for breakfast. Shower?”

“Mr. Wilmington... you shower first or we will never get down there.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

The Tanners, The Wilmingtons, Ezra Standish and six Army Rangers stepped out of the penthouse elevator into a sea of people.

“Dad. What's going on?” William and Rodney said together each looking up at their fathers.

“January,” Vin rasped tightly.

An older gentleman turned and looked at the group. “Some celebrity, I think. Starred in something called, 'The Man Who Talked to the Mountain.' Don't know what the heck it's about. They are holding a dining room for him. Guess all these people want his autograph or something.”

'Lieutenant. This way.”

They were walking through a back hall when, 'Hall to the Chief' went off. Everything stopped as Vin answered the red phone.

“Falcon.”

“_General Metcalf is in the Emergency Room at Mountain View Hospital. Not too far from where you are. So far, they think it is an anxiety attack. They are also doing some heart tests.”_

“We are just on our way down to breakfast. We will go there first. Do you know anything about the attack on the Homestead last night?”

“_It was rebuffed. The hang glider died. Numerous people were arrested. I have suspended the license of the broadcaster who put his news chopper in a restricted space. Blackhorse's unit … Spider's unit .. and Bird's unit will be stationed there for the next six months. After that, I no longer have control.”_

“I do not care to work with the new man, sir.”

_Bush laughed. _

“_Keep me posted on Metcalf.”_

“Yes sir, I will.” Vin closed the phone and tucked it away.

“January. We need a bird to Mountain View Hospital Emergency Room. Guys... breakfast is going to be late. I'll fill you in in the bird.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

As the helicopter was airborne, Tanner was informed it would only take a few minutes to get there.

“President Bush said General Metcalf was taken to the ER about an hour ago. They think it is anxiety attack, though he isn't talking about what is upsetting him. He has a private physician here. I will talk to him first. I am hoping he will allow Buck and Rodney to go in... with me to see him. If not...I will take just Rodney in...I will brief Rodney once we are there.”-

=-=-=-=-=-

They landed near two other Army helicopters. It was Maria that made the suggestion that she and William stay in the bird. They were not needed. But she insisted that Sally went.

Buck, Sally, Rodney, Vin and two Rangers got out. Without saying a word to the Rangers standing around, the Tanner group walked into the crowded ER. Vin looked around until he found who he was looking for.

“This way...” Tanner insisted.

“Captain Ruggles!” Vin remarked loudly coming up to the man he knew was Metcalf's personal assistant. “Need a private office, sir.”

Ruggles' eyes landed on Buck and the young boy in his arms. “My god!”

“Can we talk privately, Captain.” Vin insisted.

“Follow me.”

In a small conference room, Sally explained the DNA test to find her son's father. She never expected him to want to marry her, but accepted the proposal because of the connection they had years ago.

Buck explained what his mother had always told him about his father being absent. Though she never told him who his father was. He didn't want his son to grow up as he did … without a father, which is why he insisted they marry.

It was Vin who hit the man with the 'kicker.' “The grave Metcalf visits the first Saturday of every month … is Buck's mother's grave. He moved it from where she was orginally buried to where it is now when he was a SEAL.”

Ruggles stared at Tanner for several seconds. Then blew Vin away when he said, “You're the President's man.”

“President's man? What are you talking about?”

“The invisible man. The ghost. The man who sees all. Absorbs all. No one would believe it, if I told them.”

Vin looked at Buck who shook his head not understanding either.

“Captain. The four of us are going to go into his room. I will explain some things and step back but stay. I am not Army. As of last Friday, I am an ATF agent in Denver. On Larabee's Team 7 along with Buck, here. So this is not endangering any Army rank I have.”

“Okay. Follow me.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

They stood outside a private room with several Army men staring at them.

Quietly Vin explained. “I want the three of you to walk in, all holding hands. I want Rodney to speak first. You remember what I told you on the helio?”

“My Dad is going to lift me up so I can stand on the end of the bed. Then I'm going to look at him and say... 'are you my grandpa? You got the same curly eyebrow that we have. This is my dad. I just met him today. We'd like to get to know you.”

The men stared at the boy, who grinned back at them. “William told me to say everything right away before the General gets mad and throws us out.”

Tanner burst out laughing as several men growled at him.

“Okay. We're on,” Vin stated as he turned and opened the door

=-=-=-=-=-=-

“FALCON! What the he......” The rest was lost in his throat as a boy was lifted up onto his bed. A boy who looked just like his son the last time he saw him.

What came out of Rodney's heart was lead by an angel.

“My name is Rodney. This is my dad Buck. I just met him yesterday. He and my mom got married today because he didn't want me to grow up without a dad like he had to. I think you might be my grandfather... because, you know what...? You got the same curly one eyebrow that we have. And you visit his mama's grave every month. We would really like to have you in our family. I've never had a grandpa. And my dad never knew his papa.”

Buck gasped and looked at Vin, who shook his head no.

Vin stepped forward saying, “Sally did the DNA to find her son's father. She is sorry it has caused you to have health problems. As an adult, Buck understands what the child in him never did. I have told him your history so he would understand more now than he did before.”

“I also have a son. He and Rodney are the best of friends. As of last Friday, I am an ATF agent in Denver on Larabee's Team 7, along with Buck.”

“Uncle Vin. Tell him about Grandpa Jack,” Rodney said eagerly.

Smiling, Vin added, “Colonel Jack Hayward is retiring... as you know. He will be living at the Casey Homestead and has agreed to be my son's grandfather.”

“I would also like to speak to you privately about Larabee, sir.”

Metcalf started to speak and then stopped. Sally rushed from Buck's side to the General.

“Deep breath. Again. This has hit you hard. But you are an Army man... strong to the core. Relax. We aren't going anywhere until we know you are all right.”

Metcalf looked at Buck. “She's like your mother... bossy.”

Buck burst out laughing.

Vin quietly left the room. In the ER he found Captain Ruggles and explained what was happening.

Tanner asked Ruggles if he knew about the silent communication the General was involved in, and who was the last person he connected with.

“Larabee was the last person. You'd have to talk to Metcalf. I know the General couldn't believe what he was hearing.”

“Larabee has a ranch west of Denver. Near Four Corners. The Team boards their horses there. It would be a good, relaxing atmosphere for Metcalf to rehab at.”

“Do you know how he and Larabee are connected?” Ruggles asked.

“Connected? Other than the mental connection via Army Intel, I don't,” Vin lied.

Behind them, Vin heard his name called. Turning he found Sally waving at him. Walking over to her, he asked if everything was okay.

“Evidently Will told Rodney about Chris, because the General is hearing all about Uncle Chris and his horses. The General said he knows the man.”

“Time for me to step in,” Vin said, as he pulled a card out of his pocket. Handing it to Ruggles, he said, “this 800 number can always reach me.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Tanner stood at the end of the bed staring at a man he used to loathe.

“Larabee is out of control. When is the last time you connected with him?”

“The night you brought him off in the shower. I am the one he contacted through your channel. How he got to it, I have no idea. It wasn't supposed to be on the air. The fact that he begged to be fisted and felt it … is unbelievable.”

“He has a ranch west of Denver. The team boards their horses there. It is a three bedroom ranch. Would you two survive if you called him and asked to rest up there for a while?”

“Even if you called him, he wouldn't agree.”

Vin took that dare as he took out the untraceable red phone.

“_Larabee.”_

“It's Vin...”

“_I'm not talking to you. You told me you weren't married and now you married her.”_

“Buck has just found out that General Metcalf is his father. That is the other DNA that came up. He not only discovered he had a son but who his father is.”

“Chris. The General is in the ER here in Vegas. It is a shock to visit the grave of the woman you love … you know that. To have a son you cannot acknowledge because of career and family. Chris. You two have history, he says. He needs a place he can meet Buck and Rodney. A neutral place.”

“_When is he coming?” Larabee quietly asked, thinking up things they could do in his bed._

“I can be there by the end of the week,” Metcalf answered as Vin leaned against the wall and listened.

“And Chris... you are the first person I've ever had that filled the tumbler to cover their cock. Look forward to seeing that in person.”

“_T...tum...tumbler. That was you? But... but it had...”_

“It had Tanner's image, yes. But the connection wasn't connected. I was on that night. I brought you off. Look forward to having that connection again. You have always been good, Larabee. Love watching you perform. See you in a week.”

Vin accepted the red phone back. Shaking his head, the Texan said, “You are so full of bull. I thought I strung a line... “

“That Navy SEAL always liked to fuck hard and fast. He will get his wish while I watch. Now get the hell out of here so I can rest. You gave Ruggles your number. I will call you when I get things in order here.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=

They landed back at the hotel three hours later. Too early for lunch. Too late for breakfast.

“Dadd!” William moaned loudly. “We never got breakfast.”

“Mr and Mrs. Tanner,” the head of Security offered to their left. ”This way to a private dining room. This is the second time this month a group has ordered a brunch for their group and then no one shows up. No breakfast. Please enjoy here.”

As they sat around tables enjoying a good meal, Vin asked, “Do you three want to stay or should we head back later today?”

Sally looked at Buck.

“We don't have any transportation. No hotel rooms....”

“You have the penthouse. Meals go with that. And where the hell is Ezra?”

“Oh yeah. Uncle Ezra's step-father called him. He is spending the rest of the week there, and coming back to Denver on Friday.” William mumbled between bites of sausage.

“If we can stay in the penthouse...it would be good for us to stay. We are close to the hospital. Though from what I heard the doctor say, the General will not be admitted. It would be good to get to know the man some … before he comes to our home turf,” Sally explained.

“Okay. We need to get back to the Homestead to see what kind of damage was done. Call me when you are ready to come home. I can have Chad fly up here and pick all of you up.”

“And Buck, did you get JD's message? He has already moved out of your condo. Presently he is bunking with Calvin from Rangeman Security. JD's helping Calvin and also using Calvin's knowledge to work on something Travis asked JD to investigate.”

Buck pulled out his phone and found a day old message. “I have it here. Came yesterday. My truck is at your place.“

“Give me the keys, and I will have a Ranger drive it to your condo. And I'll get the key from JD... might have the place cleaned before the missus gets there.”

“Hopefully, JD did that. Every once in a while he gets in a cleaning frenzy. Appreciate this Vin.”

“Hey man. Us old bachelors are suddenly married. We have to stick together.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

<


	7. Silent Communications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can a General 'downsize' to be a grandfather? Vin discovers two men who could be his lost father.

General Metcalf watched the two doctors walk in with Captain Ruggles.

“What's up?” the General growled.

“They would like to keep you overnight, Sir. Just as a precaution. All your tests are coming back normal....”

“Actually, General Metcalf,” ventured an older man in a suit. “I'd like to keep you overnight to see if you can interact with a former POW that comes in and out of here. He cannot speak due to his tongue being slashed by his captors.”

“Captain Ruggles has explained your telepathy ability and I believe this man has it. He writes out answers to questions that haven't even been asked.”

Metcalf stared at the third man. “You have already identified this man. Who is he?”

The man in question looked at Ruggles who nodded yes.

“The man got overly excited when he saw the confrontation on TV of the young ATF agent and the Red Feather tribe. He pulled out a picture of a young Army man with a woman in a beautiful white leather fringe wedding dress. The picture was of him and his wife. But the image of him … matched the young man who just left your room.”

“Lieutenant Tanner.”

“Yes.”

“Where is Tanner staying?”

Ruggles pulled out Tanner's card and some notes one of the Rangers with him had given him.

“Information I was given by Sergeant January needs to be told to you in private, sir.”

Looking at the three men, Metcalf ordered, “Get my private suite ready, and move that man near it or into it.. with any excuse you need for moving him.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

General Metcalf stood looking out the window on the ninth floor of his private hospital suite.

“Robert Red Feather changed his name to Bobby Cousins,” Ruggles began. “Because of the conflict with the renegade Red Feather clan. Police now believe they are the ones who killed Chief Robert Red Feather Sr. Cousins invested most of Tanner's bounty rewards, giving Tanner only his expenses. The man is a millionaire and doesn't know it. I guess he found out today he was, but still is not believing it. Cousins invested in a new hotel in Vegas... the Oasis. This is where the Wilmingtons and the Tanners are staying. However, the Tanners were already airborne when I called them. Because of the siege on the Casey Homestead they wanted to get back home. When I explained the picture the man had … Falcon ordered the pilot to return. They are coming straight here.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Buck! We are on our way back. Metcalf has been introduced to someone he thinks is my father.”

“_Vin, this seems like a fairy tale. Is it really happening?”_

“Hell if I know, Buck. The man is a former POW. Has the same picture of my parents that I have carried for years. We're going straight to the hospital If we have any connection, it looks like we'll be back up there with you.”

“_I talked to Ezra. He is flying back to Denver this afternoon on a private jet. A friend of his mother's. He is hoping it isn't another man who wants to marry her.”_

“Hell! How many step-fathers does he have now? I've lost track.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Dad,” William whispered as the jet helio geared down to land at the hospital. “Is this man really old?”

“He is older than Colonel Hayward. Probably about Miss Nettie's age. William, he cannot talk because of what they did to him at the prison camp.”

“I heard the radio man say they cut his tongue...” Will rasped making a face. “But you can talk with your mind, right? Mom is helping me with that. I heard a bunch of voices at the hotel. I asked who they were.”

Vin gave his wife a startled look.

“He's coming on slowly. It must be from my side of the family.”

“Colonel Hayward can help him. And maybe this man can too. We will see who this is first.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

They stepped out of the elevator as a family. William between Vin and Maria. Two Army Rangers in uniform behind them.

“Stay with William,” Vin ordered.

“Yes sir.”

General Metcalf turned at the sound of Falcon's voice giving orders. The President's invisible man. The ghost who walks without making a sound. No ranking man he knew would believe this laid back Texan was 'President Bush's invisible man.' A sniper who can kill from a mile away. A boy who was fierce even after a teacher made him and hundreds of others dyslexic by tying their left hand to their desks.

Tanner's eyes scanned the hall, the nurses' station and the common room at the end. Then his eyes landed on the General and the man next to him.

“_You going to stand there all day Falcon. Or are you coming in?”_

“_Save your orders for Larabee. He is already making a sound proof room in his barn.”_

“Dadd...” William gasped.

Vin turned aburptly, blocking the man with Metcalf from his son.

“January. Carry Will down to the bird. Tell Chad to keep the alarm on. Do we have others here?”

“We do. I'll send them up. Is this man a threat?”

“We will see.”

Sergeant January picked up the six year old as he stepped into the elevator. Keying a green phone, he sent a text for four men to hot foot it up to protect Falcon and his wife.

William hugged the Ranger he'd gotten to know in the penthouse playroom.

“Did you hear what the man said?” Vin asked Maria.

“No.”

“He told Will that he wasn't my son. That he belonged to another man.”

“Vin. There is another man here named Tanner. He is in a wheelchair. Staring out a window at the mountains. I think we need to see him first. I felt the reaction he had when he saw on the news your confrontation with the Red Feathers.”

Two of the four men Sergeant January coded came out of the stairwell as Vin approached the nurses stations. After a short, but intense conversation, the Tanners were lead down the hall to a small solarium.

“We don't know much about this man,” the nurse began. “He sits every day and looks out over the mountains. He was in Asia with a group of other American prisoners. Doesn't talk much. Both legs were shattered. He is in one of those small wheelchairs with the big wheels. That other man named Tanner talks with him sometimes. Well, sort of talks.”

Maria looked startled. “The General said the other man had his tongue cut out and can't talk at all.”

The nurse chuckled. “General Metcalf doesn't always listen to everything that is said. His mind is always elsewhere. He is getting a snow job, as my son would say. We just recently asked to have that man's fingerprints taken. We are waiting to see the results.”

“Here we are.”

Vin turned to the two men. “Sergeant. No one comes down this hall. Corporal. No one comes in this door until I open it again.”

“Sir, the General.”

“If Metcalf gives you flack. Tell him to take it up with the President's Man... that is who you respond to.”

Turning to the nurse, Vin quietly said, “Thank you. My wife and I will take it from here.”

\--=-=-=-=-=-=-

The man in the wheelchair turned slightly as he heard the door behind him open and close. He smelled aftershave yet heard no man walking. He heard the soft sound of light steps. A woman. But not the nurse.

Vin guided his wife around in front of the man as the wheelchair began to turn.

“We are not a threat, sir,” Vin responded cautiously.

And then they saw each other. Blue eyes drinking in blue eyes.

Maria gasped and quickly sat down in a wingback chair. And then she was on her feet again.

“VIN! That other man out there stole his picture. The same one you carry in your wallet. May I borrow that Sergeant?”

“Be careful out there.”

-=-=-=-=-=

The two Army men were startled when the door opened and Mrs. Tanner stepped out.

“Sergeant! Come with me. We are retrieving a stolen article.”

The Sergeant looked at the Corporal with raised eyebrows, but followed her down the hall.

Walking back into the main area, Maria asked, “Where is Metcalf and that imposter?”

Sergeant looked around and then guided her to the far side of the commons.

Maria Swift Tanner boldly walked up to General Metcalf and said, “This man is a fraud. Yes, he cut his tongue. Probably on purpose. Not much more than you or I biting our tongue while eating something. He has also stolen several things from patients' rooms. I am here for the one he carries in his wallet. A very precious picture that my husband also carries. I would like it please,” Maria demanded holding her hand out.

The man mumbled angrily, not moving.

Maria stared back at him. Then quiite suddenly she brought her hands up and quickly slapped both cheeks in unison.

The man gasped, yelled, and out flew a small square of plastic which hit General Metcalf in the chest.

“Son of....! Get the police up here,” Metcalf roared.

“Sergeant! Check his pockets! His wallet.”

It was Maria who saw the corner of the photograph barely visible in the man's breast pocket.

“Here it is!” She exclaimed as she gently pulled it out. She held it like a precious stone, which it was to the man it had been stolen from.

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Vin Tanner knelt in front of his father, taking both his hands in his. Their eyes never wavered. Each saw the other's life.

Tears ran down his father's cheeks as he saw the abuse his young son suffered. Saw the combat wounds. The capture. The escape. The bounty hunting days. And the blond who wanted him.

Vin's hand gently touched the scar on the side of his father's face. Made by a venegeful enemy. The legs had been broken later, on his fourth attempt to escape from his captors.

“I have a mountain in Colorado that has a much better view than this. And...”

“Daddd. Can I come in?” William asked quietly as he tiptoed into the room ahead of his mother.

Vin held out his hand as his son rushed to his side. Maria sat in the chair she had earlier left.

“My name is William Tanner. This is my dad. He adopted me. And he married my mom too. That's why we are here. So they could get married. And Uncle Buck got married too when he found out he was a dad.”

“Dad. Rodney isn't too happy that his grandfather is a mean General.”

“Well, I …. “ Vin started. Then the young sniper grinned. “You want to answer that, dad?”

“Passing the buck already, are you?” Marcus Tanner asked.

“Yes sir. Need practice to do it more smoothly though.”

They spent an hour talking and sharing before that darn red phone rang. Vin got up slowly to answer it while his family huddled together and told his father about the mountain.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Mr. President.”

Vin missed the startled look from his father as his conversation with President Bush began.

William clued his grandfather in on the fact that 'Mr. President' calls his dad a lot.

Vin swung around when he heard in his head .._THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES CALLS YOU LIKE AN OLD FRIEND?_

_I am his 'invisible man'. The man on the street who clues him into what is really happening.'_

“We are still in Vegas, Sir. Through an interesting turn of events... I have found my father. William is cluing him in about the mountain. I have not yet been able to talk with anyone there about the attack last night.”

“Mr. President. Is there anything I should warn Agent Wilmington about his father, General Metcalf?”

“_He is a General. He is used to getting his own way. Much like Colonel Hayward. What will Grandpa Jack say about another grandfather coming in?”_

“There is always room for more grandfathers.”

“Mr. President... this time ...let me know before you arrive.”

“_We usually like to do a surprise attack.”_

“Sir, I would hate to have the Secret Service shot with florescent paint.”

_Everyone in the room heard the laughter of George W. Bush as he closed the connection._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Two hours later all of the Tanner Family arrived back at the Oasis Hotel. Vin Tanner discovered the hotel had several handicapped suites. He booked the closest one to the penthouse level.

Vin let the hotel know they would need a private dining room for the rest of the week, for eight or more. He also asked if a small office was available for him to make some private calls.

The Security Chief showed him the office that Bobby Cousins used whenever he was there. Vin was shocked at some of the pictures on the wall. Several of he and Bobby as little kids trooping through the north Texas woods with BB guns on their shoulders. One of Vin and President Bush. Several of Vin in uniform, and one of him as a bounty hunter.

Vin stared at the one of him as a bounty hunter. “Where the hell did he get this one?”

“He said a photographer took it and he banned it from being used.”

Vin looked around, “Is there a monitor on the wall anywhere besides in the lobby?”

“Offices on the second floor that house our cyber network and security.”

“Let's go there.”

-=-=--=-=-=-=-=

Falcon was oblivious to the people staring at him outside the glassed in office he was in. Nor was he aware that some of them were listening in, though Lily did let him know now and than that they had listeners.

“Spider give me a report on what the morning has brought.”

“_The grease on the turret roof caused a bit of a problem with some birds that were nesting there. However, it put five drunken college students airborne who tried to land there early this morning.”_

“_State Police have deterred many who still want to get into the house to look for the so-called money in plain sight. Why the hell the Senator said that is beyond us.”_

“_The Colonel is a grouch since he was told by Sergeant January that you have found your father. All of us have told the Colonel that he needs to stay. That William will be heartbroken if he leaves. Even Mrs. Casey bawled him out. In fact, it looks like your Dad may be moving into Parkway Manor as they have all the things he needs there.”_

“Which is also why Hayward is a grouch, because he is sweet on Millie.”

“My father told us this morning that he had applied there and had already been accepted. He will be moving into a rather large handicapped apartment. Better for him to have the necessary items needed and the nursing staff they have. Is Bird around?”

“_We have video cams up at the eagle's nest. Lily can patch you through. When will you be home?”_

“We will be there before the end of the week. Back to work on Monday, so I want to be home for at least three days to investigate the place.”

“Good job, Spider. Lily, transport me to Bird.”

“_Hey boss! You have about 20 people staring in that window behind you.”_

Tanner turned to look, shaking his head as he looked around for some blinds.

“_Vin,” Lily offered. “There should be a silver button near the door that will automatically close the blinds.”_

Tanner followed her directions and heard a collective groan as the window was closed off.

“_A local paint ball factory has donated a ton of new colors to us. We are storing them in a makeshift cabinet we've made up in the trees. We have also put up a sign where most people are coming in. It is splattered with paint, telling them they will go home decorated the same way ...and no it isn't against the law for us to defend the land.”_

'Someone wants to press charges?”

“_More than one. Richard Garcia did a bit on a local news program saying it was within the law for Mr. Tanner's Rangers, as we are being called, to defend the mountain. Just as they can defend their homes against intruders.”_

“_Since he said that, we have had a lot less people here.”_

“We should be home by Wednesday morning. What about Blackhorse? He was on a time limit there.”

“_Ah yes. They received a call from General Metcalf this morning. They are all short timers. He has extended their time here until discharge. And he suggested to Colonel Hayward that you hire the group.”_

“Thanks for letting me know that. I just talked to the Colonel and he said nothing about that. He is pissed off because I found my father. And now William will have two grandfathers. I don't understand it.”

“_Don't push the Colonel, Lieutenant. He has been number one in William's life for the last three years. Now suddenly there is someone else he has to share the boy with. Give him time to understand the difference between himself and Marcus Tanner. Once he meets your father, I think the Colonel will have a revelation on how important he is in the growth of Will.”_

“_I take it, your father has this silent communication also. The same as the Colonel and many of us.”_

“Yes. And his is quite strong. He will help William understand more of what he is hearing. Maria also has it, so be careful what you think around her. She picked up on my father before I did.”

“Tell Blackhorse to scour the mountain for pioneer houses or cabins. Something that his crew can live in. Have the treehouse people been there?”

“_Yes! Now there is something you can call Hayward about. He talked a long time with them. I think he found one he'd like to live in. He also suggested a small one for William's room or for the playroom downstairs”_

“Okay. Pass the word that they have done a good job defending the mountain. Falcon is pleased. And there will definitely be jobs there when they get out.”

“Lily. I need to check my charging phone then tell me where the Colonel is.”

“_Your phone is charged, Vin. I added an icon so I can charge it from here no matter where you are. The Colonel is standing on the porch looking out toward the eagles' nest.'_

“Thank you, Lily.”

Vin waited until the monitor closed down before he headed to the door. Hitting the silver button, he walked out as the blinds went up.

“Thank you for allowing me to use that room,” he replied to those staring at him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Falcon took the elevator up to the penthouse level, but instead of going to the family one, he walked to the penthouse that Ezra had stayed in. He was surprised when his keycard worked. Studying it, he realized it was a master card. It would open any door in the place.

Walking over to the windows, then surveying the living area, he spotted a comfortable chair and headed for it, stopping only when he saw an old fashioned phone on a desk.

_Best call the Colonel from that. He won't recognize the number._

_-=-=-=-=-=-_

Colonel Jack Hayward glanced at the number on his phone. With everything going on at the Homestead, he answered it.

“Colonel Hayward.”

“_It's Falcon, Grandpa Jack. I need the number of the ortho man you had for my leg.”_

“What happened!? Are you all right?” Hayward questioned, concern in his voice.

_Inwardly, Vin smiled. “For my dad. He is one of the prisoners that were found in that ...hole... in Asia five years ago.”_

Hayward slumped against the wall. _He was jealous of a man who could barely walk._

“That doctor is in Denver now. Or will be. He is heading up the new Ortho Hospital opening in November.”

“_I just talked to Spider. He said the treehouse people were there. Did you talk with them? What is your opinion?”_

“They are not like any treehouse I remember. I told them they would have to talk with you but... I liked two of the designs. One is a three bedroom and one is a two bedroom. Winter is the only problem, though they come with heaters and even gas fireplaces.”

“_Metcalf said that Blackhorse's unit was going to be extended there until their discharge. They know mountains. I'm going to hire them. Colonel. You are a delegator and you demand respect. I'd like to hire you to manage the security of the Homestead.”_

Jack Hayward's mouth dropped open.

“_Stopping thinking about it. Yes! You are going to do it. Or No. You are going to die in some lonely condo in D.C.?_

“With all the antennas JD Dunne and Calvin have around the guest house, it would be better if they were in a treehouse. I'd like that guest house. And when your father walks again... I might let him share the place. By then, I will have built a second story.”

Vin couldn't contain himself. He burst out laughing.

“_It is a deal... Colonel. We will talk about salary later. I have to get with Bobby on all of those.”_

“_Now... go find a quiet place and make Larabee use that tumbler again. He is pissed off about Buck and I getting married, but mostly me.”_

“Why you?”

“_When I was hired, I told him William's mother and I were not married. But I had adopted him with her blessing. He wanted to fuck me on his desk seconds after I walked in his office.”_

“_Call General Metcalf. The two of you could take him. Metcalf told him to make a sound proof room in his barn. And Larabee is doing it. The team has this week off. Larabee wants it but doesn't realize he is the only one there.”_

“I can tell you that General Metcalf can make a man bring himself off while standing in the same room as the man. And when it is over, the man wonders how the General got dressed so fast.”

“_You also need to know that my father, Marcus Tanner, has put in an application to Parkway Manor … I think that is the place. The one Millie Casey owns. It was suggested to him by one of the nurses here because part of that place is a rehab hospital. And he will need a lot of that. He doesn't see himself living at the Homestead for at least a year or more. So, you are the only grandpa that William will be seeing every day.”_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Vin sat crossed legged on the floor in front of his father. Vin found that easier that sitting in a chair in front of the man.

“Your Colonel was jealous of me, without knowing the facts. Vin, that is understandable. He has been in your life and Will's for years. I am glad a man like that took to you. Nurtured you. It angers me that none of the Tanners stepped forward to take you when Naomi died.”

“What did the doctor say about your eyes? He came here this morning, didn't he?”

“There is some future surgery that is possible but....,” Marcus began before he outright starting laughing.

“He told me to get a fish tank... and to follow the fish with my eyes. That would help them stay focused. To start out with a dark background and slowly lighten it. Keep the lights low at the top until I can tolerate brighter lights.”

“I'll call Millie and have that put into your apartment there. I know two Rangers who were given those same suggestions. And, believe it or not, Dad... it really works.”

“I am sure William will be glad to help pick out some colorful fish. Something besides goldfish,” Vin suggested with a grin.

“When am I going to meet Miss Nettie? You have been thinking about her a lot lately,” Marcus asked, staring at his son. “From what I am seeing, she built and still lives on a farm that is slowly being surrounded by civilization.”

“The Historical Society wanted to buy it and make it a living museum. But she has opted not to do that. She toyed with becoming a bed and breakfast but discovered you have to advertise on the internet. Pass state regulations... “

“Could you maneuver around that place? She has a guest room on the first floor. We could build a ramp off her porch. It is beautiful out there at night. William loves to visit there.”

“Didn't you buy into Parkway Manor?” Vin asked suddenly seeing his father at Nettie's working outside planting flowers.

“I have leased the place at Mrs. Casey's, only to be used while recovering from future surgery on my legs. I am an outdoor person. Not really a horse person. My grandfather and his grandfather were flower gardeners. There is a business in growing flowers and selling them, Marcus explained, showing his son, in his mind, memories of acres and acres of flowers.

“You are on... old man... “ Vin rasped as he pulled out his phone.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Miss Nettie....” Vin started for the third time. “Your farm is what he was raised on. His family grew acres of flowers and sold them to flower shops. My Rangers will build a ramp off the end of your porch.”

“Grandma Nettie!” Vin suddenly barked. “What are you afraid of?”

Nettie Wells gasped at the name Vin hadn't called her since she adopted him. Was she being fearful?'

Marcus gently took the phone from his son's hand.

“Mrs. Wells, this is Marcus Tanner. Please excuse my son's forward manner. He has told me much about you. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or displayed. We will find another option. Have a good day.”

Falcon watched in disbelief as his father closed the phone and handed it back.

Marcus looked at his watch, saying, “Two minutes. Three at the most. She will be calling you back.”

Four minutes later, Vin answered the phone saying, “Agent Tanner.”

“_I don't know what's wrong with me, Vin. The assault on the Homestead by all those stupid people. Army helicopters flying back and forth over those beautiful mountains. He is one of those POWs that were found in that cave in Asia, isn't he?”_

“Yes.”

“_He has to wear dark glasses. His eyes need to get.... get your boys over here! I will fix up the first floor guest room. Oh, and tell William, I followed his orders and purchased a small fish tank. They put it up this morning. When will you be home?”_

Vin stared at his grinning father. He would be glad to get back to work where everything was normal... he hoped.

“I'll call the Colonel right now and get him on it. We should be home on Wednesday.”

Marcus looked at his son. “Six men working in the same area? Nothing normal about that. Tell me about this man named Larabee.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“HELL Ruggles!! I haven't ever been with a child in my entire life! What the hell am I going to say to my grandson... let alone my son.”

“For one, sir. Less swearing. Or that young mind of his will start using it and think it is okay … because HIS grandfather said it.”

“You have watched troops with their families. Sat in on family conferences. Just remember Sally is starting her life all over again, just like you are. Buck has been a detective and is now an ATF agent. He has a stable but dangerous job. Sally has accepted a job at Four Corners Clinic as a Nursing Supervisor. Tell them about the place out there you are looking at. Get their opinion before you buy it. I am sure Buck knows the dangers of that road in the winter. He may have some other options of where to live.”

“General. A family usually shares information. Talks things out first and then makes a collective decision.”

“So...” Metcalf groaned. “Sit on my hands and keep my mouth shut.”

Captain Ruggles bit his lower lip to try to keep his smile in. “Yes sir.”

“However, if they ask your opinion, give it... but not … as an order.”

“I have looked forward to this day for years. Now … I'd like to hibernate.”

“Well, sir. Just think about Captain Marcus Tanner. He is one of those POWs that were found in Asia ten years ago. He has been moved around to a variety of hospitals. Falcon found him today, though he came because of you believing that man who was arrested was his father. And from what I understand by watching them, they have the strongest silent connection I've ever seen.”.

“Do they? Perhaps I need to call on Captain Tanner.,” Metcalf muttered as his private phone rang.

Both men reached for the phone. Ruggles pulled his hand back first.

“General Metcalf.”

“_It's Buck, sir. The Wilmington family, which includes you, have been invited to join the Tanner family in their private dining room for dinner tonight. Actually, in about an hour. Security will show you the way. And if Captain Ruggles would like to join us, that is fine also. There will be an adjoining room available for bodyguards. All the Rangers here for Vin and family will be there.”_

“We will be there, Buck. Thank you for alerting me.”

“_And sir, I need to tell you about Rodney...”_

“Is there a problem with my grandson?” Metcalf asked, concern in his voice.

“_Nothing like that, sir. Just want you to know that he is telling everyone he sees … that HIS grandfather is a GENERAL!”_

“Tell my grandson, his Grandfather General will be there.”

Ruggles took the phone from his grinning boss and hung it up.

“I would say sir, that if you are confused about something... look to Rodney. He will explain it.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dishes had long been cleared from the buffet. Rangers lounged around the room keeping their eyes on the people they were assigned to.

William was sleeping peacefully with his head on Grandpa Tanner's shoulder, his legs looped over one of the big wheelchair wheels.

Rodney sat on the General's lap, one of Metcalf's arms holding him secure.

Buck was explaining his job with the ATF to his father as his father questioned some of the tactics the Feds used.

One head motion from Vin, and Rangers lifted the sleeping grandsons from the arms of their grandfathers.

Maria quietly instructed the men, then she and Sally left with them, leaving the men to their discussion.

Vin looked around the room. “I think the discussion about Larabee needs to wait until we get back to Denver. Colonel Hayward interlaced with him... as I did.”

Looking at Metcalf, Vin continued, “Larabee still believes I was in the room with him. And Buck saw him the next morning. The man was totally out of it. Running around his house naked looking for a plastic tumbler he had lost.”

Marcus looked between his son and Metcalf. Wilmington had no knowledge of what they were discussing mentally.

“I have to agree with my son. I think this has to be tabled until we are in Denver. And those mentalists that were or are involved are around the same table.”

“Mentalist?” Buck barked. “Are you telling me you all have this mental thing going that Vin and Chris Larabee have?”

General Metcalf glanced up at his son. He had gotten to know the man tonight, and liked him a lot. Proud that he'd chosen to be a SEAL and had made it.

“Yes. Marcus and Vin are probably the strongest, most advanced. Marcus can look into someone's eyes and … see most of everything that happened in their life.”

Wilmington stared at Marcus blushing deep red.

Marcus chuckled. “Buck, you were a Navy man. Your secret is safe with me. Though, I would burn that little black book you have.”

Vin tapped the table for attention.

“Okay. Originally, Buck and I, along with Maria and William flew up here to get married. Now we have more people going home. My jet bird won't fit everyone, so... I have called Bobby Cousins for the Eagle Nest's corporate plane. It will land at that small airport near Charlie's Chapel on Wednesday morning.”

“General. Captain. If you can be ready by then... I will gladly give you a lift to Denver. We can have any rental cars needed by you at the airfield that is part of the Casey Homestead.”

Captain Ruggles looked at his boss who gave him the nod.

“I think we can be ready by then. What time?”

“We're shooting for ten. But definitely off the ground by noon.”

It was General Metcalf who raised the first beer glass.

“To future family meetings... all of us working together for our children and grandchildren.”

“AGREED!” Came the unison chorus.

  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	8. Great Place for Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ride on Air Force One?

Vin Tanner couldn't believe it. Ten o'clock Wednesday morning and every single one of them was there. Everyone except... The plane.

His father had two rolling suitcase boxes. A huge umbrella that attached to his wheelchair to keep the sun away from him. Maria and Sally had packed their families. Vin knew they had been shopping because they were taking home more than they came with. Captain Ruggles was traveling light and would probably be coming back to stay in the Vegas condo once Metcalf was settled in Colorado.

Vin was pacing when his red phone started ringing louder than usual. He looked around for it and then Maria handed it to him.

“Agent Tanner.”

“_Hey bud.”_

“Crawdad! Where are you....?” Then he knew why his plane wasn't here. “What's up?”

“_We will be there shortly. Bobby called me to say the new larger Eagle Nest plane was having a shakedown. Since the President has talked to all but three of those prisoners found a few years back, he told me to detour to Texas via Las Ve_gas and Denver. He'd like to spend that time with your father.”

“We are here. Three Wilmingtons. Four Tanners. General Metcalf and Captain Ruggles. Four Army Rangers. Six Army Rangers will be boarding helios arriving soon.”

William heard it first. “Daddd... that is a big plane coming in.”

“Bigger than our plane, Will,” Vin began before all conversation stopped.

“Tanner!” Metcalf barked.

“Don't look at me, sir,” Vin gasped as he watched the Presidential plane bank a turn.

Rodney stared at the plane as it landed. “Grandfather? It says Air Force One. Does the Air Force only have one plane?”

His grandson's comment actually made the General laugh. Before he could explain who was landing, Captain Ruggles answered his ringing Pentagon phone.

“Yes, sir! Yes, all the Tanners are here. We are all going to Denver. The General included.” Ruggles looked at Vin Tanner who began shaking his head in disbelief.

The group waiting watched the huge plane move along the runway as Ruggles explained why it was here.

“Bobby Cousins called a friend in Washington to borrow a corporate jet because his was in for its yearly maintenance check. The man's brother flies this one. This pilot knew the President wanted to talk to Marcus Tanner. So, Bush decided to detour to his Texas ranch by way of Las Vegas and Denver.”

General Metcalf looked at the former Army sniper, saying, “Bush has spoken with eight of the men who were rescued. Your father is one of the three he hasn't spoken with. Two others seem to have disappeared.”

Still huddled under his umbrella, Marcus explained. “General, you will not find the other two. They are living off the grid in Utah. They live in a cave. Grow all their own food. Their families had given them up for dead long ago. Their wives remarried.”

“Vin...”

“Yes, dad.”

“Blackhorse is finding some interesting structures on your mountain. We may be able to talk them down into something like that. But it would take time.”

“Captain Tanner. How would we contact them?” Metcalf asked.

“I haven't been a Captain for a long time, General. The reason I'm in the shape I'm in, is because I was ranking man in the group that was captured.”

“DADD!”

“GRANDFATHER!

“THEY ARE LETTING DOWN SOME STAIRS!”

Four Secret Service men walked toward the group. They introduced themselves and asked if Marcus Tanner could board first.

“DAD! We can't let him go alone.” William exclaimed, thinking he’d never see his grandfather again.

One of the men looked at Vin who grinned back at him.

“And you are?”

“William Tanner.”

“Well, William Tanner, why don't you come along to make sure we don't drop him when we carry him up those steps?”

“You better not drop him! We just found him!” William growled as he took Marcus' extended hand.

\--=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Wow!” Rodney exclaimed. “This isn’t like any other plane I've been in. This one has tables.”

Vin was in the cockpit with his friend, “Crawdad,” Major Jonathan David. Captain Ruggles was in conference with the Secret Service. Marcus was in a visible office area with the President.

Buck and the General were comparing notes as they both discovered they were interested in the same property in Four Corners. It was a huge old historic house with a two bedroom attached guest house. Buck realized his father … _he kept repeating to himself that this man was HIS father. This powerful man was HIS fathe_r. That the man had the right to pay for part of the house. Money he had saved for Buck to go to college or for marriage that had never happened until now.

The two young boys were done investigating the plane and came walking back to discover everyone had changed places.

Rodney stopped next to his dad and stared at the pictures they had printed out.

“Grandfather has the same pictures, dad. This is a really cool house, General Grandfather. I can walk to school instead of taking the bus. And Mom's going to be working near here.”

William looked around but couldn’t see his father anywhere. His mom and Sally were busy talking and didn’t notice him.

William jumped when one of the Secret Service men touched his shoulder.

“Would you like to see where your father is? He is up with the pilots.”

“Really. They let little kids up there?”

“If… you don’t touch anything. It should be okay.”

William walked next to the man and watched him knock on a door at the front of the plane. A man in a blue uniform with all kinds of ribbons opened it.

“Falcon’s son would like to see what goes on here. Everyone else is busy with others.”

“Dad,” William whispered as he tiptoed into the cockpit and was pulled onto his father’s lap.

“Wow. There are a lot of buttons in here.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Colonel! Have we heard from Falcon yet?” Spider asked for the third time.

“No! I called the Oasis and they left for a small airport near that wedding chapel to be picked up at ten. Talked to two Rangers who said the biggest plane they’d ever seen picked up everyone. Carried Marcus Tanner into the plane in his wheelchair and left.”

“I have left several messages on his phone and he doesn’t respond.”

-=-=-=-=

“Dad… your phone is blinking a red light.”

Vin pulled his red phone and mumbled, ‘oh shit.’

“Crawdad. Is it okay to use a phone in here?”

“Sure, Falcon, go ahead.”

Vin looked at the four text messages from Hayward. Something must be happening at the Homestead.

Speed dialing Colonel Hayward, Vin said before the man could say a word. “Grandpa Jack. What’s up?”

_“WHAT IS UP? Where the hell are you? You left the hotel two_ _hours ago! Bobby doesn’t answer his phone. People at Charlie’s Chapel said the biggest plane they’d ever seen landed and took a bunch of people away.”_

The pilots in the cockpit burst out laughing.

Major David barked, “Are you kidding me? No one noticed Air Force One landing and taking off? Shows you how observant people are.”

_“You are on Air Force One? Do you have jets with you? We could use some right now. Got some assholes with earthmovers coming up the dirt road. They ran over a police car and shots didn’t stop them.”_

Crawdad and Falcon had a short discussion and then the mike was connected to one of the four jets that were along side.

“This is Falcon. My homestead is being threatened by people who think they can just roll in and start tearing down trees.”

_“Hey Falcon. It’s Mingo. You know how good I am at shooting out tires. My wing man and I will have a go. We are almost there and need to clear out that runway too.”_

“Colonel,” Vin began cautiously. “Two armed Air Force jets will be there in minutes. Tell Spider to arm the turret guns with real bullets. Don’t shoot to kill unless they won’t stop. Probably the ones in back are from the work center. Once the shooting starts they will probably abandon the vehicle unless they are chained in.”

_“Chained in?”_

“Yes. Believe it or not, some contractors chain their day workers inside the equipment so they can’t take off.”

Tanner looked at the Navigator. “Any chance you can connect me to a group of Army Rangers on maneuvers in southern Utah. They have some armed Apache birds that are on call for me if we need them and it looks like we do.”

The navigator looked at Major David, who said, “DO IT!”

Still sitting on his father’s lap, William’s mouth hung open as he listened to the talk of the pilots and watched the jets through the window.

-=-=-=-=-=

“Haven’t heard from Falcon, Major. What do you think?”

“I think we wait.’

“MAJOR! RED ALERT COMING THROUGH.”

“_CODE RED! THIS IS FALCON! ASSAULT ON THE CASEY HOMESTEAD BY BULLDOZERS AND EARTHMOVERS. THEY HAVE RUN OVER A STATE POLICE VEHICLE AND ARE NOT YIELDING TO GUN FIRE. TWO JETS FLYING WITH AIR FORCE ONE HAVE PEELED OFF TO SPRAY THEM.”_

_“NEED THOSE ARMED APACHES NOW!”_

“We are on the way, Falcon. We will move our operation to your airfield.”

_“Air Force one will be landing there shortly to deplane two families. After they leave it will be clear.”_

-=-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee stopped dead in his tracks halfway to his barn as he heard and then saw the low flying jets. 

He raced for the house when he heard them open fire on the other side of the mountain.

Pulling his phone as he breezed through the backdoor, he quickly dialed Tanner.

_“Hi, Uncle Chris. Dad’s talkin’ to some jet pilots. Just a second.”_

_“Finn!” ….Larabee heard his sniper yell._

_“Falcon. We are attached to Air Force One. We are here to protect the President. We shot to kill. He has told us how important the Homestead is. Those Apaches will take at least 30 minutes or more to get here.”_

_“Chadwick is coming behind me in a jet Hermes. Don’t shoot him down!” Vin relayed._

_“Crawdad. It’s clear for you to land. We will hang loose up here and do some flyovers.”_

_“Okay, Falcon out. Who is on the phone, William?”_

_“It’s Uncle Chris.”_

Tanner mouthed ‘oh hell’ and the cockpit crew burst out laughing.

“Chris. I’ll have to call you back,” Tanner muttered as he keyed off the phone.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Walking back into the main plane, Vin found everyone having a snack.

“Need your attention please.” Vin barked loudly.

“The Casey Homestead is under attack by huge bulldozers and earthmovers. Two of the Air Force jets that just peeled off went to try to stop them. I activated some attack Apache helicopters that Colonel Hayward had on standby in Utah.”

“General. Your driver Gerard is already on the runway. The cockpit crew would like you to call him and see how he got in, and whether it is safe for us to land.”

Minutes later the cockpit crew was in conversation with Gerard.

Vin and William sat down at a round table and buckled the seatbelt as they devoured tuna fish sandwiches, chocolate chip cookies and lemonade.

“Dad,” William whispered loudly, “We have to come here for lunch more often.”

Tanner moved away from his son as Sergeant January sat next to Will.

January handed Vin a phone saying, “It’s Spider. Better take this in a private place.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner disappeared into the bathroom as he listened to one of his squad leaders.

_“That jet was pretty cool. Shot up three of those machines and the cops have arrested all the drivers._

_“I found another spot through the attic that appears to be a sniper’s nest. It is on the opposite end of the house as the turret. Has an older model sniper rifle with a scope and a couple of cases of bullets._

_“Agent Dunne kept a smaller dozer from destroying the guest house garage. That kid has spunk. Fired off a couple of shots. Parted the guy’s hair._

_“Bird called an investigative reporter for the local Fox News network. They drove him and a cameraman out here with a generator. They are up by the eagle’s nest. The attack on the dozers will probably be on the news later. Hayward felt we needed to do that so the public could see what was happening here.”_

“Is it safe for Maria and Will? Or should I see if they can stay with Ezra?”

_“Boss. This is their house. Maria can shoot. William would probably run away and hitch a ride to get back here._

_“NO! They need to be here. The public needs to see a family is living here.”_

“Okay. Chad may have to make a couple of trips to get us all over there. My father has two huge boxes on wheels, plus he is in a wheelchair. Maria and Sally went shopping so she is coming home with more stuff.”

“It appears that Buck and Sally and the General are going to look at a house in Four Corners. Then they will be going to Buck’s condo, I think.”

“Anything else I need to know about? What about the cabin?”

_“We have some guys rotating there for sleeping. No one knows about that place except Larabee. He stopped by yesterday morning looking for you.”_

“Are you sure it was Larabee because he knew we went to Vegas?”

_“Oh yes! He wanted to know if you were back yet and… why the hell you had to go and get married?”_

“Okay, Spider. We will be there shortly.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner walked through Air Force One checking to make sure no one had left anything behind. Turning a corner he discovered his son standing on a bench talking to President Bush.

“This is a really cool plane, Mr. President. I really liked having lunch here. The cockpit is … wow, they got a lot of buttons in there. You got to make sure you push the right ones.”

“William.” Vin rasped quietly while waving Sergeant January over.

“Whoa… I’m not finished talking to Mr. President,” Will wailed as January picked up the boy and walked through the large plane to the door.

“Vin. If there is anything you need, even when I am out of office, don’t be afraid to ask,” George Bush remarked.

“Just promise me you won’t go riding beyond that lighted electric fence. I won’t be around this time to pull you out of that bog.”

George Bush laughed… “I never did tell you that shortly after you returned that belt buckle, ranch security rode out there and fenced that off. In doing so, they discovered it was much bigger than they thought. They almost lost a horse in it. It has since been fenced off much wider, plus has warning signs.”

“Vin, your father is a very interesting man. He has undergone some horrendous torture. Let him take it slow. He mentioned he was going to Nettie Wells’s farm. Transfer him soon. He detests closed in spaces even more than you do.”

Vin looked at the man who was his unofficial boss and a close personal friend.

“I need to check to make sure the ramp is in there before we move him. He and William are bonding in ways he wished he could have bonded with me.”

“It’s been a good ride, Mr. President … you behave yourself, you hear.”

“My Texas sniper. Don’t go taking any unnecessary chances now that you are on Larabee’s team. And don’t take any guff from that man. He has issues that will never be solved.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin jogged down the plane’s stairs and looked around. Chad was landing but his wife, son and father were nowhere in sight.

“Agent Tanner.”

“Hey Pink. Didn’t see you onboard.”

“Three of us kept a low profile once we knew who was onboard. Chadwick flew Mrs. Tanner and William to the house. Your father is to your right, in the shade of the nose. Mrs. Tanner talked to someone at the house who said the Wells Farm was ready for your father. Might be best to take him there. Get him used to being around people. Plus the change in the climate.”

“Who is going to be protecting Bush once he is out of office?”

Pink watched Gerard work to fit the Wilmington’s things into the trunk of the town car.

“Four of us who are flying with him today. We requested it and it’s been approved. Major David has put in a request to be his personal pilot. The Air Force hasn’t come back with an answer yet, but I have a feeling they will shortly.”

Vin grinned. “The Air Force is pressuring Bush to make a decision on something. He’ll pressure the A F and use that as leverage.”

“When are you going to tell us how the Major got the code name ‘crawdad’?”

Vin looked up to the cockpit window.

Pink’s eyes followed, grinning at the glare the Major was giving them.

“You will have to ask him,” Vin responded. “Though I would tell a much different story. Good flying with you, Pink. Take care.”

“You too, Falcon.”

Vin saluted the Major and then walked to where his father was.

“Vin. Before we talk,” Marcus began. “You better talk to Buck. Larabee called him, and Buck hung up on the man.”

Tanner turned and jogged over to the town car. Looking over the situation, he gave a sharp whistle.

“Chad is back from taking my family to the homestead. Load up your things on his bird and … Buck, he can fly you to your condo and park. You two can unload the things, then he can fly you back here.”

“Where is this house you are going to look at? There usually aren’t any homes for sale in Four Corners. It is really just a little shopping center with old fashion exteriors.”

“It’s this place, Uncle Vin. Really cool. And old.” Rodney exclaimed.

Tanner took the printout and stared at it. _Oh god, no. The Halloween House._

“This can’t be for sale. It is a house of horrors. Only open on Halloween.”

Vin stared at Metcalf. _General. People have disappeared in that house. Presumed dead. The man who dropped it there died in a plane crash in Europe. The damn thing reprograms itself every time there is a power outage._

“Sally,” Metcalf barked suddenly. “Call that number again and verify this is not the Halloween House.”

Buck grabbed the pictures. The one they had was different than what the General printed off.

“Never mind, darling. We are not going to look at this house. They are the same.”

“Vin. There has got to be a way to deprogram that house. Kids have got it there and never come out.”

“Buck. The man’s estate won’t let anyone near the place. Why hasn’t the County put up signs.”

“Gentlemen! The Wilmingtons still need a place to live,” Sally burst out.

“Excuse me, Falcon,” a Ranger no one had noticed ventured. ”But what about the three bedroom house on the other side of the lake. Millie said that is where they lived while the stone mansion was being built. You can drive there from here. The attic is unfinished, but has been framed out. It has a three car garage and a big shed.”

Looking at his former Sergeant, the Ranger continued, “We have a feeling Hanson was renting it out. We found a locked closet… Blackhorse opened it. There are three sections all with peoples’ things in them. Like they come every year. The Colonel had us package them up. He dictated a letter through Lily. It was attached inside an envelope to the package and sent to the names on each container.”

“Plus there are three really nice cabins up farther on the mountain. All self contained. The General might like the bigger one. Those also appeared to be rented out.”

Rodney looked around at all the men.

“Dad… if we lived on the mountain, I’d be able to see William every day. And William said that Miss Nettie was going to home school him, so he could learn at his own rate… not what the school teachers said he had to learn over and over again.”

Vin looked at Buck, saying, “What do you say, brother?”

Before Buck could answer, Sally responded. “I think you better stop talking and show it to us.”

“First,” Vin began, “Let’s pack all this stuff into the jet bird. It will deliver it wherever. Then we will cram ourselves into that car while Prentice shows us the way to the house.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

As Chadwick was carefully packing things into the helio, Vin asked Buck about the conversation with Larabee.

“Chris is a control freak, Vin. He has to know everything that is going on. What everyone is doing. He thinks I am out of my mind for marrying someone just because a DNA said I was the father. Yet, if Mary Travis told him she was pregnant, he’d marry her just for the child. The woman, herself, he hates.”

“He’s mad at you for getting married too. Said something about the best sex of his life with you but couldn’t find you in his house when he woke up. “

“He saw a picture of me on YouTube in black leather and a whip. A picture on a subscription channel that he shouldn’t have been able to find.”

“Well, Vin. His mind went wild from there. He is a Dom. Trained by some guy in New York named Sebastian. He told me once some of the things he had to do and learn. Believe me, he probably looked at your image and had a wild time by himself. “

_Sebastian. Only one Sebastian, I know that trains men. Will have to give that man a call._

“How are you doing with the General?”

“He has been telling me things about my mother, I didn’t know. Never noticed. He loved her very much. Told me about the woman his family forced him to marry. And about how she died. I told him I was a Navy man with a girl in every state… but also told him, this is the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Vin. Sally and I have really clicked. And being called ‘dad’… “

Vin caught Rodney before he slammed into Buck.

“Hey there. Why don’t you go ask Grandfather G if you can go with him to look at that cabin. You might be able to find things he doesn’t see.”

Rodney gave Vin a funny look and then he grinned. “G for General. Okay.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Buck and Sally Wilmington, General Metcalf, Captain Ruggles and Vin Tanner stood on the porch of the three bedroom house.

Vin looked around saying, “Where is Rodney?”

Buck laughed. “He has already staked out a bedroom and doesn’t want to leave.”

“You both like it. It is rent free. The only cost would be the gas and electricity. We have to find out about those and where they are billed to. It is easy for Sally to get to work. Buck can ride with me or fly with me or drive himself. One thing I ask … put money away every month. Start saving for retirement. For Rodney’s college fund. Whatever. The outside maintenance will be part of the ranch. Same goes for those cabins, General. I take it you have claimed that larger one with the loft?”

“I have. I loved the loft sleeping area. It has flexi glass from the railing to the ceiling so Rodney won’t fall over the side. That gate that comes off the wall keeps anyone from falling down the stairs at night, it is perfect.”

“Ruggles,” Metcalf continued. “What have you found out about your cabins in Alaska?”

They all turned to look at Captain Patrick Ruggles who was looking a bit stunned at something on his phone.

Vin reached for the phone and gasped at the picture. Two very rustic cabins surrounded by many homes. A fence around his property, with one road leading to it.

Vin handed the phone to Metcalf as he remarked, “I suggest you call the person who was watching over those. And call the realtor for that development. I bet you could get a handsome price for it.”

Patrick grabbed the phone and pocketed it.

“Guess I better look at one of those other cabins. I like rustic in the winter. Not sure about the rest of the year.”

“Buck. He could sub-let your condo. Didn’t you say you just renewed the lease?”

Vin let out a whistle and two Rangers appeared.

“Drive the General and Captain Ruggles back up to cabin one and two. Let them look through them. Ruggles needs one for winter.”

“Falcon. We found some interesting things in the drawers of those two. They are all boxed up and we have put everything we found in all of them in Hanger One. Chadwick has claimed Hanger Three for that jet bird and another two-seater that he says you fly.”

“My bird has arrived? I flew that in Houston where the traffic is unreal.”

Vin waited until the General and his crew left before calling Chad to tell him Mr. and Mrs. Wilmington were moving in here and to come up and unload.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Metcalf waited until they arrived at the cabins before saying, “You boys have something on your minds?”

The two looked at the General. They had debated during the trip to ask him for help or not.

“Why don’t you look at these two… and then we could definitely use your help, sir.’

The General turned to walk up to the cabin when Ruggles came out shaking his head.

“Way too small! Let’s look at the other one.”

At cabin number two, Metcalf followed his aide in. Looked around for a chair and sat.

“You know Patrick, if you just want a winter place to crash, you might as well use my cabin. Hell, you’re going to have to teach me to cook and make coffee. You’ve taken such good care of me over the years, who knows what will happen to me being alone up here. Maybe we both should look at Buck’s condo. He said it was a two bedroom.”

“No! I have spent the last…”

“You had two opportunities to retire and didn’t. Want to tell me why? I could have gotten along with someone else.”

“I didn’t want to get stuck in Turkey or some other god-forsaken place.”

“Right,” The General replied with a smirk. “There is always your place in Maryland. I am keeping my condo in Las Vegas. I suggest you get moved out of there by the end of next month. I want to use that bedroom for my grandson.”

Much to Captain Ruggles surprise, General Metcalf left him standing there with his mouth hanging out as he walked out.

On the porch, Metcalf called to the Rangers.

“Can we walk to the Wilmington house from here?”

“Yes sir. There is a path right over there.”

“Give the keys of the jeep to Ruggles. Then let the three of us walk, and you can tell me what you need.”

-=-=-=-=-=

The three Army men were halfway back to Buck and Sally’s when the General saw some benches.

“Let’s sit. Tell me what is going on. It involves Falcon, correct.”

“Yes sir. And Major Torrenno.”

“When Major Bronkhorst promoted Falcon on the field during that skirmish, it was only for that time. The Major filled out a form and signed it, indicating that. Torrenno witnessed it and then opened his wallet, one with a zipper compartment, and put that in. He was to turn it over to then Major Hayward. It said Falcon was to be put back to a Sergeant once things were over. TNT never did that. He still carries that paper. We have seen him pull it out read it, laugh, and put it back in his wallet.”

“When we got back to base camp, TNT wouldn’t let Falcon back into his camp because now he was a Lieutenant. But … he also refused him admittance to Officer’s Quarters. We were pissed. He’d made this man… our Sergeant, homeless. Tanner ended up having to rent a place so he could sleep.”

“What kind of personal weapon does Major Torrenno carry?”

“A Browning pistol. Specially made. Carries the bullets in his pockets. We tried once to bring this up but got shot down. He has some Senator or Congressman who is an uncle. There is big red letters on his file that says..’Political reps.””

Metcalf stood up and stretched. “His uncle is a senator. He is up for re-election in a heavy military state. TNT hangs out in Chicago a lot. Pick pocket heaven.”

“I need the size of paper that Bronkhorst wrote on. So what is taken out, something else can be put in.”

“I also know that Bronkhorst’s family had a private autopsy done. That coroner still has the bullet that killed him. It is not military ammunition. So, we need one of those bullets also.”

Turning to look at the men, Metcalf offered, “I will take it from here. Do NOT tell Falcon about any of this. When it hits the fan, he needs to be surprised.”

“Sir, he is a psychic warrior.”

“There is a lot to do around here. Think about that. Think about improving the airfield. A vehicle to drive the two boys to school every day. A safe play area for William and Rodney away from the lake.”

“Also, a place where Falcon’s father can garden. His family used to raise and sell flowers. And I am sure Maria would like fresh vegetables.”

“DADDD! GENERAL!!”

“Oh oh. Looks like we are overdue for the house. Thank you for sharing this with me.”

-=-=-=-=-=-


	9. Oh Hell!

Vin stood on the wraparound porch with his arm around Maria.

“Did you get your father settled at Miss Nettie’s?”

“I think so. Not sure how long he will be there. He spent some time on her porch. A long time staring at the fish tank. I think we will get a much bigger one here. What I’m worried about.. is the guest room isn’t very big and has only one window. I parked that two seater bird out front. I have a feeling I’ll be flying over there before morning.”

“You know, that room at the end of the hall, beyond the master could be a place for him. It has a lot of windows. We could even put in a door where one of the windows are. Make a porch just for him.”

“We will see what the night brings, my love. Did Buck finally get Rodney to go home?”

“Yes. And the General had to help. Now it looks like he will have a train in his room too. You know, having that family here will be good for both of us, Vin. Sally won’t be alone and the boys have each other to play with.”

“Get into mischief with. I have already assigned FOUR Rangers to watch them.”

“What happens, Vin, when the Rangers leave?”

“Lieutenant!”

Vin ignored the man.

“Falcon!”

Vin looked up into Sergeant Bird’s serious face.

“We are going to try a two-man squad at the bird nest tonight. Things have settled down a lot since Richard Garcia went on the air. We’ll see how it goes.”

“Do you know how many have put their names in to Colonel Hayward to continue on jobs here?” Vin wanted to know.

Jim Bird looked at the ground, analyzing his thoughts.

“Sergeant January was on the phone with his wife for a hour. She wants a condo or a townhouse that has a pool for the boys… and a good school district. He took that as a yes.”

Maria burst out laughing. “She is probably half packed already.”

“Spider’s group. They have three that will be out in about four months. The rest of them have a year to go. They haven’t decided yet.”

“Didn’t Hayward explain to any of you what President Bush decided? Everyone who is presently here .. that are active duty … are assigned here until the end of their enlistment. So, whether that is one month, six months or a year … this is where you will be stationed, under Hayward’s command.”

Jim Bird stared at his former Sergeant.

It was Maria who said, “Obviously that is a no.”

“You had best pass that word, Jimbo. They can request going back to their home base. But, there is no guarantee that their next assignment will be stateside.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Rodney was asleep. The General had finally gone up to his cabin with an armload of food and a thermos of coffee.

“I think darlin,” Buck began, “that you are going to have to teach my father to cook. Or at least make coffee.”

“We need to get him a coffee maker. He can certainly read directions. I think though that Ruggles will be back here. He gave up being retired twice to stay with the General.”

“From the conversation I overheard,” Buck answered. “Ruggles didn’t want overseas assignments. Which he still might get because you need one before you can retire.”

“You do?” Sally asked in shock.

“Yes. You have to serve so many enlistments overseas. And from what JD found for me, Captain Ruggles hasn’t been overseas in over ten years. So before he actually retires, he will be sent somewhere outside the US, like it or not.”

“What about the General?”

“He’s been overseas twice in the last five years. His retirement has already been approved. Ruggles’ has not.”

“When do I get to meet the famous Team Leader of Team 7?”

“Saturday, I think. Vin is inviting the team out for a Texas barbecue. Maria will probably be asking you to help make desserts or something.”

“Come on, daddy. I think you and I need to go to bed.”

“Best offer I’ve had all day,” Buck answered with a grin.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin bolted upright in bed as he heard his father’s scream.

Seconds later, William burst through the master bedroom door. “DAD! GRANDPA MARCUS IS SCARED!’

Maria eased out of bed and grabbed her robe off a chair. “You two go get him. I will open the blinds in that room and rouse the Colonel. We’ll take a twin bed from one of the upstairs rooms and move it down.”

From the hall, Colonel Hayward asked, “What room do you want it out of? January is on his way in.”

-=-=-=-=-

When Vin and William landed at the Wells Farm, the outside lights were already on. Marcus Tanner, wearing a wide brimmed hat, was huddled on one end of the porch.

“Will. I want you to go straight into the house and make sure Nettie is all right.”

“You don’t think she is hurt, do you?” William asked quietly.

“I don’t know. But if he had a flashback … a nightmare, he might have thought she was the enemy.”

“Okay.”

Vin walked slowly over to where his father was. He should have anticipated this. Just too many things going on at the Homestead.

“I didn’t hurt anyone,” Marcus replied softly as his son stepped up onto the porch.

“I woke from a dream and saw something out the window. Guess I screamed. Did she call you?”

“No,” Vin answered with a sly smile.

“I heard you scream in my head. William heard it also, as did Colonel Hayward.“

“Maria and the Colonel are preparing that end room on the first floor for you. The one you were reading in. Where you fell asleep.”

“This weekend, we will make one of the windows into a door. And put a small enclosed porch there. I have some very skilled construction Rangers there. I am hoping I can hire them when their enlistment is up.”

“The fish tank?” Marcus asked.

“I think we need a bigger fish tank than that. Maria has been studying the house for two days on where to put one.”

“Miss Nettie….” Marcus started.

“Nettie understands, Dad. I stayed here when I got out. Out of the hospital the second time. Woke up screaming more than once. Vomited on her. Believe me, she definitely understands.”

-=-=-=-=-

January and Calvin were working on the front door when the little bird came back home.

William was first off. Running up to tell Grandpa Jack that they were back.

“What ‘cha doing January?” William questioned.

“Well, Grandpa Marcus can’t stand up to reach that fingerprint pad, and neither can you. So we are putting another one down here so the two of you can get in and out of the house.”

“Okay!” William yelped, turning on a dime and racing back to the bird.

Hayward was assisting Marcus back into his wheelchair as William ran up.

“Grandpa Marcus. They are making a fingerprint pad especially for US! I don’t have to stand on one of those chairs to reach that one anymore and you don’t have to either.”

The six year old looked into three grinning faces.

“Okay! I better go make sure it works.” And again the six year old was on the run.

Colonel Hayward shook his head. “I don’t think I ever had that much energy at his age.”

-=-=-=-=-

William was back in his bed sound asleep. Confident his Grandpa Marcus was safe now.

Vin leaned against the bedroom door and watched his father as he gazed out the windows.

Quietly, Marcus talked. “When we were in that hole in the ground and sometimes in a cave, I didn’t think I would ever see trees again. Or autumn. I always loved autumn. The changing of the colors in the trees. Never liked snow but it refreshes the earth. “

“Whatever brought you to that hospital that day, son. I am glad you found me. When I was conscious enough to give my name, rank and serial number, they told me my wife was long dead and my son had run away from foster care. I prayed you were somewhere good.”

“I was at Miss Nettie’s then. Actually a former priest got me connected to her. And that man is now the profiler on the ATF team that I have just joined. You will like him. He is a good listener.”

“I’m inviting the team out here on Saturday for a good old Texas barbecue. Usually they go to Larabee’s ranch for a cookout. Chris Larabee, team leader of Team 7, who Buck says is like a mother hen. Needs to know what everyone is doing. He lives down the road a few miles to the east.”

“That talent you have of bringing men off without being present, where did you learn that?”

“Oh hell, dad. You want to talk about that now?” Vin moaned.

Marcus laughed. “Well, Vincent Michael. I see Larabee naked in the shower bringing himself off in a plastic glass and swearing that you are in there with him.”

Vin moved off the door and walked to a padded stool near his father.

“He is still doing it?” Vin asked in disbelief.

“He is. Then he searches his house calling your name. Wanting to know where you are hiding.”

-=-=-=-=-

The corporate plane of Eagle Nest Incorporated, landed on their new airstrip just before dawn. They picked up one passenger, Captain Patrick Ruggles. They would deposit him within walking distance to Metcalf’s condo in Las Vegas.

Two weeks later Ruggles would realize that he should have stayed with the General and taken the offer of retirement. When he packed up his belongings in the Vegas condo and returned to his Maryland condo, he found orders for eight months in the United Kingdom as a liaison to someone he’d never heard of. And from there he was to go to Alaska’s Army base in Fairbanks until his enlistment was up.

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Chris Larabee spun around when he heard his new sniper yell.

“_Go to bed you fool! I am not there. I have never been there! You are reliving what Sebastian taught you to do. Work your drive out through a picture. That picture of me on a page you never should have found is what you are fucking. It is not me. I am safely in bed with my WIFE. My wife is my lover, not you.”_

“But you said… you’re married? You married her? Buck said he was… going with … you. You’re both married? What about me? My hunger. Who do I get?”

_“What about the General? Or Hayward? Or … your Admiral? He lives down in Colorado Springs now. Bet he would love to have a call from you.”_

“The Admiral. He’s a pervert…. He’s in Colorado? He loved sound proof rooms. Got one in the barn now. How do I get his number?”

_“I’m inviting the team to the Homestead on Saturday for an afternoon barbecue. I’ll have the General invite him. The General is renting one of the cabins beyond the house the Casey’s lived in when the stone mansion was being made.”_

_“Sound proof room. The Homestead has one. In the lower level. Bring a box of condoms when you come on Saturday. Leave them in your truck.”_

_“The room here has toys. Does your Admiral like toys?”_

“I like toys. See you on Saturday.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Marcus stopped Maria from waking Vin up.

“Let him sleep. He’s had a tough night.”

Two hours later a noise woke Vin. He rolled over and stared at the clock.

_TEN O’CLOCK! HOLY SHIT! He jumped up, and stared at himself in the large dresser mirror. Hell, he was naked. Which caused him to suddenly collapse on the bed and slide under the blankets again._

In the living room, Marcus Tanner grinned. He had ordered his son to go back to sleep and he had. Looking around, he saw Maria in the kitchen putting breakfast dishes away. William was on the porch with Rodney. The two boys were actually quiet. Rangers were laying boards and railings out on the grass. He assumed that was his future porch.

It had been too quiet for him at the Wells Farm. Here was family. Here people were alive and asking him questions. Asking him how he was feeling.

“Coffee, Grandpa Marcus,” Maria asked quietly. “How long should we let Vin sleep?”

“Couple more hours. He’s had a busy few days. A lot of stress with these Rangers here and people trying to get to the land and the house.”

“Here comes the General. Hope he doesn’t want to see Vin.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Marcus and Metcalf were having a bit of an argument about waking Vin, when the two six year olds rushed into the great room.

Marcus put his finger to his mouth to quiet the boys, telling them Vin wasn’t available.

“Grandpa Marcus. We found an elevator! It goes from down there,” William rushed, pointing down.

“And then up to here and up there to the third floor. We have to find where the door is here. January is calling the name on it to come out so you can use it.”

“So they can use it,” Metcalf chuckled.

“I think, William,” Marcus quietly said, “that we better wait until the man comes out that put the elevator in. He probably knows where the door is.”

“We could knock on the walls,” the two boys answered.

“NO.” The grandfathers responded sharply.

“Humph!” Muttered the boys as they turned and raced to the back stairs.

Marcus looked at the General saying, “Do you have the feeling we’re not in charge here?”

“Oh yes! And it is a good feeling, isn’t it?”

“It is. What did you need to talk to Vin about? Is it Larabee? I’m seeing all kinds of things in my head on that dude.”

“Is there a place we could talk?” Metcalf asked.

“There is, but it is close to the master. How about out on the porch. I think that construction involves me.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin stretched. He really needed to get up but it felt too good just to lay there and not have to answer any questions.

Then he heard them. Little footsteps coming down the front stairs. Two little boys whispering about an elevator. Vin feigned sleep as William and Rodney quietly tiptoed into the master bedroom.

“Is he asleep, William?” Rodney rasped staring at his Uncle Vin wrapped up in the blankets.

“I’ll just touch him…..” William started and then screamed, “AAAAIIIIIIYOOOOOWWW!”

Rodney fell on the floor laughing.

Seconds later, four armed Army Rangers burst into the room with weapons drawn.

Innocent eyes of Falcon and William stared back at them.

“Oh oh, Dad.”

“Good to know you boys are on your toes,” Vin offered.

“Check the room anyway,” Sergeant January ordered.

Minutes later, “All clear.”

January and the others holstered their weapons. The boys disappeared with three of the Rangers as January leaned against the door and stared at his boss.

Not moving or covering himself up, Tanner asked, “How long since you’ve seen your wife?”

“Ten months.” Came the tight answer.

“She didn’t move to Georgia?”

“She has always stayed with her grandparents in Southern Illinois. Wherever I’ve been stationed, that was the midpoint. Easiest to get to. I’m sure she is already packed and ready to move here.”

Vin chuckled. “Maria said the same thing when Bird gave me his report.”

“Mental or physical?” Vin asked, already knowing the man needed the sexual physical release.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Oh god Falcon!” Rick January rasped as he came hard kneeling in the shower.

A glove hand played a rhythm on the ass in front of him.

“Rub the cock head across the drain. Milk it! Till it is completely empty.”

January did as he was told. This was the third time he’d been brought off by this man and he hoped it wasn’t the last.

“Let me take your cock, sir.”

“I am not a sir. I have never been a sir. I’d like to know why Torrenno never turned that paper in.”

“Please let me suck you off, Falcon. Then I need your input on your father’s porch.”

“Oh shitttt, January!” Vin groaned as his cock was swallowed and milked dry.

-=-=-=-=-=

“Falcon’s right,” General Metcalf offered as they watched a curved structure being put together. “Team 7 needs to come to the mountain and see another side of him.”

“Tell me about Larabee and his Admiral,” Marcus asked as the General’s phone binged.

“Ah. This is from Vin. He is asking me to invite the Admiral down on Saturday for the barbecue. Seems Larabee wants to connect with him again. Is there a soundproof room in this place?”

“Yes. In the lower level where the Senator’s son stayed.”

“You will meet Chris Larabee on Saturday. An interesting subject to study. You might need a cold shower just walking through his mind.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner stood in the Senator’s study facing the character he’d put up for Lily. A grandmotherly woman rather than a young thing.

“Lily. I need a text sent to all of Team 7 inviting them to a Texas barbecue on Saturday afternoon. Also include Judge Travis and Richard Garcia in that group.”

“_And that includes you even though you know about it already.”_

“Yes. Always to me also. Then I need to know if Jim Bird’s brother is around yet. That would be Jim Bob’s Barbecue.”

_“Yes. He is here! Chadwick talked to him. He is parked somewhere on the flight line. Would you like an update on what is going on here?”_

“Go.”

_“Okay. Colonel Hayward has taken charge. There is already a guard shack…though it is hardly a shack.. at the end of the road that goes to the airstrip. Well, it is off the road by about 100 feet. Already has electric heat for winter but no air conditioning. Every one who enters Tanner’s Mountain must…_

“Whoa! Tanner’s Mountain?”

_“William named it this morning at breakfast. He said, and I quote … ‘Casey’s don’t live here anymore. The Man on the Mountain is Vin Tanner so that means it is Tanner’s Mountain. If anything happens to my dad then it is my mountain and I am a Tanner. So it is… Tanner’s Mountain.’ “_

_“Everyone at the table agreed. That included your father, your wife, JD Dunne, Calvin, Sergeant January and Miss Nettie who arrived to check on your father but couldn’t stay.”_

“Tanner’s Mountain. That will definitely keep people from finding the Casey Homestead. What about the airstrip?”

_“Your wife named that. Eagle’s Nest Flight Line.”_

“I need to sleep in more often. Who is paying for the lumber? I need to give some cash to someone.”

_“Right now, the Colonel has. However, the Rangers are making a list that I think is well over two hundred dollars already. And Vin, check those wooden boxes on those other shelves by the books. Those also have money in them.”_

Vin walked over to one of the carved wooden boxes and lifted it off the shelf. He carried it to the desk and slowly opened it.

Tanner gasped as he stared at the one hundred dollar bills.

“Okay. Have the men who do the buying come to the study door and knock.’

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Lily said knock. But I don’t even see a door here.”

Suddenly the wall slid into itself and they were staring at Falcon.

“Come in, gentlemen. I have just made a discovery and you are the first I am going to trust with it. And if you tell anyone … you will be hung upside down in the trees covered with honey.”

The four men swallowed hard. They knew he would do it.

“The story going around about money in plain sight seems to be true. However, it is not exactly in plain sight.”

“I have taken these three boxes from those bookshelves. They are in plain sight. Please open them.”

He watched the shock of each Ranger as they discovered money.

“SHIT! HUNDRED DOLLAR BILLS!”

“This one has fifties and twenties.”

“This one has fifties.”

“Okay. I want you to take out what you have already spent and put it into your secret wallet compartment.”

They stared at him. They knew he knew how much they had spent. They knew they were trapped and couldn’t get out without his fingerprints on the pad. They also knew they would be in the brig if they took more than they should.

Almost in unison they all pulled out slips of paper that totaled what they had spent. Then the first man unfolded a larger slip that had the costs of several other things.

“This is the cost I got from Home Depot when I called them earlier. But we are also going to need some power tools. The ones in the maintenance barn are corroded from not being used.”

“I’ve got a list,” another man said, “from Jim Bob for buns for the barbecue that he is already cooking for Saturday. He gave me a business card for Costco. Has already called in the order. Chad is going to fly us over there to pick it up. “

“Lily. Get me the cost for that. Jim Bob shouldn’t have to pay for it. Team 7 and these Rangers will eat every speck.”

Lily came back almost instantly. “_Three hundred and fifteen dollars. He ordered some side dishes of beans, fruit salad and potato salad too.”_

“Okay, take one, one hundred dollar bill and the rest in fifties and twenties”

“Wouldn’t it be better to just take three hundreds?”

“Have you ever shopped there before?”

“Sure.”

“Do you watch how people pay?”

“Most use a credit card…. Few use cash.”

“Right. You peel off hundred bills and you will be followed to that bird and jumped by people who think you have a lot more in your pocket.”

Tanner watched as each man carefully counted out the funds they needed for the costs they had made notes for.

“Falcon. Hayward will probably asked where we got this money.”

“Send him to me.”

Vin waited until the men left before looking in the other five carved boxes. He moved all the hundred dollar bills into one box. All the fifties in one box and all the twenties into one box.

Then he took three one hundred bills and folded them into a little origami bird. Leaving the study, he went looking for his Colonel.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Maria. Have you seen the Colonel?” Vin asked coming into the large living area.

“He is on the deck with the General and your father. They are supervising Marcus’ porch. And Buck called, they would like to come down for dinner. Sally is bringing what she has in the oven. Buck thinks we should invite Larabee here tonight.”

“Tonight? Why?”

“To meet the women,” Maria answered with a laugh. “Before tomorrow when he could make a scene.”

“It’s Thursday, isn’t it? We flew down yesterday…. Went to the Halloween House. Dad went to Nettie’s. Lily! What day is it?”

“You are right it is Thursday. However, I do believe Maria is right. He should come tonight. If there is a problem, you and Buck will have one day to figure out what to do with him.”

“Also, Agents Sanchez, Jackson, Standish and Dunne have already said they would be here on Saturday. And of course you and Buck will be here.”

After a long silence, Vin finally agreed saying, “Okay. But, have the Colonel call him. Not me or Buck.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Larabee!”

_“This is Colonel Jack Hayward. I am inviting you to dinner tonight at the Casey Homestead. The name was changed this morning, by William, to Tanner’s Mountain. Also present besides myself, will be Vin’s father Marcus Tanner, General Metcalf, Metcalf is Buck’s father in case you were not informed of that earlier Mr. and Mrs. Buck Wilmington, and hosted by Vin, Maria and William Tanner. This would be a time for you to meet both wives. Plus General Metcalf felt you might want to explore the sound proof room here … before Saturday. It is really quite something. Has a whole wall of sex toys.”_

_Larabee was ready to shout no until he heard the word ‘sex toys.’ Did this Colonel know he was addicted to sex toys? The Admiral certainly did._

“Tonight would give you an opportunity to try out some of those toys. Metcalf and I would be glad to assist you in that department. In the same way you reacted to Vin Tanner’s leather picture. In fact I can have that put up on a screen in that room if your like.”

_“NO! I can’t do that again. Or every time I see him I will be hard. What time is dinner?”_

“Six. Oh, you will have to enter at the next drive. The one that goes to the air strip. Your truck will be coded on the front bumper so the next time you come they will not ask for ID.”

_“You will let them know I am coming through?”_

“I will call them now.”

Hayward closed his phone and walked back into the living area.

“Larabee will be here at six. Who do I call to give his name to the gatehouse?”

“Gatehouse?” Tanner quizzed.

_“Here it is!” Lilly responded, flashing an image on the TV screen._

_“It is a prefab that comes with two built in space heaters. Only one window opens besides the door. There is a bench and a desk built in. The electric company was working on some lines and we asked about electricity for it as it was being put together last night. Rangers dug a trench. Those guys laid in the cable, and it was hooked into the cable that goes to the airfield.”_

Hayward continued, “With all that is happening, Garcia felt we needed more security. So everyone who comes or works here has to pass through there. A coded strip is put on the front bumper. That comes up in the guardhouse as to the vehicle make and model, the license plate and who the owner or driver is. And yes, yours has already been coded and so has Wilmington’s.”

Vin looked at his former Colonel.

“Does this mean you have agreed to be head of security here?”

“I believe it does,” Hayward answered with a grin.

-=-=-=-=-=

“Dad! Uncle Chris is coming! He didn’t park in the right place though.”

“I’ll meet him, Vin,” Buck chuckled as he headed for the front door. “Larabee never was one to follow orders. Does Chris know the Admiral is here?”

“He doesn’t. And I didn’t know either. Never met the man before. Metcalf invited him for Saturday. He said he was in the area and kind of invited himself.”

“He’s an Admiral, Vin. I don’t know of anyone who ever said no to him for anything.”

“I’d wait then… let Chris be as surprised as I was.”

“You got a death wish for dinner?” Buck asked as the front door opened.

Vin watched Hayward and January put in an extra leaf in the large dining oak table. Then the table had to be reset for twelve.

“Colonel. January. What is William talking about? Hot dogs and puzzles?”

Sergeant January looked at the Colonel who growled at him, but answered.

“William wanted to know that instead of sitting with the grownups could he and Rodney be in the bunkhouse with the Rangers. Could they have hot dogs and do the puzzle game?”

“Puzzle game?”

“It is actually a game that Bird put together for his kids. They are so interested in the game, they actually eat what is put in front of them … like vegetables…” January rasped.

“Colonel also thought it might be better since the Admiral showed up unannounced, his conversation might not be what the boys should hear.”

-=-=-=-=-

Dinner was not what Vin and Buck expected. While everyone was friendly, it was immediately apparent that the only reason the Admiral dropped in was to reconnect with Chris Larabee.

Several times Admiral Becker dropped hints about using the soundproof room.

Even when Marcus mentioned something to draw the conversation back to friendly introductions, the Admiral ignored him.

Finally, Vin had, had enough.

“OH HELL!” Falcon barked, pushing his chair back.

Standing, he frowned at the Admiral. He pushed back the thought his father was sending him to ‘back off.’

“Admiral! You came here unannounced. This was to be a family dinner for Chris Larabee to meet the new wives of two of his team mates. Instead you have turned it into sex talk that is not fit for the ladies. Originally our children were to join us and I am certainly glad other arrangements were made for them.”

“You want to use the soundproof room in the basement. I will be glad to put you into it. But… the code to get out has not yet been found. However, there is a dumb waiter we can send food down to you and Larabee. Or just you. As Chris will be needed to run the team.”

“Sergeant January!” Vin barked, knowing the man was present in the shadows.

“Yes Sir.”

“Escort the Admiral to his vehicle. Have the gate notify you when he passes through.”

It took but a second for the Ranger to respond.

“Admiral.”

Admiral Becker was on his feet in a rage.

“WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ORDERING ME AROUND!”

“I, sir, am the man who talked to the mountain. The man Senator Casey left this property to.”

Leaning on the table, his eyes boring into the Admiral’s, Tanner rasped harshly. “My code name is Falcon! Sometimes known in close Washington circles as President Bush’s … ghost.”

“Bush’s invisible man….” The Admiral gasped. “Knows all. Sees all. No one sees him. No one hears him.”

“Chris. You might want to walk the Admiral out to the porch and give him directions to your place.”

Chris Larabee slowly stood up. He’d been really embarrassed by the behavior of his former Commanding Officer.

“Maria. Sally. My apologies for the behavior of this man. He isn’t used to ladies being present at dinner.”

“Vin. Jim Bob puts together a really good spread. Look forward to Saturday. I’ll see to it that the Admiral does not crash the party.”

-=-=-=-==-

The dishwasher was going. Maria and Sally were huddled in a corner of the kitchen overlooking plans for Saturday. Buck and Vin were sitting on the front porch discussing the barbecue and what was going to be off limits.

Colonel Hayward had suddenly remembered he had treehouse plans to show to Vin and disappeared for thirty minutes trying to find where he had stashed them.

Maria finally asked Grandpa Jack what he was looking for, and she walked to a closet and pulled them out.

“Best wait until morning. And then, let’s tape them to a wall so we all can made decisions on them.”

Buck and Vin came back into the house just as two Rangers came up the back stairs with sound asleep boys in their arms.

Buck took Rodney, gathered his wife and headed for home.

Maria motioned the other to follow her as she lead the way to William’s room.

Vin stared at the Colonel. “And where, Grandpa Jack, do you sleep?”

“I sleep on the third floor.”

“I thought that was just the fitness room.”

“The fitness room is at the top of the stairs. There is a bedroom to the left. Which would be over Marcus’ room. Then there is that walkway to two other smaller guest rooms. I am in the one over Marcus.”

“So, the family is all under one roof. Good. See you in the morning, Colonel.”

-=-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee pulled into the garage next to his ranch house and closed the door behind him. He hung the truck’s keys on the hook inside the door as he always did. Checked messages on the wall phone in the kitchen. Walked to the bedroom and stripped down. Instead of heading for bed, he took a quick shower before slipping on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Walking into the mud room, he pulled his work boots off the shelf and slipped them on.

Grinning, he pulled down a box marked ‘miscellaneous’ and pulled out two packages of condoms. Carefully he put them into a pocket of his jeans. He opened the back door and stepped out. He coded the alarm and headed to the barn and the man that was waiting for him there.

The Admiral had brought new toys. Larabee couldn’t wait to try them out. Maybe, he could even talk the man into spending a few days here….

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	10. Everything Happens For a Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck and Sally settle into a routine. Ezra seeks a new home as Maude appears at his condo with a prospective husband, younger than Ezra.

Ribs …. Pulled Pork … Onion rings (please no French fries) … Potato Salad … Fruit salad for the ladies … Cole Slaw … beans with honey and molasses … buns … plastic forks … spoons…. Trash cans… NAPKINS…. NO beer because of the children. 

A fruited punch that tastes like wine but isn’t. Jim Bob’s family recipe.

“This all of it?” Vin asked the heavy set man behind the grill.

“I called in the order yesterday. Today is Friday. We’ll pick it up tonight.”

“I’m paying for this Jim Bob.”

“Falcon. No way!”

“JB. I am finding money in places no one else would look. I guess I talked to the Senator about a lot of things. Probably told him how we had to hide money in the barracks so it wouldn’t get stolen. Haven’t found any in the books but have in some other weird places.”

“Listen… Team 7 and these Rangers … they will eat up every speck you have and come back asking if there is more.”

“Okay. But next time… Sergeant Tanner … it is on me?”

“Sergeant Tanner? Okay, what is going on here? You are the second person who called me Sergeant in the last hour.”

“Falcon! The fax machine in the office is going bonkers!” A Ranger called from an ATV. “I’m here to give you a ride.”

As Vin slid on behind the man, he asked, “Do you know what is going on?”

“TNT … Torrenno has been arrested for the murder of Major Bronkhorst. That is what the News Break said. More at 6 PM. I have a feeling General Metcalf knows what is going on. He doesn’t seem at all surprised by the news.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Walking into the house Vin looked around. He didn’t see a soul, and no boys were making noises.

Rounding the corner and heading for the study he heard them.

“There has to be a way in here,” January was saying.

“He puts his hand somewhere and it opens,” William put in.

“Trying to break in, are you?” Vin growled.

“Now Vin,” Maria ventured quietly. “The fax machine has been rumbling for an hour. It is probably out of paper by now.”

Vin pushed between January and Maria. Reaching up to the invisible pad he put his three fingers on it once, twice.

“Wow!” William exclaimed. “The door disappears into the wall!”

Vin gave his wife a look. She knew how to get in but didn’t. Looking at his watch and then his son, Vin asked, “Aren’t you supposed to be with Grandpa Marcus? He wanted you to check out his new porch.”

“That’s on Friday, dad.”

“Today is Friday, William.”

“It is?” Will gasped looking at Sergeant January.

“It is, William.”

“Hrmph. You just don’t want me touching anything.”

“That is right. I don’t want you touching anything.”

The three adults did everything to keep from laughing as William tried to give them the meanest ‘General’ scowl.

As his charge stomped away, Rick January looked at the Tanners. “Maria knows how to get in?”

“Yes. Maria’s fingerprints and my fingerprints open the door.”

Maria looked at her husband saying, “I don’t think the Colonel should have access to this office, but I think January should. Especially now that I know he can keep you happy when I am pregnant. Millie called a bit ago. Asked if you had found the sound proof room in the office yet. Seems that is where the Senator and his lover hung out. Perhaps you two should check it out.”

“Oh. There is no door for the elevator on this floor. That was strictly for the senator’s son to get from the lower level to the sniper nest on this side of the house. He did give me some options for the stairs and Marcus’ wheelchair that we should look into.”

“Well. Are you two just going to stand there? January. Go get the faxes. Vin is dyslexic… read them and tell him what they say.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Inside the office, Rick January went straight for the humming fax machine.

Vin, in turn, began to hunt for the sound proof room. Finally he asked Lily if she knew where it was.

Walking over to what looked like a mirror, Vin stared into it until his whole face was copied. When the door slid open, Tanner stepped in. As the lights came on, Falcon gasped at the display of sex toys, handcuffs, two kneeling benches and what looked like a chair with a flexible penis in the middle.

“Holy Hell, Stanley! What kind of games did you play with your lovers?”

_“Falcon! Vin!”_

Looking up to an air vent, Vin heard Rick January calling him. That man and his wife hadn’t been together in ten months. His two oldest boys were his but Rick wasn’t sure the others were.

Turning back to the door, Vin again faced the mirror. This time the door opened quickly.

Rick January looked up as his boss stepped out of the room. He had seen everything the man had observed as he scanned the room.

“Later you can play in there. I added more paper to that printer,” January said pointing to the machine in the corner.

“What these all say is … several Rangers talked with Metcalf who started the ball rolling. Pickpockets in Chicago got TNT’s wallet and replaced Bronkhorst’s orders with a similar document. Another set of pickers got two of his bullets he carries loose in his jacket pocket. One bullet was delivered to the private coroner that the family had. The other was hand delivered to the new Head of the Army, along with the orders he has carried and hidden all these years.”

“He was rousted out of bed early this morning and arrested. Taken away in handcuffs and anklets. He is under armed guard in solitary confinement. His uncle, a Senator from … Georgia is already backpedaling to try to save his campaign.”

“I bet that guy is. He has helped Torrenno get several things he never should have done. Me included.”

“Several Rangers have already said they would testify against him. And have told JAG officers what the man threatened them with if they told anyone.”

_“Vin. I have an emergency call coming through to you from someone named Ricky January.”_

“Lily. Put him on speaker.”

“Ricky. What’s up?”

_“Falcon…..”_

“Where are you? What are you doing? And why are you doing it?”

_“There was a big track meet in Springfield today. Mom already gave us permission to drive up there. We said we needed our birth certificates because we also wanted to be eligible for it next year. We saw our younger brothers’ birth certificates. Our dad isn’t their dad. Rusty took pictures to prove it. When we were looking at Roy’s, we noticed that someone wrote over the name of the father. I think our dad is Roy’s father. He was home from Iraq then. We took our birth certificates and Roy’s. Mom and Joseph Coyote were here and left to pick up the other two.. the ones that are Joseph’s.”_

_“We packed up some things for us and for Roy. Then Mrs. Bell called and said Roy was hiding in her garden shed. We went and talked him out._

_“Rusty and I saved all the money dad’s been sending us and this spring I bought a used SUV. Don’t worry, I had my shop teacher go with me. He checked it out before I signed the papers. It is registered to me. We have packed up everything important to us and have a week’s change of clothes. We decided this morning to drive to Denver to be with our dad.”_

Vin looked at his Sergeant. _Her high school sweetheart?_

_Yes._

“Okay. Where are you now? Are you going through Missouri or Kansas?”

_“We are going through Kansas. That looked like a better route. We had breakfast in St. Louis and we are just heading toward Kansas City.”_

“Lily. Put your mark in his phone and route him to Sergeant’s Mo’s Mobil station in Topeka, Kansas. Then call that station and ask for Sergeant Mo. Tell Mo that three of Sergeant January’s boys are coming in for sanctuary. Rick will be airborne shortly.”

“Ricky. On your phone should be a flower that looks like a tall lily.”

_“I SEE IT!”_

“Lily is a computer. She can help you with traffic and food places. She can reach me or your dad, day or night. Drive at the speed limit. Don’t do anything that attracts attention to you. Make sure all three of you are buckled in. Make sure Roy understands he cannot wave at people.”

“Mrs. Bell gave Roy some baby aspirin. He is buckled in with his favorite bear and blanket.”

“I am airlifting your dad to that Mobil station and he will drive you the rest of the way.”

“And, if you are pulled over. Tap the flower and she can imitate your mother’s voice.”

Vin turned to his worried Sergeant. “Get your small duffel bag. Fill it with anything. Change of clothes. Maybe your uniform.”

“How about change of clothes and dress suit bag. I’ll put Carter in charge. You better call Chad. How do I get out of here?”

“Okay. We better put your fingerprints in here. And while you’re packing, I’ll get you some cash.”

-=-=-=-=-

Twenty minutes later Vin stood on the porch with Buck Wilmington watching the jet bird take off.

“I like that guy, Vin. How’s he doing? Finding out two of his kids… aren’t his kids… has got to be a shock.”

“He figured the two middle boys weren’t. They were born when he was deployed for 18 months! I was glad to learn the youngest is his. However, Agent Wilmington, that will make THREE six year olds here for us to keep track of….”

Buck gasped. “Another clone of William and Rodney? Better get another squad of men here. Two. One for each boy.”

“The other two coming are teenagers. Richard, Junior, and Russell. Ricky and Rusty. Ricky should be ready to graduate high school. Maybe he has already. Rusty is a swimmer. Some people think he has fins the way he glides through the water.”

“Did you walk through those other houses we found? Sally interested at all?”

“We did. She isn’t. She loves where we are. That small cabin our boys found. It isn’t so small. One bedroom. Pretty big for a bedroom. My dad has turned part of it into a study and the other half for sleeping. He will be coming to dinner every night he is here.”

“He probably has some things to do yet,” Vin suggested.

“He does. He has to clean up his desk in D.C. Turn over the reins to the next in Command.”

“I’ll tell you this,” Vin replied with a laugh. “No one is going to recognize the man. Rodney has taken his rough edges off. And bragging about HIS son to people in Washington… I know they are probably shocked to the core.”

“Last night I was in the guest house with him. He was talking to someone in D.C. It didn’t appear they believed him until he bellowed… hell I thought I saw the walls vibrate,” Buck laughed.

“He yelled, ‘Yes, I said my son! MY SON! He and I have connected. And I have a grandson. Tell those bird brats to have everything in order when I get there.’

“Tell me Vin, what are bird brats?” Buck inquired.

Tanner just started laughing. Those on the grass in front of the house turned to look.

Vin motioned Buck to the front steps as he dropped down to sit. Trying to contain himself, he explained that ‘birds’ at the Pentagon were Colonels. If you were with flying officers, then a bird was a jet or most likely a helicopter.

“I’ll tell you this, my friend, they are not going to recognize the new General Metcalf. He will clean up his office and get his things in order fast. Because he loves this kid who calls him ‘Grandfather G.’”

Buck glanced at his new team mate who was staring at something or someone that Wilmington couldn’t see.

“You know, Vin. You inherited this place at the right time. If you’d have gotten it when you got out of the Army. You’d be here alone. No Maria and no William. I’d have never met Sally and my son. Everything happens for a reason. “

“Hey,” Vin yelped, standing. “Here comes Ezra. Hell, I hope Maude isn’t in town.”

-=-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee was hot, sweating, naked … and laughing.

“Hell, Admiral! Wish I had a camera. You got a tassel on your cock and feathers sprouting out your ass. Where the hell did you buy these toys at a Dollar Store?”

“Now you know how YOU looked last night! You should have brought your phone… or did you?” Admiral Becker asked looking around the padded box stall.

“I left it charging on the kitchen counter. Hope no one is looking for me. When that thing is done flowering. I am riding that hot ass again.”

“Perhaps, we should call and offer our regrets about the barbecue tomorrow night.” The Admiral suggested as he reached back and pulled out the dildo.

“No! I am going! You are not. You promised to make that six layer salad. The one we need to eat in the shower because of the dressing you use. And I will definitely need a shower when I get home.”

“You get hot and hard just saying his name, Christopher. How are you going to spend an evening with him?”

“In fact, what is going to happen when you see him on Monday morning?”

Chris Larabee swallowed. Becker had produced a glossy photograph of the Black Leather Army Man. It was now tacked on the back of the stall door. He was damn glad he’d made the door open inwards. That way no one saw the picture unless you were in the stall and the door was closed.

Chris stood staring at the image of his new sniper in tight black leather.

“Did you call the retirement place you’ve just been kicked out of?” Larabee asked as a gloved hand caressed his ass.

“Yes. They are shipping my things to this address. Pick up the red tumbler. Kneel on the padded bench. This time my Navy stud… I am gagging you. Just in case one of your team is here looking for you. And once you are tied up. I am putting a larger picture of a blond, black leather man over your sniper.”

“Blond leather man?” Larabee rasped, bringing up a memory he had long forgotten.

Becker walked to a small satchel and took out a rolled picture. Walking over to the door he took down the image of Tanner and put up a much larger picture of Chris Larabee in tight black leather from his neck to his toes.

“Now this is what turns me on. Lieutenant Christopher A Larabee, Navy SEAL. Of course that hard cock of yours usually isn’t sticking out of your wet suit.

“Had I known you liked fisting… I would have done this a long time ago. Want to hear you scream in my head, Christopher. The name is Becker… not Tanner.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Buck had left to find his wife who was helping Maria with something for the barbecue. William now sat next to his dad with a puzzled look on his face.

“Dad,” William whispered. “What is Uncle Chris and that man doing in a horse stall with rugs on the wall?”

Vin gawked at his son.

_‘DADDDDD!’ Vin screamed in his head as Marcus rolled up behind his son and grandson._

The front door suddenly opened and Maria appeared.

“William Tanner, where have you been?” Maria barked sharply.

“You promised to help me in the kitchen. Rodney has been very good at doing your job. I suggest you get in here and take over. No, dessert for you tonight, because you have not been helping like you promised.”

Tanner looked up at his wife, startled at her tone.

She winked at him and pursed a kiss, then she was gone.

“Son, why don’t you come and check out my new porch. It is really quite something. I do believe the men you have here could build those treehouses. All they need are sets of plans.”

“Dad. How the hell am I going to explain to Will what is happening between his Uncle Chris and Admiral Becker?”

“What we have to do Vin is to find out who Will’s father really is? Maria’s first husband was not his father.”

“Oh gosh. I’ve got a picture of the man she dated for a year and then they split up. He said he couldn’t marry and flew off to Europe. He died there. At least someone called to tell her that but maybe…. Hold on,” Vin rasped as he pulled out his phone and paged through several photos.

“Here he is…”

Marcus stared at the young man. _Phillipe. One of the best mentalist in the world. Swore he’d never marry. Never have children. Never wanted to burden a child with the things they would hear._

“This means William is hearing everyone in the whole damn place. How can we teach him to dial back. Close off some of what he hears. Mom gave me some hints but… dad. What can you do for him?”

“Looks like I was found at the right time too. I’ll set up a schedule. This means he definitely has to be home schooled.”

“I’ll talk to Maria. And Miss Nettie already said she would home school him. Oh hell! I need to invite her to the barbecue tomorrow.”

“Mr. Tanner!” Ezra rasped louder than he intended.

“Ezra.”

“Do you have a place I can hide? My mother arrived unexpectedly with a man twenty years younger than she is. I do not want to get involved in another one of her --should I marry someone who is young enough to be my son even though he is a millionaire ….”

Vin and Marcus gawked at the frustrated undercover agent.

“You know what? I might just have a place for you. Come. We will need my Jeep to get there, but there is a garage if you decide you’d like to lease it.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Standish’s eyes surveyed the houses in the afternoon sun.

“These are already furnished? By whom?” Standish asked his friend.

“Have no clue, Ez. Stanley had them built for the men who put together the three story stone homestead. That end one has four bedrooms. Sergeant January is going to have that one…for himself and three of his sons.”

“His sons wanted a pool. One is a track man. The other is a swimmer.”

Vin parked just around the corner, at the first house in the circle.

“This is the one you might like. The architect lived here. Single or widower, don’t know. It is a bit more your style. Plus if I can hire you as a finance advisor, perhaps we could make a deal of paying each other nothing.”

“Mr. Tanner. I don’t think Team 7 is prepared for you.”

“Hell, Ezra. No one is prepared for me. Come on. Let’s take a look. I have to fly in to Costco to pick up the food for tomorrow.”

“Surely the man is already cooking?”

“Oh hell, yes. The brisket and pulled pork was started this morning. It is all the other stuff that needs to be picked up tonight. Don’t want to risk going there on a Saturday morning.”

They parked in front of the garage which appeared to be a stall and a half. Vin walked up the front steps and stared at the mosaic.

“I don’t know what Stanley’s builder thought about putting the keys in this thing. Best to keep it with you if you decide you like it. Might want to keep the condo too, though.”

Ezra P. Standish stepped into the one bedroom house and stood speechless as he gazed around the entry. His eyes fell on the light gray living room walls. The huge pictures of Paris sights… the Louvre … the Eiffel Tower … the Seine with a river boat like his father used to have.

“Ezra.”

“Ezra!” Vin barked, concerned his friend hadn’t moved or flinched.

“I’ll take it.”

“Don’t you want to see the rest… come on, bro, at least walk through the rest of the house.”

Vin watched his friend hum as he walked through the small gourmet kitchen. A nice dining niche. A study with a large desk and credenza and … the master bedroom all done in shades of blue.”

“I will take it. If I could live here the rest of my life I will die a happy man. It is wonderful. All the colors are muted and perfect. The kitchen is adequate for a single man. It comes with everything I need. Let’s look at the garage.”

In the garage, the two men found storage closets with adjustable shelves. Room for the Jag and another small vehicle.

Ezra spun around and held out his hand. “I shall take that key and put it on my ring. If that mosaic comes off, let us do it before we leave.”

Much to Vin’s surprise the mosaic unscrewed from the front of the house, and all the rest of the keys were stationery.

“Good to know. Once the house is occupied, we can take this off.”

“One of my Rangers, Ez, is going to need a lawyer. Sergeant January. He has just discovered that two of his youngest sons were fathered by another man. And the youngest boy has had his birth certificate altered. His two oldest, sixteen and seventeen are definitely his. They have left home, along with the youngest, a six year old. They are on their way here to be with him. Their mother is once again hanging out with the younger boys’ father. That man is not interested to marry. From what Lily has found out, he has several women on the string.”

“Sergeant January hasn’t seen his family in ten months. He spent an hour on the phone explaining where he was and he wanted them here. She gave a whole list of demands she wanted, in order to move here. That house at the north side has it all. Yet the boys that are coming said she hasn’t started packing and doesn’t intend to.”

“He would need positive proof that he is the father of those coming. And proof that the others are not.”

“Would a copy of their birth certificate do?”

“Russell took images of them with his phone when he got his and his brothers’ out of the safety box at the house.”

Vin started to close the front door and then stopped.

“Check back in the kitchen. I think I saw the garage door opener on a bulletin board. If you want to bring things out tomorrow and spend the night here. Best have that opener.”

“My mother and her new ‘catch’ will be out all afternoon. I shall go home and pack up the clothes I need and move in here now. Tomorrow, after the barbecue or Sunday morning, I will move more items out if Mr. Wilmington would allow use of himself and his truck.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Lily!” Rusty gushed loudly.

_“Two miles ahead is Exit 34. Take that and keep to the right lane. Turn right at the stop sign. Stay to the curb lane. Halfway down the block you will be a big red and white sign that says ‘Sergeant Mo’s Mobil’. Turn into the first drive and pull around back. Mo is waiting for you. He is a big man. About two hundred fifty pounds. He will motion you inside. Your father is already there.”_

“How is he there already?” Rusty gasped.

_“He arrived in a jet helicopter. You will be flying back with him. Mo will bring your car up tomorrow.”_

“Lily. There is a police car behind us!”

_“Do not panic. Put your turn signal on. When you see the Mobil station, put your turn signal on.”_

-=-=-=-=-=-

Inside Mo’s garage bay, Rick January paced. Mo had talked him into putting on his dress uniform.

Overhead they heard, “The kids are just leaving the freeway and turning right. The favorite cop we hate is following them. Open up one of the bays and motion them in. Good thing you had Rick put his uniform on. That will stop this cop.”

-=-=-=-=-

The cop starting laughing. “Okay kids. Ticket time. You think you can trick me and hide behind Mo’s? Not going to happen.”

The police car swung around the end of the building and found … nothing.

“What the hell? No way! Always wanted to arrest Mo. Looks like now is the time.”

Parking his police vehicle, he gave a 10-7 code, and eased out of the driver’s seat.

The officer walked over to the side door and stepped into the back bay. What he saw shocked him.

“DADD!” A youngster he hadn’t even noticed was in the car, screamed.

What the officer really saw was the man. A Sergeant, from the stripes on his sleeve. Cords over one shoulder. Battle ribbons. Two purple hearts. Something that indicated he was a squad leader.

“Roy R. January. You have grown!” Rick exclaimed.

“You been gone for ten months, dad. Mrs. Bell said I was sprouting like her weeds in the backyard.”

Turning with his son in his arms January stared at the police officer. “Can I help you, sir?”

“Just wanted to make sure your boys got here safely, Sergeant. Thanks for your service.”

Those in the bay waited until they heard the police car leave before they rejoiced with a shout of gladness.

Two hours later, Ricky’s car was inside a box truck. It would be delivered tomorrow sometime. The January boys and dad were airborne for Denver. They could hardly wait to investigate their new house.

The teens would be inspecting the lap pool when Ezra and Buck arrived. And much to Ezra’s surprise, the boys offered to help carry in the heavy items.

-=-=-=-=-=-

More leaves were put in the Tanner’s family oak table, as their dinner guests began to arrive.

Sergeant January with Ricky, Rusty and Roy. Sally, Buck and Rodney Wilmington. Vin, Maria and William Tanner. Plus Grandpa Jack and Grandfather Marcus. And just as they were about to say Grace, Uncle Ezra arrived.

After the shared meal was devoured, the six year olds disappeared up to William’s room. Ezra went back to unpacking and getting his house in order. Buck followed his team mate home to see what kind of progress he’d made.

Once the table was cleared, the two grandfathers pulled out plans for three treehouses. Marcus had January bring in the construction foremen to go over the plans to see what they could do.

Vin had just finished helping his wife load the dishwasher when Jim Bob came over the wall monitor on a video call.

_“FALCON! Where are you hiding my Costco delivery?”_

Vin’s mouth dropped open. He had totally forgot about that.

“OH HELL JB. With all that happened with January’s boys. Chad flying to Kansas to pick them up…. What time does Costco open in the morning?”

_“SEVEN! AND YOU DAMN WELL BETTER BE THERE. IT IS THE ONE JUST BEFORE YOU GET OFF THE FREEWAY TO LOOKOUT MOUNTAIN ROAD.”_

“JB. Does Lily have the list? Want to double check the order.”

_“She does. And I suggest you take two Army birds. Not the one Chad is flying.”_

“He’ll get it done, JB,” Maria responded sweetly.

_“Thank you Maria. Glad you are keeping him in line.”_

As soon as Jim Bob disappeared, Colonel Hayward and Sergeant Rick January burst out laughing. 

“Tanner? In line? That will be the day.”

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	11. Oscar Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vin Tanner gives a new life to one of his Purgatory neighbors. And flies to Illinois to save Sergeant January's two sons.

It was 5:30 in the morning, and Vin Tanner, coffee in hand, was sitting around his table with four Army Rangers.

“JB gave me the person to call at six,” Vin explained. “We need to be there before six-thirty because people will already be arriving by then, he said.”

Rick January sipped his hot chocolate saying, “I have a pilot and copilot with each bird. Both will stand guard while the four of us and you go in to get the load. We will have to see how they have them packaged.”

Vin heard a noise behind him and watched as January started to stand.

“Sit. Sit.” Maria rasped.

“Vin. With all that went on last night I forgot to tell you about Miss Nettie. Do you have time?”

Vin looked at the big wall clock. “Fifteen minutes, darlin’.”

“Richard Garcia was at Nettie’s last night with the Historical Society. He represents them. He walked with the surveyors that were assessing her property. They found a builder who was laying out houses .. on her land. He called some Federal authorities.”

“She ended up at Judge and Evie Travis’ condo. Richard wanted her in a safe place. They will be bringing her to the barbecue this afternoon. Maybe there is a place she could stay here for a few days.”

“She could stay with us,” January put in. “Roy misses his mother, even though he says she was bad. And we have no grandparents. We definitely have the room.”

“I thought Nettie told them no,” Vin rasped.

“She did. But when Richard explained that they not only wanted to buy all her property but wanted her to live there and teach how she and her husband made that house and farmed… she called Ezra.. anyway, she is taking the deal.”

“How much is the deal?” Vin asked as he stood up to make his call.

“Four hundred thousand dollars for the property. Plus a monthly payment that hasn’t been decided yet.”

The men in the room whistled.

Vin identified himself to the man on the phone explaining they would be airborne shortly to pick up the order for Jim Bob Barbecue. Vin asked for the price and was not shocked at the cost.

_“With the number of people that come on Saturday morning, Mr. Tanner, I would suggest you put this on a credit card if you have one. That much cash would have you followed out to your helicopters, Army Rangers or not.”_

“I plan to do that, sir. Mr. Fielding suggested we park by the auto bays. Is that still a go?”

_“Yes. Definitely. We can easily pull the loads through there. You can also come in that way. I will hold a cashier open for you to pay near there.”_

“Thank you. We will be there shortly.”

Vin stood there for several seconds and turned and looked at his wife.

“Maria. None of our six year olds have any grandmothers. How about we ask Miss Nettie and Mrs. Travis if they are interested to be grandmothers to Rodney, William and Roy.”

“Why Mrs. Travis?” Maria asked.

“From what Buck said, her daughter in law, Mary Travis, is always using her son, their grandson, as a pawn for getting the Judge to do things. Billy Travis has no competition. Mary pushes Billy on Larabee who lost his son. So many times, Chris is forced into doing things he would never do because….”

“Because Mary Travis threatens to take the grandson away,” Maria finished.

“Why don’t I call Nettie and Evie to see if they can come out early? Give them a tour of the houses by the lap pool. Introduce them to the boys. Give them a tour of this house.”

“You are devious, Mrs. Tanner.”

“Takes one to know one, Mr. Tanner.”

_“Vin! I have just been checking January’s Central Illinois property. His wife has not paid any taxes in over five years.”_

“What?” Rick yelped. “She’s been getting six hundred dollars a month for years.”

“How much is due, Lily?”

_“Over thirty thousand dollars.”_

“Okay. They should be open from 8 to 12 on Saturday. Pay it! The buyer is … Eagle Nest, Incorporated. VM Tanner, CEO. Leave a note that Mr. Tanner will be there before noon to pick up the paperwork.”

_“Shouldn’t Sergeant….”_

“NO!” January barked. “This way my wife has no say in the matter and everything on the property belongs to Vin. My eldest son told me all the birthday and Christmas gifts I have sent them were never received. But, little Roy whispered that he had seen the boxes in the trash.”

“Lily. Do I have a post office box?”

“You have one in that substation… between Purgatory and Miss Nettie’s. You paid three or four years advance, remember. I automatically renewed it recently. I shall make that the address for this. Now get going to Costco.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin whistled when he saw the number of cars already in Costco’s parking lot.

The pilots of the Army helicopters deftly eased their big birds down in front of the auto bays much to the amazement of the line at the front door.

Over his mike, Vin said, “We wait here until one of the bays is opened. Then two from each follow me in.”

They waited for twenty minutes while curious people walked around them and peeked in the windows.

“Sarge! Door one is opening.”

People jumped back as the helicopters’ doors opened and Army Rangers jumped out.

“Rick! You have JB’s list?”

“Yes sir.”

“Let’s go check out those loads.”

Forty minutes later, the loads were in the birds. One bird had already taken off for the mountain. The other waited for Sergeants Vin Tanner and Rick January to return.

-=-=-=-=-

Inside, along the checkouts, stood a very belligerent man. He was mouthing off about why aren’t more cashier’s open. He was being especially rude to the young man who was waiting patiently while Rick January read over the receipt that Vin was going to pay. He had already questioned two items which had to be looked up to make sure the price was correct.

And then Vin saw her. Mrs. Archer from his building in Purgatory. How she got here, he didn’t know.

“Excuse me,” Vin growled, into the face of the ornery man. “This old lady is cutting in front of you.”

“Mrs. Archer. How did you get here?”

“Vin! I took the bus. And then another bus. And then, well you know. This place has the best price for the medications that Richie needs.”

“NOW JUST A MINUTE!” The man roared.

Vin pulled out his badge and put it into the man’s face. Several people around him stepped back.

“You have a complaint about me. Call my boss… Judge Travis.”

The man paled and stepped back.

Looking at the young cashier, Vin said, “Put her purchases on this card along with that other stuff.”

Once everything was paid for and Mrs. Archer had carefully checked her bags, Vin spoke to January.

“Sergeant.”

“Yes Sir!”

“Do we have perishables on our bird?”

“No Sir. That bird is already on the mountain. Are we making a side trip?” Rick questioned, already knowing the answer.

“We are. We are going to land in the middle of the street in Purgatory. “

“Mrs. Archer. Have you ever flown in a helicopter?”

“Vin. Do you know that someone has purchased our building? They even fixed the elevator…. A whirl bird…?”

“Yes.”

“LET’S GO!”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“OH MY LORD, VINCENT! THIS IS WONDERFUL!”

“I haven’t flown in one of these since my husband came home from Korea. Do you know who owns our building now? So far the rent hasn’t gone up but we are all worried we will have to move.”

“The rent isn’t going up, Mrs. Archer. How is the elevator working? Is Mrs. George using it?”

“Oh yes. She loves it. Sometimes she just uses it to walk outside and then go in again. Her arthritis is much better since that was fixed.”

“Good.”

“Did you know someone is living in your apartment?”

“Yes. They are renting it from me. I got married Mrs. A. My wife and I and our son… we are living out near Four Corners.”

“Do you know that man who owns the mountain? That has got to be an awesome place. There are some houses around a swimming pool too. I remember being on a tour for those houses. The designer did a wonderful job. Each one is unique and different.”

“We are almost there, Falcon. I’m getting permission to land at the closest intersection.”

“Mrs. Archer,” Vin continued. “Would you be interested to live in one of those houses? Sergeant January here … has three boys. No grandparents or wife. He needs someone to live with them and cook for him and the boys.”

“Could I bring Richie?”

Rick January grinned. “Of course. My boys would love having any size dog. Plus, we can have your medication mailed to us so you wouldn’t have to go to Costco once a month.”

“I don’t know if I can afford that and this place, though.”

“Mrs. Archer. You will be paid for living there and cooking for the family,” Vin explained.

“You get paid for that nowadays…. Cooking and being a nanny?”

“Yes.”

She stared at him long and hard. “You are the mountain man, aren’t you?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Mrs. Archer. He inherited the mountain from Senator Casey. He is still getting used to the fact that it is his.”

“Sergeant January, right?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Come! And you too,” she remarked pointing to Vin. “Best get me packed up right now.”

“Jimmy. You want to help Rick. I need to see the manager.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Vin trotted down the stairs to Damon’s basement sanctuary.

“Damon.”

“Vin! I’m glad you stopped by. I got a bunch of questions.”

Vin held up his hand.

“No. The rent is not being raised. No. Mr. Arredondo does not own the building. The new owner paid the back taxes that Mr. Arredondo didn’t bother paying. Yes, you can plant flowers out front.”

“Also, that alcove next to my apartment has been turned into a computer lab for the high school kids who live here. Only those who live here. They know where the key is. They will leave you a note when the printer needs more paper.”

“My apartment is being rented by a young family who had no other place to go. They will pay you what they can… when they have some funds. “

“Mrs. Archer is moving out for a few weeks to help a young family who has lost their mother. DO NOT RENT OUT HER APARTMENT.”

“Vin. What if they want to know who owns the building now?”

“Eagle Nest Incorporated. .. that is all you know. That is also who your checks will be coming from.”

“And write down this 800 number,” Vin continued handing Damon a card. “This goes to a computer. She can contact me 24/7.”

“If Arredondo bugs you. Give him the number.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Falcon….”

“Park near Jim Bob’s set up. My Jeep is near there. Rick and I can drive Mrs. Archer to his house from there.”

“Oh Vin!” Mrs. Archer exclaimed pointing to the Hermes helicopter . “Now that is a really cool bird. Who owns that?”

Tanner and the Rangers looked at her in startled amazement.

“Just because I am seventy, does not mean I am daft or dumb. Now, let’s get this bird unloaded. We have things to do.”

“Yes ma’am!” Came the collective response.

With many hands the items from Costco were quickly unloaded. Rick January assisted Mrs. Archer in putting her things into the back of Tanner’s Jeep and then they were off to the circle of homes.

As they came around the bend Vin was surprised to see Ezra walking out of his new place.

“Now there is a first,” Vin rasped pointing to his friend. “That man is never up before nine.”

“Looks like he is anxious to move in,” Rick responded. “Wilmington is coming up behind us.”

As Vin pulled in front of the biggest house, Mrs. Archer gasped.

“Oh Vin. This is an elegant house. I went through every one of these but this one is my favorite.”

“Well, ma’am,” Sergeant January said with a grin, “This is where we are living.”

“We are?”

“We are.”

“Well… let’s get cracking. We have things to do… and you two have other things to do.”

Mrs. Archer clipped a leash on Richie’s harness and took him for a short walk around the yard, while Vin and Rick unloaded her things.

“This way….” Vin ordered. “She will have a cute little apartment with an glassed in porch which she will fill with African Violets.”

“DAD!” First born Rick Jr yelled sliding into the kitchen. “Some lady is in the backyard with a DOG. At least it think it is a dog.”

“That is Mrs. Archer,” Vin explained. “She is going to be your adopted grandmother … cook, housekeeper… and don’t get fooled by her. Her husband was a jet pilot in Korea. She knows planes and tricks… she is way ahead of all of us.”

“OH PLEASE…. Vin. Let us not snow them right away.”

“DDADDDD!” Robert screamed racing through the house and into the kitchen.

“Uncle Vin… hi. Dad… I gave Roger a throw away phone before we left. Two police officers, friends of Mom, just locked them in a closet. They always get locked in a closet when people come to the house, he said.”

Tanner looked at his watch as he pulled his phone and told Chad to gas up the Hermes. Then he called Judge Travis and asked for advice.

As Vin and Rick walked out to the Jeep, Vin tossed his Sergeant the keys, as his conversation with Travis continued.

“Judge. We discovered she hadn’t paid any taxes in over five years. I .. being Eagle Nest Incorporated, paid them. That makes me the owner now, correct?”

_“It does. And, I know that area of farmland is wide open. It has no zoning. You may need police assistance here.”_

“I can tell you right now, the Champaign police force isn’t the most honest in the world. This would be in the County.”

_“Let me call a couple of people. Remember it is nine o’clock there not eight. You’d best get going. I will call you enroute.”_

“Move it! We are an hour behind them.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

It was the fastest change of clothes Vin Tanner had ever done. January walked around him to make sure everything was good. Just as they left the house and walked to the Hermes, Tanner’s phone went off.

Vin glanced at it before he answered and was surprised at the number.

“Tanner.”

_“Vin. I wanted to let you know that you are a Lieutenant and there is nothing anyone can do about it. If it had even been done the same year, then you could go back to Sergeant, but ….”_

“Thanks, Mrs. Shaw. I kind of figured that was true. Which isn’t bad at the moment. I have a lot of Sergeants on the mountain, don’t really need another one. Thanks for letting me know.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin was surprised at the speed in which they arrived in Urbana, Illinois.

“Tail wind, Vin. Now you and Rick get in there and pick up the paperwork. I’ll take this incoming call from Travis.”

The two Army men got some curious looks as they walked into the tax office.

Before Vin could speak, his phone buzzed with a text. Pulling out that phone, Tanner read …_answer the next call Eagle Nest Incorporated. This is the Head of the State Police unit in the farm’s area. One of your Rangers…”_

“Good morning. I’m here to pick up some paperwork…”

Beep-beep-yahoo-beep

“Excuse me. Looks like my six year old has changed the ring again. “

“Eagle Nest Incorporated.” Vin watched the man at the computer swing around and stare wide eyed at him as his mouth dropped open.

“Hey Major! I hear you have a real job now. Yes, Chadwick is correct. I am in the tax office right now picking up the paperwork on that property. I bought a building in Denver for back taxes and I am just saving Sergeant January’s house from foreclosure. I own all that land now. Are you interested to have your weekend warriors use it? Okay. I will give you a call when we are airborne.” Closing his phone, Vin Tanner stared at the man.

Before anyone could speak, Vin’s phone rang again. He grinned when he saw who it was.

“Good morning, Judge! Yes. I am here now waiting for the paperwork. It seems the office here needs a nudge as they were holding it for someone who has never shown up.”

_“I cannot help you there, Vin, but talk to me like I am a local judge who can arrest all of them. They would spend the weekend in jail.”_

“Your Honor… I’m not sure these people want to spend the weekend in jail. As yet, they have not produced any paperwork. No sir. I have not told them I am a Reservist. Perhaps I should show them my badge as a Federal agent.”

Next to him Rick January began chuckling.

Vin looked up to see the man and two women getting several things together. A folder. What looked like a map. Something was being printed out.

“It appears, Your Honor, that I may be leaving with the paperwork.”

_“Vin. You should have been a lawyer. See you at the barbecue.”_

“Yes sir, Judge. We will definitely see you later.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“To January’s place, Chadwick.”

Rick sat back laughing. “You should have seen his performance! Best ever. You get an Oscar for that. As soon as he mentioned a weekend in jail and then… that he was a Federal officer as his real job… they couldn’t get the paperwork together fast enough. Then I went over every detail. Saw some things I didn’t know about the place.”

“There it is!” January all but shouted. “God. She hasn’t done anything to it.”

“You going to divorce her?” Vin asked his friend.

“Ezra gave me someone yesterday. I already started the process.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

In the attic of the house Autumn Sharp January was entertaining two police officers.

“We have had little on the latest listing. The beginning of summer is usually slow with everyone going on vacations.”

“HEY! WHAT THE HELL! THERE IS A HELICOPTER DOING A SLOW ROLL AROUND THE HOUSE.” One of the officers barked.

“Come on…”

Using his scope, Vin watched the two officers turn and run for the door.

“Looks like we made enough noise. Tell the State Police we have two dirty cops here and need a locksmith to change the locks.”

“Chad. Land where you think it is safe. That must be the door the boys were talking about.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

The two police officers would spend a month trying to figure out what happened.

State Police cars and vans rolled in. Army helicopters came out of nowhere and were landing in the fields. The ten year old and nine year old were rescued from the tiny closet and hugged their dad not wanting to let go.

Lieutenant Tanner ordered the Army surveyors to use orange fluorescent paint to mark the entire boundary of the property.

State Police walked through the barns and the house. It was Rick January who first entered the attic. He was shocked to see the shelves of things she had stolen.

“Did you get rid of them?” Autumn asked without turning to see who was there.

“I certainly did!” He answered tightly.

His wife spun around and stared. “R-R-R-Rick.”

“Well, at least you remembered my name.”

Walking over to the shelf that held the chess set, he carefully took it down.

“I had this made special for our first born when he turned sixteen. Tell me, Autumn. The six hundred dollars a month wasn’t enough?”

“Six hundred dollars a month?”

It was Tanner who saw the unopened Bank of America envelope on the table. Walking over, he slowly opened it and pulled out the slip inside.

“Six hundred dollars a month. Sent to you whether he was deployed or home.” Tanner replied curtly, holding out the paper.

Autumn grabbed for the counter her books were on. “There… there were checks in those…. I thought… thought they were… oh my god… I’ve been shredding money.”

“Ramrod.” Vin stated to one of the State cops walking in. “After you take photos of all this, could Rick take what was made for his kids?”

“Not a problem, Falcon. There are two rooms downstairs with packages she hasn’t opened up. Plus more things in the barn. He can take what he wants for his kids.”

“Rick. Those boys downstairs need you. And you’d better go through the house and take want you need for your other boys too.”

-=-=-=-=-

Sergeant January sat with his boys, Robert and Roger, in the open Hermes and watched State Police and Army men work around the house and the fields.

Rick had fielded a call from Maria who was checking on the status of the big boys and the little boys. She told Rick the best thing was to bring everyone to the barbecue.

_“Let the boys see that they have friends and uncles here.”_

Vin called Colonel Hayward on advice as to who to allow the use of the property. That discussion turned into a three way call with the head of the State Police. They needed a substation on this side of the state and could use the house for that. Plus the barn would be good storage for vehicles and other equipment. A contract was drawn up and printed out in the Forensics van. The rent was more than reasonable and the Police would pay the utilities. Once it was signed, Vin headed for the Hermes.

“HEY YOU GUYS! YOU READY TO HEAD TO YOUR NEW HOME?”

“YESSS! Dad says we got a grandma there too.”

“You sure do. Mrs. Archer…. And she is a good cook… she will teach you to cook too.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Colonel Hayward paced in the great room. William told his Grandpa Jack not to worry, his dad was on the way.

Maria looked around her house and all she saw were men. MEN!

“We need some little girls in this household!” Maria barked to no one.

Marcus chuckled. He was one of four boys and most of his brothers had boys. Still, there was a girl or two in some generations. Perhaps, Vin’s generation would bring more.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Mr. Wilmington….”

“Don’t worry Ezra. If I see Maude I will not tell her you have a new place. No way would I want her out here on this mountain.”

“You keep looking at this picture, Ez. Where is it?”

“This, Mr. Wilmington, is the Seine River in France. The father I am named after had a boat similar to this one. As a small boy, I remember sailing this river with him. It is one of the few pleasures I had as a child. My mother’s next husband was someone who felt children should not be seen nor talked to. I was sent to a strict boarding school where you learned to say ‘yes sir’ ‘no sir’ and if you dared to call someone by their given name you were whipped.”

Buck stared at his team mate. That explained a lot. He didn’t know if Ezra realized what he was sharing but Buck now understood why the man called everyone Mister or Mrs. _How could adults be so cruel?_

“I’m getting the feeling you are going to let your townhouse go.”

Standish turned to look at his team mate. For the first time in years, Ezra felt like he had a home. A real home. Not just a place to exist.

“Mr. Tanner told me I could live here as long as I wished. He said, ‘a lifetime is really short Ezra. Use this place as the home you have always wanted.’”

“For the first time, in my entire life, I have a place I can actually call ‘home.’ This living room makes me remember good times I have long forgotten. Yes, you are right. When the lease comes up on the townhouse, I will not be renewing it.”

“Hey! It looks like Sergeant January and Vin are back,” Buck exclaimed. “And they have two little boys with them.”

_“Uncle Ezra” _ William’s voice shouted in his head. _“Rodney doesn’t have any uncles either. Maybe you could be his uncle too.”_

“Mr. Wilmington,” Standish stated firmly as he headed for the front door. “Shall we go and meet our new nephews?”

Vin was shocked when Standish offered to help carry things into the house.

Buck just shook his head grinning. “I’ll tell you later, bro.” He informed his friend.

-=-=-=-=-

The house tour took forty minutes. Rick Junior lead the way explaining to Roger and Robert, as well as the grownups what had transpired while they were gone.

The Master bedroom was now the Boys’ room. So said the sign on the door. The big bed had been taken out and the bunks from two other rooms moved in. The walk-in master closet was divided into sections. Each boy’s name was on their section. The two oldest, and tallest, had the upper racks and the three younger had the lower. Even six year old Roy had a section he was responsible for.

“Mrs. Archer?” Vin started.

Jane Archer laughed. “It was all their doing,” she answered pointing to the two oldest boys.

“Now come along, show the rest, Ricky. These men need to get back to their families. Vin has much to do for the barbecue.”

The smallest bedroom that had been Roy’s was now a reading, study room. Bookshelves were under the window and four desks lined the wall. Vin Tanner did not question where they came from. He was glad to see what the boys had done.

The biggest of the two remaining rooms was now the master for the father of the family. Rick just stood in the room and grinned. His two oldest sons knew him well. He’d been a father before he knew what a husband was. And they had picked up all his good qualities.

“Good show, boys. I love it.”

“COME ON! Now you have to see the kitchen!” Roy exclaimed. “Grandma Archer has airplane posters up. She even knew the pilot.”

Only Ezra was shocked to learn who this adopted grandmother was. He stared at the name under the pilot’s canopy of a fighter jet used in Korea. _The Archer Man with an arrow through the name._

Turning, he stared at the older woman he had seen many times at Vin’s Purgatory apartment.

“Not a word, Ezra Standish.” Jane Archer spoke in a hushed tone as the boys left. “Vin has kept my secret for years. I am asking you to do that too.”

“Your children took control of his money… your money.”

“They did. And they spent it all within two years. They lost the house they paid too much for. Lost the expensive cars they bought. Now they are back to working. Working jobs they hate. It took me three years to get my husband’s military funds to be sent to me.”

“Oh dear. I’ll have to ask Vin about that.”

“No problem there, Mrs. A.,” Vin remarked coming back into the kitchen.

“All those checks go directly into your bank account. And I told Damon not to rent your apartment. For all anyone knows, you still live there.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner sat at Stanley’s desk dressed in blue jeans, comfortable, worn Justin cowboy boots and a long sleeved shirt covered with a tee shirt that had him laughing.

He had returned to the homestead and collapsed. Showered and dressed in comfortable clothes.

When he can come out of the bathroom to dress… he had found this sky blue tee shirt. On the front was printed.. “Believe it or not, I AM a Texan!” … on the back in dark green letters it said – “U.S. Army’s BEST sniper.”

He was half dressed, still staring at it when his wife walked into the bedroom to check on him.

“Where in the hell did you find this?” Vin wanted to know.

“Our son has been investigating every room in the place. Opening every drawer. He has found some amazing things. One was how to imprint tee shirts. Colonel Hayward insisted on the sniper one. And William wanted the Texan one.”

“Seven boys on this property. We need some girls!” Vin lamented as he pulled the tee shirt over his long sleeved shirt.

“Are we going to have enough food for everyone?” Vin asked as they left the bedroom.

“Jim Bob has half a cow cooking. Plus a pig, I think. Ranger called. He gave Lily a place to call in Denver for vehicles. And what to ask for.”

“While you were gone, the Rangers cleared out the horse barn and the stalls. A lot of things were given to the Salvation Army and a local Veterans’ Builder who builds homes for veterans and gives them away free.”

“I saw them stringing up fencing as we came in. We are going to have to make a pasture and a barn further out.”

“Mom! Dad!” William called coming around a corner. “We have to make name tags for all the uncles. I found this stuff in a drawer up in one of those bedrooms across that bridge.”

Vin looked up at the ‘bridge’ gaping when he saw how dangerous it was.

“We need to enclose that walkway up there. And we need to put a harness on this kid so we can control his movements.”

“Vin. We need to get those GPS bracelets here. Overnight express. At least then we will know where to find him. In fact, all the boys on the mountain should have one.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


	12. A Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A video message to Vin from Senator Casey is found. The Rangers who came to help end up finding a refuge in the mountain. Larabee sneaks in the back way to the barbecue.

Marcus watched his son intently as he also gazed around the awesome office of Senator Casey.

“Vin. Sit. Name tags are actually a good thing. With Team 7 and the Rangers, it will also help Richard Garcia get to know who you are talking about. I think William has come up with a brilliant idea. Has he told you?”

“No, I’m hiding out from him. What is his idea?”

Marcus laughed. “Hiding out from him?”

“I spent the morning in Illinois buying a piece of property to keep bad men from getting it. Property my right hand man and one of my best Rangers will never go back to. We watched his wife go to jail. I felt his frustration and horror at what she had done to their children and the place she was raised in. That place was in her family … Lily!”

_“Yes Vin. That property has historical value to the area. It is one of the 100 year old farms. The man who wanted the land, was going to try to get commercial zoning. He wants to build a huge multiplex shopping center there. It is a good thing the State Police have it.”_

Smiling, Marcus looked at his son. “IF it is a historic site, you can apply to have a marker of its history. You could also donate the house and a portion of the property to the Historic Society.”

“Plus,” Vin continued, “I could donate the barren land to the State Police for a substation and a barracks. Even donating funds to build it.”

“Lily. Have you found that recorded message that Stanley left for me?”

_“OH MY GOSH! HERE IT IS… ‘RECORDED MESSAGE FOR VIN WHEN HE FINALLY GETS HERE.’_

“Vin,” Marcus put in. “First we better make sure the Gatehouse has a list of the right people coming to the cookout. Don’t want any party crashers.”

“We sure the hell don’t!” Vin groused.

_“Here is the list that Colonel Hayward and Maria gave me while you were in Illinois…. _

_..Team Seven… Wilmington, Tanner, Standish and Dunne are already here. So that leaves .. Sanchez, Jackson and Larabee coming in. Also Judge Travis and his wife Evie. Mrs. Nettie Wells. Richard Garcia. Maria didn’t know if his wife was coming. But thought he should be invited so he could meet the people you talk about. And perhaps he should talk to Sergeant January regarding his wife. Mary Travis has not been invited and will not be allowed in according to Mrs. Tanner.”_

_“They are also setting up some plywood near the flight line for some Texas line dancing. And Marcus I would like you to listen to a recording of your son playing the guitar. It is awesome yet he has refused to play since some stupid woman told him he sounded terrible.”_

“What!” Vin shouted jumping up. He stopped abruptly as the music started to play. He stood there listening knowing that was not him.

“That is not me….”

_“This ladies and gentlemen is a recording done by a phone at a live show for the benefit of Texans hit by the hurricane. This man is a Texas Ranger. For some unknown reason after this concert, he put his guitar away and never played again. Whoever told him he sounded rotten should be shot. We have had more requests for this number than any song in our collection.”_

Vin was stunned at the music he had just heard. He couldn’t believe that was him. Not after that music teacher told him to hang it up.

Marcus reached out and touched Vin’s hand.

“That was your mother’s favorite song. I have never heard it played so beautifully before. Whoever told you it was lousy was either tone deaf or has no clue about classical guitar. If you have that instrument, please bring it out tonight.”

“A music teacher told me that was the most god awful performance she had ever heard…. But… that couldn’t have been me. That was beautiful.”

_“Please allow me to run this message from Stanley now.”_

“Go ahead,” Vin rasped sinking back into his chair.

“_Good Morning… afternoon.. whatever it is… Vin_._ If you are seeing this I am long gone. I sincerely hope Bruce Hanson hasn’t spent all the money I saved for you. He did not turn out to the be person he appeared to be when he started law school._

_“I am so going to miss our talks on the mountain. If you have children, be sure to take them up there and tell them about the mountain’s world as you did me._

_“Hopefully you have found the money stashed in my office. If not … some are in those beautiful clay pots. I bought them after you shared with me your Native American heritage. There are also carved boxes on the shelves with smaller donations in them. And of course the books…”_

“Books! You hid money in books too?” Vin exclaimed jumping up to look at the bookshelves.

“Vin. Sit.” Marcus ordered.

_“Have you found the sound proof room yet? Please don’t think bad of me when you do. We all have our quirks and I loved putting my men, yes men, through tantalizing sexual fantasias. While the labels on the drawers list a sex toy, those too are also full of money. I didn’t figure anyone would look in sex drawers, so what is in there is an added bonus if the rest of the bills were found by others._

“_There is also a vault. You know, the steel door to our son’s room. You have the key for that. That odd key you spent five minutes looking at. Put that key into the keyhole and a number pad will come up. The code is the last four digits of your military ID number. That same code and key will get you out of that room. You have to go into the room to open the safe… which is the door. You can also take that whole door off and put it some place else. The door is full of packages of fifty and one hundred dollar bills._

_“By now you are probably wondering how I got so much cash to this house. …. Laughter… By the United States Post Office. At the end of each day, I took what cash I had and wrapped it in a foil package and mailed it to the post office box in Four Corners. We have a PO Box there, Vin. Check it out the next time you go to that nice little burg._

_“There are two sniper turrets. In the winter, people come to ski. They don’t seem to know it is private property even though it is posted. A few shots in the snow or through their hats… and they leave. You might try a different approach._

_“Use the houses on the property for friends in need. I am sure you have Rangers or team members who, like yourself, have no family. This mountain is the place for them, my friend._

_“I have also left you a trust fund. Check with the manager of Bank of America in Denver. He will clue you in.”_

“Do you know about the trust fund?” Marcus asked.

“Yes. Millie, Mrs. Casey, gave me the man’s name and Richard Garcia and I have met with him.”

“Lily. Please alert Richard Garcia that I need an accountant and tax man … and a financial man… Bobby is too busy with his businesses to continue to handle my funds.”

_“I will alert him immediately. Perhaps he has someone that could come this afternoon. Vin, just a thought. Should we invite Millie to the cookout? I bet she has some history to share.”_

“Contact Garcia. Have him contact her. Sometimes it is hard for me to get through to her.”

_“Now my bounty hunter warrior, get my wife to give you a tour of the house. She designed it. Her architect built it. There is a circle of homes around a lap pool on the other side of the flight line. All are fully furnished. Several executives have stayed there over the years. Who knows what you will find in them._

“_There is also the house we lived in while the stone homestead was being built. There are also three cabins back beyond that main house. Also up near the Indian burial grounds are four pioneer homes that could be fixed up and used. However I don’t know if electricity and modern conveniences can get that far up. Pretty cold up there in the winter for outhouse use. Each one has a good sized wood stove. Good for cooking on and heating._

_“Enjoy the place, Vin. Raise your family here. Bring those Rangers you know, that like you, have no family to go home to._

_“Pass the mountain onto your children and their children. Protect our mountain Vin. I am trusting you to do this.”_

-=-=-=-

There was silence in the office for several minutes.

“I think son, you need to call the man you call ‘padre’ and have him pick up your guitar. Then we need to get William in here and tell him who his biological father is. It is possible this man may suddenly appear. And if he does, it will take you and I and Will to work against him. Will may already be hearing him.”

Vin stood up and walked to the door. As it opened he saw his adopted son standing there.

“Hey buddy, come on in.”

“I’m looking for Grandpa Tanner. He is nowhere.”

“He is here. We have been listening to a message Senator Casey left for me.”

“Lily. Please leave a message for the Four Corners Postmaster that Vin Tanner has just discovered a letter from Senator Casey telling him of a post office box there. Also, we are going to continue to call it ‘The Homestead.’ Much safer for all concerned. Safer for the Tanner’s and the January family. Plus many others that may end up living here.”

As William walked over to his grandfather, Vin pulled his phone and called Josiah Sanchez. Vin explained about the guitar and where it was. To call him when he gets there and he will give him the code for the storage unit.

Vin looked at the two other Tanner men.

“What’s up?”

“William is worried about all the people coming. All the voices he will be hearing.”

“Lily,” Vin ordered. “Please put up an image of Phillipe Montague on the screen.”

William gasped as the man’s image came up.

“Have you seen this man, Will? Or have you dreamt about him?” His father asked.

“I saw him in Texas just before we moved up here. He was standing outside our apartment. He was talking to my mind but I blocked him out. I kept looking at the dog that was near him. I was talking to the dog. Telling the dog to bark… and Dad, the dog barked.”

Vin and Marcus exchanged a look.

“William,” Marcus began. “Have you talked to other animals?”

“Yes. I talked to Mrs. Archer’s little dog. He is scared of all the boys. He has lived in a little apartment with just her, and now he is in a big house. He got lost and was finally found by Roy.”

“And there is an eagle that someone shot an arrow through.”

“Where?! William. We have to find that bird and get the arrow out or it will die.” Vin was on his feet and pulling out his phone.

“He is near the Indian burial grounds.”

“Son. Wait. Blackhorse knows that area. He can retrieve the bird and bring him down to one of the hangers. We will need to call a wildlife expert.”

William looked at his father and then his grandfather. “There is a wildlife expert in Four Corners. She’s an older lady like Mrs. Archer.”

“I am not even going to ask how he knows that,” Vin remarked.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin stared at the clock. People would be arriving soon. Josiah had picked up the guitar. Vin had listened to that piece 20 more times before he realized that WAS him playing.

“How many others has she shot down that were exceptional?” He wondered out loud.

“Lily! Give me a list of what people have spent on making things for the Homestead. Need some envelopes to start paying them back. Let’s give some of this money away.”

_“I will be glad to do that, Vin. You go into that sound proof room and look in those drawers. I can count the money… just by fanning it into the camera on the computer.”_

-=-=-=-=-=-

‘Construction boss – Levi’ = $300

‘Colonel Jack Hayward’ = $600

‘Sergeant Rick January’ = $450

“Blackhorse = $300

“Jim @ Eagle’s Nest = $425

“Anyone else you know of, Lily. Someone who is here and maybe their family is in a motel.”

_“Don’t know his name. Red curly hair. He has been the runner to Home Depot. It is an estimate but I’d say he has charged over six hundred on his credit card. Plus his family is in a motel. I have his credit card number as he used a phone in the Homestead on one of the purchases for Marcus’ porch.”_

“Okay. Pay off whatever the balance is. Don’t care how much it is. I’ll make up an envelope for him for $600.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin left the study feeling like he was wearing a padded vest. He had found a hunting vest in the soundproof room and was surprised when it fit. Now the pockets were filled with envelopes of money.

Vin walked through the house and out onto the front porch. Long tables were set up under white tents.

“Jim Bob has been busy,” Vin muttered. Then he saw the curly red-headed Ranger.

“RED!”

“Falcon. What is this?” Red questioned feeling the thickness of the envelope.

“This number up here… is what is inside. You are spending your own funds. Whether you have it or not. I’m paying back what you have graciously paid out.”

The red-headed Ranger swallowed.

“Didn’t you and your wife meet backpacking?”

“We did. It is one of the reasons I volunteered to come here.”

“Do you have a job to get back to?” Vin asked, knowing instantly that he didn’t.

“Got laid off three months ago. Hoped I might find something here. Will probably put in for a job with your construction team.”

“Go find Blackhorse. There are four pioneer houses up beyond the end of the flight line. They each have huge wood burning stoves … for cooking and heating. Probably only have outhouses though. Showers are in the hangers.”

Red burst out laughing. "I will call my wife and tell her. She needs to look at them too. Her decision is what counts. The boys will be speechless. They have always laughed about us roughing it.”

“Don’t forget to call the Gatehouse and give them your family’s name and vehicle.”

=-=-=-=

Levi stared at his Lieutenant.

“Falcon…”

“Levi.. you have already put in to be on the construction crew. From what I have seen, you will be the boss of that crew. Use it to buy some work clothes. I have just found a video of Senator Casey to me. There is more cash in this place than any of us will ever use.”

“Are you serious about the treehouses?”

“Damn straight I am. Price the architect plans… let’s make this mountain a home for our Rangers that have no place to go when they get discharged.”

“You are on, man! I want one of those treehouses! Stayed in one in Ethiopia… course no snow there but… we will do it.”

Blackhorse graciously accepted the funds, as did January.

The Colonel .. refused, until Vin said. “Well, I will just have Lily pay this into your checking account. And one of these days… you better think about buying some civilian clothes.”

At the eagle’s nest, Jim split the money among the other two men that were there.

“Falcon. Any chance we could build a year-round treehouse up here. Two of us … “

“You need a place to call home. Talk to Levi. He is the construction boss for the treehouse project. Make sure there is a electricity connection in the area. Don’t want you two to freeze to death up here.”

Driving back to the Homestead, Vin rasped… “Well Stanley, your idea is already working. Got three, maybe four Rangers that will be making the Homestead their home.”

Pulling up to the Gatehouse, Vin saw the two guards arguing with Mary Travis. Parking his Jeep, he walked up to the side of her car.

“Mrs. Travis.” Tanner said tightly.

“Who are you?” Mary growled.

“I own The Homestead and this mountain.”

“Well, there is a big thing going on here today. I thought as a newspaper…”

“Forget it!” Tanner broke in. “This is a gathering of Army Rangers who came to help me. This is of no concern of yours. You are not on the list of guests and .. if you attempt to get in some other way… believe me, I will have you arrested for trespassing.”

“Well! I doubt JUDGE Travis will allow that.” Mary shot back.

Vin Tanner grinned at her. “Mrs. Travis. I am also a friend of Judge Travis. He has assisted me in many ways over the years. I do believe there are some places he can go by himself without you hovering over him.”

She was speechless for several minutes before blasting, “Well! You certainly can’t have a very important job.”

Behind him the two men started laughing. Vin ignored them as he quietly leaned down and looked her in the eye.

“I am Team 7’s new sniper. According to recent competition of all snipers, in all agencies, I am the best of the best.”

Vin turned and looked at the two men in the gatehouse who quietly put a hand over their faces to pull in their laughter.

“Maude Standish does not get in either. She is about five feet tall and equally as wide. She has a sharp tongue and is divorced from her seventh husband. She came to town to show off her new beau who it appears has already dumped her.”

“MISTER… TANNER….”

“Oh hell. That is her,” Vin moaned.

“Anything happening in Denver?” Vin asked the men.

“Some big international thing at the Hilton. Lots of men there,” one of the men answered with a grin.

“Ten points for you.”

Turning to face Ezra’s mother, Vin put on a happy face.

“Maude! Thought you would be at the thing at the Hilton?”

“What thing at the Hilton?” Maude questioned pulling something out of her huge purse.

“I have tried calling my son several times and it keeps going to voicemail.”

“We’re starting a new assignment. He may be doing some investigative work to get ready for that. This thing at the Hilton… international business men. Lots of money there.”

“International money?” Maude chirped.

Vin could see her wheels starting to work.

“Probably some men ripe for the right woman who knows how to deal.”

“If you hear from Ezra… tell him I will call him in a few days.”

Vin watched her back up and head back to Denver. Turning, he walked back to his Jeep.

“Falcon!”

Tanner walked over to the gatehouse and stared at the printout that was handed to him. “What is this?”

“That… Lieutenant … is an Oscar. What you just did beats what happened in the Illinois tax office.’

Vin burst out laughing. “I’ll give it to January.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin sat in his Jeep and watched his Rangers put things together for the barbecue. A dance floor for line dancing. A mini band… where did all the instruments come from? And then he noticed ‘his’ chair was there. The chair he had sat in for the benefit concert. Who the hell had saved it? He saw Josiah handling his guitar case like it was gold. Saw January’s face as he stared at the man holding it.

“Rangers and ATF… what a combination.”

“You going to park there all day, Tanner. Or are you going to move it?”

“Hey Blackhorse. Come into my private office. Talk to me.”

The big Native American walked around the front of the Jeep and slid into the passenger seat.

“Red and his family are going through the pioneer houses. I think his wife has already chosen one. Her grandfather was a trapper in Alaska. She said these were upscale from what she remembered as a child.”

“Can they be modernized? Red lost his job three months ago. All their stuff is in a storage locker somewhere. He is signing on to the construction crew here.”

“We could run an electric line up there. Probably need to for all those. Not sure about water and sewage. Probably a septic tank. Those stoves are big. And… they have heat ducts that go up, so there is some warmth in the place, even in the winter. Not sure their three kids are going to like it but Red and his wife are looking at one for a permanent residence.”

“Well, old friend. From the video I found in Senator Casey’s study to me… we are right inline for what he wanted the mountain to be. A refuge. A home for my Rangers that have no home to go to when coming out.”

“You’ve got your eye on one, haven’t you?”

“Not interested in a pioneer home. That middle cabin behind the Wilmington’s. One small bedroom. Don’t need a big sleeping area, but the main part is well divided into living and cooking… Places I can hang some God’s Eyes and Dream Catchers.”

“Better get up there before people start coming. Put your name on the door… Blackhorse lives here… or something that indicates it is a private residence. Let Lily know you are now the owner of that place.”

“Come on… I’ll drop you off up there. If anyone is looking for me, I’ll be up by the pioneer houses. I’m interested to see which one Red’s wife picked. Do you know her name?”

“Doris, I think.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin turned onto the dirt road beyond the burial grounds and was surprised to see Chris Larabee on horseback talking to Red.

Parking, he beeped the Jeep locked and walked toward the two.

“Hey Falcon!” Red called. “This guy says he was invited to the barbecue.”

“Hey Larabee! You sneaking in the back way? This is Chris Larabee, Red. Head of Team 7. Denver ATF.”

Looking up at Chris, Vin got several images. Laughing the Texan barked, “You snuck out on the Admiral, so he couldn’t jump into your truck as you left.”

“No way, I wanted him to spoil your shindig, Vin. Got a place for my horse?”

“Ride on down toward the food and look for a big black Indian man.”

“FALCON!!!” Three boys shouted as they ran toward the three men.

“WHOA!” Tanner growled. “No running in the woods. And no shouting. There are other people and animals living here.”

“Please come and tell our parents that we don’t have to live in one of these houses.”

Larabee gave Vin a troubled look.

“Chris. Have you ever been in the pioneer houses up here?”

“Vin. I’ve ridden all through these woods. Haven’t found any houses.”

“Well, Denver man. Bring your horse and follow us.”

-=-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee whistled as they came upon a large opening in the forest. Before them stood a beautiful, weathered, log house. A hitching rail on one side of the wraparound porch. The team leader dismounted and whipped the reins around the rail. Walking up onto the porch he lightly ran his hands over the logs.

“Beautifully made. Amazing. It is amazing the team has never discovered this before.” Chris remarked, awed at the construction of the house.

Red looked at the blond. “There are two others. This is the biggest, and has a second story. The other two are one story.”

Looking at Vin, Chris ventured, “I’d like to see the others if we have time.”

“Red will have to show us. I have no clue where they are.”

The boys looked at each other as the men entered the house.

“We’re doomed to live here, aren’t we?”

Stepping backwards, Vin called to Red’s boys. “You coming? The blond is the head of Team 7… Denver ATF.”

“All right!”

The Parker boys watched the adults walk through the house. Heard the remarks by the blond on how well it was built. How warm it would be even in the winter.

“Is there electricity?” Chris asked.

“NO!!” Shouted the boys.

Vin ventured with a sly smile, “There is an electric fence not too far from here. We could run a long extension cord to this rancher’s north pasture.”

“We could plug in our phones then,” one of the boys answered with glee.

_North pasture._

Larabee spun around and stared at his new sniper, growling, “That is MY electric fence!”

“Took you long enough.”

“I can see I’m going to have to watch you, Tanner.”

“All the time!” Vin and Red answered in unison.

=-=-=-=-=-


	13. Colorado Condo Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vin, Chris and the Rangers find a layout of the condo project. Ezra and others move into the circle of homes. Unknowingly, this triggers phase two of the condo project.

Chris Larabee was in the passenger seat of the Jeep. His arm hanging out the window holding onto Pony’s long reins.

The Jeep was in first gear doing a slow roll back to the hangers.

“I would bet,” Chris began, “that the one that was the smallest, was probably the first house. Many coming west got tired of traveling and just settled.”

“From the looks of the caulking,” Vin continued. “They knew what to do, just not how to do it.”

“Probably built that second one, with the two bedrooms, after kids started coming,” Chris added thoughtfully.

“You ever get caught with your wife by your son… wanting to know what all the noise was about?” Tanner dared ask.

Larabee turned beet red.

Vin burst out laughing. “I’ll take that as a yes. We learned early on to lock the bedroom door.”

“William has already asked both of us … ‘how long does it take dad, to do what you’re doin’ to make another baby?’ “

Larabee gasped loudly and began laughing. He dropped Pony’s reins and then realized what he’d done.

Vin saw the horse stop dead behind the Jeep and stopped also.

“You are on edge, Chris. Is the Admiral working you too hard?”

“I haven’t seen him in years. Our tastes have changed. I love using sex toys but… not the way he does. He always wanted to watch before. Now he wants to perform and have me watch.”

“Did you know Senator Casey was gay? He had numerous lovers according to the video tape he left me.”

“There was one man who always traveled with him. We all figured he was Casey’s secretary.”

Both men were startled by a rap on the Jeep’s hood.

Blackhorse walked up to Larabee’s side saying, “Can I take your horse? We have a little corral set up. No use him standing on hot cement.”

Chris nodded and watched his horse being led away.

“Stanley left me an interesting video message,” Vin continued once Blackhorse was gone.

“Seems he had numerous lovers. Lovers who liked sexual fantasies. He has a sound proof sex room in his office. Drawers of toys. Unfortunately, the drawers no longer hold toys. But there is something there that you might want to investigate. Haven’t seen it before, but think I know what it is.”

“Drawers are empty?” Chris quizzed sadly.

Vin picked up many things running through Larabee’s brain, being broke was not one of them.

“The toys are gone. Now there is money in them. According to the video message, he didn’t think anyone would look in those drawers… so they are full of fifty dollar bills.”

Chris whistled. “That’s a hunk of money. What is the thing you haven’t seen before?”

Using his hands, Vin explained that it appeared to be in the shape of a buttocks. “It has this thing… looking at it … this thing must go up into a man’s ass.”

Larabee closed his eyes. It was his favorite toy at Sebastian’s Dom House.

Vin smiled inwardly. He knew the Admiral wasn’t going to last long at Larabee’s.

“I’ll take that hard-on you’re producing as the reason you know what that toy is. And you’d like to try it out.”

Larabee swallowed. “It was my favorite toy at Sebastian’s in New York City. He trains… men.”

“I have met Sebastian. I bet you were one of his favorites. He loves blonds.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Instead of taking Chris to the house. Vin parked the Jeep near the cookers. Vin knew Blackhorse liked strong men. It was what took his marriage apart. Vin introduced the two men and where they disappeared to, Tanner didn’t want to know.

Vin parked the Jeep and walked toward the food, stealing an onion ring as he walked.

“Keep your hands off the food, Falcon!” Someone hollered.

“DAD!”

Vin turned to see his son with Rick January and an older woman. Then he noticed the truck. ‘Wildlife Rescue.’

“Dad. This is Mrs… ah… um….” William choked out excitedly.

“Mrs. Bird,” Rick put in. “She is in charge of a local wildlife rescue that survives on donations. She was glad to hear that condos aren’t going to be built here.”

“Mrs. Bird. Senator Casey willed me the Homestead and the mountain for the sole purpose of preserving it. While we will be putting some treehouses up, absolutely no condos are coming in here.”

_Donations… financials .. tax deductions._

“What kind of donations are you looking for? Besides money. Do you have an office? A place for the animals you help?”

“We have an older building across from that Halloween House. Actually, two of us live there and take care of the animals too. Money we can always use. We have a web page that people donate through. It also lists the needs we have and the animals that have been rescued.”

Vin looked at Rick who was busy drawing something on his phone.

“Vin. We have discovered this building down by the road. It might have been used by the builders of the circle of homes. I sent Parker down to assess the place. With the wildlife in the area …”

Vin grinned and continued. “It would be a good donation to the wildlife rescue, plus close enough to the Homestead that William could talk to the animals.”

Mrs. Bird gasped, “You know about his gift?”

“William is my son. He has several gifts. Speaking with animals is one of them.”

A red motorbike, beeping its horn at people on the flight line came roaring toward them.

Parker slowed the bike and then came to a sliding stop.

“Boss. Rick. That building has five rooms. Two bathrooms and a small kitchen. It still has some house plans laid out on a big table. I changed the locks. It looks pretty clean. There might be someone using it. I painted on the front window that it was the property of The Homestead, and put the 800 number under that.”

“We’ve had surveyors here,” Vin began. “They have been marking the boundaries with paint. Is this…”

“OH Yes! It is definitely our property. I followed the paint all the way to that little river… creek. In fact, that creek is on the Homestead land. I saw the guys out there. They are going to be coming in for food pretty soon. You can talk to them. “

“Thanks Red. Better find your family because the dinner bell should be ringing. Children and ladies will go first… then the rest of us.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Grandpa Tanner sat on the front porch with Rodney and William. Soon all the children, even the teenagers, were sitting cross-legged on the porch around the mysterious man in the wheelchair.

Mrs. Archer played hostess to Maria and Sally, along with Miss Nettie and Evie Travis.

Millie Casey sat with Mrs. Bird in the wildlife truck talking about old times and how wonderful it was to have a family on the mountain again.

When, finally, no one was going for fourth helpings of food, Rick January stood up and walked to a microphone that suddenly appeared. Before he could speak, a Mercedes SUV drove in and parked behind the broilers.

Richard Garcia arrived late. He parked behind the cookers and slowly stepped out. Turning, he gazed over the crowd as he assisted an older woman with two little boys out of the back.

Vin watched a very familiar man slowly get out of the front passenger seat. A man he knew very well. Then he saw the man reach back for some crutches.

Vin turned to see where Squad Three Rangers were. Letting a slow low whistle go, numerous guests watched in amazement as Tanner started signing to a group of Rangers who responded.

“Chris!” JD yelped. “We have to learn some of that. Much safer for you guys on foot than using mikes.”

Travis watched Team 7’s reaction to the versatility of their new sniper.

“Your man is full of surprises, Jack.” Travis remarked to Colonel Hayward.

“Orin. Nothing that man does surprises me anymore. When he was a bounty hunter … as one of his rewards he took lessons in deaf sign language instead of cash. In another, he asked a special education teacher to teach him chess. Imagine learning that when you see everything backwards.”

“Backwards? I thought it was just some letters backwards.”

“He was left handed since birth. Learned to shoot that way when he was William’s age. When Social Services put him into foster care, some 4th grade teacher tied that left hand to the desk.”

“No one complained?” Travis couldn’t fathom such a misdeed.

“Evidently she did it only to boys. It went on for years. When he was a bounty hunter, he got into a conversation with someone about it. He ended up working with that person to do a class action lawsuit against the teacher, the principal and the school district. While hundreds of boys were affected, only 50 boys and men came forward to testify. The amount was never published but Vin mentioned it was in the millions. The majority of the money is set up in a trust to take care of fifteen men living in group homes. Their minds are so messed up they cannot read anything. The houses they are in were made especially for them … everything is backwards to us. But looks right to them.”

“I am amazed, though I shouldn’t be,” Travis quipped. “At what people in this world get away with. So many ‘wrongs’ that can never be made right.”

-=-=-=-=-

It was like a moment in time … everything stopped while Falcon and six Rangers sprinted to the man on crutches.

“Sebastian!”

“Swiss man!”

“Alps skier! Did you finally fall?”

“Bastian… are you my financial man?” Vin’s voice was quiet.

Sebastian Forbes heard it like a shout. “I am.”

The six Rangers formed a circle around the two men, their backs to the men, shielding them from prying eyes.

“New wife?” Vin asked.

Sebastian laughed. “Vincent. She is my mother. I was about to marry someone. Then my father had her investigated. She was like Ezra’s mother. Marry a rich man for a couple of years and divorce for lots of money. Though I guess the last time she left with nothing.’

“I know a couple of older ladies who could be a housekeeper and help take care of the boys.”

“For right now, my mother wanted to come. She was here years ago for something.”

Without turning, Vin stated. “Signal January here.”

Seconds later, Sergeant January appeared and was introduced to the Swiss-American former Army Ranger.

“They need a house. What is in the circle of homes?”

Rick looked at the woman with the two little boys standing with Tanner’s lawyer.

“The woman is Sebastian’s mother. I will be looking for a housekeeper for them,” Vin put in as Rick looked the older woman over.

“Standish has the one bedroom. I have the big one on this end. That leaves .. let me have Rick Junior come over. Maria asked him to go through all the others to make sure nothing weird was left in any of them.”

“Wait on that. These people need food before you guys eat it all.”

Vin turn to look for his family.

_William! These two little boys are moving here. Introduce them to the others. They need some food._

_Maria. This woman is Sebastian’s mother. Introduce her to Judge and Mrs Travis. She has been here before._

_Colonel! Quit yakking and come help Richard._

Team 7 watched various family members of Vin’s get up and head to him.

Buck Wilmington laughed. “Now I understand about you and Vin, Chris. All Vin did was look at William and Maria and they knew what he wanted.”

Tanner turned and looked directly at Larabee. _The Admiral is going back to Colorado Springs. Blackhorse is looking for a place to hang his hat… you might offer him a room or a bed._

Chris Larabee grinned. He loved his new sniper. Loved the way he walked and talked. Loved the way he set the blond up with an equal. Chris knew he and Blackhorse would have a long relationship. Both were horsemen. Both lost wives, though in different ways. This sniper was going to last a long, long time.

Larabee frowned when he realized Tanner was frowning.

_“I didn’t say anything about the money. Just the seat. Vin, please! I need to try that seat. I’ll tell him the drawers are off limits. Or empty them before we come. I want you present. Want you to see my need. He won’t always be available when I need that. Sometimes that is punishment! Sometimes it is pleasure.”_

_“Now you have me interested, cowboy. When the children are asleep. Bring him to the backdoor at the lower level.”_

-=-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner stepped up to the microphone that January had left.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. THIS IS THE LAST CALL FOR THE FOOD. JIM BOB DOES NOT LIKE HAVING LEFTOVERS. ONCE THE SERVING TABLES ARE CLEARED WE WILL START THE MUSIC.’

“RANGERS. WHEREVER YOU ARE HIDING YOUR INSTRUMENTS. BRING THEM ON OUT!”

“Vin.. you and Maria are going to lead out on that. Like you did in Houston/”

Vin gawked at Colonel Hayward. “Colonel. We crashed most of those parties when I was undercover for the Texas Rangers.”

“So. You both are exceptional dancers. Show these Rangers and especially Team 7 what you can do.”

Tanner walked back to the mike.

“Mrs. Tanner. I have just been informed that WE are leading off the dancing … as we did that night in Houston…when I had to crash that party to get our undercover officer out.”

Much to his surprise, Maria jumped to her feet and yelled…

“YES! I LOVED THAT!”

Vin watched her bounce down the steps and sashay toward him. _Hmmm. She has just the right clothes on for doing this._

As Vin walked toward the ‘dance floor’ he found Mrs. Archer talking to Rick Junior, who was shaking his head no. As he got closer, he grinned. She wanted to dance and this teen was horrified to be asked.

“Mrs. Archer. Why don’t you ask Chris Larabee? He and his wife used to ‘cut the rug’ when he was in the Navy.”

“Cut the rug?” Rick Junior asked.

Mrs. Archer laughed. “Good idea, Vin. We will teach this young squirt a thing or too.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

The musicians that were warming up watched Mrs. Archer boldly walk up to the feared blond ATF team leader. Only he heard her question.

“Chris. Why don’t you and I show these young squirts what ‘cutting a rug’ is?”

Chris Larabee grinned. No one had asked him to dance in years. He looked around at the people on the porch, sitting on the grass.

“What is your pleasure, Mrs. Archer?”

“You name it. I can do it? My jet pilot and I cut many a rug at Navy and Army bases.”

JD looked up confused. “Why was a jet pilot cutting up rugs?”

The broadest grin Buck ever saw spread across his friend’s face.

“Mrs. A. Shall we stop at the bandstand on our way? They may not know anything that old.”

The stop with the band was short. They had music for everything.

JD Dunne watched in awe as his idol Chris Larabee danced the Tango and then the Cha Cha. Then a fancy waltz. And then..

“What the heck is that, Buck?”

“Some called it the Jitterbug. Some the Bop… that is from Mrs. Archer’s era. I’m surprised Chris knows it.”

“ALL RIGHT EVERYONE. IF YOU DON’T KNOW HOW TO DO THE TEXAS LINE DANCE… JUST FOLLOW MRS. ARCHER AS SHE TEACHES IT TO AGENT LARABEE.”

-=-=-=-=-

As the western music started Vin drove his jeep full of passengers into the circle of homes. He parked at the entry and explained the two homes that were already occupied.

“RJ. You have checked the empty ones. Where is a good place to start? Mr. Forbes has two little boys that will grow to your size.”

“Those two ahead of us on the other side of the pool have three bedrooms each. Not very big though. The one at the end of the pool have three really large bedrooms and what appears to be a study off the kitchen.”

“These two beyond Uncle Ezra, these are both two bedrooms. And Uncle Vin, one of those have some papers in them you better look at.. or my dad maybe.”

“Sebastian and I will check that out. First, my friend, what exactly are you looking for in a house?”

“Room. The boys are growing. And if I am working exclusively for you, a study with a computer hookup. Several computers in fact.”

“Rick Junior thinks that end house might do. How about we skip these smaller ones and go for that.”

“RJ. Who put the new dead bolts on? We need to get into the house opposite yours.”

“Parker’s guys. I’ll call him.”

-=-=-

Stepping into the end house, Tanner clapped his hands saying, “Lily! Has anyone been in this house?”

_“I am checking the tapes now, Vin. It doesn’t appear anyone has been here since the week Senator Casey passed away. That is the same for all the other ones as well.”_

“Thank you.”

Sebastian turned and looked at his friend.

“Lily is a computer. Part of our security to keep everyone safe. If you got hurt, or one of the boys did… all you would have to do is call her name and tell her what you want. She would call 911. Tell the paramedics what is needed and instruct them how to get here.”

Vin looked at RJ saying, “Secure my Jeep and lock yourself in. Bastian and I are going through the house.”

“Yes sir, Uncle Vin,” RJ replied as he jogged back to the Jeep.

“Parker. What did you do with the keys that were in the mosaics?”

“They are all labeled and are on a miniature board in Hanger 1.”

-=-=-=-=-

“We have looked through every drawer and cupboard. Obviously you want this house.”

“This place has everything I’ve ever wanted in a house, Vin. Can I have it as part of my salary?”

“Did Richard tell you what I needed?”

“Not exactly. Only that you had inherited a hunk of money.”

“We need to go into Casey’s study and talk.”

“RJ said one of those others has some papers we should look at. Guess we better walk. I’m supposed to walk but… hell, it hurts.”

“Falcon!”

“In the kitchen.”

“Colonel?”

“Two vehicles just whipped past the guardhouse. I’ve ordered one of the Humvees up there. Had a sign put across it.”

“A sign?”

“The Man Who Talked to the Mountain is home. No condos will be built here. And Standish needs to be rescued. A man has confronted him. Appears to be the architect.”

“Okay. You help Sebastian lock up here. RJ said there are plans in the second house down from Standish. Need the two of you to go through it. I’ll join you as soon as I can.”

“Lily! Have a master key made for the Colonel. And get Parker back here. We need to get into another house.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin started toward the confrontation he could already hear. Stopping, he called Lily and asked her to have Judge Travis and Richard Garcia escorted to Ezra’s house and why.

He slowed his walk to allow them to get there shortly after he arrived.

“Gentlemen, do we have a problem?” Tanner said calmly, hoping to curtail a blowup.

“This man is in MY HOUSE! And the locks have been changed!”

“And you are?” Vin asked, though he already recognized the man.

“I am the architect for the Colorado Condo Project. The bulldozers should have knocked down the trees. Why has that not happened?”

“Because,” Vin answered tightly. “The man Casey left the mountain to has arrived and taken over.”

“This place has been empty for over five years. That man had plenty of time to claim it.”

“That man has been in Iraq and was never informed that this legacy existed.” Tanner growled back.

“Yes… I remember you,” Tanner rasped, stepping closer to the man.

“Bruce Hanson said he had gotten a better offer from a rich man. Even though the Senator paid for his college and his law degree, Hanson sold out to you.”

“Everyone has a price. Even you. Who are you?”

“Vin Tanner. Though those papers you have list me as Vincent Michael Tanner. There are three Vincent Michael Tanners, did you know that?”

Vin stepped back from the two and starting laughing. “Brucie. You should have told me. Oh man! I’m just now getting it.”

“Mr. Tanner, would you care to enlighten us,” Ezra rasped. He wanted this man off HIS property.

Looking at Standish, and seeing Judge Travis and Richard Garcia arriving with Mrs. Forbes and Millie Casey, Vin continued.

“When we were signing those papers at Miss Nettie’s. Bruce kept saying…’sign your full name.. Vincent Michael Tanner.’

“He knows my legal signature. He knew those papers wouldn’t pass the censure. He assisted me when I bought other property on this mountain. Casey was still alive then. Hell. I never caught on. Was too shocked that the whole mountain had been left to me.”

“Yes, well, it doesn’t belong to you anymore. We are claiming it.”

“Actually it does belong to him,” Richard Garcia said firmly coming up next to the man.

“It belongs to him because the Casey estate has been paying the taxes on the place, and have kept track of where Mr. Tanner has been all these years. They just had no way to contact him. He legally owns the mountain whether he has been here or not. And every court in the land will uphold that.”

Travis shook his head. “You have defrauded people for your own gain, and it appears you don’t care who you hurt.”

“Vin. I have just called up Team 2. They along with Team 7 will be stationed on the mountain. Any arrests that need to be made, they will do it. Also Agent Dunne has asked that their Computer analyst be housed with him and Calvin. Lily needs their hands and minds to track this.”

-=-=-=-=-=-.

In the house two doors down, Hayward and Sebastian found some very interesting papers.

Hayward rolled them up and put them into the tubes Sebastian found in a closet.

“We better go through every drawer and closet again. These papers show someone has been using this place for a long time.”

The bedrooms were clear. The bathroom was clear. The kitchen … they found coffee. Cereal. Energy bars. Several phone numbers, which they took. They found beer and sandwiches in the refrigerator, which they left.

Walking through the garage, they found an old bicycle. A set of roller skates. And a body.

“OH HELL… I hate finding bodies.”

“Colonel. Wait! This is a mannequin. Look!”

As Bastian picked up the ‘man’ two signs fell to the floor.

“Whoa,” Jack Hayward rasped. “Face out if I am here. Face backwards if I am working, sleeping, eating.”

The two looked up and starting laughing.

“We need to put him standing in the front window….with new signs.”

“Signs… hmmm… ‘ look what we found. Can we keep him?”

They hunted around until they found more paper. Sebastian made the signs in big bold print.

Hayward found the tape and laughed as he saw RJ and several Rangers run towards the house.

“We have company,” The Colonel remarked as he taped the signs to the front window.

“Okay. Now let’s pin this guy to the curtains… eagle spread.”

“We take the plans. Where is the tube?”

Sebastian hopped back to the kitchen to get the tube he had left on the counter when they went into the garage.

“Got it!”

-=-=-=-=-

Stepping out onto the front porch, Colonel Hayward observed the confrontation going on down the street.

“Lock it up, Sebastian. Looks like someone was planning to move into one of these homes. Let me give the plans to RJ, to put in Vin’s Jeep. Then we will get into the action up the street.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

The architect, James Monroe, watched Colonel Hayward and a man on crutches leave another house carrying a tube.

“WHAT ARE THOSE MEN TAKING FROM THAT HOUSE? THOSE ARE HOUSE PLANS! WHERE THAT BURIAL GROUND WAS.”

Cassandra Forbes and Millie Casey gasped.

“Burial grounds had better not be disturbed…” The women gasped in unison.

‘MR. MONROE!! MR. MONROE!! THE BURIAL GROUNDS ARE HAUNTED. I SAW…. SAW A G-GHOST. ALL DRESSED IN BLACK RIDING A BLACK HORRRSSE…”

Vin and Ezra shot each other an amused look.

“Mr. Larabee.” They whispered.

All turned at the sound of hooves hitting the cement drive.

Chris Larabee reined in Pony when he saw the people in front of Standish’s house.

“That’s ….that’s him.”

Standing in his stirrups, Chris picked out his new sniper and saluted him. Vin saluted back.

The man gasped at the salute. Fainted, and rolled down the slight incline to rest against the fencing that surrounded the pool.

Cassie Forbes pushed through the men and was immediately in Monroe’s face.

“That burial ground is protected by Congress. It cannot be destroyed. Nothing can be built within a certain number of feet from its boundaries. It is written up in the American History Museum at the Smithsonian Institute.”

“Wait a minute. Monroe the architect.”

“At our service, ma’am.”

“You are the bastard who destroyed Kentucky farmland to build ticky-tacky houses. Tiny houses all the same. Come home drunk and you could end up in the wrong one.”

“I will call the Smithsonian on Monday morning to get the regulations for building. It will affect Vincent also, in case he tends to put up more buildings. In the meantime, Vincent. You better set up patrols 24 and 7 around this place. These bastards do dirty tricks to drive people from their land.”

“Falcon!” Garcia called, as he raised his cell up. “General Metcalf. For you. Evidently Buck called him.”

Vin took the phone and walked down the hill to check on the fainted man.

“General.”

_“Tell me what you need. Buck said the enemy was sneaking in under the cover of night.”_

“We could use some military guard dogs and handlers. Do you have any that may be rotating out or retiring?”

_“I have five that are getting tired of being sent to ungodly places. They will receive new orders at midnight. Should be there for breakfast. Who is cooking for all these Rangers?”_

“Hell. I don’t even know, General. Hang on.”

“Parker! Who is cooking for all the Rangers?”

“Well… we have mostly been doing take out. Haven’t found any kitchen or even a bunkhouse.”

“WHAT?!” Millie Casey responded. “Didn’t Bruce… hell, Bruce is in jail. Finish that call and I will give you all a tour of the property.”

“General. Looks like we might need a cook or a chef. Mrs. Casey is going to show us where the bunkhouses are hidden. Damn good camouflage if my Rangers can’t find them.”

Closing the phone, Vin heard Travis tell Garcia that he was collecting his wife and Miss Nettie and heading back into town.

Richard escorted Mrs. Forbes up to the Homestead, taking Sebastian and the tube of plans with him.

-=-=-=-=-=-

As Monroe was being escorted off the property, Vin asked, “How did the line dancing go?”

The Colonel laughed. “Never got to that part. Larabee and Mrs. Archer put on such a show that Judge and Mrs. Travis took to the floor, and then Buck and his wife did. Myself and several others danced with Maria. She did a little flamingo dance that wowed everyone. When I left dessert was being served. And when you didn’t appear, we were sent to search for you.”

“Texas Sheet Cake… chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and crushed pecans. I can eat a whole sheet. Hope they saved me a piece.”

-=-=-=-=-

Two bunkhouse were hidden in the trees. You had to really look to find them. Well camouflaged. Between the two was a large commercial kitchen and double dining area. Texts went out to all Rangers to bring your gear in and claim a bunk.

Chadwick looked around trying to gauge the distance between the hangers.

“Too bad there isn’t an apartment or housing for pilots in the hangers.”

Mrs. Casey moved from who she was speaking with, “There is a nice apartment in Hanger 1. I’m surprised you guys haven’t found it.”

“Let’s walk up there,” Vin suggested. “You can show us where it is.”

“Vin..”

“Chris.”

“Be cautious with Millie Casey. Living with the Senator has made her jaded. She has made snap judgments on people and lost a lot of friends because she speaks before she has the facts.”

“You and Blackhorse still getting along?”

Larabee grinned. “You should be a matchmaker Tanner.”

“That good, huh?”

-=-=-=-=-=-

The walk to the hanger was non-verbal. However, the telepaths were active.

_“She thinks we’re morons.  
“She was rude to Falcon. Two steps down in my book.”_

“Here we are… ah, I see you have changed the locks. Good idea. I can toss out my keys then.”

Vin and Chris heard a noise and turned fast both pulling out their weapons.

Richard Garcia threw up his hands. “Damn, nothing gets by you Tanner.”

Four Rangers along with Tanner, Larabee, Garcia, Chadwick and Mrs. Casey walked into the huge hanger that housed the Eagle Nest helicopters.

Millie burst out laughing. “Well, Vin, I see you haven’t wasted any time in spending Stanley’s money.”

No one said a word.

_Chris felt Tanner’s whole demeanor change. “Easy Vin.”_

It was Chad who spun around, as Rangers went in search of the apartment.

“These birds were purchased before Vin ever came here. He used this smaller one in Houston to fly back and forth to work. Both of these, as well as a corporate plane, were purchased from the rewards he got as a bounty hunter. Next time, Mrs. Casey, make sure you have the facts before you accuse someone.”

“Since you think so highly of him, he will now probably give it all away.”

“HEY WE FOUND THE ENTRANCE TO THE APARTMENT! SOMEONE PUT A BOOKCASE IN FRONT OF THE DOOR.”

Ignoring Millie, Vin looked at Richard saying, “Oh hell. I hope we don’t have a body in there.”

Chad, Vin and Richard left Millie standing by the helios and walked to the noise of something heavy being moved.

“Looks like it was originally over here, men,” Richard called over the noise.

The four Rangers looked at Tanner.

“We are going to have to open it boys… let us hope there isn’t a body inside.”

The group walked in slowly. They found several tables with 3-D displays of what the Colorado Condo Project was. Townhouses and houses. Houses with runways to a hanger behind the house.

Richard stepped forward, saying, “Who has a good camera on their phone? I want pictures of all of this .. in sections that I can work up into a display for my investigative team.”

“This has been going on for a few years.”

Vin looked around. His eyes on Millie for just a second. She looked shocked. Yet he had the feeling she knew about this.

“Chad! Isn’t there a camera in one of the birds?”

“Yes. For aerial… right. I’ll get it.”

Vin signaled two Rangers and they followed him through the rest of apartment. They found a good sized bedroom with an attached full bath. A mini kitchen with an alcove that had a built-in table with benches on each side. Between the bedroom and the living area was a walk-in closet, where they found some men’s suits and flight maps.

“Take these maps for Chad,” Vin ordered. “And check to see if there is another entrance. Fire Marshall would insist on it.

He nodded when a Ranger walked to the door and closed.

Quietly their Lieutenant asked, “What vibes are you picking up from Mrs. Casey?”

“She knows about the project.”

“She doesn’t know how involved or how big it is.”

“She thinks you are a gold digger.”

“ She has known where you were all this time.”

“Yeah,” Tanner answered sadly, “That’s what I am getting too.”

A soft tap was heard on the closed door. Tanner walked over and opened it.

“Found the other entrance. Parker called his team and they are coming to put on a new lock. Also, with all that is happening here. Doris Parker and family are taking one of the three bedrooms opposite Standish.”

Vin looked around. “You guys are really doing a good job. I really appreciate you giving up other assignments to come here.”

“Like we would refuse something our Sergeant asked of us. We still think of you at that rank. We are also glad Torrenno finally was found out. If these guys want to start a war … best have Rangers to back you up.”

“Okay. Metcalf is assigning five military dogs with handlers to us. They will be airdropped .. around breakfast.”

“Find our sign painter. I want every hanger door, bunkhouse door labeled with the name .. Eagle Nest, Inc. That is my company. It was Red Feather Corp. But Bobby felt with what happened here it was best to change the name.”

“How about we put it on the gatehouse too? And in the morning we are putting an electronic gate there. So no more drive through like tonight.”

Looking at the door to the bedroom, Vin asked, “Could a lock be put here? Chad will store things that can’t be replaced.”

“We’ll check on it, boss.”

Walking back out into the living room, Tanner called to his pilot and told him to check out the bedroom.

Millie watched Vin use some hand signs. Two of the Rangers took positions in the room. Two walked back into the hanger.

Richard Garcia was not surprised when Tanner confronted Millie Casey. He had been watching her. She knew about this.

“It’s much bigger than what they told you, isn’t it, Millie?” Vin began.

“You’ve known about this for a long time. You didn’t know they were going to destroy everything .. the graves, the pioneer houses and even the stone homestead.”

“The Trust knew where you were. Why didn’t you come before?” Millie ground out.

“The Trust only knew I was in the Army. Calling the Pentagon would not have gotten them anywhere because … of my connection with President Bush. They knew I was a bounty hunter and they did contact me when I was in Denver a few years back. But, all they knew was the Trust included money. Until the Will was read, no one knew that the whole mountain was included in that. That meeting, however, is why I finally accepted the job with Denver ATF.”

“It was only last weekend that it was revealed that I inherited this whole damn mountain. And protect it I will. And… the fact that I have Army Rangers here, should prove that I have more power than you and all your friends.”

“Richard. How did she get here?”

“She was here when I arrived with Sebastian and his family.”

“I DROVE! I am capable of that. Really Vin. What is the big deal? A few eagles….”

Vin watched Blackhorse and others come in and stand beside Larabee.

“The eagles,” Blackhorse started firmly, “Have been coming to this mountain since before you were born. Aren’t you upset that they were also going to destroy the homestead you designed and built.”

“That is going to be the community center.”

It was Larabee who walked over to the 3-D display. “Where do you see that here?”

Millie walked over with a smug look on her face. That look slowly vanished as she stared at a low modern building with tennis courts and volleyball fields.

“They promised me…”

“Millie. These kind of men will promise anything to get what they want,” Richard replied.

“I think you better fly her home, Vin.”

“I AM CAPABLE OF DRIVING MYSELF!” Millie screamed. “I have driven this road for years.”

-=-=-

In the morning, Vin and Chris will have wished they had insisted on her being flown home. The morning news would be all about a horrific crash involving two cars and a bulldozer. Witnesses stated the bulldozer had idled most of the night, until a mini Cooper and a red SUV came into view. Then he roared through the stop sign crushing the Cooper and bouncing the SUV off his wheel. The SUV rolled killing the driver and one of the passengers. Two others were in critical condition. The driver was picked up by a red pickup truck which had been reported stolen.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Chad settled into the apartment. Patrols for the night were doubled. Larabee headed back to his ranch as Blackhorse gave orders regarding the burial grounds. All expected trouble.

Walking into the homestead, Vin and Richard discovered Mrs. Forbes, Sebastian, the Colonel and several Rangers standing around the huge oak table.

“What have you found?” Tanner asked. “We found a huge 3-D display, in Hanger 1, of what they plan to do.”

“According to these plans, they have already sold a number of plots, especially those that back up to the flight line. Somehow we need to find out who these yahoos are.’

_Beep-beep-yahoo-beep_

Two Rangers barked… “okay, who is programming our phones. We have that also.”

“Not sure,” Vin answered as he pulled his phone, ‘but I think mine was done by William.”

“Tanner.”

_“It’s Rick. I’m in your dad’s room. He called me when some lights started blinking behind a picture. You better come see this. And I have activated Agent Dunne and Calvin to scan the houses you went through. Evidently that activated phase two of the building project. Need you here.”_

“Okay.”

Vin looked around as he pocketed his phone.

“Any Rangers bring drones that can scan for bugs?”

“Squad One does. They have been scanning the hangers every morning.”

“Get them over to the houses by the pool. We have looked through all but three.… now the lights are coming on. And there is a board in Grandpa Tanner’s room that is lighting up. We need to know what set off those lights AND… where they are sending their signal.”

-=-=-=-=-

Walking into his father’s suite, Vin found just Rick January.

“Grandpa Tanner has been carried down to the TV room in the lower level. ALL the children are with him. Don’t know how he does it, but he is like a Pied Piper.”

“Lily is checking to see where the feed is going. She has actually called upon another NASA computer person to help her. The lights on the houses have all blinked on, on the board. But also names are coming up. Evidently, each house is for a contractor.”

“Vin.” Maria said softly. Holding out his uniform jacket. “Thought this might give them thought on why you haven’t been here before now.”

“Good idea,” January responded.

As Vin slipped into his dress uniform jacket, he asked about Larabee and Ezra.

“Call Larabee. He is on his way home. Get him back here. He may know some of these guys. When Ezra gets back from checking his house, have him come in also. I want to stop another invasion before it starts … if we can.”

_“Vin, that reporter you talked to. I could copy this board, without the lights, and send it to him. He may know some of these names. If these people have already put down money…”_

“Check with Garcia first. And ask him about the newscaster that he did an interview with.”

“Mr. Tanner.”

“Ezra!”

“We discovered hidden telephones in those houses. Mr. Parker has put new messages on those phone should someone call. “

“Oh boy. What kind of message?” Vin groaned, knowing Red.

Standish pulled out a folded paper and opened it.

“You have reached The Homestead’s Circle of Houses. By the Order of President Bush, Army Rangers are present here to defend the mountain against invaders. The Man Who Talked to the Mountain is now in residence, with his family, in the Casey Homestead. No Trespassing Signs are posted. If you disregard these signs, be aware.. we have snipers stationed everywhere.”

Vin burst out laughing. “I think this needs to be shortened.”

“Good lord, this IS the shortened version. We wanted to cover all bases.” Ezra added.

Looking around, Vin explained, “In my father’s room, lights behind a picture started lighting up. It is a layout of this property but especially the Circle of Homes. Each house has a name. We have been listening in, though as yet we have no visual. The houses are for the contractors and the architect. “

“Vin. Someone said you needed me,” Larabee remarked walking up behind Standish.

“Have some names of contractors on a board in my father’s room. Thought you might know them. Evidently they are supposed to be living in those houses where Sergeant January and his family and Ezra live..”

“Let’s have a look.”

-=-=-=-=-

An interesting group of people stood quietly watching an image of three men talking about the board in front of the group. As yet, the men were unaware that they were being watched.

No one in the group spoke. Occasionally, Lily would write out what she was hearing them say that the observers could not hear.

Finally, Richard Garcia asked January to bark ‘Lieutenant’ to see if that would alert the men.

“LIEUTENANT! I HAVE A REPORT ON THE CIRCLE OF HOMES.”

On the screen the three men spun around.

“_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR HOUSE?”_

“I am Vincent Michael Tanner. The man who talked to the mountain. The man that Senator Stanley Casey left his homestead and ten thousand acres to .. to protect from the invasion of people like you who want to destroy the land.”

_“Well, you are a little late Lieutenant. The Senator died a few years ago. You should have come home then. The place is already divided up. We are sold out.”_

Richard Garcia pulled Vin back and stepped forward, Larabee moved next to the man.

“I believe, Mr. Blankenship, it is against the law to sell property you do not own. Lieutenant Tanner was never notified because you paid Bruce Hanson to keep quiet about it. The Will has been read and a video message has been played. It will stand in any court. “

“Vin…” Chris said quietly.

“Go ahead, Chris. Who I am to the President is bound to come out.”

“I know two of you,” Larabee began. “I am really surprised you went into this action knowing it was illegal. Your families are really going to be sad when they see their father and husband sentenced to spend the rest of his life in jail.”

“By order of President Bush, this property is now being protected by six Army Ranger squads. Lieutenant Tanner answers to the President. He also knows that Stanley Casey expected something like this to happen. Because of that, Casey has armed his homestead. There are two .. shall we say, sniper nests in the roof of the stone homestead. The property is posted.”

Tanner touched Chris lightly on the back and stepped forward.

“Gentlemen. You need to know that your bulldozers never made it into the mountain. The contractor in charge of that has been arrested for the attempted murder of a State Police officer. Evidently he felt running over a police car with someone in it was okay to do.”

“Ask the man who just walked in who I am,” Vin ventured as that person stopped dead.

They stared at each other as Sebastian stepped into the room. His eyes lit upon a friend of his father’s. Bastian pulled Vin back and had a quiet conversation in French.

Stepping back to the screen Vin asked. “How is your son doing? He should be walking fine now.”

_“He is doing very well. We are both worried about the hospital bill.”_

“I find it interesting that you have funds to get involved in this fraudulent project but you don’t have funds to help pay off your son’s hospital bill.”

_“We have asked to make payments. We know it is over $80,000.”_

“It was… eighty-one thousand, two hundred and forty-five dollars and eleven cents. Three of us paid it off. “

“Sebastian. Call your father. Tell him what his friend is involved in. Make sure your father hasn’t assisted him in anyway.”

“On it, brother!”

“Tonto,” came a soft whisper behind him. Vin turned to see Blackhorse and Cassandra Forbes. He followed them into the hall.

“Vin. I have the private number of the curator of the American History Museum at the Smithsonian. He has faxed your office here, the information regarding the burial grounds. It is in the National Archives, as well as on several historical maps. There is also information on who you can call should you be threatened. I told him the President had already ordered up Army Rangers. What he faxed has the phone numbers of a variety of agencies and the Code to use when asking for assistance.”

“Thank you. January. Are you coded into Casey’s office?”

“No.”

“Follow me.”

-=-=-

Vin did the fingerprint entry and the two men walked in. Rick went to the fax machine as Vin pulled up Lily.

Vin demonstrated what was to be done and Rick was quickly programmed in.

_“Vin. I was able to get the number of the fax machine in the room where those men are. Plus the phone numbers Sebastian and the Colonel found.. one of them is in that room.”_

“Looking at what these say, my gut feeling is to send a copy to them. If they try to do anything up there, they will be in Federal jail.”

“Let’s run it by Richard first. If he agrees, I’ll ask Lily to do it.”

-=-=-=-

Stepping out of the study, Vin found William waiting for him.

“Dad. Grandpa Tanner is getting nervous with all the kids down there. The room is getting smaller.”

“Rick. Call up whoever carried him down and bring him up before he has a flashback. I’ll take this to Richard.”

-=-=-

Richard read through the papers.

“This will blow their mind. They are going against the Federal Government. Have Lily send them.”

Vin called up Lily and then he and Richard walked back into his father’s room.

_“So. You are back. Have you made the decision to take a deal?”_

“I am faxing you some papers…

_“Faxing! You have no clue what our…_..

Richard is the one who stepped forward to nail them in their coffins.

“You will notice, gentlemen, that this is coming from the American History Museum at the Smithsonian Institute. The burial grounds are protected by the U.S. Congress and that includes all surrounding land. We have the right to call on any Federal agency. And as Mr. Tanner is now an ATF agent, that is one of the agencies listed on the papers you are reading.”

“Sleep tight, gentlemen. Our troops… dogs … snipers… will be waiting for you.”

=-=-=-=-=


	14. Caught Unaware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trusted friend is a murderer. Drugged beer fells the Rangers. Tanner stands his ground.

“GRANDPA JACK! DON’T SHOOT! DON’T SHOOT ME!” William Tanner screamed.

The six year old stared at his adopted grandfather who was facing him with a big gun.

Vin Tanner bolted upright in bed and was gone before Maria was fully awake.

Vin raced up the stairs two at a time. Sliding to a stop outside his son’s half open door, the ex-Army Ranger was stunned to see his former Colonel pointing a pistol at his son.

The next few seconds seemed like years as Vin threw himself at the man.

William rolled off the bed as shots went wild… into the bed and then into the ceiling as Vin grabbed the man’s neck and threw him to the floor. A second twist and the neck broke. Tanner steered the older Army man towards the stairs, then shoved him down head first.

Maria looked up at her husband, stunned at what she had heard.

“Get dressed. Jeans. Boots. Two layers. Then check on Marcus. Help get him up.” Vin ordered before turning back to his son.

Vin took a calming breathe. Then another and another, before walking back into William’s room.

“Will.”

“Dad… he was going to shoot me. He was going to shoot all of us.”

Vin dropped to the floor and hugged his adopted son. HIS son.”

“What did you hear?” Vin asked quietly.

“His phone ringing woke me up. I heard him say he would do it tonight. They would all be dead soon. He said he had drugged the beer he gave the Rangers at the bunkhouse. “

“The beer?” Vin questioned. He didn’t remember seeing any beer. It was a given that Jim Bob never served any.

“He brought something called microbrew. Gave some six packs to one of Parker’s guys. He was going to leave it in the kitchen of the bunkhouse.”

“Okay. Get dressed… in jeans and boots. Undershirt and long sleeve shirt. Your emergency bracelet … you should always wear that. It has a GPS inside so if you get lost, we can find you.”

“You better get dressed too, Dad,” William offered with a grin.

“What, boxer shorts don’t cut it?”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin was dressed in worn jeans, two shirts and a leather jacket. He had his gun case open on the bed when his father rolled into the master bedroom.

“That body, Vin…”

“It will be taken care of shortly, Dad. We have dogs and handlers coming in. Five teams of protection animals ordered by General Metcalf. These are different than the dogs you know. I’m hoping you won’t have a reaction to them. One of them, Sniffles, will be staying here. I was his first trainer. Then was pulled into sniper school and then Ranger training. He has been wounded twice protecting soldiers and civilians.”

Marcus Tanner was stunned by the news that a dog would become part of the household.

He watched his son take an odd looking gun from the gun case. Vin strapped it below his belt with an interesting break-away buckle. Long laces were then strapped around his thigh.

Both men turned as knocks were heard from Marcus’ porch.

“They’re here. Dad, go into the great room with Maria and Will. I’ll be there after we move that body.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Hey, Bud. Glad you guys are early. Need help moving a body.”

“A body?” Three men behind the Ranger named Bud asked.

“Colonel Hayward attempted to kill my son this morning, and my wife and I were next on his list. Evidently he is working with this Colorado Condo Project. Come on…. I threw him down the stairs. Want to put him on the porch. There is a chair around the corner.”

“Why the porch?”

“Because it appears that once he did his job, he was to let them know and then more people would come to take over the mountain.”

Bud bent down to check Hayward’s pulse and found none. Then he went through the man’s pockets, laying on the bottom step what he found. A phone. Wallet. Several papers. Cigarettes…?

“This man never smoked. What is this?”

“A way to let the men already out there know he’s done his job?” Vin suggested.

“What else?” Tanner asked. “Pants… car keys.”

Vin watched as two Rangers picked up the body and carried it out. He reached down and took the phone off the step. He saw the blinking dot on the message icon. Swiping across it, Vin was stunned to read….

…_’ it’s done. Your pretend girl is dead. Bulldozer flattened that Cooper… dozer didn’t feel a thing.’_

“OH MY GOD!! YOU STINKIN’ LOUSY BASTARD! YOU KILLED HER!” Tanner raged. Stunned, Vin dropped to the floor.

Maria came running, telling William to stay with Grandpa Marcus.

The Rangers rushed through the porch door locking it behind them. Bud picked up the phone and read the message.

“The girl?”

Maria reached out and took the phone, gasping as she read it.

“They killed Millie Casey. That means they will stop at nothing to get this property.”

Vin Tanner was on his feet. His wife missed his look but the Rangers recognized the Army sniper they knew. He was now all business.

“How many are you? Metcalf said five.”

“We actually have seven. My personal orders are to guard your family. You can deploy the rest wherever you feel it is necessary. Metcalf also has assigned one of us for his son and grandson. Said they were here also.’

“They are on the property. Not here in this building. Buck Wilmington is also an ATF agent. As of last Friday, I am also. To get to his place… there is a road between Hanger One and Two. I need to call him and alert him to the situation.”

“One team needs to guard Chadwick and two of my birds. There is also a mockup of what they plan to do here in an apartment there. “

One of the Rangers stepped forward asking, “This Wilmington. Would his name be Buck? A former SEAL?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll go. I know him. My brother was on his team along with Larabee.”

“Oh hell, I have to call Larabee. He hates getting up this early.” Vin rasped pulling out his phone.

Staring at his phone, Vin first called his pilot and related what had gone down and who was on their way up.

“Okay. Hang tight. Help is on the way.”

“Someone is banging on the back door demanding it be opened. Best get going. I’ll call Buck. Those dudes might have gone to his house first.”

“What do we do with the ones that we capture? Is there a place to contain them?”

_‘Got a nice lap pool, Vin. Coded entry so no one can disturb you. Again. It’s the last four digits of your military ID.’_

Tanner shook his head. “Stanley. We need to change that code.”

“What?” Several people questioned.

“There is a lap pool in the middle of those circle of homes you probably flew over. The glass is bullet proof. The coded entry is 5947. Put everyone in there. The glass is bullet proof .. sides and top. Probably a dead zone for phones too.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

The Wilmingtons sat in the darkened living room, several belongings packed on the floor. They had watched two men walk around the property. Watched them stand on the porch and question the change of the locks.

Buck jumped as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

“Agent Wilmington.”

_“It’s Vin. There is an Army Ranger with a dog on his way to your back door. His brother was on your SEAL team. He will be staying with you. If he feels it is safe for you to come to the homestead he will bring you. Otherwise he will stay with you.”_

“Vin. There were two men walking around here earlier. They woke us up. They were upset because the locks were changed.”

_“Walk somewhere away from your family. I need you to know what went down here less than an hour ago.”_

Buck shook his head. It was hard to believe that Colonel Hayward who told stories of his favorite sniper had attempted to kill Vin and William.

_“Look in your kitchen. Near the garage. Should be a weapons closet. Rifles. Shotguns. Hand guns. Fully loaded. As long as you don’t turn on any lights you should be safe. It appears that turning on the lights of the house tells whoever is out there, that the next phase of building is going to take place.”_

_“_I know Rodney and Sally would prefer to be up there with you but we’ll go with what the Ranger says.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin looked at his phone ready to call Larabee, when the thought hit him_. If they flew over the circle of homes, what about the guard house?_

Rushing out into the great room, Tanner saw a division he really didn’t want to see. Army Rangers and dogs on one side, family on the other.

“Bud! Where did you guys land? Were you air dropped?”

“We were dropped at a low level beyond the end of the runway. We walked down from there, keeping away from the buildings. We looked at the burial ground. Didn’t see anyone around. We were amazed that no security lights blinked on as we trotted down the side of the runway.’

“Motion lights. LILY. Stanley paid for security lights… that come on with any movement. Why aren’t they working?”

_“Motion lights. Motion lights. Oh my gosh. Those must be in that security closet. To the right of the stairs. You have to do that manually.”_

“Bud. I’m dyslexic. Follow me.”

“You’re what?” Marcus yelped. “That does not run in our family.”

“Grandpa Marcus. A bad, bad teacher tied his left hand to his desk. She did that to lots of boys.”

Vin stopped for a half a second pushing that thought out of his brain. That half a second shocked his father as he saw his son struggling to write with a hand that wouldn’t cooperate.

“I hope you hung her out to dry,” the older man growled.

“I’ll tell you about that later,” Vin answered as he found the closet.

“Here we are. I’ll ask the question, you give an answer,” Bud instructed.

“Hangers… on or off.”

“ON.”

“Circle of homes… on or off.”

“ OFF.”

“You sure.”

“Sergeant January and his five boys are there. Also our ATF undercover agent and Parker’s family. Plus our Swiss American GI.”

“Burial Grounds.”

“ON.”

“Old Homestead. Wilmington.”

“OFF.

“New Homestead.”

“ ON!”

“Falcon. There is a thing for the bunkhouses.”

“Pull it up. Hayward said he gave them drugged microbrew last night.”

“Oh shit. Not good,” both men groaned at the sight of men on the floor and draped across chairs.

Bud pointed to a button, saying, “Speaker.”

-=-=-=-=-

_‘RISE AND SHINE RANGER BOYS! RISE AND SHINE. ANYONE AWAKE DOWN THERE. ENEMY IS HERE.”_

Three men raised their heads and immediately grabbed a wastebasket emptying their stomachs.

The screen scrolled through the kitchen and then the second bunkhouse.

“How about the sleeping area?”

Bud and Vin found some confused men in the sleeping area.

_“IF YOU DIDN’T DRINK THE DRUGGED BEER HAYWARD LEFT, PLEASE STAND UP.”_

Five men rolled out of bed and sprang to their feet. Looking around Vin and Bud could tell they had no clue what had happened.

_“Need you to check those in the kitchen and other areas. Check for a pulse… see if they are alive or not. Colonel Hayward drugged that beer he left. We don’t know if it was drugged or poisoned. We cannot get to you.”_

_“Gentlemen. Please pray there are more than five of you that can function. Colonel Hayward tried to kill Falcon and his family this morning. Those who want the mountain are already here. Do not venture out on your own. Get to the kitchen and start brewing that strong coffee that Falcon likes. Feed it to those that are alive.”_

“We need the guest house? Were there lights for it?”

“Don’t see any,” Bud answered. “They might control their own. But here is a video monitor.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Those damn lights are on again,’ Calvin groaned as he got up and started toward the security box.

_“HEY YOU TWO.” Vin barked. “Do you control your outside security lights?”_

“We do! They have been going on and off for an hour.”

_“An hour?” Bud and Vin yelped._

_“This is Tanner. Have you seen who it is? Friend or enemy? Someone got into the homestead and tried to kill us tonight. Do not open your door to anyone! You hear me.”_

_“JD. Remember that lighted board I told you about. It came on again tonight. It is on the wall near the porch that was put on. Need you and Calvin to track it. Get into their system. Download documents. Names of who is involved.”_

“Agent Tanner,” Calvin started, “we really need a court order for that.”

_“Really. How many times did you do that for Ranger without a court order?”_

Total silence filled the room for several minutes.

_“I guess, Cantankerous Calvin, that you may need to find another job, because I KNOW you have done that for Rangeman Security.”_

“Vin. You’re talking about stuff that Richard Garcia will need to prosecute or get the goods on these guys, right? Like some of the stuff I do for ATF.”

_“Yes.”_

“I can do it, Vin. And Lily can help too. I will check the security here too. There are cameras that click on every time the lights blink on. Whoever lived here before wanted to know who her visitors were before she opened the door.”

_“Okay, JD. And do not open the door unless you see who it is and they are team members. Do not open it for someone who simply says they are a Ranger. Colonel Hayward gave my Rangers drugged beer last night. Most all are unconscious in the bunkhouses.”_

“Glad we passed on that,” Calvin put in.

-=-=-=-=-

“LAR..A..BEE…”

_“It’s Vin. We’ve been attacked. The enemy is here.”_

Chris Larabee was on his feet in a flash, bellowing his new lover’s name.

“BLACKHORSE! WAKE THE OTHERS.”

“I have part of Team Seven here and Team Two. Haven’t been able to raise Ezra.”

_“Are you calling his condo or his cell? Remember he is out here now in a fancy house.”_

“Hell! I am calling his condo. Good luck in waking him before eight. Hold on, and I will put you on speaker when everyone gets down here.”

_“You in the den with the television in that bookcase?”_

“We will be.”

_“Okay. Lily… can you patch me through to that TV where he is standing. Turn your TV on, Chris. Never mind she is doing it?”_

Vin Tanner walked out into his living room as his wall monitor came up. The Larabee guests saw the Rangers and their dogs as Vin saw several members of two ATF teams.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Blackhorse, Larabee, Sanchez, Jackson and most of Team Two stared at the screen as Tanner’s living area came up.

They saw five Army Rangers dressed in battle camouflage uniforms, each with a dog lying next to them. They saw Team Seven’s sniper with a leg weapon that looked a lot like the gun actor Steve McQueen wore in the TV series, Wanted Dead or Alive. They were sure Vin could pull it out equally as fast.

What Chris saw was a frightened six year old huddled on his grandfather’s lap.

Larabee simply said, “Report in, Vin.”

_“An hour ago, Colonel Hayward attempted to kill my son William. Hayward’s orders were to kill all of us. Then he was to light a cigarette to let those that are hiding out in the woods know the deed was done. I threw my former Colonel down the stairs and he suffered a fatal broken neck. JD has just informed me that numerous people have been passing through in front of that guest house, as the motion light comes on each time. He has discovered it also takes a picture, so we will soon have images of who is coming in.”_

_“The Rangers here were sent by General Metcalf. Seven units. The absent ones … one is at Hanger One, where that display is. They have already taken down two men who were trying enter. The other is with the Wilmingtons. The one with Buck is the brother of one of your SEALs, Chris.”_

_“Blackhorse. You need to bring them through the forest. The same route you did with the hovercraft. We do not know if the people here are contractors. Suits. Or enforcers.”_

_“I suggest you also turn on the news when we are done. They killed Millie Casey on her way home last night. Hayward was the one that triggered the kill. Two have told me he walked her to her car. He called someone and told them she was on her way. The dozer driver also hit another car. Two killed and three are critical.”_

_“Chris… please relay this to the Judge. I don’t have time to go through this again. Maybe you could do a conference call with him and Garcia. Garcia was Millie’s lawyer for a while. They may have contacted him already.”_

_“Vin…”_

The ATF teams watched one of the Rangers step forward. He and Tanner had a short conversation.

_“Okay. Vests. Jackets. Or something that says ATF or POLICE. General Metcalf has given these men orders to shoot to kill. Evidently, Washington is finding out more about this group. They have done this in other states and countries. Built houses on property they don’t own. “_

_“And Blackhorse. Bud stated that they landed beyond the end of the runway. They saw no one around the burial grounds. They didn’t have time to venture in, and the dogs didn’t act as though anyone needed help. “_

Blackhorse shook his head saying, “Some went with your Rangers for the microbrew that Hayward was providing.”

_“Then my friend, they are drugged or poisoned. We don’t know for sure. We cannot get there. But from the images we pulled up, numerous soldiers are passed out on the floor. Only five, so far, didn’t drink the stuff. They are checking for pulses and will let me know.”_

“Vin. I will call the Judge right away,” Larabee informed his sniper.

“He can air drop vests for all of us, including Blackhorse. He also has a contact with the State Police and other Federal Agencies. He got a call from someone in Washington regarding that burial ground. It is protected by Congress and listed in the American History museum at The Smithsonian.”

Larabee’s group watched all of Tanner family and guests jump and turned toward the windows.

_“Company! Get your asses here Larabee.”_

-=-=-=-=-==-

“Lily. Cut the image!”

“Okay people! Looks like we get to know who our enemy is. Dad. You and William….’”

Marcus Tanner stared at his son. “No way in hell am I running to hide. And neither is your son. Captain Tanner reporting for service .. Lieutenant.”

Vin held in his grin. “Okay. We each have a window. They cannot get in… Lily. Take Hayward’s prints out of the system.”

_“Done. I am monitoring Larabee’s calls. Judge Travis is calling a Sergeant at the State Police post. I will take the call when it comes in.’_

“Open the blinds.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

The men on the porch gasped as the curtains were retracted to the sides. Armed men stood before them. Men with weapons and with dogs.

“I don’t see the Colonel,” said one in a thousand dollar suit.

_Vin turned his head and spoke to Lily. Seconds later his voice was heard outside._

_“My name is Vin Tanner. You are trespassing. According to Colorado law, I can arrest you or shoot you for trespassing.”_

“COLONEL HAYWARD! WHERE IS HE?”

Tanner’s thumb went up. _“Check around the side of the porch. I believe he is snoozing in a chair there. Take a good look. You could also look like that.”_

Those inside the house watched a man rush to the other end of the porch. Seconds later he returned white as a sheet.

“Well! Did you find him?”

“He’s…. he’s dead. Dead.”

“What do you mean, he is dead?” The man huffed, leaving to look for himself.

Marcus watched his son nod to one of the Rangers. The man turned and his dog followed.

Marcus listened but did not hear his porch door open, though he knew the man left that way.

Minutes went by and the man did not reappear. Neither did the Ranger.

-=-=-=-=-

The dog let out a low growl as the man approached the dead man.

The man in the thousand dollar suit stared at the Colonel sitting in the chair.

“Hayward. You failed. You know that, don’t you? You were suppose to kill them all. There’s money in that house. We need it. We waited too long on this project. We should have done it years ago.”

The man reached for Hayward’s shoulder and then saw the man’s face. Jumping back, he was caught by the Ranger who popped something into the man’s gaping mouth that would activate a heart attack within minutes.

“That sir, is for killing Mrs. Casey, who you lied to for years. You will die the same way you killed her husband.”

The man turned, but saw no one. _Killed the senator. He… he was given… and then he felt it. What had been shoved down his throat. Minutes. He had minutes to live. It was slow motion to him as he rushed around the porch to the others. _

“Well! I was right, wasn’t I?” The man raged as he walked toward the thousand dollar suit.

He was surprised when the head of the project collapsed in his arms. But even more shocked to see one of the armed men standing with a dog near the end of the porch.

Only when he backed away did he see the blood that was on him and the man as he laid the man down.

“What have you done?”

“Scared him to death,” the man with the dog answered.

-=-=-=-

“Bud. He’s wearing a vest, isn’t he?” Lieutenant Tanner asked.

“Definitely. One of those new ones. Lighter weight. Equally as strong. We are all wearing one. I have more. They are in Hanger One, however.”

“Dad… there is a dog coming in. Running fast.”

“Ask him where he’s from?”

“Ah…the tribe…. Is that Blackhorse’s tribe, maybe?”

“Probably. The Rangers here couldn’t find anyone up there.”

“Will… tell him to pick up Blackhorse’s trail and get to him. How do you tell a dog to go east?”

Marcus held his breath as his grandson walked down in front of the dogs to stand by the end window.

“Bud. Did you come from the south?”

“We came along the road, turned at those homes around a lap pool.”

“So you didn’t see the guard house near the road?”

“We saw….” Bud turned to his men. “Scott… go around the back of the house. Check it out. Call that emergency number if they are alive.”

“On it.”

“So,” Vin growled. “We have no clue if anyone is out there in the dark which will soon be light. They tried to kill my family. They want the mountain. I am throwing down the glove.”

Tanner walked to the door and put in his fingerprints. He was in and out in seconds.

Bud grinned.

Marcus stared.

Maria turned saying, “I better put on some coffee.”

Bud looked at Tanner’s father. “You will now see, sir. The Army Ranger we know.”

-=-=-=-

“So, Mr. Tanner, you have come to deal?”

“Who ran over the guardhouse with the men in it?”

A man at the end of the porch laughed. “Oh, were those men in there? Too bad.”

Tanner walked toward the man, his eyes never leaving the man’s face.

The black belt Ranger’s kick came fast and quick. A direct hit in the genitals. Grabbing the screaming man, Vin threw him over the side of the porch.

Turning to the other four, who were now backing away from him, Agent Tanner quietly spoke. “I would suggest you pack up and leave or you will join him in a jail cell. One for trespassing. Two for attempted murder.”

“We … we came with that man…” one said pointing to the dead man in the thousand dollar suit.

“I suggest you search for his keys and take his car. I don’t think he will mind.”

The stunned men stared back at this man named Tanner. They never expected to meet him. They didn’t know he was a fighter. They had always walked in and taken over. Colonel Hayward had always cleared the way.

“So, the Colonel has always cleared the way for you, has he? Be sure to tell that to the Judge when you are sentenced.” Tanner growled.

The sound of horses brought the men’s attention to something coming their way.

Vin pulled up his vibrating phone as he saw four State Police mounted patrolmen enter the area in front of the homestead.

“Agent Tanner.”

_“State Police, sir. The two men in the guardhouse are alive. Paramedics are taking them to Four Corners Urgent Care. They will probably be airlifted to Denver General from there. The pickup truck that hit them left his license plate. He has two outstanding warrants.”_

“I just gave that man a Karate kick off the porch. You can come in and pick him up anytime. Have four others here that are trespassing and were also involved. Can you patch me through to one of the mounted?”

_“Hang on.”_

_“We meet again, Agent Tanner.”_

“Need two of you to ride up to the burial grounds. The tribe watching over it has disappeared. Colonel Hayward handed out drugged beer late last night. I have numerous Rangers who are unconscious. Some of the tribe may have gotten some also.”

_“The pool. Is that our jail for now?”_

“Yes. It has a coded entry. I’ll send the Ranger down who has the code. Let me know when you have more.”

-=-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee paced back and forth in front of the fence of his pasture. Blackhorse had taken off when the dog had arrived. Anxious to see if his men were alive.

Two State Police officers had stopped by to drop off some light weight Kevlar vests. Now the rest of Team 7 and most of Team 2 waited for the air drop of ATF vests.

Nathan Jackson was suddenly in front of his boss. Every side step Larabee took, Jackson was there.

“This is not helping your blood pressure, Chris. It takes time to gather this many vests. I’m sure Tanner has things under control.”

“Nate. That mountain is huge. Ten thousand acres. Who knows who is hiding there. We probably won’t find them all. And Hayward! I would bet he’s been their front man for years. I talked to Dallas’ ATF boss. Travis never went through the ATF to talk to Tanner only Hayward, who kept saying Vin was deployed. Deployed hell! He was in charge of sniper training for the Houston Division of the Texas Rangers.”

Chris walked around Nathan to where Josiah was standing.

“You might want to talk with Vin’s father, ‘siah. He was in the cave prison in Asia that was found a few years ago. A lot of change going on, on this mountain. May be hard on him.”

Josiah Sanchez stared at Larabee. He couldn’t believe it. Hard ass Larabee was softening up. Was it Tanner? Or was it Blackhorse?

“He’ll have to make the first move, Chris. You know that. But I can definitely hang around and say the right things.”

“INCOMING!” Morgan shouted as a helicopter began descending.

Various team members moved back as three bundles were pushed out the door of the helicopter. One had a folder wrapped in plastic.

Chris grabbed the folder as others ripped open the bundles and pulled out ATF vests.

Paging through Judge Travis’ notes. Chris held up his hand.

“The bulldozer that ran over Mrs. Casey has been identified as one that was stopped by the Air Force jets guns earlier this week. The driver has been identified and a warrant has been issued. I’ll pass this picture around. It is possible he is on the mountain.”

“Richard Garcia, former District Attorney, whom we all know, has given us orders. Try to preserve as much as you can involving the Colorado Condo Project. It says the corporation behind this is losing money. They thought they could just walk into the homestead and find that ‘money in plain sight.’”

Team Leader Morgan laughed. “I remember Senator Casey saying if there was a car full of money … in plain sight … people would walk right by it. It’s when it is hidden that brings the nut cases out.”

“We better team up in as few vehicles as possible,” Morgan continued. “My brother in law is a State cop. They are already at the homestead.”

“What you don’t need, put in my living room. Then I am locking up. Let’s get rolling, people!” Larabee barked.

-=-=-=-=-=-


	15. The Eagles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eagles take revenge. Vin introduces his son to the eagles.

Morgan let Larabee lead out. He knew Chris was anxious since he had heard Colonel Hayward had attempted to kill Tanner and his son. He could only imagine the hatred Vin felt for the man when he discovered his former Commander pointing a gun at his son. Everyone was pretty damn sure the man’s neck was broken before he was pushed down those stairs. Every agent in that room knew they would have done the same thing.

Chris slow rolled toward the road to the flight line, surprised to see emergency vehicles at the entrance.

“Chris! Stop!” Jackson barked. “Yesterday there was a guardhouse there. Let me out. Let me talk to them.“

Larabee put on his blinker and pulled to the shoulder. He followed the team’s medic toward the pile of rubble.

They were stopped by the State Police. After a short confrontation between Larabee and a Sergeant, the team was directed to the overgrown drive that the Tanners had originally driven up.

-=-=-=-=-

Vin walked out onto the grass in front of the long porch that wrapped around the front of the stone homestead. Slowly he pulled out the old flute that his grandfather had given him. It wasn’t exactly a flute that played music. Using your own voice, you could imitate bird calls. He had called the eagles for Stanley one day, and he was going to show these suits just who owned this mountain.

Inside the house William gasped as he watched his father pull out what Will called the bird tweeter.

_Sniffles. He is out there with no protection._

_The dog Vin had trained watched also. He saw a sign that he was to go, yet he was trapped._

_William. How do I get out of here? I need to protect him._

_We can do it. I can open the door._

Bud was suddenly aware of a low growl next to him. Looking down he was surprised to find William almost nose to nose with the dog.

Then William was up and walking towards the door. Bud knew there was no way the child could reach the fingerprint pad. He should have realized a lower pad was there, also accessible for Marcus.

“SNIFFLES! KOMMEN SIE!”

Even as he shouted, the door was closing and the boy and dog were already running across the grass to Tanner.

Vin heard the shout and turned, surprised to see Sniffles running next to his son.

“Will.”

“Dad. You need protection and… and the eagles need to know me too.”

Vin lifted the flute to his lips and began to play what William thought was a screech. But then he saw them.

“They are beautiful,” Will gasped as one, then two, then five great birds began to appear.

Behind them, one of the mounted officers pulled out his personal phone and hit video. No one would believe them unless this was recorded.

Forgotten in the amazement of the birds coming as called was the man who Vin kicked off the porch. Now that man was struggling to his feet and pulling out a weapon.

“I killed their eggs. About time I killed them black birds too.”

It was the click of a gun that made Tanner and Sniffles turn. It was the eagles still in the air that saw the man who had been killing their unborn with a shotgun for the last five years.

As Lieutenant Tanner pulled his leg weapon, five huge eagles dive bombed the man with the gun.

Vin turned, telling William and Sniffles to stay as he walked toward the attack.

-=-=-=-

The two mounted officers gawked at the sight before them.

“This man has more balls than anyone alive,” one rasped. “No one is going to believe this.”

“My wife volunteers for the Forestry Service. They have wondered why there hasn’t been any eaglets born in the last few years. Guess we know why now.”

-=-=-=-=-

_MY FRIENDS. BACK OFF. BACK OFF. THIS MAN WILL BE PUT IN A THICKET. HE WILL NOT GET OUT._

_He kills our babies before they are born._

_HE WILL KILL NO ONE AGAIN. THAT BOY. HE IS MY SON. HE WILL ALSO WATCH OUT FOR YOU. AS WILL THAT DOG WITH HIM. YOU CAN TALK TO THE BOY TOO. TELL HIM OF YOUR FEARS. _

Vin pulled his leather sleeve down over his hand and held it out. He did this once with Stanley and an eagle landed on his arm. He just hoped it wasn’t one of those big guys that did it now.

-=-=-=-=-

Those in the house watched in awe and in shock as their friend, their son, their Lieutenant, their husband … walked among the wild birds. Watched one circle him and land on his arm.

“The dog is protecting the boy,” Marcus whispered. His experience with dogs was changing. The ones he knew were trained to attack and even kill.

Bud dropped to one knee next to Marcus.

“Sniffles can be vicious, sir. If anyone tried to get to William, that dog would definitely attack them. He was told to stay and protect. But what I see is a bond between the boy and the dog that doesn’t exist with even me and the dog or Vin and the dog. The fact that Will can actually talk to the animal will help all of you a lot.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner stared at the eagle.

_I need your help. All of your help. There are people in the woods that want to destroy the trees and the stone house. We don’t know who they are. We don’t know where they are._

_‘They walk around the forest with tubes under their arms. Pushing on the trees. Surprised that it stands.’_

Suddenly the eagle was airborne squawking and talking to the others who were soon high in the sky.

Much to everyone’s surprise, the birds disappeared into the trees.

“DAD! What did you say to them? They are hunting for tubes.”

-=-=-=-=-

Team 2 and Team 7 had parked behind Tanner’s Jeep and were slowly advancing around the side of the house. They were shocked to find a stoic Army Ranger and military dog guarding a dead man.

“I would advise you not to go any further, Larabee. What is going on in front of the house cannot be disturbed.”

Larabee looked out into the early morning light.

“Tanner and his son and a dog?”

“You missed the best part, Larabee. Those eagles in the sky. They came when Lieutenant Tanner called them. They attacked that man that is being arrested. He tried to kill your sniper. The birds attacked him. Tanner stopped the attack.”

“And just why would the eagles attack a man?” Larabee questioned.

“He’s been shooting their eggs to pieces … for several years.”

Chris looked at the man. He was serious. Chris also knew there had been far fewer birds in the air in recent years.

-=-=-=-=-

“Mom’s making coffee, Dad.”

“We need to wait, Will. The eagles are hunting for me. Something we can’t do.”

“Hey, Uncle Chris is over there.”

Vin looked up and then pulled out his phone.

_“Larabee.”_

“Chris. Need you to get into the bunkhouse. Have whoever is with you check on the men inside. We still don’t know if they are alive or not.”

_“We came in the old way and parked behind your Jeep. Where is the bunkhouse? Didn’t see it last night.”_

“Look for an American flag on a tree. They are very well concealed.”

“Dad! The eagles are coming back… look.”

Everyone around Larabee heard Tanner’s answer to his son.

“I’ll be damned… they are doing it. Bet those men have some scratches on them. Looks like we are showing them who owns this mountain.”

-=-=-=-=-

The Ranger on the porch stood watching. Shaking his head as he realized what was happening.

“Looks like your new sniper talks to the birds and they listen, Larabee. People have been coming in under the cover of darkness. Security shows them carrying tubes.”

Josiah Sanchez moved up to stand next to Chris.

“It appears our sniper has many more talents besides shooting. Those look like architect tubes that hold plans for building. I think Vin is showing everyone who owns this mountain… and it is not the Colorado Condo Project.”

“Chris. We may need Ezra to open the locks of the bunkhouse.”

“Not possible,” the Ranger replied. “We got him to Sergeant January’s house just as several men in suits started walking around the circle of homes. We have changed all the locks there also. Which is causing them much frustration.”

“Not safe at the moment over there. Hang on. Let me check. It seems Senator Casey used the same code for several things.”

“OH MY GOD, LOOK!” Morgan rasped loudly.

Both teams stared as several more eagles appeared all carrying something in their claws.

-=-=-=-

In front of Vin, several briefcases dropped from the sky. More tubes, whose closures popped open as they bounced to the ground. Papers rolled out. Swirling in the wind that had started.

The sunrise was coming. Screams were heard deep in the forest. No one knew from where they were coming. All knew the eagles were taking revenge.

Once again Vin pulled out the flute. This time he knelt down on one knee and asked William to do the same.

“Sniffles.. Unten!” (Down)

-=-=-=-=-

Larabee started forward as numerous eagles began landing around Vin and William.

“Chris. No!” Sanchez ordered. “Vin is introducing his son to the eagles … on their level.. the ground. The dog is also in a prone non-threatening position.”

“And why the hell is he doing this?” Larabee wanted to know.

It was the Ranger on the porch that answered.

“Because one day, his son will be protecting the mountain. And William Tanner is a whisperer. He talks to animals.”

“Talks… to …animals…???”

-=-=-=-=-

“Dad. Uncle Chris doesn’t understand how I can talk to animals.”

“Will… it is best not to talk about your gift. Many will not understand it. Some will think you are a crazy, looney person. Some….”

“Will want to lock me up because they don’t understand,” Will said sadly.

“Yes. That is why I have never talked about being telepathic. Chief Red Feather told me when I was your age to not tell anyone about my gift. Because most do not understand the supernatural that is part of all of us.”

“Dad! Here comes that one that landed on your arm.”

_‘This is my son William. He will continue to protect the mountain in his generation and his family after him.’_

_‘You are the boy who told the bird woman about one of our wounded.’_

_‘I did. I showed her where he had fallen and where he hurt. She is taking care of him.’_

_‘The men in the forest don’t understand why the trees are still standing.’_

_‘Those bulldozers the other day,’ Tanner explained. ‘Came to tear up the trees and flatten the houses. The men are here to destroy the forest and the land.’_

_‘No one told you the mountain was yours?’_

_‘No. But we are here now. We will defend it. We are here for the next hundred years and beyond.’_

_‘And we shall protect you as well… man who talks to the mountain.’_

_-=-=-=-=-_


	16. "Uncle Chris!"

Vin pulled his son to his feet and then turned to give Sniffles a command. He was surprised to see the dog crawling on his belly toward one of the briefcases.

“William! Head for Uncle Chris! Run! Now!” Vin shouted.

Larabee was just about to head for the back of the house when he saw Vin point to him. He was shocked at the man’s shouted words. He watched William break into a run as his sniper pulled his leg weapon.

“Morgan! Does your sniper have his weapon?”

“Always.” The man said as the young sniper stepped forward.

Just as William reached his Uncle Chris, Vin and Sniffles were on the run also. He shouted to the mounted police to get back… way back, as he and Sniffles headed to the trees near the bunkhouses.

At the edge of the trees, the sniper turned, dropped to one knee and positioned his weapon. With one shot, he blew the lock off the briefcase. Seconds later, two full grown, disgusted skunks ambled out.

Vin looked over at his new team and saluted.

Vin didn’t know what Sanchez said but it brought a laugh from everyone around him but Larabee.

Much to the amazement of everyone, one of the gentlemen on the porch stomped down the steps shouting.

“RANDALL! I TOLD YOU WE DIDN’T NEED PETUNIA HERE! WE FOUND ANOTHER WAY TO GET RID OF THAT FAMILY.”

On the other side of the house, William stood wide-eyed watching the man.

“OH OH. RUN FOR IT!” William shouted as he turned and ran for the Ranger by Grandpa Marcus’ door.

The Ranger turned, coded the door as William zoomed up the ramp. The two and the dog disappeared from sight as the skunk lifted his tail and sprayed.

ATF agents stumbled over each other to get out of the way even though they were on the fringe of the odor.

The men on the porch dropped to the floor to avoid getting hit with the spray.

“He’s not riding home with me,” one grumped.

-=-=-=-

“JD! That camera is blinking so much. I’m going out to see if I can turn the damn thing off.”

“Calvin. I think that can only be turned off in the house. They probably have a security room that covers the whole mountain.”

Both men quieted as they heard shouts from outside. JD walked to the door and opened it without checking to see who was there.

Calvin just got a glimpse of the ATF agents and quickly slammed the door shut.

“Hey!” JD yelped.

“Larabee! He’s the guy you have been raving about?”

“Yes. Head of Team 7,” JD boasted proudly.

“Well, your boss doesn’t like me one bit. I was in the Navy too. NCIS. We met when I was working on a case involving his Admiral.”

“You didn’t even follow your own rules,” Calvin groaned pointing to JD’s sign by the door.

\--Check camera before opening door! Could be the enemy. –

-=-=-=-=

Outside the guest house, Larabee spun around staring at the closed door.

Morgan’s sniper rasped, “Where’s Vin’s son?”

-=-=-=-=-

Inside Marcus’ room, William and the Ranger came to a quick stop as they heard a whispered phone conversation.

“Listen…everything has fallen through here. Tanners are alive. Hayward is dead. The cleanup men are still hiding upstairs.”

_“Kill all of them! We need that property or we lose everything.”_

The Ranger picked up Will and quietly coded the door and stepped out.

Setting the boy down, the Ranger whispered, “Go get Larabee and one other. Hurry.”

William zoomed down the ramp and around the corner of the house. He was surprised to see the ATF men standing and staring at the guest house.

“Uncle Chris! We need you and Uncle Josiah in the house right now. We got a bad Ranger in there.”

Chris turned to Nathan Jackson. “Nate. Call Travis if you need help the State Police can’t muster.”

“Where the hell is this bunkhouse?” Someone asked. “Didn’t find it last night.”

“Go around the back of the house,” William offered, pointing around the corner.

“Keep going until you run into it. It is painted like trees on the outside. That’s why no one can find it. There are doors but you need a code to get in.”

Morgan’s computer tech spoke up, saying, “I have a gizmo for that. Let’s go. Vin needs help there.”

-=-=-

William gently tapped on Grandpa Marcus’ door.

The Ranger slowly opened it, indicating the men to be quiet. As they entered the room, he explained that one of his men was the enemy. And… there were at least two men hiding upstairs, that were ‘clean up’ men.

“Is there a safe place William, Maria and Marcus can go while we clean up here?” Chris asked.

“The study,” Will responded. “But Dad doesn’t want me in there.”

“Uncle Chris is going to override that. Let’s do that first. Then take the men down.”

“I believe I can detain the man while you gather the family and put them in a safe haven,” Sanchez responded.

“Agent Sanchez. When you walk into the living area, the man in the corner is the one. His dog knows sign language, so I will make a gesture as I walk in, that will bring the dog to me.”

-=-=-=-

Maria, who had been making coffee, now slowly, quietly turned off the gas stove as the two ATF agents walked in. Taking off her apron as Sanchez walked up to the Ranger she was worried about, she was amazed at how quickly the huge man disarmed the man.

“Chris.”

Quietly, Larabee asked if she knew the study’s code.

“Yes.”

“We’re putting you, William and Marcus there for safekeeping.”

“I think there are people upst….” Maria began, stopping as Chris put a finger to his lips.

“Uncle Chris. I got Grandpa Marcus.”

“We’ll follow you, Will.”

Maria glanced over at the Ranger that was now on the floor being handcuffed. _Will we ever be safe here?_

The foursome walked out of the kitchen area, down a short hall that lead to the back stairs.

“Here it is,” Maria remarked pointing to a wall.

“Bud. Go down the stairs and see if the key is on the hook by the steel door. We can put those men in there for safekeeping.”

Noiselessly, Ranger Bud jogged down the stairs, retuning in seconds.

“It is not there. But I believe Vin said there is one in the security closet. I can get that one. First, let’s get you in here.”

“Here?” Larabee questioned.

Maria put her hand in a square on the wall and Larabee was shocked to see the wall slid into itself.

“Bud. That means someone is in there. You need the key and the code to get in and out.”

“I’ll ask Lily about changing the code. Hurry now. And William… do not open any doors. No investigating. You can call up Lily. There is a big monitor on the wall.”

Larabee watched the door close. Shaking his head, he was amazed at this place.

“This way to the security closet. We need to get moving. Whoever is upstairs is getting restless.”

Larabee stood in the open doorway and watched the Ranger search drawers for the key. When he found it, he called up Lily, who Bud explained was a computer.

“She and my computer tech, JD Dunne, would get along fine.”

_“Bud. That door has to be changed manually. Put in the present code, which is the last four digits of Vin’s Army ID number. Push the red light that comes on in the corner, then put in a new code. Do you need one?”_

“Yes.”

_“He asked me to find out when his grandfather was born, so let’s use that. It is … 1909. Be sure you tell him.”_

“Lily. Can I change the code without putting in the key? I don’t want to alert those inside.”

“_Let me check…….. Okay. Put the key in but do not turn it. Push the red light first. Then put in the old code. Then the new code. Then pull the key out. When you use it again, put the key in and turn it. It will request a code. Put in the new code.”_

“Thank you. Watch over the family in the study.”

“Okay, Larabee. Let’s get the bad guys and secure the house.”

“What about this dog?” Chris asked.

Bud glanced at the dog watching them. He opened the security closet and ordered the dog in telling him to stay. Then silently closed the door.

“When his handler is locked away, I will let him out. He will track the ones upstairs.”

“You go change that code. Sanchez and I will bring that man down after I go through his pockets.”

_“I’m trusting you, Bud… you have a new dog. He’ll stay with you forever. Take care of my family. You have a job here when you get out.”_

_‘Thanks Falcon. One of the reasons I was staying in… because I have no home to go home to.”_

_“Now you do. Let’s get these guys… make the mountain safe. Use Larabee. He knows the area.’_

Bud jogged back down to the steel door. Dropped to one knee and slowly coded in the new numbers. Just as he was standing, he heard Larabee growl. Looking up, he saw his former partner being dragged down the hall by the two ATF agents.

“Big deal! We all know that code. We’ll be out in seconds.”

Bud turned his body to shield the code, then turned the key.

“Push him through, but hold onto the door. Don’t let it open wide.”

Sanchez opened the door several inches as Larabee shoved the handcuffed man into other men in the room.

Before anyone inside could respond, the door was pulled shut and the key taken out. Just to be sure the door was locked Larabee tested it by leaning on it, hoping, silently that he didn’t fall in.

The three men stopped in their tracks as voices from the rooms below filtered up.

“I’ll check that out,” Josiah offered. “Vin said yesterday that there were some bunks down here. Two guys and a dog should be able to take care of the upstairs.”

“You be careful, ‘siah.”

“Always, Chris.”

-=-=-=-=-

“How long have you been in?” Chris asked as they walked through the living area.

“Fifteen years. Am up for reenlistment. Looks like now I might have a home to come home to.,” Bud answered.

“Jer. What’s happening out there?” Bud asked the Ranger who had been on the porch.

“Skunks are walking slowly around the green area. Police and horses are way back. I wonder whose patrol car that man is going to be going in. Maybe they will walk him to the station. He got hit full on.”

“At least two voices upstairs. Holler if you need help.”

“I think Larabee and I and Bruce can do it.”

“Bruce?” Chris rasped looking around.

Bud moved back to the security closet to let the dog out.

“Vin named him. After some kid he knew in Texas.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Morgan’s team along with Nathan Jackson quietly entered the chaos of the bunkhouse. They saw men covered in sheets in a far corner. Some men in underwear sitting on the floor with buckets between their legs. Someone else was carrying what looked like tea around to those that looked stunned.

A lone tired Ranger walked up to the ATF agents.

“Got any medics with you?”

“Two,” Jackson offered. “What do you need? Where’s Tanner?”

“Vin’s in the bunk area questioning some guys who didn’t drink any of the tainted beer. I need your medics to check those five bodies covered with sheets. We can’t get a pulse. But we don’t have equipment to check.”

“We need triage… big time. State Police haven’t been any help that way.”

Morgan looked at Nathan who pulled out his phone and hit Speed Dial for Judge Travis.

-=-=-=-=-

“The Head of that Police Unit in Four Corners is shortly going to be without a job!” Travis roared to no one in his kitchen.

His next call was to the Department of Emergency Services who soon had a four way call between the National Guard, State Fire Disaster Chief and Head of the State Police.

Back in the bunkhouse, Vin Tanner had no clue anyone else was calling for help, as he speed dialed General Metcalf. Metcalf then connected him to the Air Force Academy. Within minutes of his conversation, sirens were blowing on the Academy’s Flight Line and people were emerging on the run for vehicles and planes.

Before Travis was done with his call, four USAF Mash Units were airborne, along with a wildlife expert to control the skunks.

Vin pocketed his phone and walked back out to the main area, where he discovered the team medic talking to Travis.

Taking the phone out of Nathan’s hand, Vin explained what he and Metcalf had just put together.

“Judge. The Air Force is sending down four MASH units. Plus a wildlife expert to take care of the skunks. What we will need is a coroner, plus several ambulances to get these men to the hospital.”

“No sir. Have no clue if they were poisoned or drugged. Think it was the first though. Don’t know where Colonel Hayward got the stuff. Jim Bob never allows liquor at any of his barbecues so I am surprised these many men drank the stuff.”

_“Free beer, Vin. After that excellent meal.”_

“We also need US Marshals and more ATF to arrest the bastards that we have already contained.”

Tanner spun around, “Holy crap… where is Larabee? They are going to blow the house up!”

“Vin,” Morgan said stepping forward. “He and Sanchez went into the house. They were helping to capture some men hiding upstairs. People who were supposed to take care of you and your family’s bodies.”

“The clean up guys. They are just contractors that you hire to take care of bodies, usually suicide victims. I doubt they are involved but you never know.”

“We need bomb dogs here. Does the ATF have any?”

Still holding Nathan’s phone Vin was surprised at the whistle that came forth.

“Sorry Judge.”

_“US Marshals and FBI have bomb dogs. That is something I will definitely put in for. I will call you on your phone when they are on their way. Now hand this phone to Morgan. His team is about to take over security. The State Police are being kicked off the property. Their chief in Four Corners is already being suspended for refusing to assist you.”_

“Judge. The Mounted Patrol that are here are good. And the ones on the street handling traffic. Don’t know about the rest.”

Tanner handed Nate’s phone to Morgan saying, “Travis has some orders for your team.”

“Nathan.., need you to check these bodies. I’m pretty damn sure they’re dead but… need a professional to verify it.”

Morgan’s medic looked at Tanner. The young man looked tired, angry, pissed off and calm all at the same time. He was in a sniper zone ready for action wherever it came from. Accept it was an invisible force that had already happened.

-=-=-=-=-

“These could just be contractors,” Bud offered as the two men started up the stairs to the second floor.

“Contractors don’t spend the night. They are called after the fact. After the bodies are found. No,” Larabee growled. “These men knew exactly what was going to happen and when. What we also have to do is get some bomb dogs here. From the plans Vin and I saw, they plan to level this place and build a modern structure on it.”

Bud stopped in his tracks.

“After we take these guys down. I’ll show you the basement around the walk in freezer. It would take a couple of bombs to level this place. Those stones on the outside are five and six feet deep. This is not your ordinary structure. Casey wanted the house to stand forever.”

Bruce’s low growl brought both men’s attention back to what they were doing up here.

Chris pointed to a half open door.

Slowly moving toward that door, Larabee reached up and pushed it wide open. The Ranger and ATF agent stepped silently into the room.

“Gentlemen.” Bud ventured.

“About damn time you showed up Hayward….” One of the men rasped angrily as they turned around.

“Well, well, well,” Larabee chuckled. “Looks like this time when I book you, you won’t be walking free.”

“We’re contractors, Larabee.”

“Contractors don’t stay over night and wait for the body to be made dead. They are called when the body is found.”

“You are both under arrest for being accessories to the attempted murder of a Federal agent.”

“Federal agent? Come on, Larabee. The guy is a bounty hunter. A Ranger. He could have claimed this place years ago.”

Bud watched the two men. They had been sold a story and believed it. It was going to cost them jail time. Big time jail.

“Tell me how Tanner could claim this property,” Bud asked. “When he didn’t know it belonged to him. Senator Casey never really told him the mountain would be his. Mrs. Casey always knew where he was. She never told him either. It is only because he took a job with Larabee’s team that he is suddenly back in Denver.”

Larabee knew one of these men. He had a large family. Four or five children. And the man was going to jail.

“When Bruce Hanson saw him at Inez’s Tavern last week, Bruce suddenly decided Vin better be told. Bruce stopped by Team 7’s table. The two talked in Inez’s office. Vin came back stunned.”

Larabee shook his head. “You knew Hayward was going to kill the man. And you did nothing to stop it. Kill not only Tanner, but his wife, his son and his father who is wheelchair bound. That gentlemen is accomplices to four murders you could have stopped.”

The blond team leader could not believe these men were that naïve. “They are going to throw away the key when they lock you two up.”

“We will let Colonel Hayward decide that. He….”

“Hayward is dead!” Bud barked. “So is the head of this whole Colorado Condo Project.”

“Larabee! Where are you?” Someone called from the hall.

Chris stepped back to the door and looked out. Smiling he saw Team Four coming up the stairs.

“Down here, Hank. Have two prisoners for you. Accessories to murder. Attempted murder of Vin Tanner and his family. Got some other downstairs too.”

-=-=-=-


	17. The Stone House

Head of Team 4 stepped in next to Larabee and stared at his brother in law.

“Is this the seminar you were supposed to be on for four days?”

“You know him?” Chris quipped.

“Carmelita’s husband?”

“The one with five boys?”

“Yes.”

“I know the other one,” Chris started. “So, we both have to step away.”

Hank instructed his team to arrest the two and to package their things.

“And be sure you put on gloves this time,” he growled. “Don’t need your prints on things too.”

Bud, Chris and Hank stepped back into the hall. Bud led the men down to William’s room. The three stopped short as they heard the dog’s low growl.

Bud spun around. He didn’t see the dog anywhere.

Hank walked to the half open door and looked in.

“He’s here. Looks like he has something cornered.”

Larabee pushed open the bedroom door, cautiously walking in.

Looking around, he noticed the bullet hole in the pillow. _Damn glad that bastard Hayward is dead._

Chris looked up and scanned the room, noticing at once that one of the train cars was missing.

“I think I know what Bruce has cornered,” Chris stated pointing to the train.

Hank looked up. “Bullet hole in the ceiling. In the pillow. Probably shot the train as Vin struggled with the man. My brother can fix it. He is very much into trains.”

Chris did a slow turn in the room. “I think we need to redo the room.”

Hank agreed. “Definitely. I wouldn’t want to come back in. Too many bad memories.”

Looking at Bud, Chris suggested, “Maybe some images of Vin as a Ranger … but no guns.”

“We have pictures of him and President Bush. In fact, those should be in the main room. Have some other funny ones that would be good here. Great idea, Chris.”

Two phones rang at once; each one said the incoming call was ‘Tanner.’

“Chekoff.”

“Larabee.”

_“We have four MASH units coming in from the Air Force Academy. Plus someone who will take care of the skunks. Chris, you need to check the base of the house for bombs. Something just came to me that Millie said. She said it was impossible to level the house yet that mock up we saw shows it gone. Travis is getting some bomb dogs. Maybe Maria, William, and my dad … and Buck and his family can go to your ranch… away from the action.”_

“What is happening there?”

_“We have five dead Rangers. And numerous sick ones. We found some unopened beer and are holding it for testing. Don’t know if they were drugged or poisoned. Me, I’m pissed at a dead man. Killing Rangers that he nurtured and trained and then turns around and kills them. He won’t be buried in any National cemetery, if I have anything to say about it.”_

“How are we going to get the men who are hiding in the forest?”

_“Maybe when they see the choppers coming in, they will surrender.”_

_“Bud. Check with those mounted police. See if they can help get Metcalf’s son’s family to the homestead. And then to Larabees.”_

“Falcon. I am pretty damned sure your family isn’t going to leave here.”

_“We have to try, Bud.”_

“Vin. The men on the front porch. They might know about the bombs. Or if there are any. Might get Richard Garcia out here. See if he can bargain with them.”

_“Go through Travis. He and Garcia are buds. As soon as the MASH units arrive, I’ll be back there.”_

-=-=-=-=-

In the Wilmington household, Sally was making breakfast. Rodney was peeking out the blinds watching the men on the porch. Buck had attempted to call Larabee but the call went straight to voice mail.

The Ranger stared through the half open blinds. “They appear to be waiting for some kind of a signal. Obviously everyone knew the Tanners were going to be killed. Federal prison is going to be full. I’ll try Bud again.”

_“Chekhoff.”_

“James here. We have six men sitting on the front steps. They seem to be waiting for something. Definitely are getting impatient.”

_“Is there a storm door there? Make sure it is locked when you open the door. Tell them Colonel Hayward failed and that he is dead. The US Army and ATF now have possession of the property.”_

_“Tell them the Army and ATF will soon be walking the woods with dogs. Tell them it is best to surrender now. If they question you, ask if they were involved in the attempted murder of a Federal Agent. Listen to the story they tell. They may be as naïve as the men we found here.”_

“If they knew about it … they are going straight to jail, right?”

_“Yes. Right now we are waiting on bomb dogs. I take it there is no safe way to get that family here.”_

“Not with people walking around this place.”

_“Better have Wilmington stand so they can see him … with the shotgun if your closet has one.”_

“It does. I’ll keep you posted.”

James pocketed his phone and looked at Buck, explaining what was happening.

“Too bad you don’t have an ATF vest here. It would be good for you to wear it now.”

“Have one under the seat of the truck but didn’t think I’d need it here,” Buck answered, as his son gasped behind them.

“Rodney?”

“Ah. Uhm. I thought it was a present for me. I smuggled it in the house. It’s upstairs.”

Buck picked up his son and hugged. “Run upstairs and bring it down, please.”

“I’m not in trouble?”

“Not this time. Hurry.”

“Buck,” Sally offered as she stopped what she was doing. “I’m pretty sure I locked that front storm door. I just got used to doing that in Texas.”

“Dad! Is this the package?” Rodney asked as he zoomed back into the living room.

“This is it,” Buck answered as he ripped open the bag and shook out the ATF vest with large yellow lettering.

Buck slipped the vest on before going to the gun closet. Then he joined James at the front door.

James turned to Mrs. Wilmington. “Sally, it would be safer if you and Rodney went upstairs.”

“I disagree. I think they need to see there is a family here. And Rodney and I can both handle a gun. Vin taught us to shoot and to defend ourselves when someone tried to break into my apartment in Texas.”

James opened the front door and immediately checked the storm door. It was indeed locked.

The man Rodney had been watching pacing the porch roared up to the open door.

“IT’S ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU OPENED THE DOOR, DRAGON!”

The rest he was about to say caught in his throat as he gawked at a US Army Ranger and ATF agent, both holding weapons.

Buck looked at James, saying, “Army Intelligence Dragon?”

James stepped back, swearing under his breath. “Hayward did a stint in Army Intel.”

Turning, James looked at Rodney.

“Rodney. Have you found any secret places where someone could get into the house without us knowing it?”

The boy looked at his dad, who gave him a slight nod.

“In the garage. There is something that looks like a door but … I couldn’t find out how it opens. Maybe it only opens from the outside.”

James whistled for his dog and gave the command for ‘search,’ as he closed the front door.

Buck smiled at his son. “Have you found any handcuffs? I think we’re going to need some.”

“In a box on the floor of the gun closet. I’ll go get some.”

Buck, shadowed by his son, slowly walked into the attached garage. Buck wished now he had driven his truck down here. They would have a means of escape if he’d been allowed to do that.

Buck stopped just inside the garage, watching as James took the man down. A man he and Larabee both knew. A former SEAL who had resigned his commission under strange circumstances. Only to surface again as an Army officer.

“Handcuffs,” Buck whispered. “Stay here Rodney.”

“James,” Buck rasped as he walked up to the Ranger. “Why don’t we handcuff this man to the front porch? Team 7 has a new sniper. He did a neat Indian trick last week.”

“Travis finally found someone who could stand Larabee?” the man on the floor asked.

Tanner and three other ATF agents quietly slipped into the garage the same way Dragon had. No one noticed them. Even Rodney was spellbound by the actions of the man on the floor.

Without warning Dragon jumped to his feet. Tanner was there instantly. He shoved the man hard up against the wall.

“You are one stinking bastard!” the new ATF agent roared. “You got away with killing in the Navy. Then resigned and Hayward picked you up. Hired you as an assassin for the Army.”

“You’ll have to prove that.”

“I learned early on … Hayward documents everything. Everything! We have just been going over things in his room. Several of you knew I was going to be killed. Not only me but my woman and her son… who is my adopted son… and I married his mother.”

“I will personally slam the jail cell in your face. Twenty-five years for me. More for the agents you killed in St. Louis.”

“Vin….,” Buck started. “There are men on the porch.”

Morgan moved up next to Buck, saying, “We have them in custody, Buck. They are in the hands of US Marshals.”

Morgan, who knew one of the dead Rangers, stepped into Dragon’s face as Vin cuffed the man.

“Whose idea was it to poison the beer?” Morgan barked as he grabbed the man’s throat.

Buck and Vin glanced at each other.

For the first time, the assassin showed fear.

“Hayward! He wanted to kill off the Rangers so it would be easier to take down the rest.”

Vin turned and noticed Rodney was still watching.

“Hey dude! Go help your mom pack up. The Wilmingtons are moving into the Homestead with the Tanners.”

“OKAY!” Barked the youngster as he dashed away.

“House is going to blow at noon, Falcon. Looks like you’re going to be dead after all.”

“In case you haven’t looked at your watch lately,” Buck offered. “It is past noon and we haven’t heard any big boom.”

One of Morgan’s team stepped forward with several wires grasped in his hand.

“These ones? Buried three and four feet deep. The house wouldn’t even have felt it.”

“Bud. Buck. Either of you have a laptop? I have a link on YouTube for the building of the Homestead. Before we turn this man over to the waiting US Marshals he needs to watch that video.”

-=-=-=-=-

Several ATF agents, US Marshals, Army Rangers and a captured assassin stood in the garage and watched the building of the stone Casey Homestead.

Having watched the video already, Vin watched Dragon.

The Army assassin stared at the computer screen.

_Triple thickness poured concrete walls. A bomb shelter was in the bowels of the house. Then the lower level. Only half of which was a walk out. What amazed the man was the inner structure. Double thick drywall coated with waterproof sealant. Weather proofing. Bullet proof glass. An outer layer of brick before the stone. Rocks… as big as ships were hauled in and positioned in place. Tons of cement shot between._

Vin looked at the man. “Think your bombs are going to bring that down.”

The man stared at the screen. “Atom maybe,” he mumbled.

“Did you know Millie Casey designed the house?”

“What?” Dragon yelped, his head shooting up.

“She designed it. They wanted a place that was safe from all the kooks in Washington. You killed the Senator, and Hayward ordered the hit on Millie. Though, maybe you were the driver of the bulldozer that ran her over.”

“Buck! Check this man’s pockets. Make sure he doesn’t have one of those cyanide capsules. Then Marshalls. Let’s get this man off to jail. He knew about killing me. Gave the pleasure to Colonel Hayward instead of doing it himself.”

“We have three armored vans on the flight line. Will keep you posted on where he goes, Vin.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin sat on a kitchen stool nibbling a ginger cookie. He watched Buck pile suitcases and other boxes near the garage door.

“We can always come back, you know.”

“After what went down here, I want out now. Still have things in the condo. Will probably leave them for JD.”

“JD. Well, that young guy has fallen for my computer, Lily. He has asked to live in the guest house.”

Buck’s head shot up. “He’s fallen for Lily?”

“They are having ‘conversations’ is what he told me. Plus Cantankerous Cal is living there. He works for Rangeman Security in New Jersey who did all the security on the stone homestead.”

“Cantankerous Calvin?”

“Yup.”

“He was an NCIS officer. Investigated Larabee’s Admiral.”

“Why is the man called ‘Larabee’s Admiral?’”

Buck looked around to make sure Rodney’s ears weren’t close.

“The Admiral liked blonds. Especially one blond. Chris got some perks we didn’t … because he was the Admiral’s boy toy.”

Vin smiled. “And, that blond trained under Sebastian in New York City. Did you know Chris then?”

“Have known Chris since junior high school. After my mother died, I was told I had a distant aunt in Indiana. I was transported there. Met Chris in junior high. Never have found out if the lady really was my aunt but it was my first steady solid home.”

“I bet it was someone Metcalf knew. He has relatives in Indiana. You’ll have to ask him.”

Buck stared back at his new friend.

“What? Were there pictures of Army men?” Vin questioned.

“Yes. One Army man. She never told me who he was. But there was a big picture of one in the dining room.”

Tanner smiled. “He took care of you, even though he couldn’t acknowledge you. He’s always been a good man, Buck. Tough. But good.”

“Vin! Buck! I think we are ready. We should lock the front door, and probably unlock that storm door.”

“Everything is staying as it is, Sally. Just in case more people come in, in the days ahead. Morgan’s team is putting up No Trespassing signs. Larabee is putting up signs that say... enter at your own risk. Trespassers will be shot.”

“Okay people!” Tanner barked jumping off the stool. “Let’s go home.”

-=-=-=-=-

Two women were in the kitchen working in tandem, making a late dinner.

Bud Chekhoff and Bruce stood at a window watching two of the four MASH units.

Upstairs, Vin was amazed at what had occurred since he left the house this morning.

“Where did you get these bunks? A bed on top and a desk and drawers underneath.”

“Walmart. Larabee walked in and asked the manager if they had any bunks and desks they could get at a low rate. They took him to a warehouse and he found these. Thought they would be good even in teenage years. Got them practically free, Chris said. They needed the warehouse space. Same for that rug. It was made for someone who never picked it up.”

Vin looked around. The train had been fixed and a small fence now kept the trains on the track so no future falls would happen.

“Who painted the room? I like this color.”

“You’ll have to ask Hank. His brother fixed the train and called someone to come and paint the room.”

Tanner jumped when Josiah Sanchez stepped through a door that hadn’t been there this morning.

“’Siah?”

“A narrow door but just right for the boys. My man said it passes code, so we are set. The boys now have a way to the hall bathroom without going into the hall. And we painted a sign on each door to be sure to lock the door when using the bathroom.”

Vin glanced from one man to the other. “Who organized this makeover?”

“It just kind of happened, Vin,” Josiah began. “Hank called someone to come and fix the train. He called a friend who was a painter. The painter had a friend who worked at Wal-Mart, Larabee took it from there.”

“And the door?”

Hank laughed. “We tapped on the wall until we found the spot in the bathroom that didn’t have anything on it. It’s why the door is so narrow. It is between the water closet and the double sink.”

“Where are the boys?”

“They are in the bedroom at the end of the hall where the contractors were. They watched the man paint that room. They already helped Sally strip down the bed and move furniture around.”

Sanchez pulled a note from his pocket. “I wondered if you want to keep that exercise equipment on the third floor. That would make a good video room for the boys and for you. Someone named Spider also said there is a huge room between the two turrets that could be made into additional bedrooms or just a hangout for Rangers that are passing through.”

“Yeah. I have a feeling a lot of Rangers are going to be passing through here.”

“Vin.”

Tanner turned around to face Bud. One Ranger that would definitely be hanging around here full time.

“Call from Washington coming through for you. Best take it in the study.”

“Looks like we now find out about the fallout… who is connected to whom. Who is running scared? Who wants to make a deal.”

“Is Garcia still here?”

“He is waiting downstairs.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=


	18. A Living Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larabee's new sniper, Vin Tanner, a living legend?

Two fathers with sons sat on opposite ends of the wraparound porch. Buck and Rodney sat on the front steps. Vin and William sat on the ramp that led up to Marcus’ porch.

“Dad…,” Rodney began. “Are we going to be living here all the time?”

“Would you like that?”

“Yes. No. It is nice to have a brother … but I like to have my own room.”

Buck looked over the expanse of green grass. Only one MASH unit was there now. They were testing the beer to see why some were sick and some died. The house they had stayed in wasn’t visible at all.

“Maria and Sally are going over to the Circle of Homes this afternoon to pick out a house for us. There are several available there.”

“Maybe the one next to Uncle Ezra!”

Buck’s head shot up. “Have you been there?”

“His Jag fits really well in the garage. He loves the colors and the pictures. One of the pictures is from France. It has a big riverboat. He said when he was little his real father and him would ride up and down the river.”

Buck stared at his son. He was surprised Ezra would share something so personal with a child.

-=-=-=-

“How do you like having Rodney sharing your new room?”

“Well….”

Vin grinned. He knew this was the first time William had to share things. It was a good learning experience for his son.

“I put things one way and come back later and he’s put them another way. A sleepover is okay but… are they really going to live with us?”

“They are going into one of the Circle of Homes. Maria and Sally are going to look at the vacant ones. How is the train working?”

“The train is really cool. I like the fence around it. I was always worried that it would fall off the track.”

Vin looked up when James walked up to where they were sitting.

“Will. Why don’t you go ask Uncle Chris if they have decided about the chairs yet?”

William stood up slowly.

“I think we should enclose the porch so we can sit out here in the winter and watch the deer. And the birds. Lots of birds were here this morning, dad.”

“I think the eagles are telling them it is safe to come.”

As William took off, Vin nodded to James to sit.

“What’s the latest?”

“Bud is talking with the parents of the deceased. He is using the security closet. It appears they died from an allergic reaction to something Hayward added. Regular microbrew wouldn’t have caused the death. The unopened bottles were flown to the State Lab. Bud is finding out what each man was allergic to. He thinks, maybe the men didn’t know they were allergic to whatever was in it. We checked the labels. It was the regular label that this mini brewery used. “

“We heard that you and Garcia took on a Senator last night. He appears to be the one Bud’s partner was really working for.”

“Soon as he came on the monitor,” Vin began. “I told Lily, in French, to get pictures of everything on his walls. He had a mock up of the Colorado Condo Project. Copies of all of it were sent to the Pentagon and the FBI… agents I know and trust. I think that Senator will be surprised when he gets arrested today. His voice matched the recorded voice on that Ranger’s phone. Garcia also talked to an investigative reporter for the Washington Post. More heads will be falling, I am sure.”

The young Sergeant looked at his Lieutenant, who was really his Sergeant. All ‘his’ troops hated that he’d been made an officer and then was shunned by officers. Amazingly, many of those who shunned him ended up with flat tires and chicken soup in their gas tanks. He was pretty sure, Falcon didn’t know about those things.

“I think, sir…”

“Let’s go with Falcon. I hate being a Lieutenant. Hate being called sir.”

“Falcon, it is. I’ll pass the word. I think you are going to have to build another story on that bunkhouse … from what I am hearing. Talked to Bud earlier. He is staying… said he would be part of the ranch security. Parker would like to stay …and stay in that house. It is a better place than the one they are renting in Georgia.”

“We were glad to see Sebastian again. He said he’s going to be working for you. Mrs. Parker is going to help with his kids when his mother leaves.”

“Were you in Bastian’s house? Would he be more comfortable in a smaller one?”

“No. He has a downstairs room off the kitchen already made into a computer lab. It is awesome! His parents will be coming in November. Quite a unique relationship there.”

“His father heads up the Bank of Zurich. His mother didn’t want to give up teaching at a university in Pittsburgh,” Vin explained. “They trade holidays here and there. Been married for over forty years. He has a corporate plane so they don’t have to worry about commercial flights.”

“Exactly how many want to come back when their enlistment is up? How many are here until the end of their enlistment that want to stay?”

James pulled out a small notebook. “Spider and two of his squad will be staying. Jay Bob up with the eagles and one other would like to stay. They have requested a treehouse… they like that area and the eagles are getting to know them. Plus on the weekends, they still get people coming out to see the eagles. Mostly family with kids.”

“Isn’t Jay Bob’s uncle an architect? Have him draw up a plan for a treehouse in that area. Then we will find where the gas and electric are located.”

“Did you find out about the electricity for that older pioneer home? Does it go towards Larabee’s ranch?”

James chuckled. “I bet that guy’s electric goes sky high during ski season. We traced it all the way to a connector box in his north pasture. We pulled up all the wire we found. Put locks on the doors. Also a motion camera that will alert the house to anyone trying to sneak in there.”

“That sack I dropped,” James explained, pointing to a black bag on the ground. “Is the wiring we pulled up. You might want to give it to him, and tell him to put an alarm on that box. I think others have been plugging into it.”

“Are you staying?”

“Have two years to go. Don’t think President Bush meant us. There are three or four who have two… three years to go.”

“Get me their names. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Yes Sir!... Falcon.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin walked down the ramp as James disappeared around the end of the house. He picked up the black sack and started for the group of chairs that Jim Bob had left. Then he noticed what Will and Rodney were playing with. Rolling them back and forth to each other.

_Bombs? Buck! What the hell!" Vin screamed._

Tanner took off running screaming to the boys to leave those on the ground and get back. The boys obeyed for a change. The agents however, stood up to see what the fuss was about.

“SOME FEDERAL AGENTS YOU ARE. THE BOYS ARE PLAYING WITH BOMBS! BOMBS!”

Buck Wilmington walked over. “Vin, I think they are just ….. HOLY SHIT!”

Tanner pulled his phone. The mounted police were on speed dial. He told them to get a couple of bomb squads here on the double. The boys just found small bombs around the house.

-=-=-=-

When the State Police put out the call for Bomb Squads needed immediately at the Casey Homestead, three different units arrived.

Vin was surprised when the newly appointed Head of Four Corners State Police Post showed up. He grinned when he discovered the man was ‘old Army.’ The man took charge, directing State Police, FBI and US Marshals as they searched with dogs for the remaining bombs.

The man also went toe to toe with Larabee about something. Vin was surprised when Chris backed down. It was then Vin remembered the bag.

Looking around, Vin saw where he dropped it. Retrieving it, he walked up to Larabee just as the new chief stopped talking.

“Chris. How is your electric bill in the winter?”

“It goes sky high! No one’s ever been able to tell me why.”

Vin held up the bag. “This is why. Someone has been using one of those pioneer houses in the winter. Probably use it for cross country skiing. They laid an electrical wire up to your connector in the north pasture. The Rangers who traced it suggested you’d better put an alarm and a camera up there.”

Chris opened the bag and pulled out several heavy duty, weather proof, extension cords.

Larabee shook his head. “Never even thought about that box. The electric company has come out to the ranch numerous times trying to figure out what the problem was. Any of your security guys be able to put a camera up there?”

“We could probably work out something,” Vin replied as he took in the State Police Captain.

Vin ran the man’s name through his mind. _Metlar. Metlar._

“Are you related to General Metcalf, sir?”

“Been a long time since I’ve been called sir, Lieutenant.”

“Falcon. Or Vin. Didn’t want to be a lieutenant. And every officer there at that time … spit on me for being one.”

Unnoticed to Vin were the ATF agents behind him when he made that statement. Several took out notepads and started writing.

“I am a second, third or fourth cousin to Metcalf. I understand his son is an ATF agent here. He has bragged about that young man for years. I would very much like to meet him.”

“Buck Wilmington. You still here?” Vin called looking around.

“Over here Vin.”

Metlar turned to see a mustached ATF agent talking with the FBI bomb squad.

“The General would love to grow one of those. Maybe he will when he retires.”

“Buck. This is the new chief of the Four Corners State Police Post.”

Wilmington said a couple more words to the bomb squad and then walked over to shake the man’s hand.

“Glad to meet you, sir.”

“Your father has bragged about you for years. He was the proudest duck in the Army when you made SEAL training.”

Buck and Vin exchanged surprised glances.

“Oh, he kept track of your every move. Was a basket case when you and Larabee’s crew went missing on an assignment.”

“How long has he had that condo in Vegas?” Buck wanted to know.

“He’s had two there. The one by the cemetery… he has had that one since the day he discovered you transferred her body there.”

“The other one … was near the place your mother worked. I told him many times to marry her. But his family demanded otherwise. One time they threatened her, I think. He got really pissed off. You don’t want that man pissed off.”

“I was an Army Ranger. I definitely agree with that.”

“Falcon. Army sniper. Best ever Army sniper. You are a living legend, son.”

Several ATF agents suddenly stepped around the three men.

“Tanner? A living legend? How so?” One of the agents asked.

“Every cop in two counties has heard how he talked a young sniper to make a head shot through a three inch hole. How many times have you made that shot?”

“Too many to count?” Vin answered, not liking where this was going.

Chris Larabee watched his sniper tighten up. This new Chief was asking too many personal questions. Knew too damn much.

“I’m Chris Larabee. Vin’s on my team. I think this discussion needs to convene elsewhere or not continue at all. I’m sure his record is on most Army sites. At your rank, sir, you can find out most anything about this former Ranger.”

No one spoke for several seconds.

“You are right,” Metlar said. “I have resources for everything. I have investigated several people in the area. I like to know who I am defending.”

Pulling a card case from his pocket, the man handed Vin and Chris each a card.

“Call us. Not the Sheriff, if you need anything. We will respond.”

The group of agents watched the man walk away.

Morgan ventured cautiously as he looked at Vin.

“Had a feeling you had a specialty in sniping. Talking Cory through that shot so calmly. I noticed on that uniform you had on a few days ago… crossed rifles. Over one hundred kills. Some from a mile away. Taking in wind from that distance … you definitely would be a legend, Vin.”

“Just doing my job,” Vin calmly replied.

-=-=-=-=-=-=


	19. Circle of Homes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weapons found in attics. Larabee's favorite author seduces him.

“January. How are things going over there now that everything has calmed down?” Vin asked as the two men sipped coffee on the front porch.

“We were in our own world over there. We found out about the eagles this morning. About the skunks.“

“I was floored when James told me about Colonel Hayward. He must have had a split personality because he was always talking about his best Sergeant… his best sniper. Still can’t believe what he tried to do.”

“Do you think you and James can work together for security for this mountain… the homestead and circle of homes?”

“Yes. I’d like to add Spider to that also. Does he have a real name? I’ve never heard him called anything but Spider. Even his parents call him that.”

“He’d be mad if I told you. You’ll just have to ask him.”

“I did! All he answers is ‘Spider.’”

“What’s with all your kids calling Standish, Uncle Ezra?”

“That man is amazing. After the barbecue, he asked to stop by because he wanted to speak with Mrs. Archer. Falcon. That is an amazing woman.”

“Anyway, the boys were getting cabin fever so he asked who knew how to play chess. My teenagers do. They’ve played in competition. He asked them to bring out some chess sets. Suddenly, we had every boy including Bastian with his leg propped up on a chair, around the dining room table.”

“Mrs. Archer and Mrs. Forbes brought out several sheets of paper they had copied… chess boards. Each kid was given one. Then Ezra took some of the pieces and started explaining what they were. Someone raised his hand and said, ‘Uncle Ezra, what about this?’ From then on it was Uncle Ezra. I am pretty sure he was blown away that kids trusted him enough to call him uncle. “

“Two hours later, every newbie was paired with a seasoned player. That included Sebastian, his mother, Mrs. Archer, my teens and me. I was surprised when Mrs. A said she was a seasoned player.”

“Have your teens noticed anything strange going on in the circle of homes?”

“The house south of the Parkers. My teens are sure there is someone living there. Each house has a garage behind it. They peeked in the windows of that garage and saw a Mercedes in it. There is also a light that comes on in the living room at exactly nine. Turns off at midnight.”

“I knocked on that door yesterday morning. I could hear a radio. But no one answered the door.”

“Mrs. Parker said they are staying. Can they? Isn’t his job critical?”

“Maybe he hasn’t told his wife yet, but they are returning to Georgia. His job is critical and he could be called up for what is happening abroad.”

Vin glanced at his watch.

“Team 7 and some US Marshalls are coming this morning. We are walking through all the vacant houses. I called Ezra. Told him to get his picks out. We will get in that house even if no one answers the door.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin looked at the group in front of him,

“There are more people here than I requested. I take it you all didn’t want to go to work today?”

“We need the fresh air, Vin,” someone offered.

“Too stuffy in the city…”

Tanner laughed. “Okay gentlemen. This is what needs to be done. There are four vacant houses here. Each has a garage in the back. I want two ATF, two Marshals for each house. One ATF and one Marshal pair up. One group goes through the garage. One goes through the house. If nothing is found in the garage … no hidden pockets or rooms, then assist the ones in the house.”

“Explain ‘go through,” a Marshal asked.

Vin glanced at Ezra before answering. No one understood the man’s hand gestures except Vin.

“That means you open every drawer. Every cupboard. Every closet. Check the ceiling in the closet to see if it is false. Same for the floor. Most of these homes have furniture. Check that too.”

“Standish is presently staying in this first house. He found a room inside one of the closets. Numerous plans for the Colorado Condo Project were found.”

“Also, every house has a weapons closet in the kitchen. Be careful when you check the weapons. They are all fully loaded and ready to go. Obviously, they expected trouble once the project started. Sgt. January will explain the weapons he found in his kitchen. They are the same that Standish and Sebastian Forbes found in theirs.”

“Actually, Mrs. Archer found them. And she used one when two men were sneaking up on her little dog who was outside the kitchen.”

“Two semi-automatic rifles. A double barreled shotgun. Four hand guns. A box of handcuffs. Leather hobbles that could be used on horses or dogs. Or even men. The guns are all fully loaded… bullets in the chambers. Be very careful if you pick one up.”

“Vin. I would suggest they all wear latex gloves. If something is found, you will want to fingerprint the place.”

“Nathan Jackson has two boxes of latex gloves. Take two pair each.”

“The two houses down from Standish are both three bedrooms. ..”

Vin suddenly turned and looked at Larabee.

_“Vin. Three bedrooms .. better have four men teams check that out. They can do the garages last.”_

“Okay. Good idea.” Vin replied out loud.

“You two are doing it again!” Buck chortled. “Those silent conversations are driving us nuts.’

“Okay. Four man teams for each house. Check the inside first and then the garage. Also check to see if there is a basement and or an attic. “

“Two down from Ezra need to be searched. And this one over here. The one in the middle is presently occupied by Sergeant Parker and his family. His teens have gone through every room in the house. Found some interesting things.”

“So, four men teams for each house. Who does that leave?”

Vin looked around. _Three ATF and two Marshals_

“Chadwick! Five are left. Will that be enough for you?”

“That is good, Vin. I want to go through all three hangers. The first one again. Then the other two. Gloves for all of them and me. Also need to know about that layout we found. Garcia has yet to pick it up.”

Tanner pulled out his phone and checked his texts.

“He is coming out this afternoon with one of his investigators. With a truck like Larabee’s. Try to find out if that breaks down. They will put it together in one of their conference rooms as they prepare their case.”

Wilmington raised his hand. “What about the one on the other side of the Parkers?”

“Larabee, Standish and I are checking that one out. We know there is a car in the garage. January has seen a light go on at night and off at a precise time. Ezra will pick the lock. Chris and I will go in and check around.”

Looking at all present, Vin offered, “It could be someone Senator Casey offered the house to. Or someone who found it open and just stayed. I know people who are wanted and on the run from Texas. Chris knows anyone from around here. “

“Parker! Are those three houses open?”

“Yes sir!”

“Okay! Pair up and let’s go!”

-=-=-=-=-=

It took but seconds for Standish to pick the lock of the occupied house. When he didn’t stand immediately after hearing it click open, Vin dropped to one knee.

“Ez…. Sweet Georgia Brown. We know someone who played that.”

Ezra slowly stood up. Vin followed.

“Maybe those teens were telling the truth,” Vin started. “Their dash cam proved she was shoved from an FBI car.”

“Would you two explain please,” Larabee gruffed.

“She was caught up in a crowd that got arrested. Because she was pretty, one of the FBI men thought they could keep her longer. Ez was on his way out of that outfit but still had ID on him. He was visiting me in Houston. I made up a story that got her free but this one Freebie pulled her into a car and took off. Later he pushed her out of that car into a giant mud hole.”

“We need to be sure, Chris. We are walking in quietly. Don’t want to scare her.”

Cautiously, the three agents walked in.

Surveying the living room, they found neat, comfortable furniture. A long six foot sofa. Two wing backed chairs. A recliner and a small table with two straight backed chairs. The room was done in soft colors of blue much like Standish’s living room.

Then they heard the whistling. Ezra and Vin grinned. They knew who she was.

Chris followed his two agents down the hall, stopping abruptly when he saw the beautiful woman in the kitchen. Ez and Vin stopped just inside the room. She was not aware of them.

It was Tanner who broke the silence.

“Georgia!”

She spun around and screamed.

“How… how did you find me? I’ve been here for three years.”

Vin pointed a chair and said, “Sit!”

She sat.

“You are not in trouble. The kids who picked you up had a dash cam. They recorded you being tossed out of the car. Those three FBI agents lost their jobs. Why did you disappear?”

“Well… after I got cleaned up and went back to my apartment, I discovered that my husband was having an affair. Several in fact.”

“He left a list on the kitchen counter. Lunch with Millie today. Give her a new car. Thursday, early dinner with Joan. Tell wife I have to work late.”

“I drove my beat up old car to his dealership. Found out they didn’t know he was married. He didn’t have me on his insurance. I found him with a woman … standing beside a new Mercedes. Had his arm around her. I walked up to them and took the key he had in his hand. Opened the car door and said ….’this is payment for our divorce. “

“I looked at the woman and asked if she was his Thursday, Friday or Wednesday girl. I told him he could expect divorce papers by the end of the week. I got in the car and drove away.”

“Vin…” Larabee rasped.

Georgia’s head popped up. Instantly she was on her feet.

“VIN! EZRA! Can I have him? I haven’t had a man in three years. He is gorgeous!”

Larabee backed up. The wall stopped him from escaping.

Standish grinned.

Tanner stood up and pulled her back to the table.

“You can have him later. We need to know if that car in the garage is stolen. Is on any hot list? What have you been doing for money?”

“I reinvented myself. I went to that place Ezra goes to for different ID’s. The bill of sale for the car was for Susan somebody. So I took the name Susan Frost. He gave me a new driver’s license. New Social Security card. Even a new birth certificate. Well, my birth certificate with the name Susan Georgia Frost.”

“The car had temporary plates. I drove to Austin on a busy day and got new plates. Lamented that my husband, the salesman, put down my maiden name. They even put the new plates on the car.”

“Then I called a college friend who was a divorce lawyer. Told her what happen. She told me to keep the car.”

“You talked so much about Denver, Vin, that I decided to come up here. Found this place by accident.”

“What to do you for money?” Standish asks with a slight smile as ‘Susan’ once again looked Chris Larabee over.

“I’m an author! Oh my gosh! Let me show you! Come on this way.”

They followed her down the hall to one of the bedrooms, which had been turned into a study.

“Hey cowboy,” Vin whispered. “Think you could satisfy a loved starved woman?”

“Blackhorse…”

“Native Americans do both… “

“VIN!” Standish barked.

Tanner spun around and was speechless.

On the walls of Susan’s office … writing cave… were enlarged covers of five books she had authored.

It was Chris who broke the silence. He walked in and asked her about one that gave away some FBI secrets.

“I’ve read this,” Chris stated quietly. “Extremely well written. Inside information.”

“My experience with the dummies is what it is. And this one,” Susan said taking his hand and leading him to another wall.

“This one is about the cowboy who saved my life… Vin.”

“I take a bit of real life and turn it into fiction. How long since you’ve had sex with a woman, Chris?”

“What?”

“Not since his wife died five years ago?” Came the answer behind them as Ezra and Vin quietly backed out of the room.

-=-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee stood transfixed by the woman as she talked. He was hardly aware of her hands on his shirt until fingernails made a design on his bare chest. Her other hand had already unzipped his pants. Fingers traced his swollen cock.

“I want that now…. Please….”

Larabee blinked. Looked around. His agents had deserted him.

“Chris, please. Satisfy this sex deprived woman.”

She grinned as he swooped her up saying, “Where?”

-=-=-=-=-

Standish and Tanner stood on the front porch.

“You sure it is safe to leave him in there alone?”

“Ezra. He needs a good lay. Not just with Blackhorse but a real woman. And I know that she is a real woman.”

“You wish to explain that.”

“Nope. I met her when I first signed on the Texas Rangers. Before she married. She was living on the edge and so was I. Let’s check on the other houses.”

-=-=-=-=-

Buck groaned when Larabee’s phone went unanswered. 

In Susan’s bedroom, the vibrating phone did a dance inside the pants that lay on the floor. The owner was too absorbed with the woman to worry about anything except satisfying a woman as hungry as he was.

“Buck! Who you mad at?” Tanner questioned walking into one of the houses.

“Chris complains about us not answering our phone, and he is not answering his.”

“The woman in that house is author Susan Frost.”

“Oh hell,” Buck groaned. “He has read all her books. He will talk her arm off.”

“I am not sure Miss Frost and Mr. Larabee had talking in mind the way they were looking at each other,” Standish remarked as he looked at the weapons on the dining room table.

“Couldn’t happen to a better man! We found these weapons in a secret closet upstairs. One of the Marshal’s is faxing in the serial numbers. Found a full office in the garage. Computers, printers. All the papers are being scanned into Garcia. Lots of lists of the people who have already paid to have a condo here.”

“Excuse me. I’m looking for Agent Tanner.”

Vin shook his head as he glanced at Ezra who was nodding yes.

Tanner did a slow military turn. “That would be me, Commander.”

“Oh hell, can’t my day get any worse?” the Navy man growled.

“What did you find out about the bombs?”

“Are you here for the Texas Rangers? Or are you ATF now?”

“ATF.”

“They came from a San Diego Depot. We tried one on a boulder about the size as the ones here. Took a piece out but didn’t bring it down. But with the ones you turned in … they could have brought the house down. At least the first layer.”

“I’m Buck Wilmington. Demolition on Team 7. Do you know who was responsible for the theft? There were a lot of power there. Dangerous to move across country.”

“Navy SEAL, right?”

“Yes.”

“We traced back the men who have worked there. Four men who worked during the time the theft happened died under mysterious circumstances.”

“They got what they needed and killed the men to shut them up,” Buck groaned.

Vin turned his attention to his team mate.

“Buck. Are all these from this house?”

“They are. You told us to check closets for false ceilings. These were up in the attic. Except there is no way to get up there except through the ceiling inside two closets. I called the other teams and told them to check the same way we did.”

-=-=-=-=-

Tanner stood on Standish’s porch with Sergeant January. “Did you find any weapons in Uncle Ezra’s house?”

“No. The place is clean. I don’t think Monroe was involved in that way. The way this place is decorated, I doubt he let anyone else in.”

“What author is in the house with the lights?”

“Susan Frost. She usually writes until midnight and then sleeps late in the morning. Larabee has read all her books. Plus she is a gorgeous woman. Not sure who was going to seduce who first the way they were looking at each other.”

“Who have we called on these weapons?”

“I think they are waiting on you or Larabee. They are all being collected and laid out in Hanger Three.”

Vin looked at his watch and then called Travis. After a short conversation, Vin explained about meeting the new State Police Chief. Travis told Vin to call that man. Be a big coup for the retired Army man.

-=-=-=-


	20. A Boy in a Bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numerous weapons found in the Circle of Homes. A missing teenager found dead in Susan's attic.

Susan leaned against the wall of the bathroom watching Chris Larabee dress.

“Your phone buzzed again. I brought it. It’s Vin.”

Chris stared at himself in the mirror. He looked younger if that was possible. Definitely more relaxed.

Turning he took the phone. “You are not going to use me in one of your books, are you?”

“Well… one of my readers said I didn’t know anything about having sex with a man. So, I’m sure I’m going to need you for more research.”

Chris burst out laughing as he walked back to her writing cave. Picking up a piece of chalk, he wrote his phone number on her chalk board.

“So, I could write down some things I need to know about … and you could show me?”

“That’s my cell. I’ll be glad to do research with you any time, Susan.”

He pulled his phone out and called Vin. Was told Standish was waiting for him on the porch and would fill him in.

-=-=-=-=-

The State Police Chief parked on the flight line and looked around. ATF agents and U.S. Marshals were walking in an out one of the hangers. The older man locked his car and followed them.

The Chief watched Agent Tanner. He was a ghost. Walked but made no sound. Best sniper in the Army. Newly married. Spoke several languages. Had the respect of many and was hated by a few he had beat in competitions. He was a good man to have on your side.

“Tanner. What are you handing me?”

“Weapons. Don’t know anything about them. I ordered a search of the vacant homes. Follow me. These were found in three attics. No way in except through a hole made in the ceilings of some closets.”

“Also, in every house in the circle is a weapons closet. Fully loaded weapons waiting to be used.”

“I read up on the Colorado Condo Project,” Chief Metlar started. “They definitely would have upset people around here if it had happened. Where’s Larabee?”

“He’s coming. He has been interviewing a young author that has been living in one of the smaller houses. Seems her former husband never told anyone he was married. Never put her on his insurance at work.”

“Some men are idiots,” the Chief muttered as he took in the weapons laid out in the hanger.

His whistle stopped all conversation.

Everyone in the hanger watched the Chief pull out a pair of cloth gloves and put them on. He walked through the weapons, occasionally kneeling to check numbers. Finally standing, he looked around.

“I take it you haven’t scanned their numbers into any database yet?”

“No sir,” Sergeant Parker answered. “We have been carefully collecting them and laying them out. Labeling which house they came from. It appears each house has similar weapons.”

Someone mumbled, ‘is that Larabee?’

Vin spun around.

“Chris! Take Ezra and go to Miss Frost’s house. Need to check the closets. All this came from the attic of homes. The only way in is through the ceiling of closets. “

“She also mentioned something about the garage. She could only park in half the space.”

Chris gave his sniper a salute. Turned on a dime and disappeared out the open door.

“Wait!” Someone barked. “Susan Frost? She is one gorgeous woman. Has written five books. All best sellers. Maybe that is why….”

Tanner whistled. Last thing he wanted was speculation even if it might be true.

“Standish and I met her in Houston. When I was a Texas Ranger.”

“She was minding her own business, sitting in a park having lunch when the FBI swooped in and arrested everyone in sight. She calls them dummies in her book, and they were. She and many others were cleared immediately. But … three agents took a liking to her. These three already had female complaints against them.”

“As she walked to her car, one of these three grabbed her and pulled her into the back seat of a car which then took off. They cut off some college kids who were driving a father’s car… that had a dash camera. They recorded her struggle and… “ Vin explained looking around.

“And… were shocked when they watched her being shoved out of the car at 40 MPH. She is damn lucky she landed in a big mud hole. Those kids stopped. Helped her. Took her to a car wash …hosed her down.”

“She also discovered that day … that her husband was carrying on several affairs. She showed up at his place of work… one of the Mercedes dealerships in Houston. His employer didn’t know he was married. She was not on his insurance. She saw him talking to a woman outside. Walked up to them. Husband had his arm around the lady. Keys dangling in his hand. She took the keys and informed him this was his divorce settlement. She also asked the woman if she was his Tuesday, Wednesday or Thursday lay.”

“She toasted him royally…” three said at once.

“She found those homes when she saw a cop on the road behind her. She pulled into a dirt road and discovered garages and houses.”

Looking at the Chief, Vin continued. “Because of her experience in Houston with those Feds, she doesn’t trust cops now. Though maybe we can change her mind on that “

Metlar looked at the agent asking, “Is the car hot?”

“No. We have checked that. It was never reported stolen. He was giving it to the other woman as a gift. Something that dealership does when a car comes in that got dinged in transport. It is still good … but a man wouldn’t take it, a woman just wants the car. Her husband, however, did end up losing that lucrative job. And all his women.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Falcon.”

Tanner turned to see Bud Chekhoff behind him.

“Bud.”

“We found a car just off the old driveway. Got this picture from some papers on the dash.”

Vin took the papers and his mouth dropped open. Visions burst through his brain.

_A smartly dressed woman arguing with Colonel Hayward.. inside the walk in freezer._

Spinning around, Vin barked. “Nathan! How long does it take for someone to freeze to death?”

Before he could answer, Vin was back in Bud’s face.

“Who is in the homestead? Besides my family and Bucks?”

“James and Bruce.”

“No one else?”

“No.”

“Get a squad in there including ATF agents. I want every room and closet checked. You know how to get into the prison room. Check that area. We never did look in there once the prisoners were picked up.”

“The car, sir?”

“Probably belongs to the woman I saw in the freezer arguing with Colonel Hayward.”

“Falcon,” Chief Metlar said quietly. “This woman is local. She goes around to estates buying furniture, house wares and sells them to antique shops and online sales.”

“I’m calling up my detectives who are working on stolen weapons. We will find out if these are stolen or were purchased by someone belonging to the Colorado Project.”

“The prisoner room. Is this where the Senator’s son was housed?”

“Yes.”

“The stairs to that turret are opposite that heavy door. It looks like a dent in the wall. The stairway is very narrow. Only about four feet wide. One of your handlers and their dog probably could do it.”

“I’ll call Arthur,” Bud responded. “He’ll meet us there.”

Tanner turned around looking at the agents that were there.

“Buck!”

“Over here.”

“Call your father! See if he has a chopper that can scan for explosives. We need the outside of the Homestead completely checked. Those bombs the boys found. They are probably secondary to something else.”

-=-=-=-

“You’re back!” Susan exclaimed as she opened the door.

“Miss Frost. Mr. Larabee and I need to check some things in the house. “

“What are you looking for?” She asked, her eyes not moving from the blond’s.

Chris gently put his arm around her and ushered her into the living room.

“All the other houses have guns in the attic. Only accessible by going through the ceilings of closets.”

“Wow. Well… there is a little stairway off the kitchen that goes up to this attic. I’ve never gone up there until a few nights ago. It’s too narrow for me. Heard a noise and ventured part way up. Swung my flashlight around. Saw some shadows. Looked like someone was hiding up there. I ran back down the stairs and locked myself in my study. Ended up sleeping in there for several nights.”

“Show us.”

Larabee opened the stairway door and started up. At the top of the stairs he just stared. Stared at a young teenager missing for five years. The fastest high school hurdler in the state. Disappeared two days before the state finals.

_Damn. How were they going to get him out. Breaking that plastic bubble he is in won’t be good. Shit. _

Jogging back down into the kitchen, he looked at Susan.

“I want you to go into your workroom and lock yourself in. Don’t open it for anyone but me, understand.”

Standish climbed the stairs and stopped just before hitting the last step. He saw horror ahead of him. A young man inside a large plastic bubble. Screaming for help that never was heard. Preserved in life and death. Bracing himself against the wall on the way down, he discovered the wall was flexible.

“Mr…. Chris! I think this stairway was added. This wall is loose.”

“I’ll check the box in the garage,” Larabee answered. “Probably full of the guns that were up there.”

“We better still check the closets.”

“Chris! What is up there?” Susan demanded following him out to the garage.

“A body.”

“BODY?!”

Larabee caught her as she fainted. He carried her into the writing cave and carefully set her into the recliner he’d seen there. Slowly opening the chair, he found a light weight blanket and covered her.

“Susan. I’m locking the door as I leave. Stay here. Promise me.”

“I never went up there. That narrow stairway … I don’t like small places.”

“Just stay here, okay. There are going to be people going up and down the stairs. In and out of the house.”

“Chris. I never smelled anything. But there are things that look like coffins in the garage. Might be more guns. God. I hope there aren’t bodies in there too.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee stood on Susan’s front porch talking with Chief Metlar.

“How’s she doing?” the Chief asked.

“Doctor from Four Corners Clinic gave her a light sedative. Buck Wilmington’s wife, Sally, will be staying with her. Sally’s an R.N. JD Dunne, my team’s forensics computer agent got some good prints off that bubble. We should know shortly who put him there.”

“He disappeared about five years ago, just before a big State competition. As I remember he was running against the grandson of a State legislator who always likes to win.”

“Saw your State boys collecting some interesting evidence.”

Metlar looked at the ATF Team Leader. The man was tough. Observed more than most. Was definitely concerned about Miss Frost.

“I know you have a ranch. But, I would feel better, Larabee, if you could also be here. When this hits the news, someone may decide to come and make sure they didn’t leave anything behind.”

“Standish and I can stay. He knows her from Texas. If she awakes thinking she is there, he would be able to help.”

“I have a college boy I call to take care of the team’s horses if I can’t get home. Not a problem there. What do you know about the Homestead, sir?”

The Chief laughed. “Used to play poker with the Senator. Got several tours of that place. Every time something was added, he gave us another tour. The narrow stairway here is about the same as that one to the turret there. Barely big enough for the average man.”

“I read up on the Senator’s death. Someone slipped him a drug that exploded his heart. Damn shame, about his wife, Millie. She was one of the supporters of Mrs. Bird’s animal sanctuary.”

“I think Vin’s going to be supporting her now that he’s turned a wounded eagle over to her.”

“Quite amazing,” the Chief began. “That those magnificent birds would trust a man. Casey talked about him at most poker games. Now that I’ve met him, I have to agree. Vin Tanner is a paradox.”

‘Paradox?” Chris asked.

“Maybe that isn’t the word? When he needs to be .. he is a sniper, a killer. An Army Ranger who commands and his men listen.”

“On the other hand, he is like a kid. A ten year old or a teenager. And he looks so… innocent at times. Yet … he knows everything, everything that is going on around him.”

“I will try to keep Miss Frost’s name out of the news. I have a feeling, that is not her real name, though.”

Larabee shifted his weight and stood at parade rest.

“Her name was S. Georgia .. something. Don’t know her married name. She was known as Georgia in Texas. When she fled, she changed that around to Susan G. If her picture gets picked up, the Rangers here will increase security. Vin’s worried that those FBI agents that lost their jobs might come looking for her. “

“The husband?”

Larabee laughed. “It seems some of the cars he gave away to his women, were actually purchased by others. He is in jail. Tanner’s former Texas Ranger unit has kept him abreast on that man. His women are after him too. Seems some of them are missing family jewelry.”

“Chris.”

Larabee turned to see who came out the door behind them.

“Nate. How is she doing?”

“Ezra, Vin and I have discussed the situation here. We believe it would be best if you took her to your ranch. She will sleep better. Though she may still wake up screaming. She came into the kitchen as the body was being taken out.”

“Ezra, a State Police detective and two Rangers will be spending the next few days here.”

“Nate. She is an author with a deadline. Has a book that …”

“Chris. Turn your living room over to her. She works off a laptop. That is all she needs. Right now her health is more important than any book.”

Chris waited until Nathan went back in the house before asking Metlar about the woman in the freezer.

“The lady in the freezer. Was she who you thought?”

“She was. Mrs. White. Seventy years old. Her neck was broken. Looks like Hayward wanted to make sure she couldn’t leave. As it was, two of my men got left in there and were found shivering just inside when others rushed back to get them. Mrs. White, at her age, wouldn’t have lived long in there.”

Larabee looked over the circle of homes. “One of Vin’s Rangers suggested the Colonel had several personalities. One for the Army. One for bragging about his sniper, Falcon. And one as a cold blooded killer.”

Chief Metlar agreed. “To put a gun into the face of a six year old who called you Grandpa Jack … shows you how insane that man was.”

-=-=-=-=-=-


	21. The Writing Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larabee is hooked on a woman and .... a cat?

“Chris,” Morgan, Team 2’s team leader called as he walked up to Larabee.

“Just talked to Hank. He wants to know how we’re doing out here. Said office work is boring after spending four days in the action of the mountain. How is Miss Frost doing?”

“She slept better last night. Didn’t wake up screaming when I walked through her kitchen. Doris Parker and her kids are staying in the house next door. Looks like her husband is being called back to his base in Georgia. Buck and his family are moving into the other house on this side … at least until the rest of the Colorado Condo people are found.”

“I was looking at the images JD printed off from the Guest House’s security camera. Only half of these men have been found. They probably got dropped off by someone. Buck’s going back into the other house once things are cleared up?”

“They are. Vin wants that house visible to the Homestead. They are going to clear some of the trees out so it is more open. Has gotten pretty overgrown with no one here.”

“I’ve heard all kinds of names floating around. Anything been decided?”

Chris laughed. “Vin keeps saying The Homestead. William says, Tanner’s Mountain. The Rangers say Falcon’s Refuge. Someone else said Eagle’s Nest. I think The Homestead will win. Richard Garcia was checking on its historical value… that will decide.”

“Vin took a call from Chief Metlar. He’s coming out with a couple of detectives. They want to go through the attics of the houses that had weapons.”

“Let’s find our team members,” Larabee rushed. “I want an ATF agent going in with them. Don’t want manufactured evidence planted. And don’t want surprises.”

Both men jumped as the screen door slapped shut behind them.

“You gentlemen like some coffee. This is the last of it.”

Morgan turned and looked at Susan Frost. _One gorgeous woman. Yes sir, no wonder Chris is more relaxed._

“I have things to do. I’ll leave you to your field work,” Morgan chuckled as he grinned at the blond.

“Field work?” Susan questioned as Chris took one of the mugs.

“Field work for me… research for you.”

“Really. Well,” she whispered taking the coffee mug back. “I have some questions that need answering. Got thirty minutes?”

“That’s all I have. Anyone else in the house?”

“No. They have cleared the attic and the garage. Checked all the closets. The house is clear.”

Walking back into her writing cave, Susan set the mugs down. Chris was just reaching for his when she asked her first question.

“What does ‘wham bam thank you ma’am’ mean?”

Larabee gasped. He was speechless for several seconds. “Where do you get these questions?”

“Fans… my readers.”

“Susan. This is not a good thing. This is something I would never do to a woman. You sure you want to do this now. I wouldn’t be around for you to yell at me. Or work you off.”

Susan stared at him. Their love making had been wonderful.

“Wait. Is this where the man gets his rocks off and then gets up and leaves her there. Or rolls over and goes to sleep?”

“Yes,” Chris mumbled, glad he didn’t have time to show her.

Before she could say another word, Larabee’s phone rang. Glancing at the caller, he swiped at it and left the room.

“Larabee.”

“ Judge.”

_“How are things going there? I’m going to need your team in the office by Monday.”_

“Chief Metlar is on his way over with detectives. They have some news on the weapons. Morgan and I are working with the Rangers. We are going to a search through the woods, with dogs, to see if we can find the missing men that came through yesterday. JD printed out the images of those that activated the security cameras. Half of the men have been found or surrendered. Did Metlar tell you about Mrs. White?”

_“Yes. Somewhere my friend Jack Hayward turned into a multi-personality monster. The State Police have been running the weapon numbers. A number of them were stolen. Others belong to private citizens. Citizens all on the lists found in the Washington Senator‘s office. That Senator is being held in a private jail under military guard.”_

“A lot of heads are rolling.”

_“They are. Will you be free by Friday to take Mary to …”_

“No sir. I’m afraid I will not be free to do that,” Chris answered quickly, hoping he wouldn’t get fired.

On the other side of the phone, Orin Travis grinned. “_I will need an excuse.”_

“Myself, Ezra and Vin, plus two State Police troopers are giving Susan Frost a crash course in police work and how it operates. How Federal agents do their job …and the dangers of those jobs.”

_“She will definitely have correct information then. I will inform Mary that you are involved in a research project with the State and unavailable. I would suggest you use that next time she calls. Miss Nettie and Evie will be at the ranch in the morning. The January boys are having another cooking lesson.”_

Chris Larabee stared at his phone. His boss wasn’t mad. In fact, he had the feeling the Judge was smiling.

“Chris, are you all right?”

Larabee looked up. Tilted her chin up and kissed her.

“Pack an overnight bag and your laptop. You’re spending the weekend at my ranch. I will be back later. I’m not sure when.”

“I will be at the January household. Ricky was here earlier. He wanted to look at the Mercedes. I told him I needed some research on children. He called Mrs. Archer. I am spending the morning there. While you are searching the woods. I will be taking notes on kids’ behavior.”

Larabee burst out laughing.

“Wait until they get off their good behavior before you start taking notes. Sit in a corner with Mrs. Archer. They will forget about you and start behaving like themselves.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin Tanner stood in front of Stanley’s monitor. He’d never called Metcalf on something like this. He didn’t know who the General’s replacement would be … _but here goes.._

“Lily. Patch me through to General Metcalf on a video hookup, please.”

The intelligent computer zapped through the lines to the Pentagon instantly. Vin was shocked to see Generals Metcalf and Booker in an argument with a Colonel he didn’t know.

“Lily. Do you have the statement the President made?”

“_I have it. And I will put it through to that fax machine so they can read it personally. Vin, I believe that other man is the Base Commander that ordered Parker and the other two back to Georgia.”_

“Okay, Lily. Let’s do it. I have other things to do.”

“GENERAL METCALF! GENERAL BOOKER! May I have your attention please.”

The three men spun around and stared at the man in an ATF vest.

_“Who the hell is this man? Breaking into our offices? Arrest him! Arrest him now!” Shouted the third man._

General Booker swung around and grinned at Falcon. He also motioned three men to take the screaming man away.

“Falcon. Good to see you again.”

“Are you replacing Metcalf?”

“I am.”

“Sergeant Parker and three others here have been ordered back to the base. This overrides a directive by the President. Parker is in charge here for a number of things. He is not going to have time to break in a new man if he has to be back…”

_“Stop! That order has been rescinded. Hide Parker and the other two on the mountain. That Commander has been relieved of duty. However, we have not been able to pull back the MPs that are already in flight.”_

“”Okay. I know a place that needs them and can hide them at the same time. Congratulations, sir.”

_“When everything calms down, Falcon. I have a proposition for you and your mountain regarding the training of Rangers.”_

“Look forward to it, sir.”

-=-=-=-=-

“You want to hide us where?” Parker yelped.

“I have already talked with Mrs. Archer. She needs help today with January’s five boys. My son and Buck’s son. Miss Frost is doing some research. She’s never been around kids. Don’t be surprised if they ask you to dress up. Or bandage you up. Buck’s wife is here also. Your C.O. has been relieved of his command and has been arrested. The MP’s aren’t answering their phones, so they can’t be recalled.”

The three Rangers stared back at him. They hoped this worked.

“The President’s orders stand,” Vin stated, pulling copies out of the air and handing each man one.

“Keep these on your person. The gatehouse also has several copies.”

The front door of the January house flew open. Mrs. Archer stepped out wearing a large apron.

“Are one of you the plumber?”

“Yes,” came the collective answer.

“Good. We need help.”

=-=-=-=-=-

“Hey, Chris. Aren’t we meeting in one of the hangers?”

“Vin. Chief Metlar is coming with two detectives. They want to go through the houses where the weapons were found.”

“What? They don’t trust the ATF and U.S. Marshals?”

“Morgan and I are going along. I don’t like surprises. And I don’t want them to manufacture evidence.”

“What about Susan’s place? Those were found in the garage. And the Coroner has already swept the attic clean.”

“Let me call Bud. See where Sniffles is. I think since this is my mountain, I better hang with you two.”

After a short conversation with Bud Chekhoff, Vin did a low whistle. Chris and Vin heard the growl immediately. Eyes scanned the houses.

“He’s on Susan’s porch!” Larabee gasped.

“Come on! Someone’s in the house? Do you have a key?”

“Yes.”

-=-=-=-=-

Agent Morgan stared at the text from Chief Metlar as he parked his car. He parked in front of Standish’s house and was surprised to see Chris and Vin running to Miss Frost’s house. He glanced again at the text.

_We will meet you at Miss Frost’s house. We are sure she is hiding something._

“Hide something. We checked the whole place. Unless they want inside info on her new book.” He took off after his fellow agents.

Chris and Vin turned as they heard gravel rolling. Both were surprised to see Morgan who showed them the text from Metlar.

Chris quietly unlocked the door as Vin said ‘protect’ in German.

Sniffles started through the living room and then stopped. All the hair on his back raised up.

Chris silently closed the front door and waited.

“Chief! Down here. A locked door. I knew she was hiding something. We’ve been watching this house for a while. Light goes on every night at nine and off at midnight. Has to be some signal.”

Vin looked at Chris. “You first. We’ll back you up.”

Silently Vin and Morgan followed Chris past the kitchen to a long hall. At the end of the hall stood the three State Troopers, so concerned with the locked room they were not aware of anything else.

“Kick it in!” Ordered the Chief.

It happened fast. Tanner leaped at the man and shoved him up against the wall.

“You are under arrest for breaking and entering. This house was locked. Anyone touches anything, I will have your badges!” Tanner screamed as he threw the man to the floor.

“I own this property! If you have been watching it… you are dirty old men. The Coroner went through this whole house. Every room. You already have his report.”

“Morgan. Get some Marshals in here. They have three men to arrest.”

“Chris. Check the back door.”

Tanner stared at the Chief. His telepathy raced through the man’s mind. He believed his officers were right.

The three stared at Tanner.

“Back door is busted, Vin. They also broke into the garage. The only thing there is the car.”

“Chris. Unlock this door.”

“Vin, I don’t think….”

“They aren’t going in, Chris.”

Larabee nodded. He trusted his sniper.

Tanner opened the door about a foot. Screwed the man’s head around and let him get a glance of the room. Then he threw the man to the floor.

“A writing cave. Or to you an office. It is where she writes. The lights in the living room are like every house in the area. They go on at night and off when people are away or just so they know they aren’t alone. How many houses are you watching? It is no wonder the State Police have such a lousy reputation here if all you detectives work as peeping toms.”

_“Vin! I have run their faces through the FBI database. Their names are on the list of weapon owners. They both have weapons in the pile that were collected.”_

Vin nodded to the four U.S. Marshals that had come in. Then he called Sniffles and gave him some hand signals.

The Chief stared at Tanner as his two officers were arrested.

Looking at his men, Metlar asked, “What did you plant in the attic? They went there first. I have never been arrested. I don’t plan to be now.”

Sniffles loud barking had the ATF agents on the run for the kitchen and the narrow stairway. Tanner was at the top with a flashlight before he realized how narrow it was.

Larabee came up behind him and then Morgan. They all stared at a scared kitten clawing to get out of a big balloon.

“My turn now,” Chris growled. “She’ll keep the cat.”

=-=-=-=

Larabee came down the stairs and listened. The men were in the living room. Seconds later so was he.

‘THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE! HAVE MISS FROST FAINT UP THERE OR BREAK HER NECK RUNNING DOWN THE STAIRS. I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU TWO NEVER WEAR A BADGE AGAIN.” Larabee screamed into the stunned faces of the troopers.

Both Marshals pulled out their phones and took pictures of the frightened kitten. Only then did Agent Larabee gently break the balloon and release the animal.

“Chris. I think we better move her out tonight. “

“Agreed.”

Tanner looked at the two troopers.

“Next door is Sergeant Parker and his family. Are you watching them also?”

“No.”

“The end houses? North and south?”

“No.”

“So you are only watching a single woman who works late and sleeps in late.”

“Lily!”

_“Yes Vin.”_

“Match these men with the reports of peeping toms that Four Corners has had. I know several women have found pictures on the security cameras.”

“Agent Dunne and I are on it.”

_-=-_=-=-=-

Parker had sent one of his men to repair the locks. All new keys were made for all the doors including the writing cave.

When Susan came home three hours later, she found Chris and Vin sitting in her living room with a kitten. Vin explained what happened and that they wanted to move her over to Larabees.

“Maria showed me the three bedrooms across that bridge in your second.. third floor. That would be perfect for me. She said you two have to be to work on Monday. I don’t want to be alone at Chris’ until I’ve been there with him. Don’t want to get locked out or do the wrong thing. This book is almost done. Need to get the proofs to the editor.”

“Guys. I’ve been here three years. I am not running away. I know how to shoot a gun… I just haven’t bought one because I was afraid the FBI would trace my fingerprints.”

Vin stood.

“You staying here tonight, Chris?”

“Definitely.”

“The research project is still on at your ranch tomorrow afternoon and evening.”

“it is.”

“Okay. In the morning… you had better get some…..”

All conversation stopped as the front door bell rang.

Larabee was on his feet instantly. Telling Susan to stay back.

Morgan walked in with everything they would need for a cat … and more.

-=-=-

Chris looked at the cat stuff in the living room. He was used to barn cats not house cats. His left hand continued to stroke the fur ball on his lap as he stared at the things Morgan had brought.

“You know, Agent Larabee,” Susan chuckled. “All those stories I’ve heard about bad ass Chris Larabee… were just shot to hell. I should take a picture of this …”

“No!” Larabee growled as he dumped the kitten on the floor. He started toward her as she backed up. Seconds later he had her trapped at the end of the hall. Her writing cave on one side, the master on the other.

“How much time do we have?” Susan whispered.

“Not enough,” Chris growled as he kissed her on the neck, the cheek, and the mouth.

She pulled out his vibrating phone.

“Ah, Chris. Two texts for you.”

She laughed at his growls. Breaking away, she slipped into the master and whipped back the blankets. They were just given enough time.

Larabee stared at the text from Metlar. _The Troopers are investigating an accident. Will be an hour or two late. Will call when on their way._

_Vin’s text … Ezra and I are questioning five men found hiding in one of the pioneer houses. Will call you when we are on our way._

Chris knew the doors were locked but he checked them anyway. Looking around for the cat, he discovered her nestled in the chair he’d just been sitting in.

_You’re hooked Larabee. On the cat and the woman. He could hear Sarah telling him to get off his ass and do it. Take them both home. Love them. Be human again. Marry the lady._

That thought jerked him awake. At the same time, it drew him back down the hall to the woman he didn’t want to let go.

-=-=-=-


	22. "GUYS! THAT'S US!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 comes face to face with another Magnificent Seven.

The two lovers came out of the bedroom just as the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.”

“This is my house. I can get my own door.”

Larabee ground his teeth. “Susan….”

The man with the long legs and nice buns got to the door first. Susan stood back and just watched him move. When did she fall in love with him? Five minutes after he walked in!

“Maria! Sally! What’s up?”

“Could we sit in the kitchen?”

“Why don’t we just sit here?” Chris offered with a sweep on his hand.

Sally and Maria exchanged a look and found seats in the living room.

“Don’t take this wrong Chris… but we think you should move in here for a few days rather than Susan moving to your ranch.”

“Why?”

Sally smiled at the blond. Buck told her not to worry about his glare but damn, Larabee can be scary.

“You are more flexible, for one. Two, she doesn’t know your place at all. And ….”

“Three,” Maria started, “Mary Travis was there today looking for you. Buck met her when he came out of the barn with the boys who wanted to see the horses.”

“I want her safe …”

“The spot in the Homestead is perfect for her. It is away from family noise and traffic. The Circle of Homes is going to have a daily patrol now because of those peeping tom State Troopers. More women have come forward against them.”

Sally continued. “You will know where she is. She will be safe. You won’t have to call her six times to make sure she is safe.”

“Buck said you have lights that come on whether you are home or not. Activate those. But stay here with her. “

“What about her research project?”

“That will be in the basement of the Homestead. The Rangers have made the odd room beyond the walk in freezer into a conversation pit … you can all sit around there. And it will be safer than your place.”

Everyone reached for their phones as Maria answered hers.

“Maria. Yes, Rain.”

_“I want to leave a message for Susan Frost. No one is answering at Larabee’s.”_

“She is here. I’ll be glad to take a message.”

_“Tell her I have received her medical records from Houston. The surgery she was worried about didn’t happen. Well, not like it was supposed to. The surgeon didn’t feel he should do it without her permission. What he did can actually be undone so she could have children. I can recommend a surgeon who would be glad to do it. I have already talked to him about it.”_

“You better bring her a prescription for birth control pills too. In a brown paper bag. Vin will see that she gets them.”

_Dr. Rain Jackson laughed. “The team is thrilled that Chris has found an equal at last.”_

Maria slowly pocketed her phone. Smiling, she explained the message from Dr. Rain Jackson.

“I don’t understand,” Susan began. “The doctor said…. If just the tubes were tied off, shouldn’t I still be having a period. How can that be undone?”

Sally grinned at her new friend. “Susan. There is a way. It sounds like the man your husband asked to do it, felt it wasn’t right without your permission. So yes, a tubal ligation can be undone. You and Chris could have children if you wanted to.”

“I’ll have to think about that. While we are hot in bed, I don’t think Chris really wants to marry again. He had a wonderful first marriage. I had a lousy first marriage. Why break up a good thing….” Susan began then stopped abruptly when Chris squeezed her hand.

“I have a feeling there is a conspiracy going on here ... Mrs. Wilmington, Mrs. Tanner,” Larabee remarked as he stood up, once again dropping the cat to the floor.

Sally was on her feet immediately.

“What kind of conspiracy Agent Larabee? You love her or you wouldn’t have spent the last few days with her. You two are obviously sleeping together. You reach for her hand whenever she is close. It is not a bad thing, Chris. You two are hooked on each other. Whether you have known each other for a week or two years, it boils down to not wanting to let her go.”

_Tanner! Get off the damn porch and get in here to defend me._

The women were shocked when Buck and Vin suddenly walked in the front door.

The boss and his sniper stared at each other.

_The whole team is here. Already waiting on my corporate jet. Rain had an emergency. Could not come. _

Larabee reached out his hand and Vin grabbed it with a military arm wrap.

Turning, Chris stared at the woman he loved. Had loved since he first walked into this house.

“Susan Georgia Frost…. Will you marry me?”

“Vin’s got a corporate jet on standby. We can be in Vegas in less than two hours.”

No one said a word. Susan was stunned. A corporate jet…!

“YES!... YES! YES! But….”

“But?” Larabee’s heart sunk to the floor. He hated ‘buts.’

“Cat stays here. Stays here,” Susan emphasized pointing to the floor. “Not at the ranch.”

“Agreed.”

-=-=-=-

The plane landed ahead of schedule, and taxied to the end of the short runway.

The co-pilot stepped out of the cockpit and walked over to Vin. Dropping to one knee, he explained the group would have to walk about a block or less to the chapel.

“Shouldn’t be a problem, should it?” Vin responded.

“Might be. Just received this from Bobby. You and the eagles have spread across Facebook and Instagram and the world.”

“OH HELL!”

“Problems?” Larabee asked.

“Put it up on the screen.”

_“ Senator Casey’s man who talked to the mountain is real. Using an odd looking flute this man dropped to a non-threatening stance as he called the mountains’ eagles to him. It appears he is also introducing a boy, which may be his son, to the eagles also. Perhaps the next generation that will keep the mountain safe.”_

_“The Colorado Condo Project is dead. If you have invested in this, you had best start a class action lawsuit to get your money back. Following are pictures of the mountain that you investors wanted destroyed. Virgin timber hundreds of years old. A burial ground protected by Congress. Pioneer homes built by Easterners who moved west for a better life.”_

_“This property is heavily guarded by former and active Army Rangers. The eagles’ nest is also guarded. We are thankful that this man has finally come home to preserve the mountain and the Homestead.”_

“Thank God they didn’t show your face or William’s!” Sally responded.

“Or mention you were a Federal agent,” Chris rasped.

Buck pulled out his phone and called ‘Uncle Charlie.’

“Okay, everyone!” Buck ventured loudly. “Charlie said two groups are just leaving. If we leave now and walk fast, we will be the only ones there for a while.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin and Maria were greeted warmly by Uncle Charlie. It was JD who stunned the group.

“GUYS! GUYS! LOOK AT THIS! IT’S US!”

“JD,” Buck growled fiercely. “We aren’t here for a movie. We’re here for….”

Wilmington gasped as he read the actors and the characters they played.

“Uncle Charlie! Do you have costumes for these men?”

“Sure do. One of our most popular,” the man answered as he walked over. He, too, stared at the names.

“That’s us. Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, Buck Wilmington, JD Dunne, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, Josiah Sanchez. How on earth…. Okay, JD. Gather the men and let’s get changed. Charlie we need a schoolmarm outfit for Susan.”

“She a teacher?”

“She’s a writer.”

-=-=-=-=-

A stunned Chris Larabee stared back at Yul Brynner. Slowly he read the names of the actors and their characters.

“Chris.”

Taking his new wife’s hand, Chris said calmly. “It’s like seeing yourself a hundred years back. How many pictures are we getting?”

“Every team member wanted a group picture plus one of themselves. Ezra is .. and probably they all are, putting one on their desk at work. In fact, Charlie is in his store room getting frames for everyone. Did you call the Judge?”

Larabee pulled her close. “No, it went to voicemail which is unusual. I didn't want to leave a message. Not with Billy and Mary being there so often.”

“Vin said there is a bedroom in the back of the plane.”

Larabee stared at Susan. “Susan, there is no way I’m letting my team in on that. We are locking ourselves inside your place and not coming up until Sunday noon.”

“Hey you two lovebirds!” Buck called. “Someone just recognized Vin. We’re heading back to the plane.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

It was Vin Tanner who was sitting in the back bedroom as the team was served a light lunch. He was talking to Calvin and Lily, asking them to find out who is showing the images of him and the eagles.

_“Want us to purge them when we find them?” Calvin asked._

“Might be that news chopper that was up there for a while. If it was someone’s phone… that is impossible to track. From what we saw here, it had to be from the news chopper.”

“Do what you can Calvin to disguise William and me.”

“Lily. Pass me through to January.”

_“Hey boss. All Army men have received written orders signed by General Booker stating President Bush’s word is law. We are assigned to The Homestead to preserve the mountain, the burial grounds, the homes on the mountain and Lieutenant Vin Tanner and family.”_

_“He also called me. He wants you to set up a Ranger course. He said you aced the Army’s course in less time than anyone in history. He wants you to make it tougher.”_

“Rick. It is tough. It’s just that living on the streets as a teen, I learned how to get around obstacles. Maybe the training needs to start with basics… “

“I want you to put a sign on Susan’s front and back doors. Something about …. Honeymooners do not wish to be disturbed..

“We also need to change the code on Larabee’s ranch. Everyone knows the present one, which is his son Adam’s birthday.”

“Look up Larabee’s birthday and her birthday. I have the feeling they are in the same month. Then put in just the day of each. Text it back to me. I’ll let him know.”

-=-=-=-

“Hey, Padre,” Vin rasped as he slipped into the seat next to Sanchez, “I saw you talking to my father this morning.”

“I told him I work with homeless veterans at a local mission. Wanted to know if he’d be willing to have a rap session with them at the mission church.”

“St. Catherine’s.”

“Yes. He said he’d think about it.”

“It would do him good too, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes, it would. It would help get him out of the shell he’s withdrawn into.”

“What do you think about those two?” Vin asked nodding his head towards Larabee and Susan.

“Best thing that could happen to the man. They both come with baggage. We all do. The way he is always reaching for her hand, tells a lot about how much he loves her. He wants her close. They don’t have to talk to express their love. They just know how the other feels by a look or a clasped hand. Who is cat?”

Vin held in his laughter as he explained about the kitten. And the name Chris gave it. Cat because it was a cat.

Overhead the pilot’s voice was heard, asking Vin to come up front.

-=-=-

“What’s up?”

“It’s Lily. She is holding a call for Larabee from some man who is in charge of the State Election Board. Someone put Larabee’s name in but the signature doesn’t match his official signature.”

Tanner stood up and quietly opened the cockpit door.

_Chris! Up front. Pronto._

Vin smiled as his new boss and friend slipped out of the arms on his wife.

“What’s up?”

“Lily is holding a call for you from someone on the State Election Board. Someone … probably Mary Travis… put your name in. But the signature on the application to run doesn’t match your official signature. I’m going to have Lily pass the call to this phone here. Do not yell, okay. Calmly talk to the man. And if you want… tell him where you were and why and to who.”

Chris slowly eased down onto the navigator’s stool and picked up the receiver.

“Go ahead Lily.”

On the other end of the line, the man heard …_Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing at The Homestead air field in ten minutes. Please put all trays, books, etc away._

“This is Chris Larabee.”

_“Chris. This is Walter Scott. Your name was put in for the Governor race tonight. I knew immediately it wasn’t your signature and that has just been verified. It is definitely not your signature.”_

“Walter. I am not interested in being governor. Have never been interested in any political office. I am in a friend’s private jet. My lady and I … author, Susan Frost … hopped a ride to Vegas tonight to get married.”

_“Susan Frost! That gorgeous blond. My wife has all her books. Congratulations. I will put out the word that you are not interested in any political office .. now or in the future.”_

“I would appreciate that, Walter. Thank you.”

“Vin. Would you sit please? We’re landing.”

“How did that feel to say you married an author? And he said ‘one gorgeous woman.’ “

“I’m glad we had that talk today. Between you and Buck, I realized how much I really love her. We had a Navy buddy that got married on a dare to a woman he’d only known three weeks. I got a card from him a month ago. They’ve been married twenty-five years. Said it was the best decision he ever made.”

The jolt of the plane touching the runway put all conversation to a halt. The two men waited for the all clear before standing.

“Talk to Susan about Mary Travis. We’re going to have to put extra guards around Susan.”

“Now that Mary has done this… I agree those rooms up in the Homestead are the safest for her during the day. I’m going to have to go to the ranch and pick up some clothes. “

“Why don’t Buck and I do that. I had the code changed on your security. Did you know you and Susan have birthdays in the same month?”

Vin laughed. “I’ll take that as a no.”

Pulling out his phone, Vin scanned through the texts until he found the new code.

_Here it is, Mr. Frost._

Larabee’s head shot up and he burst out laughing.

“Yeah, I’m sure it will come to that sometimes…”

-=-=-=-

Walter Scott walked back into a board room piled with political applications.

“Gentlemen.. Ladies, I finally got through to Chris Larabee. He did not sign this. He is not interested in any political position now or in the future.”

“He was in fact in a private jet that was coming in for a landing at The Homestead in Four Corners. He and author, Susan Frost, flew to Las Vegas this evening to get married.”

“Oh no! Denver‘s most popular bachelor is off the list.”

“Ladies. Do not publish this. Orin Travis will have our heads.”

-=-=-=-=-=-


	23. Reception

The corporate jet taxied down towards Hanger One. Did a slow turn and parked between Hanger One and Two.

The young man who served lunch stood by the door and waited for the knock. When it came, he swung the large wheel and slid the door open.

Chris looked at Vin and frowned as Sergeant Rick January stepped into the plane in an Army green dress uniform.

“Sergeant January,” Tanner growled. “Explain your attire.”

“Lieutenant.”

“Cut the crap and get to the point,” Tanner responded.

“Mrs. Archer decided with all that was happening on the mountain that the Army men who are here should be dressed as I am. Her thought was that Susan needed to know who the protectors of the mountain were, and the people that lived here.”

“And….”

“Don’t shoot me, okay?”

“We’ll see.”

“There is a small reception for the newlyweds and for you and Maria in Hanger One. You didn’t have one, sir, and this probably is the only one they will have time for.”

“Mrs. Archer texted Ezra and got the name of the bakery he gets cakes from.”

Chris and Vin turned to stare at an innocent looking undercover agent.

_Innocent my foot._

“Chad flew over and picked up the cakes and also Miss Nettie, who will be a guest at the Forbes house tonight.”

“Also your lawyer is here, Mr. Larabee as well as Richard Garcia. And Susan, Miss Pink had to step down as your lawyer because of an emergency at home. Something about her grandmother Addison.”

“Granma Addison? She has faked death for twenty years. She has to be in her nineties now. Do you know what is wrong?”

“I do not. But Richard Garcia has all your information and what she was handling for you. He is Vin’s lawyer. His practice has two female lawyers if you would like one or he can be yours.”

“What else?” Larabee asked tightly.

“Judge Travis is here also. Evidently Garcia called him. He would like to speak to all members of Team Seven.”

Chris looked at Vin. 

_Has to be Mary Travis, Chris._

_Wouldn’t involve the whole team._

_Unless she threatened you. Or Susan._

“Okay. Maria and the ladies will get off and go into the reception. Have the Judge and anyone else involved with the team come into the plane.”

“Ham. Are they waiting to park in the hanger?”

“Yes sir. We can tow it in while waiting for the group that is coming onboard.”

“Susan stays with me.” The tone of Larabee’s voice told everyone they had best not challenge him.

“Chris?” Susan whispered

“Research,” Chris replied with a grin.

“Rick. Please escort Mrs. Tanner and Mrs. Wilmington into the hanger … and pull back the stairs. “

-=-=-=-

Susan was curled up on the seat next to Chris as the plane parked inside the hanger.

Standish was across from Larabee talking softly about what he had been texted.

“Someone from Walter Scott’s election committee leaked that you got married. Mrs. Travis is up in arms. Evidently she had plans for a big formal wedding and you in the governor’s mansion.”

Chris did a low growl. Looking up, he watched Josiah leave JD and walk over.

“Josiah. Any input here?”

“I asked JD to pull up some information on Steven Travis. Evidently Mary wanted him to run for the Illinois Legislature. “

Susan’s head popped up and she looked stressed.

“She was Steven Travis’ wife?”

“Yes. He died in a plane crash,” Chris replied.

“A plane crash!? His plane exploded into a million pieces. There were four people on board.”

No one noticed Judge Travis or Richard Garcia as they stepped into the plane and suddenly stopped.

“Vin. Ezra. Remember that magician I introduced you to in Houston. The man with the long braid.”

“The one I spoke French with?” Vin asked.

“Yes.”

“He said Steven Travis could, and has, landed a plane minus an engine and or a wing. But that, that plane exploded from the inside out.”

Tanner was suddenly aware of the Judge staring at them. But he asked the question anyway.

“Who were the four people onboard?”

“Hmmm… two Olympic swimmers. A sixteen year old boy who was training for a Junior Triathlon. And the boy’s mother. It put a big hole in the Olympic swimming team.”

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” Orin Travis barked. “Who is this woman?”

Larabee spun around and stared at his friend and boss.

With his arm around his wife, he stood up, pulling Susan with him.

“This is Susan Georgia Frost Larabee. We were married in Las Vegas about two.. three hours ago.”

“Can you prove that?”

“Orin, what is this?”

“Can you prove that?” Travis stated again.

It was Vin who broke the tension by saying, “Pictures!”

Judge Travis looked at the hundred plus pictures that were presented to him. Still, Vin could see that wasn’t going to work.

“Ham! Where is the monitor here?”

“Over here, Lieutenant. I was just talking with Lily. She has the USB downloaded. Why doesn’t she play the actual wedding?”

Vin grinned and gave the young man a thumbs up.

-=-=-=-=-

Those in the plane were silent as the security footage of Charlie’s Wedding Chapel began.

_Hugging and welcoming of Buck and Sally, Vin and Maria. Then JD hollering about the poster. Buck walking over and reading the names – their names out loud. Buck asking about the costumes._

Tanner watched Travis. As the man relaxed his mind opened and Vin discovered what this was all about. Someone name Susan Frost was attacked tonight. A sketch of her attacker fit Mary Travis. A woman at the election committee had personally called Mary Travis and left a message about Chris Larabee marrying someone else.

Tanner stepped back and disappeared into the gallery. He quietly called Lily and asked her to trace the message on Mary’s phone. And get him the number of that woman, and her name.

Vin walked back into the body of the plane, right into an argument been Travis and Larabee.

“QUIET!” Vin Tanner shouted.

“Chris. Has Susan told you what happened in Houston?”

“Yes. She knows about Sarah and Adam. My Navy days. Me being a cop. I know about her college days, her parents death and what happened in Houston?”

“If I explain what happened in Houston? Would this be something the team should hear?”

“I think they should hear it, yes.”

“Ham.”

“Yes sir.”

“You don’t need to stay.”

“Lieutenant. My orders are to stay as long as you are on this plane.”

Looking around, the young man asked, “Would anyone like coffee?”

Six hands shot up.

“Coming right up.”

Vin leaned against the wall near the cockpit and pulled out his phone. In German, he told Lily to bring up the Texas video about Susan. This was something he had put together in case Larabee wanted to know.

After the coffee was served, Vin stepped away from the wall.

“This is a video put together from the Houston Unit of the Texas Rangers. It was part of the case that sent three FBI agents to jail. These same agents had other charges against them from other women, however all other women were too scared to testify.”

“Susan was sitting in this park with numerous other people when the FBI suddenly swooped in and arrested everyone. All but two were eventually released. As Susan was walking out of the Federal Building, she was grabbed by three of the agents and pulled into the back seat of their car.”

“This video is from a dash camera on a car behind them. Those in the car were seniors at Rice University. They were witnesses as was this video.”

It was silent in the plane as the video played in slow motion, showing the fight in the back seat and then Susan being pushed from the car.

“That mud puddle saved my life. That and those kids. They took me to a car wash…and then drove me to the park so I could get my car. Went home and took three more showers. Then I called Vin.”

“Why did you call Vin?” Garcia asked.

“I met him at an open house. He was nice. He gave me his card. I gave him the name of the kids.”

Vin looked at Ezra.

Ezra stood up and stared at Travis.

“We are interested to know Judge Travis just why you are so interested in Mr. Larabee’s wife. Is it because they did not have a long engagement? Is it because Mary Travis is out of control? Is it because the women on the election board told the Press that Denver’s number one bachelor isn’t a bachelor anymore.”

“Number one bachelor? I don’t even date!” Larabee roared. “I have never ever asked Mary Travis for a real date. I take her places at the request of our boss!”

Vin looked at JD. “JD, what did you find out?”

“There are five Susan Frosts in the State of Colorado. Fifteen on Facebook. The author Susan Frost goes by Susan G. Frost, and there is a picture of her on the back cover of all her books. And that picture matches our Susan Larabee.”

Vin clapped his hands.

“This is over for now. This young man, Ham, needs to get home. He was pulled out of choir practice for this flight. People are waiting for the newly married in Hanger One.”

Looking directly at Travis and Garcia, Vin said, “When you gentlemen want to tell us why you are really here… we’ll be in Hanger One. “

Movement of the seven began to happen and several were off the plane when Garcia asked a question.

“Is this one of Stanley’s planes? Where are his others?”

Vin looked at Chris. _I am going to fire this man. I need another lawyer._

Ham stepped in front of his boss.

“This plane was purchased five years ago. It has been housed in Dallas, Texas and used by Red Feather Corporation. Red Feather Corporation has changed their name due to the confrontation of the rogue Red Feather clan to Eagle Nest Inc. Vin Tanner owns this plane outright. He also owns a jet helicopter. He was a successful bounty hunter. A childhood friend, who is a financial investor, has invested all his bounty rewards. Next time sir, take time to look him up before you accuse him.”

“Lieutenant. I think you need a new lawyer.”

“I believe you are right. Everyone off this plane.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

No one noticed Vin Tanner was not in the group walking into Hanger One. Back in Hanger Two, Vin was in conversation with his two pilots and Hamster, the Third.

“I need a new lawyer. Suggestions, please. A JAG. Retired and active in law and the court.”

“Vin, I know someone. But… you might not like him. I think the two of you bumped heads in the Army. He was a career man then his wife got cancer and he retired early. He lives north of here. He is definitely active in law.”

_Someone I clashed with in the Army? A JAG officer…. Vin’s mind raced through numerous people until a young black officer popped forth._

“The black lawyer I called Mickey Mouse.”

“Yes.”

“Get me his information. I want to talk with him tonight if possible.”

-=-=-=-=-

All talking stopped in Hanger One when Maria suddenly realized her husband was nowhere in the place.

“WHERE THE HELL IS MY HUSBAND? “

“Chris. Didn’t he come in with you?”

Larabee looked around. He had kept Susan close to him since leaving the plane.

“He was talking to the young steward as they locked up the plane. Then the pilots…”

Ezra turned from the table and looked around.

“I believe Mr. Tanner stopped to speak with the pilots. Probably to cool down his temper as his lawyer, Mr. Garcia, does not seem to trust his client. Nor does he know anything about his client. I will venture over there and check on him.”

Just then, the side door of the hanger opened and Vin Tanner was silhouetted against the evening sky.

“Agent Tanner.”

_“Mickey Mouse here. Ham called me and explained what went down in the plane. Garcia has some problems when clients are richer than he is or are more knowledgeable in the world. Are you on the mountain now?”_

“I am. My family is living here. Where are you?”

“_I live in Four Corners. My wife died four years ago. I retired and bought a house big enough for me and my two sons. The younger son you assisted in Ranger training now teaches History at the high school. I take it the entrance to the mountain is through the gatehouse I pass by.”_

“Yes sir it is. We are having a reception here for Chris Larabee and his new wife… and for Maria and I. Would be glad to have you stop by. I’ll call the gatehouse and alert them. They can give you directions to Hanger One.”

Much to the surprise of everyone, Vin stepped back outside and closed the door. Ezra Standish was immediately walking towards the closing door.

_-=-=-=-_

_“Homestead entry. Sergeant Hooker.”_

“Falcon here. Major Christian is coming through. Please give him directions to Hanger One and where to park.”

_“Major? Wait! Is this the man you refer to as Mickey Mouse?”_

“Yes,” Vin growled tightly.

-=-=-=-=-

“I am firing Garcia, Ezra. I hope that is a good plan.”

“After tonight, Mr. Tanner, I think that is a right choice. This man who is coming ‘Mickey Mouse’ … is he someone you can trust?”

“He is a black man. Black as pitch. He already had a law degree when he entered the Army. Wanted to make a difference. Went in as a Captain. Was going to make a career of it. Has two sons. Equally as smart as he is. His sons had just graduated from high school when his wife got cancer. He didn’t like the Army doctors. Requested early retirement and got it. Moved to Grand Rapids, Michigan of all places, because they have an excellent cancer center. She died four years ago. He now lives in Four Corners and one of his sons teaches at the high school.”

“You are obviously more comfortable with military men than the common ordinary man.”

“Ezra. I’ve been spit on… raped… damn near killed by good honest, so called Christian men. Yes. A military man who has gone through the ropes to get rank … I definitely trust more.’

“It appears my wife is looking for..” Vin responded as the woman he loved stepped through the open hanger door.

“Falcon!”

Vin and Ezra turned to see Bud and Sniffles coming toward them. Sniffles was carrying something by the nape of the neck.

“Cat! How did she get out?”

“We did a walk through of the house. She skipped out when we went in. Sniffles found her sitting on the porch. I’m assuming where you and Larabee sat the other day.”

“I do believe,” Standish began. “That we should walk in with the cat in the dog’s mouth. Mr. Larabee will undoubtedly go ballistic and take the cat … and blow his bad ass image to shreds.”

“Standish. You are evil,” Tanner groused. “Let’s do it.”

“Looks like my new lawyer is already here.” Vin turned toward the incoming car and gestured with some hand signals. The car flicked his lights and the three men and animals walked into the hanger.

-=-=-=-=-=-


	24. Bad Ass Larabee

The door of the hanger opened and in walked Vin, Ezra and Bud Chekhoff with Sniffles….and the cat.

“We saved you some cake, Vin,” Buck shouted as he talked with Josiah and Nathan.

Chris turned to meet his friend and was stopped cold by the dog and ….

“WHAT THE HELL….. IS THAT DOG… DOING WITH ….OUR CAT!!!!”

Susan turned from Maria to see what Chris was enraged about.

“Chris. He’s not hurting Cat.”

“NOT HURTING? IT’S IN HIS DAMN MOUTH!”

“Sniffles…” Vin spoke quietly, giving the dog a hand sign.

Sniffles gently dropped the kitten down. Using his nose, he gently pushed the animal toward the man who was shouting.

Vin caught JD’s attention and made the gesture of taking a picture.

Dunne grinned and immediately pulled out a small digital camera.

“Chris…”

Larabee scooped up the kitten. Examined her to make sure no bite marks were on her, and then slipped her into his shirt pocket.

Susan came up next to him. Kissed her new husband and petted Cat.

Whispering in his ear, she said, “You have just blown your bad ass image.”

“Hopefully not at work. About time I did at home.”

-=-=-=-

“Did you leave us some food?” Tanner asked loudly walking over to the long table filled with goodies.

The room stopped again as the voice of “Mickey Mouse” spoke.

“Falcon.”

Vin turned and invited the man in. “Major! Come on in. I’m sure you know some of these people.”

Major Christian walked into the people filled hanger and sought out Larabee.

“Larabee.”

“Major. How are your boys doing? One joined the Marines, didn’t he?”

“The youngest went to junior college for a couple of years and then took OCS (Officer Candidate School). He is in the Marine Corps and loves it. The one you know is a teacher at the new Four Corners Consolidated High School.”

“I hate to tell you this, Chris. But, having a kitten in your pocket is ruining your reputation.”

Chris looked down at the snoozing feline. _Maybe I need to change my image. Been in the dark for too long._

“Are you going to be Vin’s lawyer? Garcia is now at Travis’ recommendation. But he also represents Milly Casey’s estate.”

“Conflict of interest big time. Yes. Vin and I have already talked on the phone. Garcia’s office is getting a fax severing his contract.”

“I need to talk to you and your team… and your wife.”

Chris looked around the room until he spotted his sniper.

_Vin! Mickey Mouse needs to talk to the team and Susan. Is there a place?_

_Apartment over by the bookcase. Remember?_

Tanner caught Chadwick’s eye and the two talked. Then Vin hopped up on a stool and let out a whistle.

“Team Seven! Mrs. Larabee … follow Chad. Major Christian would like to speak with all of us about something very important.”

Before jumping down, Vin added. “Help yourself to more food. AND save me some of that chocolate cake!!”

-=-=-=-=-

Chad told people to just sit anywhere. JD, Buck and Josiah opted for the floor. The others took up every available chair including those in the dining room.

“I noticed Miss Nettie left. Where is she?” Vin asked.

“Vin,” Josiah began. “The man on crutches, Bastian, took her home to meet his mother and his boys. She is going to be staying there for about a week. The Historical Society is working at her farm. They are putting up electric fencing all around her boundaries so no more builders can encroach on her land. Plus they are putting up a Historical Marker near the road.”

“We’re going to have to find someone to take care of those boys.”

“Or,” Susan put in. “Get him a wife.”

Everyone stopped talking and looked around as a voice out of nowhere said… _“Chadwick, please open the monitor on the wall by the TV.”_

“_Vin. Before the Major explains what happened tonight, let me show what is on the third floor. It is a safe and secluded space for the Larabee’s. Undisturbed by the rest of the household.”_

“I think first,” Larabee growled. “We need to know what the hell is going on.”

Major Christian stepped forward.

“I am Jack Christian. I am a retired JAG officer. I retired at the rank of Major. You may at times hear Tanner call me Mickey Mouse. To this day, I am surprised he wasn’t court martialed that day. He was a witness in a court martial. It was only the third time I’d court martialed someone. It turns out he was correct. He just took the wrong time to tell me.”

“I saw Judge Travis walking in. How long has he been here?”

“He was here when we arrived by plane,” Larabee answered.

“I am sure he has been notified of this.“ The Major said, looking around. Then he saw Tanner point to a vacant chair. Quickly he walked over and sat down.

“About two hours ago, a 25 year old woman was viciously attacked in the parking lot of a mall. She was beaten viciously. Witnesses have identified the attacker as Mary Travis.”

A collective gasp rumbled around the room.

“Three people got it on video. Mrs. Travis was constantly shouting as she hit the woman… ‘He’s mine. Mine. Larabee belongs to me.’”

“The police have issued a warrant for her arrest. There are five other Susan Frosts in the Denver area. They have all been put into protective custody.”

“My suggestion, Chris, is that you not return to your ranch. And, you request a leave of absence until she is captured.”

Vin bolted to a standing position. “Lily! Bring up the third floor apartment.”

“Chris. This is a one bedroom apartment. It has a mini kitchen but I can tell you Maria’s breakfasts are fantastic. It also has a small sitting room and this space between the apartment and the gym. I think this space would be a great writing cave for Susan... and she would be safe.”

Susan got up and walked over to look more closely at the rooms. As she traced her finger the image moved. She giggled as the rooms widened and showed the furniture that was there.

“Where do you live now, Mrs. Larabee?” The Major asked.

“In those circle of homes,” she answered, gesturing to the west.

“Lieutenant,” Bud Chekhoff began. “We can easily move her writing cave to that space. It is about the same size. I doubt there will be a problem with Sniffles and the cat….”

Everyone followed his pointing finger.

Chris was shocked to discover the cat was no longer in his pocket, but was curled up on the back of a snoozing dog.

Nathan offered the reason for the posture of the cat. “Chris. The dog carried her like a mama cat would have. She probably thinks he is just a really big cat.”

“Okay,” Larabee began. “I agree Susan’s house is not any safer than my ranch. Wouldn’t we interfere with your family, Vin?”

“Buck, you want to answer that.”

“Chris. We were here for several days before we started bunking in one of the circle of homes. We had our own space. Maria is a fantastic cook. There are Rangers that hang out and bunk in the basement. They do a patrol of the house and grounds outside every two hours. This place is better protected than Fort Knox.”

“Why did you leave then?” Susan asked.

Buck and Vin exchanged a look and laughed.

“Our sons didn’t like sharing,” Vin started. “It is William’s room. He’d leave for a while and Rodney would rearrange things.”

Buck chuckled. “Rodney would groan to me that nothing was his. Why couldn’t he have his own room? He’d move something and Will would get up and move it back. Sally and I got along with living here. Our son has never had to share anything before. We needed another place until we can get back to the other one in the woods.”

“By the way, Bud. Who were the people you found in that pioneer home?”

Bud looked from Buck to Vin. “Lieutenant. I never got to give you that report.”

“We found four men up there. All connected to the condo project. One however, used one of the cabins in the winter for skiing. He was complaining that all his things were gone. “

“Bastian looked through the project books one of the men had. The project is in the red, big time. They were all very talkative. We turned them over to the U.S. Marshals. There is only one man still unaccounted for. From what the others said, he may have wandered into the caves.”

“He’s lost then,” Larabee responded. “You need to be a real spelunker to navigate those caves.”

“Bud. Tell Parker to contact his Forestry connection. I already gave him the trees that need to be cut down. I know the Wilmington’s would love to get back in their house.”

“Any other news?” Vin asked.

“Bud, ask Travis to come in here. He said he wanted to speak to the whole team.”

“Vin,” the Major started. “This Bastian. Is he the Swiss-American whose father heads up the Bank of Zurich?”

“Yes. He is my new finance manager for The Homestead and Eagle Nest Incorporated.”

“An intelligent man. Good choice.”

-=-=-=-=-

Judge Orin Travis walked in with Richard Garcia as if he owned the place.

Vin and Chris exchanged looks.

_Something is up, Chris. More than Mary._

_Garcia is boiling. Maybe he got the fax already. That man doesn’t like to lose._

“Gentlemen.” Vin spoke tightly. He knew this was more than Mary.

“Chris. Would you ask your wife to leave please?” Garcia ordered.

Larabee saw Vin shake his head no.

“My wife stays. State your business.”

“Chris…” Susan asked. She didn’t like the look Mr. Garcia was giving her.

Chris’ left arm encircled her waist as he whispered. “Research. Big time lawyer about to be canned.”

Susan’s eyes widen. “Okay.”

Orin Travis stepped forward. “I have a project that only Team Seven can do.”

The whole scene in the room changed. They were suddenly one group – one man. Vin had the sense that all minds were one.

Ezra responded first. “Of all the ATF teams in the country, Judge, I doubt that we are the only ones for the job.”

Team Profiler, Josiah Sanchez, had been watching the two men in the hanger. Now he noticed they were even more uptight.

“Does this have to do with Mary Travis attacking women named Susan Frost? Chris has already been notified of this.”

Standish looked around the room. Every team member was giving him a nod or a thumb up. They were all in, even if it meant stepping away from the job.

Ezra Standish stood up. “Judge Travis. Mr. Garcia. The team has already been notified that Mrs. Mary Travis has attacked two women. One is in the hospital with serious injuries. The other fought back and escaped. We were also notified that an arrest warrant has been issued for her. We are a unit of men… of brothers …who stick together. We have already agreed that we will stand by Mr. Larabee and his wife Susan Georgia Frost. If protecting them means taking a leave of absence from our jobs… we are prepared to do that.”

Judge Travis was stunned. He did not expect this. His idea was to get them out of town by sending them north to help train a new unit. He was speechless that this whole team would step down.

Bad Ass Larabee sprang to his feet.

“I would like to know why Richard Garcia is here. He represents the Estate of Millie Casey. He no longer represents The Homestead or Vin or Eagle Nest Incorporated. Or… is he here on Mary’s behalf? If he is … he damn well better leave now!”

Garcia was livid.

“You and Mary had a wedding planned for the end of his year! You have been dating for two years. Everyone expects it to happen.”

“DATING HER!?“ Larabee screamed. “I have never …ever… asked her for a date. Orin calls me and asks me to escort her ...ESCORT HER! Escorting is not a date. Even if she was the last woman on earth … I would never ever marry that bitch!”

“This is the woman I love,” Larabee stated calmly. “If I have to resign to keep her safe, I will do it.”

Garcia switched gears and laid into Vin.

“Are you telling me you hired this BLACK man to represent you? Do you even know who he is?”

Nathan Jackson shot to his feet. “Explain Black man?”

Team Seven shivered. They had never really seen their medic angry.

“Yes,” Nathan continued. “We do know who he is! He has a law degree from the University of Chicago law school. One of the best in the country. He was an officer in the United States Army JAG Corps.”

“Maybe you don’t like him because he does a lot of pro bono work. Especially for veterans. And black… people who cannot afford high priced lawyers like you.

“And he has beaten you a few times in court. I just now understand why Vin trusts Army men more than others. It is because he knows them. Knows their creed that keeps them all together.”

The Major stood up. He was just under six feet tall. But to everyone in the room, he was ten feet of truth.

“Garcia. Unless you have business here, I am asking you to leave.”

It was a stare down for several minutes, before Garcia turned and walked out. Only then did Lily come on with a video call from Bastian Forbes.

_“Lieutenant.”_

“DAMN IT! MY NAME IS VIN! I AM NOT A LIEUTENANT! NEVER WANTED TO BE. I AM A BAD ASS SERGEANT!”

“Falcon,” Major Christian began softly. “If that had been changed within a month, yes. But you were discharged as an officer, so you are one. And from what I have seen just tonight, there are too many sergeants running around this mountain already.”

“Judge. Why are you here?”

-=-=-=-=-


	25. Standing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larabee discovers Mary Travis is planning a huge gaudy wedding. Orin Travis finds himself on the outside, when Team 7 no longer trusts him.

Orin Travis stared at the faces of his best team. The best team in the country. Before he could say a word, Tanner’s phone went off with an Air Force medley.

“Agent Tanner.”

_“Hoffman here. Is Larabee with you?”_

“He is. Hang on.”

“Lily. Would you put Chris into this conference call, please.”

Chris’ phone buzzed and was connected. “Larabee.”

_“Detective Hoffman, Chris.”_

“I heard you got promoted to my old job.”

_“Yes. Now I understand why you complained about some things. Which haven’t changed, by the way._

_“We have captured Mary Travis. She is presently a patient in the Pysch Ward. It is just damn lucky that the third Susan Frost she went after was a black belt. She took Mrs. Travis down and called the police. I know you don’t want to do this, Chris… but it would help if you called our friend at the Denver Post and explained that you have never dated this woman. Never agreed to marry her. No one knows where she has gotten the money for everything she’s done to put this together.”_

“Judge Travis is here. Does he know this?”

_“He does. He signed the papers to commit her. I’m interested to know why he hasn’t told you yet.”_

“Good question, Hoff. I’ll get back to you. Thanks for the information.”

_“Gentlemen. Before you continue with Travis, Vin needs to speak with Bastian Forbes.”_

_Bastian spoke Vin’s name and then rattled off in rapid fire French._

Larabee looked at Standish who shook his head no. He didn’t understand what was being said.

It was Susan who leaned close to her husband and whispered, “More money has been found in a Swiss bank. Vin is the next of kin and the man has died.”

“And…”

“And what?” Larabee rasped.

“Now they are talking in a different dialect. It is a lot of money. From an American military person.”

Vin turned and looked at the newlyweds.

“Susan. What name would you suggest?”

“The Vincent Marcus Foundation. Maria said your father was in need of surgery. He could be one of the first recipients .. if he agrees. But I know you already have some others in mind.”

“Ever think of being a French teacher?”

“I tried that for one year. Those teenagers drove me batty.”

“Vin, whatever you are discussing, can it wait?”

“Bastian. Zurich banks close in one hour European time. Call him back right away. Let’s get this rolling.”

-=-=-=-

Total silence filled the room. No one had moved or spoke for five minutes. Vin Tanner suddenly jumped to his feet.

“Chris. I think you need to take Hoffman’s advice. There is a mini kitchen around the corner and a bedroom beyond that. Call your contact.”

“Susan. Go with him. He may get pissed off and start shouting.”

She asked some questions in French …_what about pictures?_

In French, he replied, _they have stock pictures of all ATF agents. Have them use the picture of you off one of your books. Or your web page. Explain that he has never asked this woman for a date. He has escorted the woman at his boss’ request.’_

“So glad you found me again, Vin.” The new Mrs. Larabee gushed.

The team watched the couple disappear down the hall.

“Judge. Why are you here?” Tanner asked.

Travis stepped away from the wall he’d been leaning against.

“How many of you knew Mary and Chris were going to be married? Why did he marry this woman instead?”

Buck Wilmington was on his feet in a rage.

“DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR CHRIS?! He has never… NEVER … asked your daughter in law for a date! He … escorts her because YOU… YOU ask him to! He loves his job. We were all pretty damn sure he’d be fired… if he didn’t do what you asked of him. You never asked him if he had other plans. You never gave him a choice to say no!”

Everything stopped when the group heard Chris Larabee scream several cuss words.

“Nathan. Get in there before he has a heart attack.”

“Ezra…” Vin said softly. “Get in there and protect Susan from the phone call.”

Standish met Chris and Nathan on his way to stand by Susan.

In the bedroom, he listened to her quiet voice explain she and Chris had a relationship and just decided to get married. Said Larabee was unaware of anything Mary Travis was doing. That he valued his job, so he escorted Mrs. Travis at the request of his boss.

“Good heavens, no!” Susan gasped. “He is not interested in any political office. That would be dangerous for him. Think of everything he did as a detective. He lost his first wife and his son. And now he’s a Federal agent. It would be open season on him.”

“Right now he is so mad he is ready to walk away from this job. I hope I have talked him out of that. But we will see. No, just use the picture off my web page. That is easy to copy. I am sure you have images of Chris. Yes. Thank you. We very much appreciate that.”

Susan closed her husband’s phone and sank into a chair.

“Oh Ezra. What that woman has done.”

Standish offered her his arm. “I think you had better explain to the rest of the team what Mrs. Travis has done.”

-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee was pacing. He was mad as hell that Mary Travis was planning a wedding. Not only a wedding but had invited politicians. Superstars for the reception.

“I CANNOT BELIEVE, ORIN… THAT YOU ALLOWED HER TO DO THIS WITHOUT EVEN CONSULTING ME.”

“Easy, Chris,” Susan gushed rushing to him.

“Ezra…,” Vin began softly, pulling him to the side.

“Go back in there and call your Union rep. See if it is legal here for the team to stand down until the end of the month. It will take Larabee that long to cool down. U.S. Marshals did this in Texas, and still got paid.”

Standish looked around, he was surprised to see Mr. Larabee's lawyer present.

Vin quietly explained that the Major had texted Mr. Armstrong who had been at a reception in Four Corners.

“I believe, my friend, I will talk to them and Mr. Larabee’s lawyer. He needs to make a public statement as well.”

“Buck, Nathan, Josiah, JD, … Mr. Armstrong. Please follow me. We have something to discuss.”

No one moved. The team had never heard their undercover agent call them by their first names.

“DO IT!” Tanner barked.

Vin Tanner turned his eyes on Orin Travis. He searched the man’s brain for answers_. Mary’s parents were alive. Why didn’t she go to them? Why come here? Her husband died in an explosion… holy hell. I bet she killed her…”’_

Larabee’s lawyer stepped back into the room and quietly spoke.

“Jack. We need your advice.”

“Vin. Orin. Excuse me.”

Vin looked at Travis, saying, “Where do Mary’s parents live? Why did she come to Denver? Billy has two sets of grandparents, yet he only talks about you and your wife.”

“They live near the crash site. We didn’t want Billy to stay there.”

“Crash site? There is no crash site. The plane exploded from the inside out. The debris field is five square miles. Judge, haven’t you read any of the reports on that crash? Someone placed a bomb on that plane.”

“And just why would someone place a bomb in that plane, Vin?” Orin Travis growled.

Major Christian, Mr. Armstrong and the rest of Team 7 walked back into the room and sat down.

Buck looked at Vin and gave him a thumbs up. Meaning the whole team would stand down … off the job … for the next three weeks.

Jack Christian looked around.

_You were discussing Steven Travis’ fatal voyage._

_Yes._

“Orin,” the Major began. ‘I understand why you aren’t interested to review your son’s death. What I don’t understand is why you haven’t read any of the reports on the cause. Numerous pilots in that area have spent the last few years collecting every scrap of that plane. They have pieced together enough to prove an altitude bomb was placed under one of the seats.”

“The interesting thing is … this happened just one week after your son was interviewed on a radio show. He told the public, that regardless of what his wife was proposing, he was not interested to run for any political position.”

“Because of that information. Your union rep, Ezra Standish and Mr. Armstrong, Chris’ lawyer, have talked with the head of the Federal Employees Union of the State of Colorado. He has given Team 7 permission .. to stand down .. from their jobs for the next three weeks. Their paychecks will continue even though they are not on the job. They will, however, do their best to protect their Team Leader, as no one knows what Mary Travis may have already planned.”

“Stand down? They are willing to walk away from what they have sworn to protect?”

Chris Larabee slowly stood up. Susan had told him to stand firm. He’d paid his dues big time already. She knew he loved this job but …

“You knew Mary was planning an outlandishly huge wedding. Yet you never asked me about it. You believed her over your Illinois friends who were trying to tell you Steven didn’t crash that plane. He was a Navy pilot. They can land anything. There is more isn’t there? Some kind of riff between her parents and you?”

“Billy complains because his other grandparents never send him any birthday or Christmas gifts. Why is that?”

“WHAT? They send him something every year.”

“What does Mary do with them? Billy never gets them. Not even a birthday card. Why?”

_“Vin!” _ Calvin yelped to get their attention. _“Just got this through Ranger. The small airfield that Steven Travis took off from had four security cameras. They found one yesterday no one knew about. It has taken 24 hours to allow the tape to warm up. Here is what they found.”_

Silence filled the room as they watched a slim blond woman carefully carrying a bag, walk toward a small private plane. Several times she looked around. Then she slipped a white rectangle box out of the bag and pushed it under the seat near the door. Stepping back, she grinned.

No one in the room said a word as she rolled up the bag and dumped it into a trash can.

Travis gasped, as his daughter in law got into a car she still was driving.

“Buck!” Vin yelped. “What day this week was Mary at Chris’ ranch?”

“Chekhoff!”

“Here, sir.”

“Do we have bomb dogs here?”

“Archer has one. I’ll call him up. State Police have a drone. I’ll call Metlar.”

Bud Chekhoff pulled out his phone and then stopped.

“Ah, Falcon. There are several men on the flight line. They would like to present you with something.”

Tanner looked at his Sergeant. Waited until he started to sweat.

“What exactly are we talking about here? Does it have something to do with those posts along the road?”

“Yes, sir. Ah … Miss Nettie and Mrs. Archer took a poll for the name of the mountain.”

“Oh hell. What is it?”

“it was 100 to zip for William’s suggestion.”

“Tanner’s Mountain?”

“Yes sir.”

“What if I disagree?”

“We didn’t think you would disappoint William, sir.”

“What else does it say?”

“Under that is – Eagle Nest Incorporated.”

“Go tell them to put it up.”

“Team 7. Let’s head for the homestead. Check out this apartment for Chris and Susan.”

“Major, Mr. Armstrong, you are welcome to come along. I’m sure my wife has coffee and whatever was leftover out there.”

The two lawyers exchanged a nod, both answering, “Thank you, we will.”

-=-=-=-

As the group emerged back into the hanger they found a sign on a small table.

Coffee, tea, hot chocolate and leftovers

Being served on the porch of the homestead.

“Chadwick. You can have your apartment back. Be sure to double check all the doors, especially the back one.”

As they stepped out into the evening light, they heard.

ATTENSHUN! PRESENT.. THE.. SIGN!

Tanner gasped. It was a five foot piece of wood. They had kept the natural shape of the piece. The wording was burned in and was shellacked several times over.

“Well done, guys. It is beautiful. Put it up.”

“YES SIR!”

Vin walked with the Major towards the homestead. Halfway there he stumbled. Or so it appeared.

“Falcon. You all right?”

“I just realized who the American military man is that left me that money in the Swiss bank.”

“Colonel Hayward?”

“Yes. He put me down as next of kin after a skirmish in Asia.”

“Vin. He tried to kill your son and you. Use the money for something good.”

“I am. I know many Rangers… veterans who need surgery but can’t afford it. There is a wad of funds there.”

“Good thing you just hired a military lawyer.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Orin Travis stood on the flight line staring at Richard Garcia. Neither man had been invited up to the homestead. For the first time in many years, Travis was on the outside looking in. Who would take over these men, if he retired? His condo in St. Thomas was looking more and more like the place he and Evie needed to be.

-=-=-=-=-


	26. The Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations and research.

Vin watched the men carrying the sign.

“Bud!”

“Yes sir.”

“The third man from the end, in the tan shirt. I don’t recognize that man. Find out who he is and why he is here?”

“Do we have any jail cells here?”

“We found four small ones in Hanger Three.”

“Put that man in one. Get me his phone. I want to see who he is calling. Scan his prints on your phone. Lily can trace them in seconds.”

Chekhoff didn’t move.

Pointing to the Major, Vin rasped, “The Major was a kick boxer. Go!”

Jack Christian watched the Ranger take off on the run. He laughed as they continued their walk to the homestead.

“A kick boxer? My sons would laugh their heads off at that one. Don’t your men know when you’re shooting the bull?”

“They do and they don’t. Sergeant Chekhoff knows me. He had a split second to know if it was truthful or not. But, the idea of an enemy in the camp, is what was more important than the truth.”

“Doesn’t it bother you that these men follow you around?”

Vin grinned. “Unfortunately, Chekhoff and James were both told, by President Bush, to protect me. Sometimes they go overboard.”

A short distance from the front porch Vin stopped. He pulled out his phone and called his White House contact.

“Jerry. Can you tell me why Pink’s former partner is here trying to infiltrate my Rangers?”

_“He was hired by the incoming man’s staff. Guess they didn’t like your ‘no, I’m not interested.’ But while you are here, I have some questions. We’re getting news that Orin Travis’ daughter in law has been arrested for attacking three women. Plus Illinois State Police have issued an arrest warrant for her.”_

“Chris Larabee has had a relationship with author Susan G. Frost. They decided to get married and I flew them up to Vegas.

“On our return to the mountain, Orin Travis wanted to know why we allowed that. Seems Mary Travis has been planning a big wedding for her and Larabee. Only no one ever told Larabee. Orin Travis obviously has known all about Mary’s wedding plans.”

“Chris has never, ever asked her for a real date. Travis calls him and tells him he is escorting his daughter in law to this or that. Chris has never had the option to say he had other plans.“

“She also forged his name on an application to enter the governor’s race. Mary Travis was arrested because she attacked three women named Susan Frost. All the time screaming at them that Chris Larabee belonged to her and no one else.

“As for Team 7, I don’t think they will ever trust Travis again. He needs to retire to his condo in St. Thomas.”

_“He has a condo in St. Thomas?!”_

_“Some other things have been happening with him. Bush had a meeting today with the Department of Justice. Got any recommendations to replace him?”_

“Larabee mentioned he was really impressed with the Special Agent in Charge of the Houston ATF group. He met him at a conference and talked to him last week about something he wrote on my application.”

_“What about Larabee for that job?”_

“Hell no! He’d tell all you politicians off and get fired.”

“Get a copy of tomorrow’s Denver Post. It should explain more. They did a telephone interview with the new Mrs. Larabee.”

_“Give me a name.”_

“Oh hell, Jer… first name is Hank. …he and his family are from Minnesota…. Anderson. Hank Anderson. He is into physical fitness. That is how I met him… on a run one morning. From what the guys here tell me, most of these agents couldn’t run one flight of stairs without having a coronary.”

Vin closed his phone and looked around.

“You knew his name,” Jack started. “Why string him along?”

“I’m dyslexic .. since the fourth grade when a teacher decided all left handed boys were evil. She tied our arms to our desks. She did this for years. No one stopped her. I found out later that I had close to a photographic memory. When I brought a class action suit against her, the principal and the school board, I described what she was wearing … which included mismatched shoes. She admitted she wore mismatched shoes when she was late and couldn’t make up her mind about what to wear.

“Bush’s people know that I stop and scan my brain for what I need to answer their questions.”

“But, I’m also telepathic .. several Rangers here are what we call psychic warriors.”

_Parker! I need your men for a project. Where are you?_

_Three feet behind you._

Tanner spun around. “More like four feet.”

“I need your guys .. tonight at Susan Frost’s house. That wall that goes along the stairs up into the attic, on the kitchen side is loose. If you lean against it, it moves. Can that be easily replaced with some kind of an open lattice? Or even a different stairway.”

“That boss man, is why I am looking for you. For safety reasons, we have taken that wall and stairway down. In the attic of her garage, we found a steel spiral staircase. It appears to fit perfectly into the opening of the attic. I need her to have a look before we attach it.”

“I’m on my way to the homestead to tell them to go home. Wait by the front porch, I will bring them down.”

“Sir, it is all over the news that Mary Travis put a bomb in her husband’s plane. Didn’t Buck Wilmington see her at Larabee’s ranch earlier today?”

“I have a call into the State Police. When they arrive, Archer and his dog, and Buck will be going with them to Larabee’s. You need to keep the man with Susan…”

“Yes, sir.” The Ranger grinned.

-=-=-=-

Chris stood with his arms around his wife looking out a window of Tanner’s third floor apartment.

“Fire flies,” Chris mumbled. “Haven’t seen fire flies in years.”

“You sure about giving up that house you’ve been in for three years?”

<Knock knock> 

“Hey, you two love birds,” Vin sang as he walked into the room.

“Parker just caught me. He needs you at Susan’s house. He was checking that stairway and discovered it to be totally unsafe. It has been taken down.”

Larabee frowned. “They have access to all the circle of homes?”

“I asked them to check it out. When Ezra and I leaned on it … it moved. Thought I was going to end up on the kitchen floor.”

“They checked your garage, Susan, and found a spiral staircase like you had in your Houston apartment.”

“Oh I loved that!”

“Parker needs your input, Chris, on a couple of things in her kitchen.”

Chris turned to face his new team member. Had it only been a week since Vin Tanner arrived on the scene.

“Susan. Chris. You two need time to yourselves to get to know each other. The last thing you need is William .. tiptoeing into your room and tapping you on your bare shoulder saying … ‘Uncle Chris. How long does it take to practice making a baby?’ “

Susan Larabee fell onto the bed laughing.

“Seriously?” Larabee asked.

“Yes!” Susan gaffed. “Maria said he’s done it more than once.”

“I also think your cat would like to go home. If you haven’t noticed, your blue shirt is missing. She dragged it downstairs. She pushed it up against Sniffles and is curled up in it next to the dog.”

-=-=-=-

Walking back out onto the front porch, Vin looked around.

“BUCK! Where are the boys? Need to ask you and them some questions about Chris’ place.”

_The two men looked at each other. Vin pulled his phone and called Hoffman back._

_“Detective Hoffman.”_

“It’s Tanner. When you arrested Mary Travis, did you search her place at all?”

_“No. But I can easily get a warrant to do that.”_

“Illinois Federal authorities have positive evidence she put a bomb in her husband’s plane. She was at Larabee’s today. I’m waiting on a bomb dog and State Police Bomb experts with drones to go over to Larabee’s place. Buck was there yesterday with our sons. They spent all their time in the barn. They came out and Mary was doing something around the front porch.”

_“You thinking … she might destroy his house because…. Because they will be moving in the governor’s mansion.”_

“You got it.”

_“Every room, closet, storage area. Computer too, if she wanted to make her own blow up device.”_

_“Hopefully you have Larabee in protective custody. Don’t let him off that mountain, Vin. No telling what that crazy woman has done. I’ll let you know when we have it. You coming in?”_

“I’ll have to talk to Chris. See who is his second in command.”

“Who you talking to Tanner? After watching you here, you’re second in command.”

_“I’ll call you when we have it.”_

“William! Rodney!” Vin called looking around.

“Hey guys … this morning you were at Uncle Chris’. I want to know what you saw the lady doing when you came out of the barn.”

Rodney looked at his dad, who smiled back at him.

“I saw her lift up the flower pot and put an envelope under it. Then she fished around in the dirt like she was looking for something. She made a huff noise and got up off the step.”

“Will.”

“Uncle Buck called her name. ‘Mary.’ She didn’t turn around right away. She had something in her hands. A camera or a phone. It looked like she was taking pictures of the front of the house.”

_Dad. Can I say what she said in her head?_

_What was it, Will?_

_That Uncle Chris wouldn’t need this house cause they were moving into a mansion._

_Only about the house not the mansion._

William looked at his Uncle Chris. “She said a big part of the house would be destroyed and you wouldn’t have time to fix it before the election. What’s an election?”

“THAT BITCH! IF SHE…!” Larabee roared.

Vin let out a sharp whistle.

“Chief of Detectives, Hoffman, has asked Team 7 to put Chris Larabee into protective custody. Our orders are .. he is NOT to leave the mountain.

“Now, I have one Army bomb dog here. As soon as Chief Metlar and his bomb squad…”

“We are here, Lieutenant.”

Susan looked around, saying, “He stays here for the next three weeks or until his ranch house is considered safe.”

“Three weeks?” Chris rasped.

“You are standing down for three weeks. Seems about right. By then we will know more. And … you will know I am in a safe place.”

Larabee missed the grins Buck, Ezra and Josiah gave to Vin.

“Gentlemen and Ladies,” Vin began nodding to Susan and Maria. “This is Jack Christian. He is my new lawyer. I fired Richard Garcia. You will be hearing me call him Major, because the last time we met … he was a JAG officer.”

“Susan. Later you might want to talk with Ezra. I think he knows a publisher in Denver that could produce your books at a more reasonable cost. And, you’d be able to meet with them locally.”

“Ez. I need you to pick a lock for me.”

“I always carry my tools, Mr. Tanner.”

-=-=-=-

Parker walked with Mr. and Mrs. Larabee back to Susan’s house. Red explained that they did have access to all the homes in the circle of homes but they always knocked or rang the bell several times before entering.

“What we found, sir, appears to be the original staircase. Taking up that narrow stairway opens up a large wall area. Susan has a huge chalkboard in her office. I’d like to know if you want one in the kitchen.. say, one for Chris.. one for Susan. I’ve put up one for Ezra .. a monthly one. Also one for my wife and for Mrs Archer so she can keep track of all the things the boys are doing.”

Slipping her hand into Chris’, Susan replied, “I love that idea. We need to keep track of both our schedules.”

“What about the attic? I noticed that it has white board. What is it called? Dry wall. Can that be painted or wallpapered?”

“Parker and I will have a look. We need a place to crash. Watch TV. Read.”

Red Parker glanced at the two. “It would be faster to paint it. Can always wallpaper it later. But to use it now, best to paint.”

“Josiah and I could paint it, no problem.”

“We found a storage locker behind January’s house. It has numerous cans of paint. Probably from these houses.”

“That soft blue of the living room would be nice up there. Would brighten it up.”

Looking at the two men as they approached her house, Susan asked, “Is Lily available to us? Or is she just for the homestead?”

“All you have to say is … ah, wait a sec,” Red grumbled pulling out his phone.

“She is a wireless connection. Say, ‘Lily activate.’ She will ask your name.. you would say Susan G Frost Larabee. She will give you a name or label… like, maybe ‘the author.’ Chris would be something else.”

“Why?” Chris wanted to know.”Why label us?”

“So she can trace the call and see if it is legit. Can find you and tell you who it is. She is our first entry of security. She can do fingerprints in seconds. Senator Casey had MIT students write the program as a class project. The computer itself was put together by NASA.”

“Ohhhh, we have some chairs on the porch. Blue, yellow and black.”

Chris Larabee stared at the chairs. He saw the black one plainly. The other two .. blue .. brighter than bright, and yellow always looked brownish… he knew he had to tell her. Though from the look on her face, he had a feeling she already knew he was colorblind.

-=-=-=-

Ezra Standish stepped down into what everyone was calling the ‘prisoner’s room.’

“This door … Vin. I’m not sure … why is it important to open it up?”

“Because Ez.. it is full of money. Money I need to pay my Rangers with. It will be a month before their paychecks catch up with them. Parker’s squad is doing all the construction, painting, etc., around here. He needs funds to do that.”

“In fact, we should look in these drawers behind you. I have discovered Stanley hid money in the weirdest places.”

“Plus, I need to set up a checking account for Maria so she can do grocery shopping…get winter clothes for herself and William.”

Standish dropped to his knees and pulled out a drawer that was inches above the floor.

“We have socks… best see if we can put these clothing items in a bag or something… good lord…”

Tanner dropped to one knee to see what his long time friend found.

“Yup. I would bet every drawer is like this. Hell, there is more money in this house than I’ll see in my lifetime, plus a trust fund for me and my children.”

-=-=-=-

The author and the ATF agent stood in the attic holding hands.

“You okay with that stairway, Chris?”

“It will take some getting used to. What I like is the calendar for each of us. Can’t believe how fast Parker’s squad put that up.”

“When did you discover I was colorblind?”

“In Vegas. You said something about what JD was wearing. When I looked at him, I realized what you were seeing was not what he was wearing.”

“Did Sarah lay out clothes for you to wear?”

“Yes.”

“We will have to do subtle changes. Don’t want the whole Federal Building to go berserk if you go to work in a navy blue suit.”

The author looked at him. “Did you lock up?”

“Checked it twice. Cat is sound asleep in my shirt next to your teddy bear. So… another round in our sex cave?”

“I thought this was going to be a TV room?”

“Nope. My ranch has that. This half will be my reading room and that … half is why there are five futons on the floor. That curtain is there to hide that beautiful painting on the wall… don’t you think we should strip down and join them on the beach again?”

“Research?” The author asked.

“Most definitely,” growled the blond Federal agent.

-=-=-=-=-


	27. News Break

“Judge Travis.”

_“Detective Hoffman, sir. I have a search warrant for Mary Travis’ condo. Could you please come and open it? Be here while we search.”_

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

Travis looked at his young driver. Tomas had been with him for all his ATF years.

“Mary’s condo. The police have a search warrant.”

Tomas watched his boss lean back in the Lincoln Continental. Much had happened in the last 24 hours. A ding indicating a text, caused Tomas to key up something on the dash.

“Sir. The condo in St. Thomas has been cleaned and stocked. Miss Evie’s favorite flowers will be in the dining room as always.”

A second ding came just as they entered his daughter in law’s neighborhood.

“Your request for retirement, will be hand delivered to the Washington office within the hour.”

-=-=-=-

The search of Mary Travis’ condo seemed to be a fruitless effort until they entered the garage.

Two areas were padlocked. The first storage area had stacked boxes wrapped in brown paper. An officer reached for one just as Judge Travis entered the open garage.

The officer grabbed two others before barking, “All these are addressed to Billy Travis! Why are they stacked in here? This one is dated … the week before Christmas. This one in March… “

Judge Travis hurried toward the officer, quietly taking the March package from him.

“This would be for Billy’s birthday.”

Looking at the stacks of packages, Orin didn’t understand why Mary would hide them.

_Why hasn’t Billy ever gotten anything from his Illinois grandparents? Larabee’s words echoed in his head._

Orin looked at several packages. All were marked ‘received and the date.’

“Why would she hide these?”

“Sir, if you don’t know … we sure don’t know. These are from Illinois. She moved from there, right?”

“Yes. Her parents live there. This return address is their address.”

“HOFFMAN! WE GOT THE OTHER ONE OPEN!”

Double doors were slowly opened to display a wall of diagrams on top of a large image of Chris Larabee’s ranch house.

Four men yelped at once, “THAT IS LARABEE’S HOUSE!”

“There is a phone number here… but, I know this guy. He would never carry this out.”

“Find him!” Hoffman ordered.

“He is here,” the man in question responded as he hobbled in on crutches.

“I just got back from an East Coast conference on demolition. Found a copy of this plan on my work table. I sent a crew out to Larabee’s. This powder is contained in flexible tubing. Has to be ignited at opposite ends. Who in the hell authorized that? I know it wasn’t Chris Larabee. His grandfather built that house.”

“Mary Travis, who has already been arrested. Can this tubing be pulled back without combusting?”

“It can be done… if it is slowly removed. Yanking the tubing will pull it apart. However, this plan is different than what I found. Hopefully what I found is what my men did. They have been to Larabee’s. I’m sure they would not destroy the place.”

“Hoffman! Is the rest of the house cleared?” Travis asked.

“Yes sir.”

“I’d like some of your officers to carry these packages into the dining room. I will lock this door and get Billy. He needs to know his other grandparents have not abandoned him.”

-=-=-=-

“Susan! I can’t get to the ranch to get my laptop. Is there another computer here?”

“Oh gosh, yes, Chris! Over here in the dining room.”

“Dining room?”

She led him to a door off the living room.

“Thought this was a closet.”

“Did you open it?”

“No.”

“Men!”

Larabee whistled at the 1800 antique table. He ran his hands over the gleaming cherry wood. He figured it was at least eight feet across. Round, with a lazy Susan in the middle. Eight captain chairs surrounded it.

Chris did a slow turn, taking in the matching glassed-in hutch, and matching sideboard.

“This was here already?”

“All the furniture was here already. I just moved in with my personal stuff.”

“The computer is over here in this little alcove. Lily can probably download everything from your laptop to this one,” Susan explained as she rolled open the door.

Larabee whistled. “This is state of the art, Mrs. Larabee. I think Lily and I had better check this out. Might be something on here the State Attorney General can use.”

Chris stared at this woman he loved.

“I love you Susan Georgia Frost Larabee.”

She grinned at him. “Love you too … Mr. Frost.”

Chris laughed.

“Get back to that writing cave. You have a conference call in an hour with your Denver publisher.”

-=-=-=-

“Corporal!” Tanner barked toward three Rangers leaning against the wall.

“Need some boxes here! For clothing!”

“Yes, sir.”

“How the hell we going to transport this money, Ezra? Sure can’t take it in grocery bags.”

“Lieutenant. Will these do?”

Vin stood up and walked to the door.

“These are good. Hang on. Want you to take all this stuff to the bunk house. They have washers and dryers. If this stuff fits anyone … they are welcome to it. These all belonged to the Senator’s son.”

“Yes sir!” One man replied with a grin.

“And soldier! No hoarding! If I discover you are up to your old tricks… I will raid your closet and personally take all the duplicates you have and set fire to them in that fire pit Jim Bob left.”

“Yes. Sir.”

Standish watched the three young men leave by the back door.

“I do believe all the blood drained out of that young man.”

“He has spent time in the brig. Has had counseling on the subject. He grew up with next to nothing. I don’t want to scare him but I’m sure he has at least five pairs of everything stashed somewhere here.”

“Ez. How are we going to get all this cash to the bank? I have more, much more up in Stanley’s study.”

“Well, let’s empty this cash into those pillowcases and take them up to the study. Then my friend, we need to find a way into the back of this steel door.”

“May I suggest we leave the door for now. If I cannot get in, I doubt anyone else can get in. The best way to transport this cash. Any cash. Is by renting a Brinks truck.”

“You can hire those trucks?” Vin gasped.

“Get the pillowcases and then let’s lock up.”

-=-=-=-

Chris leaned back in the comfortable desk chair and watched Lily download numerous cash flow charts relating to the Colorado Condo Project.

He was on the phone with the State Attorney General who was also getting a copy of everything he was seeing.

_“This is quite the find, Larabee. This project is really in the red. I doubt they would have gotten away with destroying the forest or that house. Is the house safe?”_

“Yes. My new sniper is a former Army Ranger, tracker and sniper. He has several squads here that he trained and worked with. They have used drones to go through the whole house. Every inch.”

“The only thing no one has found is how to get to the bomb shelter. We found a video on YouTube on the building of that house. It shows a bomb shelter big enough for about twenty people. They have yet to find where the entry is.”

_“Have you been watching the news?”_

“I have not.”

_“You had best turn it on, Chris. Mary Travis has been arrested. She’s your girlfriend, isn’t she?”_

Larabee ground his teeth and growled.

“She is not and has never been my girlfriend. I have escorted her to places when Orin Travis tells me to. He has never given me a choice to refuse. I guess I need to take out a full page and introduce my wife to the world.”

_“WHAT? Your wife? What wife?”_

“However, that would put a target on her and I am not about to do that.”

“_LARABEE! DO NOT HANG UP ON ME!”_

“If I find more condo information, I will forward it to you.”

Chris clicked off the connection and leaned back in his chair. Then he booted up his browser and signed into his ATF account.

Larabee deleted most of his emails except for four. He opened Morgan’s first.

_“Chris. Wanted to give you a heads up on what is circulating through the Federal Building. 1- is the picture of the Magnificent 7 in Vegas. No caption. 2 – is this one of you and Susan that someone at a wedding chapel took. 3 – is a wedding invitation for you and Mary Travis. Most of us deleted this, but you might want to trace it and bring whoever it is up on charges. AND 4 – bad ass Larabee is busted…. “_

Chris burst out laughing as he stared at the image of him checking Cat out for injuries as Sniffles looked on.

Chris checked the time before calling his lawyer. They had a long chat. Chris forwarded to him the email he found further on that came from the person who was sending the invitation around.

_“How are you and Miss Frost doing?”_

“Mr. Frost alias Mr. Larabee is doing just fine. Best decision I’ve made in years,” Chris answered looking up to see said woman walking in with coffee.

_“I have been called by two news stations. With this false information being circulated I will definitely go on one or two for a telephone interview. This woman who sent this invitation around. Does she work at the Federal Building?”_

“She must if she has access to all our emails. But her name does not ring a bell with me. Then again, she could be someone’s wife.”

_“I’m still at the office. I’ll have my investigator check her out. I requested, and received, a copy of the Denver Post that is going out in the morning. It should blow this woman out of the water. Still I may bring charges… we will see.”_

“Problems?” Susan asked softly.

“Lily! Do we have a TV here?”

_“In the living room. Above that chest. It looks like a picture. The remote is in one of the end tables. However, I can turn it on for you.”_

“Please do! One of the local news stations.”

-=-=-=-

Ezra and Vin had just finished putting all the found money from the drawers into the various Indian pottery when Lily booted up the television monitor.

_“Thought you would want to see this. Good thing we have Chris Larabee under wraps.”_

_“Channel 9 News wishes to apologize to Chris Larabee and his wife Susan G. Frost. Our earlier broadcast regarding wedding invitations for Larabee’s wedding to Mary Travis has proven false. According to Larabee’s lawyer, Chris Larabee had no knowledge of said wedding. Has never ever asked Mary Travis for a date. Mr. Armstrong stated, when Orin Travis tells you to escort someone, you had better do it._

_ “Miss Frost is that gorgeous blonde author everyone is asking us about. She has snagged Denver’s Number One bachelor, Chris Larabee. We do not know how long their relationship has been going on. What we do know is they were married in Las Vegas and had the most marvelous time dressing up as the Magnificent Seven movie characters. “_

“Oh, Ez. You look sharp in that gambler’s outfit. Did you actually buy it?”

“I did.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Number one bachelor,” Chris growled. “I never dated anyone. Where do they get that?”

Susan carefully took the mug of coffee out of her husband’s hands.

“You are handsome and you are single. Probably they have write ins about who women would like to date and your name is number one on the list.”

-=-=-=-

Billy Travis stared at the packages that took up almost the whole dining room.

“Why? Why didn’t she want me to open these? She always told me they were traveling.”

“Traveling?” Orin questioned. “They raise thoroughbred horses.”

“They have horses!? Mom said they were always traveling and were too busy for me to come visit.”

“Excuse me, Judge Travis.”

Orin turned and stared at the Federal Marshals. He had been notified that they were arriving from Illinois. He just didn’t expect them this soon.

“Could you wait for me outside… then we can talk.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Billy. Why don’t you open these four? They are from this year. Then we need to call your Illinois grandparents and see if you can spend the summer there.”

“I saw on the news that my Mom was arrested. I asked Chris once about him and my Mom. He said he didn’t date anyone, but when you asked him to, he had to take my Mom places. Was it because you were his boss that he couldn’t say no?”

Orin Travis was dumbfounded. Had he been that blind? Not realizing that going with Mary was the last thing that Larabee wanted to do.

-=-=-=-

Billy watched his grandfather walk out the front door of the condo. Rather than open any packages, he raced to the kitchen to call his Illinois grandparents. He hadn’t talked to them in a long time, but the ten year old thought they would be happy to hear from him. He looked at the list of phone numbers above the phone and slowly dialed the number.

_‘Parish Horse Ranch.”_

“This is Billy Travis… is…”

_“Billy! Oh my gosh. This is Grandma Parish. Are you all right? We’ve just seen the news.”_

“My mom’s been arrested. And the police just found all the packages you’ve sent me stacked up in a closet in the garage. I never saw them before. Why would she hide them? Would it be okay if I came for the summer?”

_“You most certainly can come for the summer. You can stay as long as you want. Is Orin there? We need to talk to him.”_

“He’s out front talking to some policemen. I’m staying at a neighbor’s house.”

_In the huge country kitchen in Central Illinois, various people stopped what they were doing. Grandpa Parish pulled out his phone and texted his pilot to put their small plane on standby. Steven’s son was coming home._

_A woman in a white apron made notes … paint Billy’s old room. Update the books and toys. Get that Morgan horse he wanted years ago._

_“Billy. You tell Orin we will be there on Saturday. We will go through those presents when we get there. I’m sure you have outgrown some of them. Ask him if we can stay at the condo.”_

_“I am so glad you called, Billy. We have so missed talking to you.”_

Orin Travis walked back into the condo as Billy hung up the phone.

“Billy, who called?”

“I called Grandma Parish. They will be here Saturday. Can they stay here? They said I could spend the summer there. Did you know they have horses?”

Travis thought he’d done the right thing bringing Billy to Colorado. Now everything had blown apart. His request for retirement from Federal service had been hand delivered to Washington. His boss had called him and said it was immediately approved. That told him volumes. He was surprised to be told a replacement had already been found, and was being transferred up from Texas.

“Grandpa… Grandma Parish said not to open any of these boxes. That I was too old for some of them now. Maybe when they get here, they can open them with me. I can donate them somewhere, right?”

“That would be good, Billy. Do you need anything? The police would like to lock the house up. They will be having someone out front all night.”

-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee reached for the remote to turn off the news when his ranch lit up the screen.

“WHAT THE HELL?!! THAT IS MY RANCH!”

-=-=-=-=-


	28. Mr. Frost

Chris pulled his phone and called Vin.

“My ranch is on the news. What the hell is going on?”

_“Chris. Buck and the boys found Mary there yesterday morning. Just to be safe we asked Chief Metlar and his bomb squad to check out the house.”_

_“I’m asking Lily to kill that broadcast. It looks like a hand held camera. Whoever is there must be in the trees somewhere or the police would have the dude.”_

Larabee was speechless as he watched huge spotlights illuminate his house.

Suddenly Chris pulled his wife up onto his lap. “I am so damn glad you talked me out of taking you home.”

“Mr. Frost.. that other woman, Mary. The news said she put a bomb on her husband’s plane.”

“She wouldn’t be able to get into the house. It has a coded entry and Vin changed the code for me.”

“Looks like they found something,” Susan whispered. “Some kind of tubing…”

Then suddenly the picture was gone and hot air balloons appeared. Then the weather man came on.

\---ringing……

“What is that?” Chris asked looking around.

“I think it is a telephone, but I’ve never been able to find where it is.”

Moving Susan back to the loveseat, Chris stood up.

“Lily! Where is that phone?”

_“There is one in your computer closet and another inside a cupboard in the kitchen. I think it is the end one by the back door.”_

Chris jogged into the kitchen and whipped open the small cabinet. He lifted the phone off the odd hook on the last ring.

“Frost residence.”

_“Frost residence? Put Morgan Freeman on...”_

Larabee’s eyes went wide. He scribbled the name down before saying, “Just a moment. I’ll see if he is available.”

Rushing back into the living room, Chris said evenly, “Lily. Trace this call. Have Calvin get everything he can on Morgan Freeman. He is a State senator. Looks like he is part of the Colorado Condo Project.”

Susan watched her husband leave. “Lily, can you put a message on that phone.”

_“I can.”_

“You have reached the Frost Residence. We are unavailable. Please leave a message.’

_“Done.”_

Walking slowly back into the kitchen, Larabee calmly picked up the receiver.

“It appears that Morgan Freeman is not here. Are you sure you have the right number?”

Chris wrote the number saying, “Well, I don’t know if this is the number or not. There is nothing here that tells me what the number is. I can tell you that my wife and I were given this house by the owner of the mountain, and we are presently on our honeymoon.”

Chris calmly hung up the phone and turned around. He came face to face with his grinning wife.

“Frost residence?” she giggled.

“Need you to call this number and see if it rings here.”

When it did, Chris kissed her.

“Looks like this house belongs to a State Senator. It’s late, but I’d better call Armstrong.”

Chris discovered that his lawyer was not only up, but still in his office.

_“Go ahead, Chris. I have you on speaker. My investigator is here also.”_

“I am waiting to see who this call just came from. I answered the phone saying, ‘Frost residence,’ as Larabee is supposed to be in protective custody somewhere.”

“This man asked for … State Senator Morgan Freeman. Evidently this house is assigned to him. Our computer man is searching for the number that called here.”

_“This is Calvin. I have the number and I am displaying it on your computer screen. JD is checking to make sure the phones there aren’t tapped and no one has a back door on the computer.”_

_“Both are clear, Chris. You can say the number,” Agent JD Dunne said quietly._

“I’m not at the computer, JD. Go ahead and give them the number.”

-=-=-=-

The man who had arrived at Mary Travis’ condo on crutches was now in a truck with two others doing a slow roll up Larabee’s driveway.

It had taken more that ten minutes to get past the State Police on the road. They just hoped the men who delivered the explosives recognized Larabee’s house.

“Connor. We have a cop following us in.”

“Good. Stop. Up ahead on the left is some damn cameraman. Get out and have those cops get him. Larabee will be pissed if his house is on the news.”

The men from Connor Demolition watched two State Troopers take down the cameraman. They were surprised that he fought back actually slugging a trooper.

As Connor Mack did a slow roll into the main Larabee ranch, they were surprised to see the explosive tubing being carefully coiled up and put into boxes.

Easing out of the passenger side of the SUV, Connor immediately went to his foreman.

“Hey, boss. Not to worry. These are empty. When we arrived yesterday and saw the place … we knew Larabee would never destroy his grandfather’s house. Mrs. Travis was wielding this big check, which I still have. So we pulled out unfilled tubing and put it under the eaves. She didn’t know the difference. I told Buck Wilmington to call his boss and tell him all was fine.”

“You guys were on TV for a while. We spotted a cameraman in the woods. Troopers took him down.”

-=-=-=-=-

Larabee looked at his buzzing phone to see who was calling before answering, “Larabee.”

_“It’s Buck. Just want you to know, everything is fine at your place.”_

“Fine?! My house was on TV!”

_“What?”_

“Spotlights illuminated the whole yard! What the hell is that tubing they are rolling up? Is the place livable?”

_“Hang on Chris. Let me get Connor Mack.”_

_“Hey Chris. I’ve been at a conference in New Jersey for the last couple of weeks. My team took this contract without realizing who owned the house. Actually from the way Mary Travis talked, they thought she owned the place. Once they drove out here they realized whose house it was. The tubing you saw being rolled up is empty. No explosive powder in it. We helped the State Troopers take the cameraman down. He slugged one of the cops, so he’ll be out for a long time. They did not have access to the inside. It is safe, as far as we know.”_

“Thank you Connor. Right now… I’m on my honeymoon…. Was shocked to see my place on the news.”

-=-=-=-

Ezra Standish stood on a small ladder looking down into yet another Indian pottery vase.

“This is unbelievable, Mr. Tanner. That this money has been untouched all these years. These two alone must have over $10,000 in them. And there are four more plus those hand crafted boxes.”

“Plus those drawers downstairs, Erza …and over here… is a soundproof room he and his lover used. All the drawers in there are full of twenty and fifty dollar bills.”

“And you know what? He sent all this through the U.S. mail.”

“Have you checked in at the Four Corners Post Office?” Standish asked as he stepped down. “They may be holding boxes for you.”

“And what if they are addressed to Stanley? I’m sure he didn’t expect to die.”

“Take your lawyer with you. From what I saw last night the two of you have silent communication.”

-=-=-=-=-

Chris pulled his phone and called Ezra.

_“Yes, Mr. Larabee,” Standish replied as he accepted French Roast coffee that Maria had brought into the study._

“We just received a call from someone asking for Senator Morgan Freeman. Apparently this was his house at one time.”

_“Freeman! State Senator to Congress?” Tanner yelped. _

_“Chris. He is the missing link Washington is looking for. I’m putting extra patrol on Susan’s place tonight. If he attempts to break in, we have reason to hold him. If he takes a swing at you … we have him for assault.”_

“Lily, give Vin the number that called here that I gave to my lawyer. This man called about thirty minutes ago asking for Freeman. Freeman may already be on his way.”

_Lily’s voice boomed overhead in all the homes on the mountain…_

_“Squad Five – Frost residence needs protection. Front and back. All houses on the circle are going into lockdown. Standish is at the Homestead and will stay there until there is an all clear.”_

_-=-_

_“And Vin,” Lily continued. “Your four Army cyber warriors have checked in. They will be here tomorrow by noon. That house next to Ezra is perfect for what you suggested.”_

_“Good, now I just have to tell Calvin and JD they have been replaced.”_

“Vin,” Chris asked, “Why are you replacing JD?”

_“Chris, he works for the ATF, not me. And he and Calvin are spending more time playing video games than working. He is paying rent on a small condo in Denver but hasn’t been there. All the houses on the circle are spoken for. The only things left are two of the ski cabins. He really needs to get a life away from his computer.”_

“Let me talk to Buck, okay. I take it you want the guest house back as a guest house.”

_“Yes. Bastian’s father will be coming this winter. I do not want the head of the Bank of Zurich stuck in a hotel or a one room cabin.”_

“Vin,” Susan started. “If this man is a skier, I think he would very much like a one room cabin. Ask his son, but I agree. That guest house needs to be put back together. Make sure they have taken care of the paintings that were on the walls. Those cost a hunk of money.”

“OPEN UP!! OPEN UP THIS DAMN DOOR OR I WILL KICK IT IN!” Roared a male voice that was pounding on the back door.

“Senator Freeman?” Mr. and Mrs. Frost chimed together.

_“U.S. Marshalls leaving Hanger One. On their way.”_

_“Squad Five! Mr. and Mrs. Frost’s house now!”_

Susan stopped in her tracks as Chris headed for the back door. She swung around expecting to see William Tanner.

_‘Don’t forget the penis trick. Grab it with both hands and pull it to the floor.’_

Susan stopped just inside the kitchen as the back door suddenly flew open.

“Larabee! You hanging out in my house with a hooker?”

“A hooker?” Susan responded calmly.

Too calmly, Chris thought.

“Is that someone who makes rugs? Oh, you mean a lady of the night? No sorry, I am his wife, Senator Freeman. And you are in MY house.”

“YOUR HOUSE? Lady you got that wrong. This is my house.”

“I have lived here for three years. You do not pay the taxes. You do not pay the electric bill. Your fingerprints are nowhere in this house.”

“Chris, is my husband…. Chris, maybe he has come to claim the guns.”

“YOU ARE ONE TALKATIVE BITCH!” Freeman shouted advancing toward her.

Larabee pulled Susan out of the way of Freeman’s fist. He felt the punishing blow hit his shoulder and heard it crack.

Everyone on the mountain heard Susan scream,” YOU STINKING BASTARD THAT WAS MY HUSBAND YOU HIT!”

Then she dropped to her knees and followed William’s instructions before rolling over and crawling over to her fallen husband.

-=-=-=-=-

They sat in the surgery waiting room. Six men and three women. Maria and Sally surrounded Susan, trying to calm her down. Telling her doctors here were good, that she needn’t worry about Chris.

The men stood when a tired looking surgeon approached.

“Sit. Chris is doing fine. It was a clean break and we glued it back together. His arm is taped to his chest and he will be that way for several weeks. I’d like to keep him overnight. He is worried about his wife?”

“That would be me,” Susan responded. “What a way to end our honeymoon.”

The surgeon looked surprised. He’d had Larabee in his surgical theater before.

“Vin. Are you part of this group now?”

“I’m their new sniper. The lady in the blue is my wife, and… the other lady is Buck’s wife.”

“Buck? About time you were off the market.”

“Chris wants to see his wife. You know the drill. Just let the nursing staff know which of you will be sitting with them.”

Sally stood up saying. “I’m an R.N. Buck and I will be staying tonight. I can explain anything to Chris that he and Buck don’t understand.”

“Good. If he behaves himself tonight, I might let him go home tomorrow. But not to his ranch.”

“We’ll be returning to Tanner’s Mountain. That is where I’ve lived for the last three years. Sally and Buck also live on the mountain. He’ll be well taken care of.”

“Mrs. Larabee, follow me. Wilmingtons, I’d let them have some time together before you barge in.”

“Barge in? Do we barge in?” Buck rasped innocently looking around.

“Yes,” Nathan growled.

-=-=-=-

Green eyes searched her face as his right hand came up and gently touched her.

“He didn’t touch you, did he?”

“No. But I took him down for hurting you.”

“Took him down?”

“With William Tanner’s penis trick. ‘Grab it with both hands and pull it to the floor.”

Larabee groaned, knowing he hurt far less than Freeman did.

“I love you, Susan Frost Larabee.”

“I love you too … Christopher Larabee Frost.”

“Okay, you two. Break it up,” Buck chortled walking in behind his wife.

“Who let you in?” Chris groaned.

Susan kissed her husband lightly on the lips.

“Sally is our medical interpreter. Not sure who Buck is. Bodyguard?”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin was talking to the surgeon who had patched him up as a teenager, as Sergeant January and two others stepped out of the elevator. One Ranger was carrying a small wire cage.

“Lieutenant!”

The nurses behind him let out an audible sigh as Rick January approached.

Vin turned and quietly said, “He has five boys … and no wife.”

“Tanner, you sure know how to put a damper on things,” the head nurse groused.

“What’s up?”

“Cat is missing. We searched every nook and she isn’t anywhere. One of the US Marshal’s called. Freeman has scratches all over his arm.”

Turning back to the nurses, Vin asked, “Where are Larabee’s clothes?”

“In a bag… probably stuffed in the closet of his room.”

“Vin,” the doctor responded, “I’m sure medics would have noticed a cat.”

“My pilot flew him in, doc. We didn’t want to wait for Air Med. And this sneaky little girl likes to crawl into pockets. Chris rescued the kitten from inside a balloon. She hasn’t left his side since.”

January and two other Rangers followed their Lieutenant down the hall. One of the Rangers pulled out a Red Cross sleeve band and slid it up his arm.

One hand signal and the two Rangers split apart, each going to parade rest on one side of the door.

“Sally. Where are Larabee’s clothes?”

“In the closet. Is there a problem?”

January quickly opened the small closet and retrieved the bag on the floor.

“Sounds like we found her.”

With a gloved hand, Rick January slowly lifted a snoozing kitten from the folds of clothes and what looked like a small tablecloth. Turning to get the cage and finding it already there, he carefully lifted the cat and what she had snuggled into.

Vin held open the small cat carrier as the cat was slipped in.

Susan left her husband’s bedside to see what was happening.

“That tablecloth was on the small table in the kitchen. I knew Chris was hurt. I just whipped that off and wrapped his arm to his chest. I never even noticed the cat.”

“My grandmother had cats,” January began. “This little one will be in here until Chris gets home. Otherwise she will roam the whole house looking for him. And you’ll need a new tablecloth. Cat has claimed this one.”

“Susan!”

Everyone jumped up as Susan rushed back to her husband.

“Chris. Easy. I’m fine. We just discovered someone rode with you to the ER.”

Larabee stared as the cat asleep in the cage.

Larabee reached up and touched her face.

“I am fine. He didn’t touch me. Go back to sleep.”

“Wait a minute,” Buck growled. “He never goes back to sleep when one of the team tells him to.”

“Shut up, Buck!” Chris groaned.

“Okay,” Vin ventured sternly. “Buck is leaving with me. Sally is staying with Susan. Outside this door are two Rangers. One is a paramedic. That medic will step in every time a nurse or doctor checks on Chris. We want to make sure none of Freeman’s friends make an attempt on Larabee.”

“They will be moving you to an executive suite on another floor in the morning. The surgeon wants to keep an eye on that shoulder for another 24 hours.”

“Vin… ATF doesn’t pay…”

“Chris… Stanley Casey is paying for it.”

_‘I just made a donation to the hospital in the memory of Senator Stanley Casey. - for four executive hospital suites. You are the first recipient of one of them.’_

_‘You found some of that cash in plain sight.’_

‘I showed it to Ezra. He said I need to rent a Brinks truck to take it into the bank.’

“You can rent those?” Larabee gawked.

“Ez, says that is the only way.”

“Okay! Ladies… if you need help ... which I don’t think you do, call on the Rangers outside this door.”

-=-=-=-


	29. The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Tanner to do with Larabee in the hospital? He takes his Rangers on a run, and gives high schoolers a show.

Vin eased out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Minutes later he came out in running shorts, a tank top over a tee shirt and something odd tied around his waist.

“You are not running alone, are you?” Maria rasped watching him. “Are those sweats around your waist?”

“Mr. Tanner. You need to wear those sweats now and strip down to your running shorts at the high school. Give all those cheerleaders a thrill. By Friday the whole bleacher section will be filled just to see Tanner’s Rangers stripping down.”

“Maria Swift Tanner! What thoughts.”

She laughed as he whipped off the sweats and sat on the edge of the bed to put them on.

“Do you have reflector vests?”

“Yes, Mrs. Tanner. Chad flew over to Wal-Mart last night and got about thirty of them.”

Vin leaned over and kissed his wife. “Go back to sleep. Bud is in the house. James and Sniffles are running with me as well as … whoever else shows up.”

“I am pretty sure, Vin, when they got a text that said Falcon is going on a run that at least half will show up.”

-=-=-=-

As Vin walked out of the homestead he discovered more than twenty men already stretching on the grass and the flight line.

“Guess Maria is right.”

As he jogged down the front steps, he was stopped cold when three large eagles swooped down in front of him. Two landed on the grass blocking his path.

Dropping to one knee Vin waited.

_Injured man in hole behind waterfall that leads into the mountain. Hole is deep. His cries are faint._

_Thank you…_ Vin responded standing.

Turning to those behind him. He gave some hand signals as he shouted. 

“SQUAD THREE. ATVS. ROPE LADDER. MEDIC. BRING WATER.”

The first ATV that arrived was turned over to Tanner, who straddled it and took off. The four others followed as close as they could knowing this person was probably the man who had wondered into the caves.

“Park there … and there,” Tanner ordered. “We walk from here. Bring your beacons and the rope ladder… and some water.”

They heard the falls as they approached. Several whistled at the beauty of the rocks and vegetation.

“Okay. This is where it gets tricky. Beacons on. Slowly we enter. Straight ahead are caves. To the left is a gigantic hole. This is where he is… I know, I fell in this thing when I was a teen. Took me two days to climb out. If he is there, three of you will stay here, while the rest go out and wait for mountain rescue. They will need all your help getting this guy out.”

“Get off a me… get off a me…” they heard the man yell.

“Get the lights on him. Keep the lights on him…until the rescue team is here,” Vin ordered as he pulled his phone and backed out of the cave.

Two of the Rangers looked over the edge and watched hundreds of bugs run from the lights.

Tanner waited with two squad members until he knew Mountain Rescue was on their way. Then he got a ride back to the homestead. He gave instructions for that Ranger to stay in the open and then lead the rescue group to the waterfall.

-=-=-=-

“Falcon, you sure they’ll be okay?”

“Mountain rescue is on their way. As long as they follow my orders and not jump into that hole, they will be fine.”

Vin turned and looked at the line of twenty-six men paired off by twos.

“CLEAN SONGS ONLY. SLOW JOG TO THE HIGH SCHOOL. WALK AROUND THE TRACK ONE TIME. SECOND TIME AROUND, STRIP OFF THE SWEATS AS YOU WERE JUST SHOWN. WHIP THEM INTO A ROPE AND TIE AROUND YOUR WAIST. BREAK INTO A JOG. TWO MORE TIMES AROUND THEN WE WILL BREAK OFF… GO THROUGH THE STAFF PARKING LOT … AND GET BACK ON THE ROAD.”

“THIS IS THE RUN WE WILL DO UNTIL THE END OF THE WEEK. THEN I WILL GO TO A MAP AND FIND ANOTHER ROUTE. IF POSSIBLE, I DO NOT WANT TO DO THE SAME ROUTE EVERY DAY.”

“QUESTIONS?”

“What if we trip and fall on our face in front of the cheerleaders or the band director?”

“You pick yourself up, wave and keep going. That will tell them that you are not perfect.”

-=-=-=-

The mounted State Troopers grinned as they heard the singing before seeing the men.

“Tanner hoped they would clean up their music. So far, so good.”

“Should we tell him they already have an audience waiting at the track?”

“I have a feeling he knows about it already. There aren’t many places to run out here. Metlar told him to make a run through the forest but too many dangers there.”

“Well, this will give the high schoolers a look at another way of life.”

When Tanner and James and a dog came into view the two mounted troopers rode into the middle of the four way stop of Four Corners junction and stopped traffic.

Tanner peeled off to talk to the officers and Sniffles followed him.

“How big is the crowd this morning?”

“Twenty … thirty maybe. Mostly people who aren’t used to getting up this early.”

“Marching band?”

“They are in the middle of the field. No one is using the track.”

“Good. I’m going to try to find another place. Don’t want to interrupt the school system.”

“Tanner… this is a good thing. Most people around here only see Rangers on the news.”

Vin saluted and took off on a run with Sniffles next to him. He passed his troops as they hit the high school entrance. Bud held up his hand to stop.

“Falcon. We are behind schedule due to the found man. School buses will be coming in, in thirty minutes. Staff parking is already half full.”

“Okay… start with the Army song… than the Ranger song… Junior Birdmen … itty bitty spider..keep that one clean. Around the track two times… maybe three. I need to talk to Major Christian.. he said he’d be here.”

“Second time around slow the pace so you can slide out of your sweatpants. If you don’t have shorts on, roll up your pants. If my conversation with the Major takes longer than I think it should, I will give the signal to stop and sit… I’ll whistle to get you up and you can jog or whatever until I give the signal to go.”

“Let’s roll!”

-=-=-=-=-

“HERE THEY COME! OHMYGOD… REAL ARMY RANGERS… WAWHO.”

The band director and the varsity coach watched the Army Rangers enter the school yard. They followed the driveway from the gym to the track.

“Now that is precision,” the band director rasped. “Maybe these kids will learn something. Not one man is out of step.”

“The lead man … is that Tanner who inherited the mountain? That is a military dog with him.”

Tanner saw his lawyer Jack Christian as the far side of the track.

“James.. take them through the sequence. Major Christian is at the end of the bleachers. Not sure how long I will be.”

-=-=-

“Major? What is your schedule today? I need to check the Post Office here. Pick up any of Casey’s mail and fill out forms for the mountain and the people living there.”

“I also heard there was a robotics team here that needed funding. I’d like to support that. Do you know the advisor?”

“My son, Jerome… over there. He has about fifteen students that are eager for it. No one wants to fund it … “

“I’d like to talk to him, hang on.”

Vin stepped back onto the track and gave a three part whistle. Everything stopped. People in the bleachers looked around. They noticed the Rangers eyes were on the man with the dog.

Vin gave the sign for crossing the legs and sit. It was a precision, noiseless order and all obeyed.

“Can he be disturbed?”

“Oh yes, come on.”

-=-=-=-

Vin and Jerome spoke for several minutes. When the young History teacher opened the envelope Vin handed him and found a check for six thousand dollars he almost fainted.

“I’ll let my dad handle this… I don’t know what to say. We are meeting today. I was going to tell them it was a bust because we couldn’t get anyone to fund us.”

“Your dad and I can open an account later this morning. You and he and I would be the only co-signers.”

“That is fine with me. I’m still looking for a couple of advisors.”

Once again Tanner stepped out onto the track and looked over the field. He jogged over to Parker and they talked in German. Parker stood up and called two of his squad over, who then followed their Lieutenant.

“This is Jerome Christian. He is the Robotics advisor. Eagle Nest Incorporated is funding them. They need some experienced advisors who have done this before.”

The two Rangers grinned. “You bet, Lieutenant. We did this in high school and in college. We’d be more than happy to assist them.”

“Give this man your name and phone number. Get his after school schedule, then work it out with Sergeant Parker.”

“Vin.”

“Yes sir.”

“Wear your dress uniform to the Post Office. Most everyone here has heard that an Army Ranger inherited the mountain. Very few know that you are Larabee’s new sniper.”

“Who is the principal here?” Vin asked quietly.

The Major looked at his son, who answered, “Hemmingshaw. No one has seen much of him. He comes from Texas I think.’

“Is he out here?”

“Up there in the corner. He watches the band practice every morning. Mostly his secretary is running the school.”

“Do you know him, Vin?” Jack Christian asked.

“He resigned after he missed being promoted to Colonel .. twice. Then his son was killed in a freak accident. We’ve met. Actually, I met him when I was with Bush on a secret mission.”

“Pray for me. This Lieutenant is going up to kick start that Major’s butt.”

-=-=-=-

James watched his Lieutenant jog up the bleachers to the man in the corner.

“Oh hell. What is Hemmingshaw doing here?”

Turning to the troops behind him, James rasped, “Pass the word. Jog twice around. Then walk. Then the show. Then we wait for Falcon.”

Behind him Vin heard ….

” It’s left, right, left. It’s left, right, left. Don’t you know you write with your left and your left with your right. It’s left, right, left. It’s left, right, left. Don’t you know you write with your left and your left with your right.”

“Colonel.” Tanner spoke softly.

Hemmingshaw’s head came up. “It’s Major. Tanner.”

“I heard … sorry about that, sir. Why are you hiding out up here? Why are you letting your secretary run a high school?”

For the first time in months, the man in front of Tanner smiled.

“I knew your son, Major. He would be really pissed off at you to have retreated like this. This high school needs a strong leader. Four counties are being fed into this school. Smart kids. Ranchers kids. Military kids. Every day people that want a better education for their children.”

“I’m pissed off that I was never put back to being a Sergeant! Though now I have more sergeants on the mountain than I need.”

All conversation stopped as catcalls and shouts erupted behind him. Vin turned to see the show … men hopping on one foot and then the other as they stripped off the sweatpants. Whipped the pants into a rope and tied it around their waist. No one missed a beat.

“Well trained troops you have there,” the Principal offered.

“Trained many of them when I was a Sergeant. The rest were under me as a Lieutenant.”

“I have a great picture of your son and I playing volleyball in the sand in Iraq. Think I will have a copy made and frame it. Maybe it will be the incentive you need to get off your butt and put this school on the map.”

“LIEUTENANT! Time is wasting.” James hollered. “Hospital called. You are needed there!”

“Oh hell. Larabee again.”

“You know Agent Chris Larabee?”

“I am his new sniper, sir,” Vin responded as he turned and headed back down.

-=-=-=-

Tanner had his phone on speaker talking to the hospital as he dressed in his uniform. Things had quieted down since their first call. Bud had discovered a security camera in Susan’s kitchen and dining room. Lily had printed off the confrontation of Freeman with the Frosts. Once Chris Larabee saw what really happened he had calmed down. Still, he had insisted in being put in a recliner next to the bed his wife slept in, just to make sure she was okay.

“Lily! Who is going with me?”

_“Bud and Sniffles.”_

“Tell Bud to get his dress uniform on and Sniffles in his military harness. Did you find that picture?”

_“Yes! If you go into the study. I will show you where the photo paper is and… there are some frames in that soundproof room. We can do the picture and you can swing by the high school on your way to the post office.”_

_-=-=-=-_

“Wouldn’t it be faster to fly?” Chekhoff asked as Sniffles hopped into the back seat of the Jeep.

“We will probably have boxes to bring back. We’ll take the two-seater to the hospital, though I don’t think we have to go in there now that Larabee has seen pictures of what went down.”

“First the high school. Then the Post Office, and then the bank.”

-=-

They parked in Visitor’s Parking. Sniffles was up and ready to go. Harness meant people to him. Bud clipped the lead to the harness and he knew without looking that kids were already glued to the windows.

Vin took the padded envelope off the dash and closed the door. Beeping it locked he put the snake hiss as active.

Sergeant Bud Chekhoff laughed as his Lieutenant said, “You know if this was a ship, it would be listing into the water by now. I think every class is watching our progress.”

“You want Sniffles and I outside or inside.”

“Let’s do outside. Give these kids something else to talk about.”

The bells rang just as Bud went into parade rest and Vin walked through the office door.

“Is the Principal in? Never mind I see him.”

“Sir… wait…”

“Is there someone with him?”

“No.”

“He can scream at me then.”

Vin Tanner walked into Hemmingshaw’s office and quietly closed the door.

“You want to tell me why I volunteered for this job, Lieutenant.”

“Because you heard your son telling you something and you didn’t want to listen… yet you did. I found two things. One you will like … the other .. you need.”

Vin opened the envelope and slipped out the framed picture.

The Principal stood up when he saw what it was … his son playing volleyball on a Texas beach. A beach not far from where his helicopter crashed. This was not the sands of Iraq. Against him was the man in front of him. Both men, on opposite sides of the netting had their hand on the volleyball. His son had gritted teeth and was growling. Tanner was laughing at him.

“Who won?”

“My team won that day but … this shot, the ball fell on his side. The original image I was going to bring.. had classified things in the background."

Once again lifting the padded envelope, Vin took out a second picture.

“This picture you probably will not like but you definitely need it. This is off a security camera in Iraq. Someone saved it to the Army Archives. My computer people found it.”

Hemmingshaw dropped into his desk chair like a lead balloon. His shaking hands laid the frame on his desk.

His son… his son .. walking into his Commanding Officer’s quarters in a tattered and blood splattered Ranger uniform. Opposite the image were his son’s words… “Fun and games, you said. Hell, that was a fire fight. My father didn’t raise me to be a quitter! Bring it on Colonel! We will win this battle.”

“Guess I better get out that book .. “How to be a High School Principal.”

“Call a staff meeting. In the cafeteria with everyone having coffee. Tell them who you are AND where you are coming from. Tell them about your son. … and how he died. Just that might hit home with someone who really needs it. Ask for their help. Some are as green as you are.”

“I can definitely see why President Bush likes you. And.. why Senator Casey left you that mountain. You are wiser than any man I’ve yet met. Your dog’s out there. Best be on your way.”

-=-=-=-

Arriving at the Post Office, Vin was surprised that all he had to do was sign his initials. Jack Christian had already filled out all the paperwork. Vin gave a list of who was living on the mountain, and a bigger box was rented for the year. Vin explained that an Army Ranger would be picking up the mail every day, but that packages could be left at the gatehouse to the flight line. The only entry to the mountain.

Next stop was the Chase Bank. Major Christian had been there at nine to pick up a signature card for his son, who signed it after the Rangers left the track. Now just Vin had to sign and agree to some things that he first called and talked to Bastian about.

“Okay, sir. Tell Jerome that I need every receipt this money is used for and… he needs to keep a copy of each receipt.”

“Excuse me, Lieutenant! The mini bird is coming in. Mrs. Larabee is having some kind of a breakdown. Agent Larabee wants you there pronto.”

-=-=-=-

Lieutenant Vin Tanner walked through the hospital lobby as people stared at him. Instead of the elevator he took the stairs. Sniffles was in the bird and Bud was standing outside the helio to keep onlookers away.

Coming out of the stairway onto the fourth floor, Tanner looked around. It was quiet. He hoped it stayed that way.

He walked to the suite the Larabee’s were in and questioned the medic outside.

“Mrs. Larabee decided that since she was here she might as well see a gynecologist. They did an ultrasound and discovered…”

“She’s sterile,” Vin rasped. “That is why she hasn’t had a period.”

“Yes. She went bananas. Said she had a certified letter from the man. We called your wife. She and Bud went to Susan’s house, found the letter and faxed it here. The OB-GYN man made several copies and sent them to various places in Texas. Plus put one on record for her. She’s been crying ever since.”

“How about Larabee?”

“Catheter is out. He’s been up. Talked to his lawyer. They are bringing charges against the station that cameraman worked for.”

“Can your medic squad take care of Larabee at her house?”

“Yes. The loveseat in her living room pulls out into a twin bed. There is a half bath by the dining room. I had Chekhoff draw a map of the house and I presented to his surgeon. It all depends on his wife now. He will be on medical leave for six to eight weeks. Between Sally Wilmington and my crew, he’ll get excellent care and won’t be able to talk his way out. We’ve heard it all.”

“Okay. Let me see if I can bring the lady back to the land of the living. She freaked out like this is Texas when those FBI nutcases attacked her.”

Vin Tanner silently stepped into the suite and scanned the area.

Chris was sitting next to his wife who appeared to be restrained but he noticed Chris was quietly unbuckling her.

Vin purposely bumped into the bed causing Chris to turn toward him.

“Easy, cowboy.”

“My Army medics can take care of you at Susan’s house, no problem.”

“Vin. I’m worried about her. “

“She freaked like this in Texas when those FBI nutcases had her. I’m going to try the same thing I did there… just don’t you freak out, okay?”

Walking around the opposite side of the bed, Vin leaned over and growled, “Georgia! Time to stop playing games.”

Then Vin ran his fingers around her waist and down one hip and up again until she started giggling.

‘Listen Texas Ranger stop that! I’m a married woman now.”

“Are you?”

“Yes…. OH GOD CHRIS!”

The Army Rangers outside the door burst into the room.

“It is okay guys. Thank you.”

Georgia looked at Vin, then looked at Chris.

“What happened?”

The medic, seeing her confusion, walked to the end of her bed.

"Once again, ma'am... the drill. Give me your name."

Susan huffed. "Susan Georgia Frost Larabee. and he is..." pointing to Chris. "Chris Larabee Frost."

"We're good. She's all yours gentlemen."

-=-=-=-=-


	30. STUD ! ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris worries about the reaction of Susan when Buck calls him STUD.

“Susan?” Chris said softly.

Susan looked at Chris and then at Vin. Both men looked worried.

“I came unglued, didn’t i? That freakin’ doctor lied big time. Is that okay that I can’t produce offspring?”

No one noticed her doctor and his surgeon who had stepped into the room.

“Chris, you lost a wife and a five year old son.“

“I did. Now I found another wife. If we decide we want children, I’m sure Nettie Wells can get us on the track for that. Right now … you are the only thing I want… you and that cat.”

“CAT! Oh my gosh! I wrapped her up in a tablecloth! Is she all right?”

Vin responded with a laugh.

“Yes. She is just fine. She now owns that tablecloth as well as Chris’ shirt."

“Vin, let’s ask those two men there if we can take Chris home. That paramedic at the door can handle him, I’m sure.”

-=-=-=-

Susan sat in her writing cave and looked around. Her door was partially open so she could hear what was going on in the house.

She grinned as she heard Sally Wilmington say, “Yes! You are wearing pajamas. No jeans. No tee shirt. Socks… yes. And that urinal will stay in that box with a lid because we do NOT want Cat sticking her nose in it again.”

Susan burst out laughing. “Oh my gosh, is that what all the commotion was earlier.”

Coming around her desk, Susan heard Buck come in the front door.

“Patrick is right,” she muttered. “Too much traffic through there for Chris. He will never get any rest.”

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Buck say..

“Hey stud! You causing trouble already? You haven’t even been home an hour yet?”

_Stud? STUD! Was my husband a stud? Is that why he…. Oh, we are going to have a talk after I research that word. But first .. find Patrick._

“Buck…,” Chris growled. “That nickname has got to stop.”

“Come on, Chris. You’ve been known by that name for years. I mean, you were pretty damn hot….”

Suddenly, Susan Larabee was in Wilmington’s face. “Explain that nickname … stud!”

“What? Ah…um… oh shit, Chris…”

“Buck Wilmington!” Sally Wilmington roared coming in from the kitchen. “Aren’t you suppose to be helping Bastian move?”

“They were taking a break… and I thought I’d check in on ol’ Chris here… right. You’re right! That is where I need to be. Talk to you all later,” Wilmington yelped spinning on his heels and disappearing out the door he had just walked through.

Sally looked at Patrick, the EMT assigned to Chris. “I am making a No Visitors sign for the front door and then we are locking it.”

Patrick smiled, saying, “We are going to rearrange the Master bedroom, if that is all right?”

“Yes. Now that I know this house is really mine ... I want to rearrange this living room too.”

Patrick looked around. “I’ll call January to see if any of these houses have an extra recliner. We are putting our patient in one. Once he is settled, we can let cat out.”

“Where is cat?” Susan gasped looking around.

Sally burst out laughing.

“After the near disaster with the urinal, I closed her in the half bath. Come on, let’s have a look at the master so we can get Chris comfortable. “

Patrick pulled out his phone as the ladies left.

_“January.”_

“It’s Patrick. I need a recliner for Larabee. This loveseat isn’t working out. Plus, we are putting a No Visitors sign on the front door.”

_“I have two in my living room. I’m just finishing up a meeting. Have two hunks that will bring one to the back door. Good idea about the sign. I’ve seen Wilmington walk up there twice, though he only went in once. Lock that front door. Vin’s here. I’ll have him come along. Anything we need to know about? Or Vin needs to know about?”_

“Wilmington just caused a stir by calling Larabee a stud.”

_“Was Susan present?”_

“Yes.”

_“Okay. Vin is coming and will explain some things to her. Keep her away from Chris, if you can.”_

Pocketing his phone, Patrick looked at Larabee. “Don’t go away.”

“She will never understand,” Chris lamented.

“You’d be surprised. I’ve discovered this woman has seen a lot and knows a lot. She didn’t throw anything in your face or have a hissy fit.”

“I’ve got a recliner in my den at the ranch.”

“Sergeant January has more than one. Two Rangers are bringing it down. I’m fixing a corner of the master for you. Hopefully Cat will not upset it.”

-=-=-

The recliner sat in the hall as the two Rangers, Patrick and Sally rearranged the furniture in the master bedroom.

Stepping back, Sally Wilmington looked over the arrangement.

“Wow! Patrick. You need to come to our house.”

“My sister is an interior designer, and she stages houses that are for sale. I’ve helped her rearrange numerous rooms.”

“Susan will be surprised when she walks in here. There is actually more space. And Chris has a nice corner to himself.”

-=-=-

In the writing cave, Vin was quietly explaining some things about Navy studs.

“You’re saying that none of these Navy men had a choice? Fuck each other. Or die?”

“This Admiral had power. No one knows how he got it. He liked to watch men … if you refused him. .. Your life became hell. You could be demoted or worse… one of his assassins would kill you when you were on a mission. No one knew who they were. The military calls it ‘death by friendly fire.’ Except in SEAL missions there usually was no friendly fire because they went in .. did their mission and got out.”

“Let Chris tell you what he feels you can handle. What worries him most right now, is not his injury. Not the fact that this injury could make him give up his job. He is worried about the woman he loves, and married. He is afraid you are going to kick him to the curb… and slam the door behind him.”

“I researched the word ‘stud.’ Wow, it has a lot of meanings.”

Turning back to her computer, Susan quietly read them off…

_…. A stud is thought to be very active sexually and good at satisfying his partner’s sexual desires_

_…. A man who is virile and sexually active…_

"And Chris is. Best sex I’ve ever had… oops, you don’t need to know that. Sorry."

_…. A man who makes men and women drool. _

"He does that… some of the Rangers around here watch him. And that bird lady watched him too."

“Okay, enough. I have to make a No Visitors sign.”

Vin and Susan bolted to their feet as a scream echoed down the hall.

“That was Chris.”

“Here!” Tanner rasped, pulling her back.

The two stepped into the master bedroom. Cat was on the bed hissing. Chris was on the floor on his knees. Patrick was holding him upright, and the others were standing in stunned silence.

“What happened?” Tanner asked.

Vin clapped his hands in front of the stunned Rangers.

“Ah… we moved all the furniture around. I went down to the half bath to wash my hands, forgetting that is where the cat was stashed. Opened the door and the cat took off. I went after her. “

Vin looked at the other Ranger.

“It took her two seconds to see some stranger was with ‘her Chris’.” She jumped and hit Patrick’s shoulder and then landed on Larabee’s crotch. When he screamed, she took off and decided the big bed was now hers.”

Susan dropped to her knees next to her husband.

“Chris.”

His jaws tight, tears in his eyes, Larabee muttered, “Now I know how Senator Freeman felt.”

Susan kissed him on the cheek. As she pulled back she noticed the blood.

“Patrick! He’s bleeding.”

Vin moved back as he pulled out his phone, speed dialing Nathan Jackson.

“Nathan! Are you still on the mountain? Need you at Susan’s. Chris had a slight accident. Some stitches have opened up.”

_“I’m at January’s house. I’ll be right down.”_

“Okay. Team 7’s medic is coming down. Susan. He is coming to the front door. Let him in, then lock the storm door. Make that sign and put it on the storm door. Then lock the main door.”

“Sally. Where is the cat carrier?”

Sally looked at Susan who said, ‘kitchen’.

Tanner disappeared down the hall. When he couldn’t find it in the kitchen, he checked the half bath. Then he stood in the living room and scanned every inch. Finally he saw it, next to the loveseat under a table.

Quietly walking back to the master, he pulled out Chris’ battered shirt and fluffed the tablecloth into a nest.

“Found it in the living room.”

They watched him set the carrier in a far corner and carefully drape the shirt around it. Then he walked over to the bed and picked cat up as Sniffles had done. Carefully carrying it to the carrier on the floor, Vin pushed the growing kitten inside and latched the door. He then covered the carrier with the shirt.

Standing, he looked at those staring at him with questioning eyes.

“I learned a lot about cats when I lived with Nettie Wells as a teenager. They are very territorial. She probably didn’t see Chris but she could sense his presence. She saw Patrick and he was a threat. You are probably also the one who grabbed her in the living room.”

“I definitely was. Practically threw her in the half bath.”

“VINNN…! Where are you?”

“That is Nathan Jackson. Team 7’s medic. Go get him.”

When no one moved, Vin took off for the front door. After he let Nathan in, he locked the storm door and the front door.

“Down the hall on your right.”

Nathan walked into a room full of people.

“EVERYONE OUT!”

The two Rangers left but Patrick and the women didn’t move.

“I’m Patrick. I’m head of the EMTs assigned to Tanner’s Mountain. We had a bit of an accident with the Larabees’ cat. She attacked me and then fell on Chris’ lap. His fast movement broke open some stitches.”

“A cat should not be in here. Find another place for it.” Nathan gruffed looking around.

“Let’s get him into the bathroom. And I want to check you out too.”

Vin lifted the carrier but didn’t go far. He moved it closer to the door and slid it under a drop leaf table.

There wasn’t much that rattled Chris Larabee, but the way his new wife was looking at him rattled him to the core. He did not want to lose this woman.

_Vin! I don’t want to lose her over this._

Tanner looked at Susan, grinning as some of her thoughts came up.

_You are not going to lose her, cowboy. Tie you to her bed and …oh boy, I’ll have to try that. Dribble warm chocolate on you. Just hope she doesn’t use this in one of her books._

As he was pulled to his feet, Chris barked, “SUSAN!”

“OH CHRIS… I have some research to do. Maybe I’ll look some of this up on YouTube.”

‘NO!!! Susan!! Do not use this in one of your books!”

“Oh Chris. That is a great idea. Thank you.”

“SUSAN GEORGIA FROST LARABEE … COME BACK HERE!”

-=-=-=-


	31. Stud Muffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan gave her husband a new name in front of the wrong people. Ezra loses his cool.

Larabee woke to a voice he didn’t recognize. Someone was in the house. Looking around the master bedroom, he saw his wife curled up around a pillow that was wearing one of his shirts.

“It’s quiet here,” the voice said. “I’m checking the master.”

The man moved two steps into the room. From his corner, Larabee watched.

The man was tall. Solidly built. His eyes moved over Susan and then landed on Chris.

Whether or not he knew Larabee was awake, the man didn’t acknowledge.

Only when the man stepped back into the hall and start talking into his phone did Chris Larabee relax and fall back to sleep.

“Everything is quiet here, Vin. Patrick is exhausted. He is asleep in the living room. Better have January do two eight hour shifts or even five hours shifts, even if they overlap.”

-=-=-=-

Hank Anderson stood on his new front porch with a mug of coffee in one hand and a cruller in the other. He’d walked through the Frost-Larabee house for Tanner. He could feel Larabee’s pain because one of his shoulders took that kind of injury. He just hoped that man came back successfully. He needed that man’s expertise.

“Hank,” Mary Anderson whispered.

“On the porch.”

“Oh, the sunrise is beautiful here. But what I love is … no traffic noise. No sirens zooming past at four in the morning. Did Vin Tanner really say we could live here as long as we want?”

“He did. I can do laps in this pool after work to unwind.”

“Not nude.”

“I only did that once!” the man growled.

“And scared those little old ladies who hadn’t seen a naked man in thirty years. Did Vin tell you who lives in the other houses?”

“The first one on the corner, where you saw the gold Jag, is Team 7’s undercover agent. He won that car in a poker game in Atlantic City.”

“Not sure which one but one of the other two houses over there are the computer forensics security for the whole mountain. They work with a NASA built computer that Senator Casey had some MIT students put together.”

“That woman named Lily you like to talk with … she is a computer.”

“She’s what?!”

Hank burst out laughing. “She is a computer, Mary.”

-=-=-=-

Erza Standish was up early. Actually, he hadn’t been to bed yet.

First he saw the ad in the Denver Post about his favorite bakery being under new ownership. Then he went there to see how they had changed it, and he discovered everything was the same. He was talking to the previous owner, whom he knew well, when SHE walked up front from the back.

Nicolette Bisset. The only woman he had ever fallen for. Petite, not beautiful, yet she was. They had argued in French for several minutes before he remembered the cake. He had asked who made the cake and was told Nicolette was the sister of the previous owner AND all the recipes they had ever used were .. Nicolette Bisset’s.

It wasn’t until he walked into this beautiful house and set the cake down that he realized she had called him by name. His real name. Not the name he had been using when they met. And she had said ‘goodbye my love. See you soon.’

_Was he losing it? That he would miss such attention. Or had Maude’s opinion on marriage ruined him for life. No! He would invite his lady to dinner and what happens, happens._

-=-=-=--

Maria Tanner sat on her husband’s lap on Marcus’ porch. They both had been surprised when Marcus called Josiah to say he would meet with homeless veterans this weekend. His father was spending the weekend in Sanchez’s huge Victorian house.

“So, what did the doctor say? Sally drove you to the Four Corners Clinic this morning.”

“I have a feeling you already know.”

Vin placed a hand on her stomach. “Too early to tell the sex.”

“There is one there. Another two months, we should be able to know if it is a boy or a girl. Do you want to wait to tell William?”

“William is the one who told me you needed to see a doctor because …’Dad, something is growing in her stomach.’ “

“That’s why we had to go to Wal-Mart?” Maria laughed.

“Yes. Sally wanted some books for both the boys .. on how babies were made.”

“Vin. I’m worried about Susan … and me being pregnant when she can never be.”

“I told the January boys to start calling her Aunt Susan because some of them already call Chris, Uncle Chris.”

“I saw her before dinner, last night. She said she never figured she would ever be an aunt, and suddenly she has five January boys, plus William and Rodney calling her Aunt Susan …. She is glad they go home at night, so she has Chris all to herself. I think she is as okay as she can be, about not having kids.”

“She did tell me, that we better manufacture some girls. That there were already too many boys on this mountain.”

“Well, our son has told me the same thing,” Maria ventured laughing.

“You talked to Hank Anderson for a long time. Mary loves that house, by the way. She loves the peace and quiet.”

“He is worried about Larabee. The report he got … indicates Chris might need more surgery. He might be out for two or three months or more. And I get the feeling from Chris that he is more worried about not being able to handle horses, than he is about returning to the job.”

“Don’t you think it is strange that he isn’t more anxious to get back to his ranch?”

“He’s been back there three times. Each time he sees Mary Travis planting bombs. Right now, the dog handlers are living there. The horses have gotten used to the dogs, and the dogs love being able to run. The three handlers that are there were raised on Montana and Wyoming ranches, so they are a good fit.”

“What is worrying Mr. Frost the most … is what his wife’s next book is going to be about.’

‘AND if one more person calls him ‘stud muffin,’ he is going to shoot them.”

Maria fell off Vin’s lap laughing.

“She should never have called him that with those boys around. Do you know what her new book is about?”

“All her books are mysteries with a love angle. Not sure, this time. She is keeping it close in. Not thinking about it much. It does have the word ‘stud’ in it though.”

“You think their marriage will last?”

Vin gawked at his wife. “Where did that come from?”

“Something Sally said about Chris’ Navy days. From the way she talked, Buck had enlightened her about him being bi-sexual.”

“And did Buck also tell her that HE was one of Larabee’s lovers. Has been since high school.”

Maria Tanner’s mouth dropped to the floor.

“I’ll take that as a no. The problem here, might be that Sally and Buck are having problems.”

Vin pulled out his phone and called Lily.

“Lily. I need you to call the condo management of Wilmington’s townhouse. See if his place is still available. It is in the older section. If it is available, rent it until the end of the year in the name of Eagle Nest Incorporated, with the tenant as Sally Reynolds Wilmington.”

_“I can easily do that Vin. I will call you back either way.”_

“What are you thinking, Mr. Tanner?”

“She resigned from the Four Corners Clinic and starts that new job at the bank in downtown Denver. She is not going to want to drive out here in the middle of the night. Rodney needs to make other friends. And Buck may end up standing in for Chris until doctors say he can go back to work.”

“Plus… I’d like to give that house to the Parker family. They need the room. Metcalf can still live in one of the cabins but I know that General. As much as he loves having a grandson, having him around 24/7 is not what he wants.”

_“Vin. I have done as you asked. And.. they said that Buck Wilmington has yet to turn in the keys for it.”_

“Thank you Lily.”

“You be okay if I take the ATV up to their place. He should be getting up by now.”

“Sniffles is here and Bud is making breakfast. Yes, I will be fine. I like Mary Anderson. She is glad to be out of the city.”

-=-=-=-=-

Buck Wilmington sat on the front porch steps and watched the team’s sniper approach. How was he going to tell the man they wanted to leave the mountain?

Vin parked and dismounted slowly. He picked up all of Buck’s thoughts.

“I just talked to your condo management. You have not turned in the keys yet. Hope you don’t mind but I rented your old place in the name of Eagle Nest Incorporated with Sally Reynolds Wilmington as the incoming tenant..”

“In Sally’s name.”

Vin smiled. _Good he wasn’t throwing anything at me .. yet._

“I need this house for someone else. I figured Sally should be starting that bank job soon. She isn’t going to want to drive out here late at night. Plus…”

Vin stopped at the bottom step and leaned against the railing.

“It looks like Chris may need more surgery on that shoulder. I’m second in command but with my dyslexia … I’m not really a candidate for his job. You are.”

“Do you think he’ll ever get back to that job?” Buck asked quietly.

“Don’t know. Hank Anderson doesn’t know. Have you met him? His family has moved into Bastian’s old house.”

“I have not met him. But I have seen him talking to some of your Rangers. Was he formerly Army?”

“He was not a Ranger but yes, he is former Army.”

“Have you talked to the General since he left Washington?”

“Twice. In fact, he called me last night. Said he had some things to do in the Vegas condo now that Ruggles was no longer with him. He is turning that room into a room for Rodney. Said he’d like to do some things for his grandson he never got to do with me.”

“Take advantage of that. Gives you time to get to know Sally. Have you told your wife that you and Chris were lovers?”

Buck Wilmington’s mouth opened and closed. _Hell no he hadn’t._

“Then Buck, I would be careful what kind of stories you tell about people. Because there are Navy men in Denver who know you and Chris. Know what kind of relationship you have had all these years. I would suggest you tell Sally before it comes back and bites you.”

-=-=-=-=-

Ezra Standish threw the crumpled page ad on the floor. He had spent an hour looking for the afterhours phone number for the bakery. He had seen it. But now he couldn’t find it. He reached down to throw the paper in the trash … and there was the number. The number he needed.

He programmed it into his phone and then he called it.

_“Denver’s French Bakery. Nicolette Bisset. We are not open.”_

“It’s Ezra.”

He heard her gasp, and then he reverted to French. Explaining that he was so stunned to see her there that he had missed her warm farewell. Would she allow him to make it up to her? Dinner at his new home out in Four Corners. Out on Tanner’s Mountain. He grinned broadly when she said we would love to ride in the golden Jaguar again and … she would bring his favorite dessert.

-=-=-=-

Susan heard Chris groan. Turning in bed, she saw he was trying to get up but … that cat was on his lap. That cat was going to be locked up at night from now on.

Slowly, she got up. First slipping into the bathroom and then silently walking over to the recliner.

“Cat. That man is mine. You are going into that carrier or a new home.”

She grabbed the cat by the neck and walked over to the carrier and locked her in. Then she pulled a sign from a set of drawers on top of the drop leaf table and taped it to the bedroom door.

“What does that sign say?” Larabee asked.

“Honeymooners ! Do not Disturb.”

“Sus….” He groaned as she lifted her nightgown and eased over his engorged cock.

“Ohhh, God that feels so good,” Susan moaned. “Want you so bad.”

Leaning forward, Susan kissed him, whispering “the book is not about you.

“But it is titled … My Navy Stud.”

“WHAT!!” Larabee roared sitting up. His good arm wrapped around her waist and he plunged deeper into her.

They had made love on the recliner before but this time… this time.. Chris slowly stood up as Susan wrapped her legs around his hips.

“Take me! Take me … you hot stud muffin.”

“Sus..san. I hate that name,” Chris growled. To hell with the pain, he was taking his woman to bed.

-=-=-=-


	32. She Loves Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra connects with a lost love. Susan's latest book arrives. Chris is worried what's inside ...The Navy Stud.

Ezra Standish stared at the phone in his hand and just realized that he had INVITIED A WOMAN to his house for DINNER.

“Good grief man, you have to clean the place!”

Though, looking around, he knew it was already spotless.

When the phone in his hand started ringing, he answered totally unlike himself.

“WHAT?”

_“Ezra,” Vin rasped softly. “Take it easy or you will have a heart attack. This is the woman that rattled your cage in New Jersey, right?”_

“Yes. French. Not much taller than I am. A fantastic chef.”

_“Have you met the new Colorado ATF boss? He has moved his family into Bastian’s old house.”_

“Yes. I met him last night.”

_“His wife is Mary Anderson. In Houston, she arranged dinner parties for people. Walk down there and talk to her. With the food you already have in your house … she can probably put something wonderful together for you and Nicolette.”_

“Mr. Tanner. I don’t have much in my house, do I?”

_On the other end of the phone Vin Tanner chuckled. He’d never seen his friend this rattled before._

_“Is this the woman you got in a verbal fight with, in French, at that casino in Atlantic City?”_

“Yes.”

_“The one you sent two dozen roses to …half your winning pot .. to apologize to her.”_

“Yes.”

_“Okay. I will call Mary Anderson and ask her to come to your house. Let her look in your cupboards and refrigerator. She will tell you want she can do. And Ez. Did it ever occur to you that Nicolette may be just as scared as you are right now.”_

“Mr. Tanner. I am not scared.”

_“Ezra. It’s me, you’re talking to. I know you, remember. I know you have never invited a woman into your house before. You always take them to a fancy restaurant. I will call Mrs. Anderson.”_

“There is no restaurant in Denver fancy enough to take Nicolette Bisset to. Her talent for cooking is better than anything here.”

_“Mary Anderson speaks French and German. She will look through your kitchen and tell you what she can do.”_

-=-=-=-

Ezra Standish stood rigid in the corner of his kitchen as Mary Anderson looked through cupboards, his pantry and refrigerator. All the while taking notes on a tablet. She had walked through the dining room, already taking out salad plates and dessert cups.

“Ezra. Does Nicolette know how to get here?”

“Get here? Good lord, no! I certainly cannot have her driving these roads at night. I will have to find some excuse and cancel this. It was a bad idea.”

Mary Anderson shook her head. _Vin was right. This man is totally rattled and so in love._

Pulling out her phone, she called Vin. They chatted for several minutes about how this woman would get here.

Standish watched and listened to the one sided conversation. _He was insane to have invited a woman to his house for dinner._

“Vin has discovered that there are several apartments above Denver’s French Bakery. Nicolette and her sister each live in one of them. The parking lot is quite large. Vin will fly in, in his two-seater helicopter and pick her up at 5:30 this evening.”

“PICK HER UP IN A HELICOPTER! TOTATLLY UNACCEPTABLE!”

“I was insane to invite her here.”

“Agent Standish!” Mary Anderson barked.

Ezra blinked. He suddenly realized this was the wife of his new boss, and he was shouting at her.

“First of all, Vin has already talked to … the love of your life. Second, she is thrilled to have a ride in a helicopter. She has, in fact, a license to fly one.”

“She does?”

“He also invited her to spend the night in the mountain’s guest house as he will not be able to fly her back this evening.”

“There are computers in the guest house. JD Dunne is Team 7’s computer forensic analyst. He and another man live there.”

“JD has moved back to his condo in Denver. The other man, I don’t know about. Vin’s Rangers have put the guest house back the way it was. It has been thoroughly cleaned and stocked with staples and wine.”

“Mr. Tanner asked JD to move out?” 

Standish knew Vin wasn’t happy with JD’s behavior there, taking all the valuable paintings off the walls and storing them in the garage.

“My husband. The new ATF boss asked him to move back to his condo. Agent Dunne is paying rent. And no one is there. Evidently, Agent Dunne and this other man, Calvin, were playing video games against each other more than they were working.”

“Now, back to your dinner. I have met Nicolette Bisset. I can tell you she likes quiet, non-fancy dinners. She is a chef. And a baker. She told me that everyone thinks they should make big fancy dinners for her, when all she wants is something simple.”

“So, you have salmon in your freezer. Uncle Ben’s wild rice, which is excellent. Best you can buy. You have a variety of fresh vegetables. Wine. She is bringing dessert.”

“I will bake the salmon with a recipe I got from her. Serve it on wild rice with assorted vegetables on the side. Some veggies will be served raw with Ranch dressing for dipping.”

“You have a healthy wine closet. So with salmon, White Pinot Noir will be served along with ice water.”

“I think from what Vin said Nicolette was bringing for dessert, it would be best to have brewed coffee rather than your French Press.”

-=-=-=-=-

In the Frost-Larabee house across the lap pool, Chris Larabee was staring at a box that had just been delivered. It was from Susan’s publisher. She had told him to open it, but all he could do was stare at it. It held the first 100 … first one hundred new books off the press.., titled ‘The Navy Stud’. This book had gone through several spell checks as well as human proofreaders.

She was going to hand these out to friends to read to find typos missed by the best.

‘STUD MUFFIN!’ Susan yelped, slapping him on the buttocks. “Open the box.”

“Susan!” Chris gruffed.

“You are a stud. And I love your muffins,” she rasped as each hand squeezed his buttocks.

Using a small scissors, Susan quickly opened the top of the box. Pushing away the packing paper, she picked up one of the paperbacks. Fanning the pages with her thumb, she checked various pages before handing it to her husband.

“Your thermos is full and on the kitchen table. Take your coffee and the book up to your new reading room.”

Chris was still slowly paging through the beginning of the book.

The title page … _The Navy Stud … by… Susan G. Frost_

He was surprised to discover the book was dedicated to him …

‘_This book is dedicated to my husband, lover and friend. He is a former Navy SEAL. So glad I found a man that loves horses as much as I do.”_

Larabee looked up surprised at what he read. “You know horses?”

She could have said, ‘haven’t you been listening?’ Instead she quietly informed him, once again, that her grandfather raised Percherons. And she has been riding since she was ten.

“You’ve told me before, haven’t you?”

“I take it, Sarah was not interested in the ranch.”

“No. She was always pushing me to get a house in the city. My grandfather built that place.”

“We can go there any time, Chris.”

“I’m going to need more surgery on my shoulder, Susan. That is why Hank Anderson was here earlier. They notified him first. He is my new boss… he is replacing Judge Orin Travis who has retired.”

“Are you hurting when we make love?” Susan questioned and watched as his head dropped down.

Gently lifting his chin up, she asked, “How long have you been hurting?”

_“Oh hell!”_

_“Tell her Chris. Or she will be more pissed off.”_

“Since I left the hospital.”

“Since you…. Christopher Adam Larabee! That is not good.”

-=-=-=-

“Good heavens, Mrs. Anderson. What am I going to do until five-thirty? I will be a basket case by then. I haven’t seen this woman in over five years and…”

“And she loves you too. Whatever you did when you first met her, is still with her. “

“Good heavens, I certainly hope not! I smashed her chocolate chiffon sponge cake with my fist. The people who presented it were talking about the type of sponges… I found out later I came into the discussion late. They were not discussing the cake. I am surprised she is even talking to me.”

“Let us hope she does not make this one with real sponges. This is why I am also making a dessert.”

“May I suggest Ezra, that you take a hot bath and get some sleep. Set your alarm for four. I will also call you at four and if you don’t answer, I’ll have Vin or one of his Rangers come and get you up.”

“Sleep would be good. I have spent the night trying to find her phone number.”

-=-=-=-

Looking out her front window, Susan saw Mary Anderson walking back home. Opening her front door, Susan called to her new friend to please stop over.

“What is this?” Mary exclaimed when she saw the open box on a chair.

“My latest book. I always ask for the first 100 off the press. I give them to friends to read… one, to check for any typos that might be missed and two, how the story flows. Proofreaders don’t look for the flow, they just read the words.”

Susan took out a spiral notebook and wrote down ‘1-Chris Larabee. 2- Mary Anderson.

“Not now, but around four, you might take one of these to Ezra Standish. He has invited a lady for dinner and I’ve never seen a man so nervous before.”

“Erza takes women to fancy restaurants. I’ve never known him to bring one home.”

“This one… she is a French chef and baker…”

“Oh my god! Nicolette Bisset? She is one of my most ardent fans. She has come to two book signings in Houston. When will she be at Ezra’s? I must present her with a signed copy.”

“I am doing their dinner. She will be there at five-thirty.”

“Mary. Could you open that door to the dining room? I’ll take the box in there. Don’t want these disappearing. And I want to give you a signed copy, too.”

-=-=-

Susan set the box down on the big round table as Mary looked around the room. The door to the ‘computer closet’ was open. As Susan took out a stack of books to sign, she heard Mary gasp.

“What is it? Oh gosh, I hope what Chris was working on hasn’t been lost.”

“This is fantastic!” Mary exclaimed. “What a set up.”

“It belonged to that Senator Freeman that hurt Chris. Evidently he claimed this house when working on the condo project. Chris is setting up a spread sheet for me, so I can see how much I make off my books.”

Mary sat down in the chair and looked at what was on the screen.

“Most goes to the publisher. Then Amazon. Cover designer?”

“The gal who designs the front and back covers.”

“Amazon takes a chunk, don’t they?”

“Yes. And they also set the price. I can give a price I want but it doesn’t always pass them. Then the publisher also prints what the price will be for bookstores.”

“SUSAN!” Larabee called.

“Close that computer closet,” Susan ordered as she walked to the door.

“In here.”

“I think we have a problem. Hello, Mary.”

“Hello Chris. How are you feeling?”

Larabee ignored the question. “Darlin,’ I think you better look at this.”

“Page 36?”

“Page next to it… then twenty pages after.”

“It goes from 36 … to 56! And then….. pages are upside down. Oh hell. I am never going with a local publisher again. This has never ever happened before. This is going to set everything back.”

“Do you have your phone?”

She knew the number by heart. She tapped in the number and asked for the publisher she’d signed the contract with.

_“Good morning, Susan. Did you get your…”_

“Yes, I got that box of books…. Have you personally looked at the book? Missing pages. Pages that are printed upside down. This is my fifth book. This is the first time I have used a publisher outside of New York state and it will definitely be the last time. I want every book that has been printed burned and or shredded. If this book gets out as it is … My reputation will be ruined.”

“It goes from page 36 to 56 and there are pages printed upside down. I want this fixed. I have a book signing in two weeks. I will need five hundred books by then. Five hundred books that are correct!”

Susan swiped off the call before he could answer. She took the book Mary was looking at and Chris’ book and threw them in the box. She picked up the box, tears already flowing down her face and went straight to her study.

Larabee looked at Mary Anderson as they heard her door slam shut.

“Whoa,” Chris moaned, “That even beats a Larabee temper .”

-=-=-=-=-

Ezra stepped out of the Jacuzzi tub relaxed as a prune. “Don’t know why I have never tried that before. Good grief I will probably sleep through dinner. I am setting three alarms. Surely one will wake me in time.”

=-=-=-=-

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say she is pregnant. But from what she told me… is Patrick’s crew still here?”

“His paramedics are assigned to Tanner’s Mountain. Any of us can call on them.”

Chris reached for his phone just as it started ringing, and Mary pulled hers to call Patrick.

“Larabee.”

_“Lara… Sorry I was calling Susan Frost back.”_

“You have the correct number. Susan was using my phone. What can I do for you?”

_“I believe, Agent Larabee, that is between Miss Frost and I. Please have her call me back.”_

“My wife is a bit upset at the moment. I’m not about to disturb her. If you are the publisher, I suggest you fix that problem immediately. She has never had this happen before. She has book signings and several other projects already set. This blows a huge hole in her schedule as well as the book that follows.”

_“Let her know, Mr. Larabee, that we have stopped everything to track what happened. And are setting up to republish.”_

“When she calms down enough to talk, I will let her know.”

“_I will send someone out to collect…”_

“She is shredding the books herself. She wants to make sure none of them get out to the public.”

Chris pocketed his phone and was surprised to hear Mary discussing his wife with Patrick.

“Patrick. She is moody. And screaming. Eating chocolate by the ton. I know they have only been married a few weeks. What did that ultrasound show?”

“_I wasn’t allowed to see it. But I talked to the nurses and they disagreed with the OB doc. They thought it looked fine. Normal. The Ranger that gets the mail is getting ready to drive up to Four Corners. I’ll have him stop and get a pregnancy test for her.”_

Chris Larabee stared at his new boss’ wife as she pocketed her phone.

“I think your wife is pregnant. I know you have been married only a few weeks. But talking with her, this has stressed her out beyond anything. This happens with books sometimes. Someone presses the wrong button and things get reversed.”

“Patrick is having the Ranger that gets the mail at the post office, stop at that pharmacy and pick up a pregnancy kit. One thing Patrick said … was the nurses couldn’t find any record of a physical exam done on Susan.”

“Physical exam?”

“That is when the doctor reaches inside and feels the uterus. And no… do not try that yourself.”

“I am going to miss being on the team. It has been my life for the last five years. I’m not sure Buck is the man for the job. Tanner is.”

“I looked at what you are doing in there on that computer. I’m going to talk to Hank. See if you can’t be Team 7’s budget man or something like that. He doesn’t want to lose you. You have expertise he needs.”

-=-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee sat on the floor of the writing cave holding his wife. She had cried until she was exhausted. Chris had hummed the lullaby he often sang to Adam to get her to relax and fall asleep. His phone had been vibrating for an hour. Not answering it told him someone would come looking for them.

“Chris!” Two voices called out.

_“Vin! In the writing cave.”_

The door slowly pushed open and Vin, Patrick and a doctor Chris recognized from Four Corners Clinic slipped in.

“Her latest book arrived. Missing pages and some printed upside down. She’s been ripping them apart and shredding them,” he explained pointing to the bags of shredded paper.

“Wow!” Vin and Patrick muttered loudly.

“She started crying about halfway through and couldn’t stop. I didn’t want to wake her.”

Chris looked at the men.

“What is Dr. Johns doing here?”

“I called him, Chris,” Patrick responded. “I talked to the nurses on your floor about Susan’s ultrasound. They said they thought it looked normal. I called Johnny and he downloaded the image at the clinic. Had his radiologist read it.”

Larabee look at John R. Johns. He knew the man.

“The short of it … she never had a hysterectomy. She has everything needed in her to produce babies. And she may already be pregnant. It is way too early to tell, but from what Mrs. Anderson told me when we arrived, I say there is a good chance she is.”

“Baby?” Susan muttered. “Who’s having a baby?”

Tanner jumped to his feet.

“I better go check on Ezra. His first alarm should be going off.”

“Why?” Larabee asked as Susan moved off his lap.

“Because …Christopher. The love of his life is coming to dinner.”

“Ezra? Has invited a woman to his house for dinner? Who is she?”

“And that is why I was so mad about those books. The love of his life is Nicolette Bisset, a French chef. She has taken over her sister’s French Bakery in Denver. She is one of my ardent fans. I wanted to give her one of the first hundred books.”

_Door bell ringing, ringing _

“I’ll get it,” Tanner rasped. “I’m picking up Ezra’s lady at five fifteen via helicopter.”

Heading for the front door, Vin noticed the cat sitting near the back door. He would have liked to just open the door and let it go but he headed to the front. He was surprised to see one of his Rangers and a man in a suit holding a box.”

“I’m Miss Frost’s publisher. Is she here?”

_Chris! The publisher is here. He has new books. They stopped everything to get some printed._

“Bring the box in here. I’ll go get them. Susan has been resting.” Vin opened the dining room door and then took off down the hall.

“SUSAN!”

“Your publisher is here. He has new books.”

Slowly she stood up and stretched.

“He is here. The owner. The publisher.”

“They stopped everything to get your books done. He has only fifty but the rest …over 500, will be done by morning.”

“Patrick. Help Stud Muffin up. He is hurting.”

Dr. Johns burst out laughing. “She’s got you good, Chris.”

-=-=-=-

“Someone has been in my house! Where are those damn alarms?” Standish roared as he raced around trying to stop the noise.

He stopped short and listened. “Bathroom? I never set one in the bathroom.”

He stared at Vin’s scrawl…. 4:10 … wash up. Take another shower if you need one. Hope you are up by now Ez. Another goes off at 4:30.”

He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. _Was he too old to fall in love? _

“Too late. You have loved her since the day you saw her. Mrs. Anderson said my Nicolette likes simple. No three piece suit. No wing tipped shoes. Slacks. Boots. Button down long sleeve shirt, no tie. Sport jacket. Mother would die, but too bad.”

-=-=-=-

Susan Frost Larabee slowly walked into the dining room and looked at the stack of books.

“Miss Frost. We had to change the cover slightly. I called and talked to your cover artist and explained why. Our two cover artists came up with this one…”

Susan picked up the book. The cover popped. The navy stud looked like a cuff link or was it a post.

“I LOVE THIS!”

“You have cover artists?”

“We do.”

“There are only fifty books here. We will have five hundred printed by tomorrow noon. I have authorized overtime, the first time in years… Miss Frost, you are worth it. This book is the best in your series. We’d like you to come back to us.”

Susan looked over to Chris and Vin. Both gave her a nod yes.

She put out her hand saying, “It is a deal, sir. And my next book. I want to talk to your cover artists. This cover just pops.”

-=-=-=-

At 5:15 pm, Vin Tanner and his two seater helio were parked in the lot in front of Denver’s French Bakery. He was carefully putting a cake box into a thermo box. That box would then be put into a box fastened to the floor behind the passenger seat.

“You ready, Nicolette?”

“Oh Vincent. I think I am insane.”

“Buckle up. We’ll be there in minutes. And I can tell you, Ezra is just as nervous. You are the first woman he has ever invited into his home.”

“You met Mrs. Mary Anderson in Texas.”

“Yes. She puts together wonderful dinners.”

“She has put together dinner for the two of you. I will leave the guest house key with him. However, he does have a guest room and… his recliner fits two.”

“Vincent! Are you setting us up?”

“ME? I’m just the pilot here.”

“I think we will talk until early dawn. I am not letting him get away this time.”

-=-=-=-=-


	33. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new ATF Director. Team 7 is paving new roads for the ATF. Things are back to normal, or are they?

Team Seven minus one sat around the Larabee-Frost dining room table. One empty chair was near the door.

Nathan Jackson looked around. He didn’t understand why the meeting hadn’t started.

“Can we get started Vin? You and Chris are sharing duties. You’re team leader and sniper.”

“No, Nate.” Chris began. “Vin IS team leader. I am the administrative director. He does the planning and execution. I do the budget, the reports, etc. Everyone else has the same position.”

“How is he going to…”

Three light taps on the door stopped all conversation.

“Come on in, Sandra!” Tanner called loudly.

All eyes were on her as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

Chris and Vin smiled at each other. She was a former Army sniper Vin had trained, and the daughter of one of Chris’ Navy buddies.

“You pass?” Tanner asked, grinning.

She looked affronted. Walked to the chair opposite him and slid the paper she held across the table.

Vin pulled it in and grinned at the results. He passed it to his left so Chris could read it.

Larabee pulled another paper from a stack in front of him and compared the two.

Chris shook his head as he read Vin’s score and Sandra’s score.

“Very good, Sandra. You are catching up with Vin. He has the best score ever made on that range. You are only two points under.”

“Was trained by the best,” Team 7’s new sniper answered smiling at Lieutenant Tanner.

The rest of the team suddenly erupted when what they heard suddenly sunk in.

“You hired a woman sniper?” Buck rasped staring at his old friend. “Isn’t she Rasmussen’s daughter?”

“Yes, Agent Wilmington, I am. I was an Army sniper for four years. And a damned good one too. Trained by Lieutenant Tanner, when he was a Sergeant.”

Chris nudged Vin under the table and nodded to Nathan, who was packing up and getting ready to leave.

“Nathan?” Vin questioned.

“I told you! And I told Chris! If a woman was ever hired as a team member I would quit. I am not about to rip open a woman’s shirt to expose her and treat a wound.”

“Hell,” JD croaked. “You exposed my cock to the world a few months ago. What’s the difference?”

Vin, Chris and Buck looked at each other. Biting their lips to keep from laughing.

_Leave it to JD to neutralize._

Vin pulled his phone and speed dialed Patrick.

_“She is with Hank Anderson in the kitchen. She has already been sworn in. Just needs to finish signing some papers.”_

“Okay. Send him in when he is finished.”

Josiah looked around the table, his eyes settling on Chris.

“You anticipated this?”

“Nathan has been complaining to Buck for several months. That we’d better not think about hiring any women for team members. He’d resign before one ever got hurt. I informed Hank of this, who put up the position on the ATF web page,” Chris explained looking around the table.

One knock on the dining room door and it opened. In walked a hefty looking woman.

“Angel,” Vin started.

“Angel??” Buck and Chris choked out, staring in disbelief at a woman they once shared.

_‘Oh hell, Vin. You should have given us a clue. Buck and I both have history with this woman.’_

Vin Tanner stood up.

“This in Angela, better known as Angel. Her husband has just retired from military service after 25 years. She has been a paramedic for the State Police for the last five years. She and her husband have three boys. And they recently adopted a 10 year old girl, as no one in either side of their family has girls. Hank interviewed her and thought she would be a good fit for the team, if Nathan quit.”

Once again JD put his foot in his mouth. “How do you know Buck and Chris?”

As she set down her medical bag and took a seat, Angel grinned.

“My father was also a Navy man. These two helped me through some trying times of the different roles of men and women. Neither my father nor my two brothers would ever answer my questions.”

“And Chris, your wife just arrived. She is the sweetest thing. Looks like you are having a girl.”

Larabee’s head shot up.

“Go!” Vin stated with a grin.

“While we are waiting for Chris… Buck, what have you decided about the condo?”

“We’ve looked at houses and other condos and have decided to stay where we are. Rodney can walk to school from there. It is an easy drive to the bank for Sally. And talking to the management, I discovered that mini apartment next door was originally part of our condo. We’d like to have it back again. They have agreed to open it up so we have a larger condo. As it has had no income for them in the last two years, our rent will stay the same. They just need Eagle Nest Inc., to release it to us.”

“Ezra.”

“I shall take care of that in the morning.”

Still looking at Standish, Vin asked, “What have you and Nicolette decided about the house?”

“My house on the circle we are keeping. But I am also keeping the condo. She will be moving into the condo over the next two days. Saturday, as planned, you are once again flying a team member to Las Vegas to get married.”

“The plane has been reserved.”

Several members looked at Sanchez who burst out laughing.

“Don’t look at me. I am far too old to even think about that. I like my life just the way it is.”

As quiet settled in the room, the door opened and Chris returned along with Hank Anderson.

Looking up at Chris, Vin asked, “Everything okay.”

“She is overjoyed. She has already called my sister in Maine to get a ‘girl list’ of things. I think the ranch is going to become a girl storage place. “

“Still got six months to go. You doing okay.”

“Couldn’t be better, tracker.”

-=-

Hank Anderson stood at parade rest and watched the best team in the nation. Larabee and Tanner had worked so well together that he had incorporated that concept to Washington and now every team had an Administrative Director who handled all the paperwork.

Buck Wilmington and his wife had some difficulties in their marriage but that had been settled with counseling. Their son was the important part of their life and they worked out things for him.

Standish’s fiancée was too good of a cook and her desserts were weight he didn’t need. He’d have to start running with Vin’s Rangers.

Standish had already informed him that he did not want to do any more undercover work. Life was too precious now that he’d found ‘his woman.’ Ezra had taken the control of Eagle Nest Incorporated away from Tanner’s cousin, Bobby Cousins. Between that and the Casey money, Tanner could retire but he loved the team. Hank was glad he did.

“Gentlemen. Do any of you have any questions? Do you all approve of me hiring two women for this team?”

“Team Seven is the best of the best!” JD quipped. “IF they are the best that applied, we sure can’t say no.”

“Well said, JD,” Josiah responded.

“One last piece,” Hank continued. “Ezra Standish informed me yesterday that he wishes to step away. He has been an undercover agent long enough and many of the cases we’ve had recently are bringing back people that know him.”

“Are you giving up that cool house and moving to Vegas?” JD questioned.

Before Ezra could put in a dig about JD not listening to what had already been said, Vin stood up.

“Ezra has accepted my offer to become the corporate manager of my company, Eagle Nest Incorporated. I fired my cousin, Bobby Cousins, when I discovered that ‘I’ own that corporate plane out there and not him. At Ezra’s insistence, we are having the company audited.”

“You all have been asking me about the Brink’s trucks that have been coming to the homestead. It has taken six … six trucks to take the money… cash… in 100’s, 50’s, 20’s and 10’s to the bank. It wasn’t exactly hidden in plain sight, yet it was. The three hundred thousand dollars that was found in the back of the steel door has been donated to Four Corners Clinic for their building project. They have petitioned to become a small hospital, and it has been approved by the State.”

Vin nodded to Hank as he sat back down.

“Standish recommended an Air Force Intel officer. He has passed all boards and will be coming onboard this weekend. Has he moved in, Vin?”

“Sandra, he’s moving into one of the treehouses near you, have you seen him?”

“He’s not much taller than Standish. He’s Air Force?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, he’s been moving in since yesterday. I haven’t seen any family.”

“His wife died of cancer,” Ezra explained. “They never had children.”

JD shot up and looked around. “I haven’t seen any treehouses here. Where are you hiding them?”

“They are camouflaged, JD. Not the kind you are thinking about.”

Suddenly, the door burst opened and William Tanner rushed in.

“DAD!! Chad is flying Mom to the clinic. She’s … she was having some pain. We’re not going to lose our girl, are we?”

“PATRICK!” Vin yelled as he pulled papers together and handed them to Chris.

Patrick walked into the dining room holding his hand up for quiet as he talked on his phone.

“Okay. Yes. I’ll arrange it. We can make a sick room for her in Marcus’ old suite. He is Vin’s father. We turned the Senator’s son’s apartment into a handicap suite. Johnny, not a problem. My squad is assigned to the Tanner Family and actually anyone who resides on the mountain. Send Chad back to pick up Vin. He’s just done with his meeting.”

Looking around the room, Patrick asked, “You are done, aren’t you?”

Vin slowly got up and looked around the table.

“Mary Anderson has set up a lunch buffet. If you’d like to stretch your legs, use the bathroom, she will set it up on the buffet there.”

“Patrick.”

“Maria called me when she started cramping and passed some blood. I called Chad and Dr. Johns.”

“An ultrasound has shown that she is farther along than we thought. But she will need complete bed rest for the next three months. After that another check to make sure the baby is stable.”

“What’s bed rest?” William asked.

“That means she has to stay in bed. No cooking, walking, running. No stair climbing. Nothing that could dislodge the baby she has inside.”

“Angel,” Vin started. “Don’t you have a sister or cousin that teaches home nursing? Could she get us someone?”

“My Mom is a home nurse care giver. Let me talk to her. She would love to get out of the city. She was raised in the Grand Tetons.”

“Looks like the mountain got its wish. The eagles told me girls needed to be born here, looks like Chris and I are having the first two.”


End file.
